Nicholas
by x emmalisa x
Summary: Nicholas is on the verge of turning, when he finds his lifemate, Nya, an exotic dancer who has run away from her family. Stealing her away, he takes her deep into the rainforest, keeping her for his own. Can Nya learn to love the beast within the man? x
1. Exotic bar

**Nicholas**

…**A large, warm hand cupped her between her legs as a rough, deeply accented voice growled "Mine" into her ears….**

**She knew there was no escape**

_Chapter One_

On the outside he appeared a statue of control.

Hair in place, dark, silken, and tied neatly by a leather tong.

Clothes immaculate, expensive and individually tailored to his requirements and build.

Inside however he was no longer a man, he was the beast he had spent centuries fighting to control.

He stared around the study.

Black and white shades coloured the furniture, paintings and antiques. The colours where as lifeless as his soul now was.

No feelings. Nothing.

He couldn't even remember what colours where like, it had been so long.

An eternity.

An eternity of nothing but darkness and blood.

It was all he deserved, or so it seemed, fate had not provided him with the ultimate gift. The ultimate salvation, haven and light. A lifemate.

His lifemate.

He could hear his brothers conversations, he could hear their life mates responses, the teasing, the love. He could hear each and everyone clearly in his mind.

And felt each one like a whip across his control.

Leaving welts in the barriers he had built, clawing at his sanity, eating away at his iron will.

He could take no more. He could bare no more.

He was too far gone to meet the dawn.

That left only one option to him.

He would turn.

God help anyone who crossed his path then…

* * *

Nya looked over the sea of old, drunk male faces and wondered when she had reached this low. Was this where her independence had gotten her? 

A exotic dancer in a foreign land.

If so, maybe an alcoholic mother was the better alternative.

She scoffed at the idea of going back home, there was no way back for her now. She had made her decisions. She wasn't going to go back on her decision now.

In a couple of months she wouldn't need this job anymore, she could leave the country and go to America.

America to her was a new start.

A clean, fresh start.

No alcoholic family members, no dancing, no regrets. Fresh and new. Just like she wished she could be…

She heard her number come on, Theo the music guy, nodded in her direction and counted down from five with his fingers. She strode out on the stage. The lighting magenta and a hazy pink, the lighting shining off the metal and glitter of the stage.

Chairs drawn close to the stage, eager faces hidden within the shadows.

She was glad she couldn't see them. It made it easier. She could close her eyes and pretend she was alone. Dancing to the music. To a lover. Not to a room of drunks.

She plastered on her stage smile and allowed the music to flow through her.

Her body barely concealed in lingerie picked up the beat instantly and danced seductively.

* * *

Nicholas wandered the streets in search. 

Of something… At first he thought it was prey, but he had passed many humans and had still felt the desire to keep walking.

He knew his brothers hated his walks alone. Fearing the temptation of humans, and fresh blood, the call of the kill all around him.

But it was what he craved.

The life.

He watched the humans scurry around him, unaware he was a predator and they where nothing more to him than prey.

He walked to the shadier side of the town. Where the bars where. He came here often searching for prey, easy pickings when they where intoxicated or criminals congregated in the alleyways.

He was inexplicably drawn to the exotic gentlemen's club.

He had been in there before, once, curiosity had gotten the better of him. He had instantly disliked the place. Small, and crammed full of sweaty, drunk men.

He hadn't glanced at any of the woman. He wasn't interested in them.

Nicholas wasn't known for following his instincts, he preferred logic but he decided to throw caution to the wind, tonight was the last one for him as a Carpathian warrior, he had nothing left to lose.

He walked down _the_ staircase into the bar. The smell of sweat, alcohol and smoke thick in the air, so bad in fact he wondered how the humans could breathe in it.

He scanned the bar and was disgusted by the amount of married men. Nicholas couldn't comprehend their behaviour. Why weren't they at home? Taking care of their women? Their families? He shook his head, he would never understand humans.

He sat in an alcove opposite the stage and looked around the bar, wondering what could have caused his compulsion to come here. It was then a seductive tune began to play, and a woman walk onto the stage.

He saw her and his world changed.

Nicholas gripped the table as emotions, raw and ugly ripped through him. He could see the bar in colour.

The bright, fake lights shining down on the exotic dancer. Her skin illuminated perfectly by the array of pink lights falling on her frame. He saw her smile at the men within the bar and jealousy thick and dark thickened his blood, tightened his chest and made his fingers bite deeply into the wood.

The exotic dancer was his lifemate.

_His _woman.

And she was seducing not one man, but a bar full with her body.

_His _body! She_ belonged_ to him!

He growled at the men at the stage, their eager faces devouring hers, as her hips swayed to the beat.

He gritted his teeth at the sight.

So erotic.

His heart pounded and his breathing became frantic as his body tightened and burned to a killing degree.

He was aroused.

A deadly mixture when he was also consumed with rage, desperation and jealousy.

He knew he needed to gain control. He had always been practical and now watching his woman bathed in light, dancing for other men he had no longer the desire to be practical, logical, in control.

Not anymore. Never again.

She was his. His alone.

No one would take her from him.

No one.

* * *

Nya loved music. 

Loved the way her body always caught onto the beat, always knew the rhythm and dance. Whenever music came on, her body became separate to her. Allowing her complete freedom of movement, moving by itself, without her control.

She closed her eyes and allowed the beat to soothe her, flowing through her body, ignoring where she was and what she was doing.

Concentrating only on the beat.

Her hands moved down her lace covered body, like the hands of a lover. Her nipples budding at the slight contact.

She heard a deep, rumbling growl come from somewhere in the bar, her eyes crept open to look in search. Fear engulfed her.

Was it an animal?

She didn't have to look far, as soon as her eyes opened, her green eyes became locked with a man within the alcove, at the back of the bar, opposite the stage. She couldn't take her eyes away from him.

Was it a man?

In the darkness of the bar, all she could make out was his silhouette and two glowing red eyes hidden in the darkness.

Nya guessed his eyes where just picking up the lighting within the bar, but the effect was still frightening.

She could see the outline of his frame, and was impressed and worried at the same time.

He was huge.

Even though he was seated, she could see he was tall. His shoulders broad and looked muscular, although they might not be, it was hard to see through the lights shining down upon her.

She had the strange feeling he was inside her mind, speaking to her, telling her body what to do.

She shivered as her hands followed an unseen pattern being placed in her head.

She undulated her hips and caressed her hands from her neck down the swell of her breasts.

Her own hands cupped her laced covered breasts in her hands, and felt the impression of a males hands there too.

Large. Warm. Rough.

They held her hands to herself and moved them over her body as they wished.

She felt a tremble engulf her body.

She wasn't sure if she was feeling pleasure or fear from the mysterious contact, but unable to stop, she danced and did what the hands upon her suggested.

Feather light contact across her navel.

Sweeping over her hips.

Her hands smoothing down her thighs as she bent her knees to the floor and then curved her back, before coming back up.

She turned around and got the impression of a hissed in breath at the sight of her laced covered bottom, she felt so sensual she couldn't help rocking her hips side to side, before returning to face the crowd.

Her heart pounded as her music ended.

She was unusually disappointed it was over.

She wanted to dance more.

Dance more for this stranger.

She blew a kiss to the audience with a wink, and a sassy grin as expected and strode off the stage.

Well aware, red flaming eyes still followed her every step.

She went through the back corridor heading for the back door, suddenly seeming in desperate need of air.

Fear began to engulf her.

She had been controlled upon the stage, and it was more than her usual freedom of movement, it was a command to do as **he** pleased.

The large man within the alcove had somehow made her dance for him, as he wanted.

She ran now towards the back door, desperate for the air to sooth her frantic heart.

Her palm was a mere caress against the metal door handle, before she felt herself being yanked back. Her body slammed hard against a large, powerful frame.

Arousal, hard and unyielding burned into her back like a brand.

One strong arm crossed her chest, tight and crushing her to a formidable chest.

She could feel the muscles beneath the fabric, solid and full of deadly strength.

A large, warm hand cupped her between her legs as a rough, deeply accented voice growled "Mine" into her ears.

She knew then there was no escape.

She thought of screaming but before she took in the necessary breath to do it, teeth pierced deep, and pain ripped through her throat...

_

* * *

_

_I hope you liked it :-) I'm sorry it was only short, but i wanted to give a little taster to see how you liked it, before continuing. _

_Please review. _

_Thanks so much for reading._

_xemmalisax_

* * *


	2. Waking up

* * *

_Thanks so much to Riah Riddle and Elenemire for the reviews. :-) The Joseph spoken about in this chapter is the master vampire who survived from my Zacarias fanfic. Hope you like the next chapter..._

_xemmalisax_

* * *

…**If you believe nothing else I tell you,**

**believe I will kill anyone who keeps you from me…**

_Chapter two_

Nicholas lay his precious gift onto the floor of the cave.

He had discovered this haven when he had been searching for Joseph and any other vampires. The cave was built high in the canopy, densely hidden by lush green vines and branches that covered the only entrance. He didn't want to take her to the ranch, not yet. He wanted her to be his and his alone for as long as he could manage it.

He looked down on her nearly lifeless body and couldn't pin point any one of the chaotic emotions confusing his mind.

He hadn't wanted to live anymore, hadn't wanted to spend any more time alone, unfeeling. A part of him wanted her to die, damning himself. Proving he was nothing but a monster. Someone who deserved to die. Without ever knowing the sweet perfection of a loving touch. Her touch.

The other part of his mind, was fighting to save her. She belonged to him, with him, he was no longer alone. No longer unfeeling.

Emotions where confusing to him. He couldn't control them. They rode his body until he didn't know what to do to stop them. He had always been practical now with all his feelings clouding his judgement he felt vulnerable, and vulnerable was something he had never felt before.

He laughed cruelly at his thoughts, he had waited this long for any emotions and feelings and now he had them he wanted them gone. He especially didn't like the one he was getting now.

Looking down on her limp body, he felt as if he had been struck hard in the chest, a kind of sickness was within his stomach, aching and crushing on his lungs.

Was this alarm? Fear? Guilt?

He guessed a combination of all three.

He didn't want to hurt her. Had never hurt a woman before in his life.

Had hardly even touched a woman before, only to feed and casually toss aside. But now, looking down on her sleeping form he wanted to touch her.

Just one touch...

He wanted to know what it would be like to feel soft, feminine skin slide close to his.

Her touch, he knew would be soft and feather light, he could tell by the smallness of her hands.

Her skin was a great mystery to him.

What did a woman's skin feel like against a mans?

What did it feel like to have her petal soft lips against his?

A kiss.

Sweet exploration of her warm mouth with his tongue.

He ached to delve deep into her mouth, discovering the silken interior until all he could taste was her.

Like his brothers he had lost his emotions earlier than most, he had been barely a century in age when he had lost all feeling and the ability to see colours completely. They had begun to deplete since his seventieth year.

Young for a Carpathian. Unbelievably young.

Colours faded faster than emotions did. Their sight began to fade, colours losing their intensity, their lustier until finally all that was left was black and white differentiating their vision.

He had remembered the mixture of emotions when he had begun to lose them. Foolish happiness and fear.

He knew that it meant he was becoming a full Carpathian male, growing, and so felt an odd sense of happiness that was hard to describe.

He felt fear because he saw how easier distastable things where becoming, fear of what he was becoming. He was fearful until he could no longer feel the emotion. And their emotions had gone slowly.

The killing became easier, no longer caring for what they did. No longer wracked with guilt. He guessed it was easier to kill when you couldn't see the red of the blood covering your hands.

Feeding became more mechanical, before it was a careful search, apprehensive, now it was no more than a necessity. They hungered, they fed.

No emotions involved.

But now… He sighed, could he place his lips against a woman's throat and actually feel the skin beneath without feeling he was betraying his lifemate? Before he had never noticed the feel of a woman's skin beneath his lips, taking only what he needed to live and leaving just as abruptly as he had found them.

He had never touched another woman during those younger years either, he had been training with his brothers, discussing strategy not out searching the night for a woman to lie beside. He had lost all emotions as a virgin and had remained untouched for the rest of his life.

He had waited forever for this woman, forsaking all others.

And now the curiosity to know what a woman's skin would feel like, combined with his lust for her, until he lifted his hand to touch her. Unable to bare the beast roaring in his ears to touch what belonged to him.

He ran his fingertip gently over the delicate bones in her hands.

He couldn't stop running his finger over her small hand.

Her skin was even softer than it looked. Desperate to feel more, he tilted her hand to caress her palm. Even softer. He groaned at the feel. Such a small touch was all he had _ever_ wanted.

He circle her wrist like a loose human bracelet, before running it up her arm, ever so gently. Her skin teasing his fingers as he reached her upper arm. The side of her breast brushed the back of his hand, and he stilled as he arched his neck and gritted his teeth.

How could such a small contact rock his whole body so much. He breathed deeply through his clenched teeth as he closed his eyes and moved his fingers from around her arm to skim over the side of her breast.

He didn't want to touch her while she was unaware. But he couldn't stop.

The soft skin was encased in lace. The fabric felt too harsh against her skin, he wanted to tear it away from the perfection it contained but wouldn't be able to control himself if he revealed more creamy flesh.

His hand closed over her breast hidden beneath lace and he shuddered. The lace was so thin he could feel her nipple budding under his palm.

He bite down hard on his lip, drawing blood at the agony of that touch.

He flicked his thumb back and forth across her breast, delighting in the tremble he produced.

_Take her_

_Punish her for showing what belongs to you, to others_

_Pin her down_

_Touch her more…_

He shuddered at the command resonating in his mind loudly. He wanted to touch her more. Wanted to do all those things. But he couldn't.

He reluctantly took his hand from her breast and skimmed his fingers down her stomach, shocked once more by the difference in texture from his own. He had known a woman's skin would be softer than a mans, by its appearance, but he was shocked a new by how soft it was. It felt so gentle beneath his rough hands.

He feared scrapping it with his fingertips.

Abrading something so delicate.

He pulled his hand away as if her skin had burned him, he could feel the blood tears pooling in his eyes from the pleasure of touching her, and felt a mixture of embarrassment and guilt. He was like a child! And yet he couldn't help it. He had been denied so long...

He pulled her into his arms, removing his shirt to feel her skin fully against his. He shuddered and whispered to her in the ancient tongue just what her touch meant to him.

His grip increased involuntarily at the pleasure of the contact.

He created a wound in his chest, cupping her chin and raised her petal soft lips to his chest. He feed her the compulsion to drink the flowing liquid and couldn't help pressing her lap down against his throbbing erection as she drank his blood.

Taking him into her body.

* * *

Nya came awake lying on her back, she didn't move as she felt soil beneath her head, not a pillow. Where was she? Had she been mugged? 

Her mind began to think back over last night as she rubbed her hand over her brow, before pushing her blonde hair back from her face. Her throat felt dry, she seemed desperate for a drink. An unusual copper taste coated her mouth.

She rubbed her tongue around to try to discover what the unusual taste was. She tasted more and still wasn't sure what it could be. Was it blood?

The dance. The growl. That man with those burning eyes. The door… his touch. And then the pain.

She frowned and groaned at the pounding in her head, what was that noise? She listened to the rhythm. When her heart began to beat in time with it, she realised it was another heart beat. She opened her eyes, fear making her more reckless as she climbed up from the floor. On shaking legs she began to rush for the entrance. She could see the moon light through the vines and ran for it.

She heard a male taunting laugh come from right behind her as she was scooped up into those strong arms once more. She fought, scratching at the arms that held her, she wiggled and yelled for him to drop her. He only held her tighter and seemed to not care about the blood she was drawing with her nails, as he strode deeper into the darkness.

"Let me go!" She tried to kick at his legs but began to believe it was impossible.

She was suddenly dropped to the ground deeper within the cave. She nearly stumbled but was steadied by a large, hot palm against her hip. She shrugged the palm off her and turned to greet her attacker. Once again he had moved to the shadows of the cave, dwelling there like some deadly beast, eyeing her like she was prey. She took a deep breath and decided to use her brain instead of just reacting like she usually did. She was here for a reason…

"What do you want?" She was annoyed her voice had trembled with fear, but she could see his eyes burning in the dark, and once more they where flaming red, there where no lights here. Those _where_ his eyes.

He didn't respond to her question, but began to circle her, sticking to the shadows. She noticed for the first time the pool within the cave. It looked warm and inviting and had candles lit around it. For.. her? She eyed the man and the water suspiciously. How was she going to get out of here?

_Your not…_

She wasn't sure where that thought came from. She needed to get away, he looked dangerous, feral. She had to get away. He was still circling her within the shadows. His eyes all she could see.

"Come out of the shadows" Once again fear was making her reckless. She chastised her foolishness. The saner part of her mind was yelling the opposite.

_If I cant see him, I can pretend he is not there!_

She looked away from the flames of his eyes and looked to the water, she had a layer of mud down her back and wanted to wash, but there was no way she was taking her clothes off for a stranger.

That male taunting laugh, sounded cruel as it drifted to her from the shadows.

_You show your body to strangers but not to me?_

There was no mistaking the malice resonating deeply on his tone. She shivered at the pure violence it contained. Until she realised the words weren't spoken allowed…

"You just… you just spoke into my mind didn't you?" Nya knew the absurdity of that question, but she had heard a male voice clear in her mind. Just like in the bar…

_Yes_

"How?" Curiosity was going to be the cause of her death, Nya decided. Ever since she had been a little girl, curiosity had been her greatest enemy.

_I wont answer you question until you answer mine, Nya_

The way he said her name with his deep accent heated her blood unexpectedly. Who had ever paid so much attention to the way her name was pronounced? He said it, as if it was a precious talisman. Nigh- ya.

He had asked her a question? He knew her name. How? Why was she here? Those where the questions she wanted to be answered.

"I'm not answering any questions until you tell me why I am here!" Nya felt for the hundredth time in her life like her mouth and her brain where two separate entities. Insanity. _This is a man who has kidnapped you, hurt you and now your ordering him around!_

Nya clenched her fists, once again her mouth was going to get her into trouble.

_You belong with me. Now tell me what I want to know. Why do you show your body to other men and wont show it to me?_

What did "You belong with me" mean? And where did he get off telling her what to do! She wasn't answering any questions. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared into the darkness. Probably not the best way to talk to a kidnapper but she had obviously missed the security seminar on 'How to Play Nice with Psychos'.

He laughed, loud and rumbling into the cave. It seemed oddly out of character for him to laugh. She didn't know why, but she found herself smiling at the sound, before she realised what she was doing and immediately stopped.

_Stop thinking so much, picolla. And answer my question…_

Fine. Ok. She was well known for two things, honesty, and for talking without thinking. She'll answer.

"I dance at the club two nights a week, that's all. Just to get quick cash. I love to dance, plus its so dark in there I can pretend I'm alone. I dance at the club not strip. My lingerie stays on. Always. It my term. And as for not taking my clothes off in front of you, I don't know you. You're a stranger to me. Only my lovers have –"

She didn't know how he managed it but somehow he had her pinned to the floor, his weight pressing down on her, his hand tight on her throat. His hips wedged between her legs as she tried to gain control of her pounding heart. Her mind was screaming for her to _shut up, shut up, shut up, don't make this worse by saying more_. But as usual her mouth won.

"How did you …? Doesn't matter. Get off me!"

He growled, and she could feel it vibrate against her.

_Lovers?_

She struggled against his hand clasped tightly. Unable to loosen his grip or his intensity.

_How many lovers, Nya?_

She shook her head in an attempt to dislodge his voice, but still it remained loud and frightening.

_Tell me who touched you_

Nya who stood up to anyone, who always spoke her mind, was speechless by this mans intensity. His feral, flaming glare was terrifying her. And yet the feel of his large frame cradled between her thighs was not… unpleasant.

He was handsome, incredibly so, she could see that now.

Dark silken hair, golden complexion that seemed to glow with such lustier and life.

She had the insane need to run her fingertip down his forehead and wipe away the frown.

And yet he had so much anger within him. She didn't understand the anger.

Just because she tried to always speak her mind and be honest, didn't mean she was uncaring of others feelings. Quite the opposite, she cared greatly to respect others feelings and beliefs. She just had no idea why he was so mad. What was he? Why was he mad?

_Who am I? Why am I mad? Those are simple __questions to answer, picolla. I am your lifemate. Your are mine. I am mad as I had to witness you dance naked for a roomful of human men! For their pleasure! _

"Lifemate? I don't understand what your telling me! Explain. Please explain"

Desperation and fear was easily heard in her words.

He dropped his dark head to her chest and seemed to be collecting his thoughts. His hair skimming her breasts. She bit on her lip at the heat that touch caused to spiral within her. She was almost oddly disappointed when he moved.

She watched as he lifted himself from the floor, holding out his hand to help her up.

She was shocked by the gentlemen-like gesture and placed her much smaller hand into his.

She saw in his eyes he was surprised by her acceptance, so much so, she caught glimpse of dark eyes not red, flash down upon her as he helped her up from the floor.

She stared at the dark depths and wondered why they had changed colour? She was so intent on his mesmerizing eyes, she forgot her hand was still nestled within his, until his rough skin abraded her palm slightly, causing her to gasp in surprise.

He removed his hand fast from hers and stepped back from her, as if she had burnt him. She stared in shock up at him.

He reached for her hand, turning it to inspect the damage. There was none. Just a tiny mark. This thumb rubbed back and forth across it.

She watched dumbstruck as his dark head descended to lick across her abraded palm. She shivered at the feel of his rough yet tender touch caressing her. The tingle disappeared and she missed his touch when he finally, reluctantly, removed it.

He instantly strode out of the cave, and she watched as he disappeared?! She stared in speechless shock at his little magic trick and once more heard his deep voice caress through her mind.

_Stay within the cave, Nya._

_If you believe nothing else I tell you, believe__ I will kill anyone who keeps you from me._

_Stay here until I __return…_

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading. I hope you liked it. :-)_

_I'm sorry if this chapter was a little uneventful, going to show more of Nya's character later, as this one focused most on Nicholas and his past. _

_I have a feeling these two are going to be in for a bumpy ride, but as a De La Cruz brother I have a feeling it will be a steamy one lol ;-) _

_Going to start on the next chapter... I wonder if Nya stays in the cave?_

_xemmalisax_

* * *


	3. Climbing down

* * *

_Hi, Very sorry this was a late update, my car broke down, twice, leaving me stranded for hours so haven't had a lot of time to write :-( _

_Big Thank You to Riah Riddle, xXshuangXx, and Elenemire, you three are definitely on my christmas card list, as always your reviews are so wonderful and encouraging you make it worth writing in the dark, down a country lane waiting for roadside recovery to find me :-) Here is the next chapter... hope everyone likes it. _

_Take care everyone, and have a great sunday. _

_xemmalisax_

* * *

**...He had wanted to climb up the vines beneath her. **

**Finding that sweet invitation with his mouth, his tongue, as she withered above him, hands fisted on the vines...**

_Chapter Three_

Stay here? _In your dreams, handsome. _

There was no way she was staying here for a psycho to come back and… well, do what ever he had planned for her.

It was worrying that this wasn't actually the weirdest situation she had ever been in. Nya had been and seen it all! You name it, she had been dragged, kicking, screaming and complaining through everything.

She walked to the end of the cave and tried to peer through the vines, but they where too tightly woven she couldn't. She pushed and heaved until she created a little gap to peer through. It was night still. The same night? She was still a little disorientated.

Nya looked down at her body and groaned, hardly the ideal outfit for climbing down vines and hiking through rainforests, but she could work with it. She pushed more, and using her entire body weight to stretch the vines and branches to allow her to get out.

Finally the gap was large enough, she rubbed her now dirty hands down her bare thighs and realized her palm still tingled from the touch of Nicholas' tongue. The mark was gone she had discovered as she had rubbed her fingers over the mark after he had left. She sighed and shook herself mentally. _Now is not the time to fantasize about wild men with a fetish for kidnapping._

No. Now was the time for a plan, Nya.

Right.. a plan.

Pity plans weren't exactly her strong point. She was more of a go-with-the-flow-and-hope-for-the-best type.

She pushed her hair away from her eyes as she looked out. Her hair was so unmanageable with the daytime heat! The humidity was the death of her hair.

She leaned through and looked out. OH MY GOD! She was in the sky. She pushed herself back into the cave, gripping the vines tightly, eyes closed as she tried to focus. She hated heights. Crap!

_No, no problem. I can do this!_

She kept her eyes closed as she slipped her leg through the hole, searching for a nook to place her foot to begin climbing down. The light breeze shifting through the trees brushing against her leg, giving her chills as she finally found a spot.

Jumping up and down with one foot on the small foot hold, she found it to be strong enough. So she hoped.

She gripped the vines tight as she swung her body around the opening and stood on the vine. She breathed out a sigh of relief and opened her eyes. So far so good. Just don't look down.

She took a deep breath for courage, although a large whiskey would have been a better alternative, as she stretched her other leg down the vines, using her toes to discover somewhere to step to.

Finally she found a place, she had to bend her leg and stretch her other one to meet it, but she did. She allowed her weight to be distributed between both legs now.

Nya shook her head at the absurdity of this night.

She had a sinking feeling it could only get worse, she was God knows how many feet up from the ground, and then she had to walk to town. Although she had no real idea where she was, where town was, or how to survive in the rainforest. She shook her head as she probed the vines for another step.

"Yep, Nya, you've done it this time!"

She took another step down the vines and realized this wasn't actually the first time she had climbed down from a height wearing only lingerie. She scowled at the thought. Jerk!

She had dated this guy she had met at a bar, he was older than her, but they seemed to click. He seemed genuine, caring and he made her laugh. They dated for months and when she decided to give the guy a chance, had decided to allow another man to try to prove her wrong, she had slept with him. Only to be woken up afterwards and hustled onto the balcony because his wife was home! Climbing down trellis at two in the morning in her underwear hadn't endeared her to men. Jerk.

Her anger at that memory gave her some courage to continue to climb down the vines. One step at a time.

She gasped as her foot slipped from the vine, but she managed to replace her foot before she fell. She placed her face close to the vines, fists white with fear as she looked down for the second time. She instantly felt dizzy. She closed her eyes and took some deep breaths. Waiting for a few minutes until her nerves where settled she decided to continue down. It wasn't like she had a lot of choice anyway.

Although listening to the sounds of the rainforest as she climbed down, made her incredibly apprehensive about walking through all that dense vegetation with bare feet.

She shuddered, she hated things around her toes.

She cringed at the thought of worms, or worse, snakes around her toes when she couldn't see them thought the lush vegetation.

Yep, things where only going to get worse.

She could nearly see the bottom!

She grinned with her achievement, but it quickly disappeared when the image of snakes hidden in bushes crept back into her mind.

Maybe it would have been smarter to stay within the cave?

Thinking of staying in the cave made her think of her attacker. He was definitely… unusual. The eyes changing color, the temper for no reason, the fact he had obviously somehow knocked her unconscious and dragged her to a cave miles from civilization.

The fact he was incredibly handsome, shockingly so. The way his eyes stayed fixated on her as he moved through the darkness, circling her.

She bit at her lip, what was he? Who was he?

Curiosity made her wish she had stayed to find out who he was, sanity decided it was probably a choice that she would have regretted.

She was so close to the floor now. Only a few more - She shrieked as she fell from the vines to land hard on her bottom with a thud.

She hadn't fell far, but enough to knock the air from her. She placed her hand on her chest at the lack of air and breathed deeply, ignoring the pain shooting up her back. Ouch!

She picked herself up from the floor and brushed the debris from the backs of her legs, realizing for the first time she had scratches on them and on one elbow from the fall. She rubbed them to try to relieve some of the pain before turning around to start on her hike back. What the- !

**"You!"**

She couldn't believe it. Her attacker stood a few meters from her, leaning casually against a tree trunk, large arms crossed over his chest with a… _amused_ look on his face! Bastard!

"Have you just watched me struggle down?!"

Unbelievable!

He grinned at her like a naughty child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, before stating a simple "Yes" to her question.

Yes! She growled at him, and he laughed.

_Now that was it!_ That was a major pet hate of hers! Men who taunt and belittle woman. _Well, not this one!_

"How dare you!"

"How dare I _what_, picolla? I told you to stay within the cave. Climbing down has been futile-" He shrugged as he said "-I will just have to carry you back up"

His voice still held male amusement which set her teeth on edge. His accent was rich and seemed to be a mixture of the local dialect and something else. Sounded European.

What ever it was, however deep and rumbling it maybe, there was no way he was going to bully her.

"Think what you want. I am leaving" She allowed him to see a small snippet of her own temper.

"No your not"

His response was so quick, but so was his change in attitude. No longer did his voice hold that male amusement, now malice was all his tone resonated. His face became a mask of rage once more. Flames flickered in the dark depths until his eyes where once more a flaming blood red.

"No?" She ventured.

**"No"….**

* * *

Nicholas had found it strangely amusing and terrifying to watch Nya climbed down the vines. Which was what he had returned from feeding to discover. 

Her movements where as fluid as her dancing had been, her body usually balance correctly to climb, but he could feel her fear beating on his skull.

She didn't like heights but was risking the fear and the fall to escape him. He didn't like the way his chest tightened at the thought, and rubbed his palm against his heart to lessen the ache. The fact she wanted to leave him didn't surprise him, thinking logically, he had kidnapped her away from town, taken her for his own, his mind accepted her fear and desire to leave.

Although he had no intention of letting her leave him. Ever. He understood all this and still his chest was tight, his lungs seemed unable to breath.

But he had enjoyed watching her climb down, he had the most arousing view of her body.

He was beneath her and could see the trim muscles of her thighs clench and relax as she stretched and took each step. The bronze skin over her legs shimmered with sweat from the exertion and fear. He looked on when her legs shook from fear when she had nearly fell.

He had never thought of a woman's back as sexy, but hers was. He wanted to lick up the indentions of her spine feeling the tremble directly beneath his tongue.

Her body was hardly contained by the lace lingerie and he was aching for her, every time her body shifted to stretch for the next step he was granted secret glimpses.

The soft skin just beneath the weight of her breasts, the place he wanted to run his tongue across.

He had stifled a moan when he caught for a small second the sight of her delicate feminine core, his nails became claws to dig into his palm and draw blood at the sight, pale blonde curls that guarded his haven.

He had wanted to climb up the vines beneath her. Finding that sweet invitation with his mouth, his tongue, as she withered above him, hands fisted on the vines. Her moans loud into the night. He had never given a woman pleasure like that and ached to touch his lips to her core and taste the evidence of her arousal for him. He knew what he would find there; heat and wetness and his entire body shook at the thought.

Taking his thoughts reluctantly away from the sweet mystery of her body, he was also a little curious about her.

It was the dry season and this deep in the rainforest, temperatures dropped to around freezing and possibly below, and yet she seemed undisturbed by the cold, if anything she seemed to be hot. Unusual for a human, especially a human in nothing but lingerie. He had thought about waiting for her to finish climbing down, and then observe her move through the rainforest and discover how apt she was at it.

He was curious and a little concerned about what she could be. If she had power she could leave him, he knew he would find her again, but the thought still concerned him. Especially as he wasn't sure what she was.

If she was a jaguar she could maneuver through the rainforest easily, hiding aptly in its depths. But she wasn't jaguar, he could usually smell the scent of the animal on them, and he couldn't smell that on her. His thoughts into her heritage where disturbed as he looked up to see her fall from the vines.

He had felt a shimmer of power lick over his body before the fall, and scanned the area for any interference.

There wasn't any.

He frowned as he watched her fall to the dark floor of the rainforest. He wanted to rush to her aid and catch her, but also he wanted to see how she would land. He grinned when he saw her land on her bottom within the decaying vegetation covering the dark floor. Well, at least he could cross off her being jaguar.

He had enjoyed talking with her, well sparring with her, her cheeks flushed an attractive rose when she had fantasies of killing him, floating through her mind.

When she had told him her plan to leave he had allowed his feelings bubbling beneath the surface to be seen, he couldn't yet identify all of them, but he knew the name of one; rage.

He was about to issue another warning for her to follow his commands, when the scent of her sweet blood drifted to him on the light breeze. The scent made his incisors pierce through his gums and ache to pierce that tanned throat before him. He mentally shook his head in an attempt to rid it of thoughts of hunger and replaced them with the note she was injured.

His mind took over at the thought, every protective and possessive instinct rushing to the forefront as he strode determinedly towards her.

She would stay and she would be safe.

He grabbed her before she could protest and crushed her to his chest, muffling her angry tirade of insults and commands for him to drop her. He ignored her and lifted them off the ground, taking them through the branches of the lower canopy, floating towards the sky and the entrance of the cave.

Her nails dug into his back as she gasped against his chest and he shivered at the welcomed contact. He knew she had felt his response and still she didn't remove her hands. He cradled his face over her blonde curls in a protective gesture as he floated through the vine doorway she had created, once more into the darkness of the cave interior, replacing the vines behind them, blocking out all light.

He didn't release her, he only walked unwaveringly to the heated pool hidden deep in the cave. He lit candles as they passed them causing her to gasp once more and he could feel her heart pound with fear.

Well, whatever she was, Nicholas was now sure she had no idea about it, and relaxed at the thought of her being unable to leave his side.

He turned her bodily to lay over his arms like a child would, and unclipped her lingerie and began to remove it. Even though this was a purely necessary step to allow her to heal, he couldn't help the way his body and mind reacted.

He didn't want to remove it slowly, he was starved for a glimpse of her body, almost begging himself to rip the offend material away from her skin. Presenting her to him like a present, an offering.

He clenched his teeth as he worked at her bra, slowly removing it from her body, she seemed still so shocked by his candle and flying "trick" that she didn't protest as he removed the lace from her body. He groaned at the bounty the lace had been guarding, golden flesh peaked with rosy pink.

The coolness of the chamber or the heat of his gaze caused them to tighten, a pure enticement for his lips.

He couldn't stand it.

That rosy peak so close to him.

His tongue snaked out over his lips.

Not now, but soon, oh so soon, he would feel that nipple deep in his mouth, rolling upon his tongue.

He lowered her into the pool, and was still surprised she didn't fight him. He entered her mind and found confusion, acceptance she could never escape him and a hint of - he groaned at his find; she was aroused.

He would heal her and then make her scream for him never to stop...

* * *

_Thank you for reading :-)_

_xemmalisax_

* * *


	4. Bath time

**...She look so kissable,**

**her chest rising and falling frantically with her desire, her lips near swollen from his rough kiss. **

**He wanted more... **

_Chapter Four_

He had flown.

Flew_ through _the air.

_Up_ through the trees.

Nya's mind was still working hard to understand that fact, when he had lit candles somehow.

She feared him, she had known he was something other than human, but to know, for a fact, was terrifying.

She wanted to know more, and yet didn't. She wasn't sure how much her mind could take, but as usual her curiosity would get the better of sanity and force her to ask some questions.

She couldn't describe or understand her physical response to him, it had never happened to her before, so strongly.

Ever since she had seen him in the bar, she had felt such desire slam into, and through her body. Feeling his response to her nails digging into his shoulders, made her realize she wasn't the only one to feel desire for the other.

Maybe that was the explanation for his early rage; he didn't like to think of her with another man?

She had been so shocked by his earlier actions, she hadn't felt his hand remove her bra slowly, until she had heard it unclip at the back and had been tuned into his actions, finally.

But the look in his eyes had stopped her shouting at him, stopped her struggling to get free of his touch.

He looked haunted.

Almost desperate for this.

His dark eyes were unwavering from her breasts, and when he saw her for the first time, the desire that had burnt in his eyes, as well as a silent appreciation, heated her blood. She thought it was like he was thanking her for the sight.

His eyes focused on her nipple and watched entranced as it tighten beneath his gaze.

Nya found her reactions strange.

Many men had looked upon her naked body and yet his eyes on her made her real aroused to a pitched degree. She almost felt like begging him to touch her, to lick where he stared, but again she got the feeling he was appreciating the moment and leaving it for later.

Saving her from the humiliation of begging a stranger to touch her, she was lowered into the warm pool.

The bubbles in the pool burst around her. Sizzling over her skin, soothing away her aches and cuts. The small cuts on her legs from the fall, stung momentarily before they began to heal under the assault of warm bubbles.

She couldn't help moaning, her eyes slipping closed as the pleasure of the pool rushed over her body. Her worries and fears where momentarily ignored as she sunk deeper into the crystal clear pool and just indulged in its warmth.

She allowed her head to tilt back to the cavern floor, her hair spilling back over the ground as she floated in the bubbles. This was like being in a Jacuzzi, and she had never been in one of them before, only looked longing at one from afar.

She let out a sigh of relief and pleasure and allowed some of the tension to leave her body. If there was something Nya believed in, it was that you should enjoy every minute, and right now nothing would give her more pleasure than to lie back and floated on a sea of warmth.

* * *

Nicholas looked down upon Nya in the water. She looked like she was experiencing heaven, her eyes closed, her head tilted back as she sighed. He wished he could say his thoughts where on her healing, but the truth was the pool was clear, and the only thing marring his vision slightly was the bubbles. 

But it was dark in the cave so she couldn't know he was staring.

Her body was floating, bubbles burst on her skin, the heat of the water causing steam to rise up from her body.

He needed to distract himself from the beauty of her body or he was going to jump into the water with her. He backed further into the shadows of the cave and lit some more candles to illuminate the pool, so she could see some of the cave, but more importantly so she would know _he could see her_. His back reached the cool, solid stone of the cave before he spoke.

_Is the water healing you, Nya? _

He sent the question, he already knew the answer to, into her mind as he doubted she would be paying attention to her surroundings. He watched her eye lashes flicker, as if they may open, before resting back against her cheeks.

He smiled at the gesture, he liked that she was more relaxed in his company, or perhaps she just no longer cared.

He ached to go into her memories and discover more about her, he had discovered the bare essentials he had needed to know, but daren't go deeper.

He feared discovering her with many men, he knew the beast within him was only momentarily leashed, he had been too close to turning when he had found her to risk agitating the beast further.

He was holding onto his sanity and civility by a small thread of control. He hoped it would last until she allowed him to claim her fully. He had already spoken the claiming words, binding their souls and hearts now he had to work on claiming her body.

"They stung for a while" Her head turned to the side, resting her cheek against the cooler floor "They don't sting anymore"

Her voice was dreamy and pierced his control. He bunched his fist together and closed his eyes.

Watching her naked body before him was bad enough, speaking with a breathless ache was devastating.

He made a small groan into the darkness.

Maybe speaking with each other was a bad idea he decided.

"What is your name?"

His eyes snapped open at her question, he found her sitting up in the water looking towards him. Green eyes flashing in the chamber.

He couldn't reply straight away, his body was making desperate demands and the sight of her naked, sitting before him with water flowing down over her was killing him. He allowed his flaming gaze to feather over her body, exposed to him, before he answered.

"Nicholas De La Cruz"

He watched as her jaw dropped, her eyes went wide with surprise. He guessed she had heard of him.

He watched her gulp for air before asking her next question, her face beginning to get paler and paler.

"How old are you?"

Her voice was a mere whisper of sound but he heard it just the same. He couldn't lie to his lifemate and was undecided about answering the full truth this soon.

"Very old"

It was the truth he just wasn't being specific, he was beginning to get concerned by the pallor of her skin, she took another gulp of air and he frowned. Was she ok?

"How old_ is_ very old?"

"One thousand, eight hundred and twenty seven"

She stood up within the water, exposing herself fully to his gaze, he kept his eyes locked on hers, although he saw her whole body in his mind, his whole body tightened till he began to feel difficultly breathing.

She looked sickened instead of fearful or confused as he would have predicted, but then he had already decided there where many things about Nya that where unpredictable.

She rose up to her full height in the pool, steaming water cascaded down her golden skin, heat shimmered as she climbed out of the pool before scooping up her bra, fastening it quickly, as she looked around the cave for the exit, he presumed. He walked around the outside of the wall, his eyes never leaving her face.

He was curious, she had been concerned after hearing his name, not specifically his age.

"What's wrong Nya?"

He kept his voice gentle and concerned as to not frighten her more, the beast was awake at the fear he tasted at her leaving him. He followed her movements in the shadows.

She turned to him with finality in her eyes.

"You're a danger to me arent you?"

He couldn't help his eyebrow shooting up, of all the things she could have accused him of, being capable of harming her was absurd. He had never hurt a woman. Ever.

"Never"

His voice was full of honesty as he stared her down across the cave. He watched her give a nervous laugh. "I bet you say that to all the girls"

He read her mind, knew she meant it as a small joke to break the tension, but unfortunatley in his state,it only ingnited his fury. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists at her comment.

He wasnt the one talking to others. He closed his eyes tight at the unwanted thought of her with another man entered his thoughts. He was rapidly losing his control.

He had waited too long to find her. Too long to maintain control.

Blood pounded loud in his ears, an unrecognisable voice within his mind whispered to him of what she was accusing him of.

He didnt like that side of him taking hold, didnt like paying attention to the beasts whisperings, but it was so hard not to listen.

She was accusing him of spending time with other women, when she was the one to dance for other men, sleeping with other men. His hands where once more fists as his incisors pierced through his gums at his anger.

He tilted his head down to gain control, and when it lifted, his eyes where no longer dark, they where red, anger filled and begging for blood.

How dare she accuse him!

He knew he was being irrational, the man inside him, who was forever practical, was fighting against the beast, explaining, coercing him back under control, but was failing.

He could no longer think rationally, she had accused him of betraying her! Something he had never done! Or would ever do!

His mind begged for him to convince her, ask her questions, discover her reasons for thinking he would ever harm her, but he could no longer hear the pleas over his blood pounding.

His voice was more a growl than speech as he tried to ignore his rage at being accused.

"Explain" Was all he could rumble out, as he stalked her across the cavern, sticking mainly to the shadows as he devoured her with his flaming eyes. He watched her look around her, and almost wanted to dare her to run, a deep, primal growl rumbled from his chest at the thought of chasing her down.

"My mother is from this area originally, she said she met you once when she was pregnant and you and your brothers threatened us"

She turned away from him, her hands pressed tightly against her face.

He saw the image of her mother in her mind, not as a young woman but as the alcoholic she had become now. He didn't recognize the woman in the image, but it was a long time ago.

Perhaps she was one of the woman they had feed off of, it was the only explanation to how they would know her. But there was no way any carpathian man would ever threaten a pregnant woman and her baby. If she had been pregnant,none of his brothers would have touched her anyway, even for blood.

"You think I threatened your mother?"

It was more of a statement than a question, but he was interested in hearing her response and yet at the same time fearful of the beast when she confirmed his fears. Her large green eyes turned to face him, finally, before they spoke.

"I don't know what to believe. She told me you would kill us, but- " She sighed and bit on her bottom lip, too many times her mother had lied to her, too many times she had told Nya what she wanted to hear, and every time her actions proved her wrong "She said a lot of things over the years".

She crossed her arms over her chest and bent her head with humiliation.

She felt physically sick with fear and confusion. If this man was the monster her mother had portrayed him as, why was she so attracted to him?

She was so busy worrying she forgot to keep an eye on her attacker.

He materialized before her so fast she gasped moments before she was crushed between the formidable muscle of his chest and cold stone of the cave. They where now fully in the shadows of the cave, she couldn't see him even though he was mere inches from her face, her feet where off the ground as she was fully pinned chest to chest.

Every breath they took could be felt adding pressure to how tightly embrace they where. She could feel his warm breath over her face and trembled unexpectedly.

_I have never hurt a woman, Nya. _

His breaths where feathering over her lips making her ache. She had been caught off guard by his name, and then when he had told her some insane age she had been so fearful he was the man from years ago who had forced them away from their homeland. Sickened and fearful.

_I would **never **hurt you, Nya. _

She closed her eyes and hoped she could believe that.

She hoped his words where true, it was a bad naïve habit of hers, to assume people tell her the truth. as she always speaks the truth to them, experience had taught her more than once that that was a lie.

_I have never touched a woman..._

His words sent a shiver down her back as well as warning bell in her mind.

A man looking this edible, a virgin?

She felt like laughing at his statement, there was just no way. She had heard the rumors of the five playboys.

She closed her eyes and felt his heart beat against her breasts. So strong and forceful it pounded to match her own.

_Accuse me of being a monster. A killer. But never accuse me of betraying or hurting you, picolla._

With every insult he named himself, his arms seemed to bulge with previously hidden malice, flexing more tightly against her own until her spine was hurting against the rocks, her bottom nearly getting bruised under the strength of his hold.

She believed him, and that hurt.

She knew she had no reason to trust her mother anymore, but it still hurt to be reminded. Reminded that she was alone, there was no one she could trust.

She believed this stranger, who had attacked and kidnapped her, over her own flesh and blood and that made her feel… it was so hard to describe. She felt bad. As if she was a bad person. For not trusting her own mother.

But unfortunately she had learned long ago that trust needed to be earned once broken, even for family.

She couldn't help the tear from falling at the pain of having been a failure as a daughter.

She had seen her mums alcohol dependency grow. And had been unable to stop it or help.

At five, tucking mummy into bed was common place, she just imagined other little girls would do it without the vomit, urine and wouldn't be placing them in the recovery position on the floor where she had collapsed.

She shuddered and placed her face tight against Nicholas shoulder as her body was wracked with sobs. It was one of the reason she always told the truth, lies had done nothing but break her family up.

* * *

Her wet body was pressed tight against his own as she shuddered with her tears. 

Each tear drop seemed to be like an extra bar onto his cage of control, finally locking the beast back to allow the man to think clearly.

He loosened his crushing grip on her noticing for the first time she was hurting a little from his aggressive hold. He didn't however loosen his grip on her body, if anything he tightened it, as he crushed her to his chest, and to his heart.

Her tears where freely flowing now, drops fell down his neck and he felt his chest tighten once more at the feel of them.

He looked into her mind and caught onto the memories and thoughts, she felt like a failure, a bad person. He however could see nothing but a victim.

She was only a child in most of the memories and Nicholas' opinion of her mother was rapidly decreasing.

Not only had this woman lied to her own daughter, making her fear him unnecessarily, she had also caused her substantial mental distress. He cradled her head to his chest and allowed himself to enjoy the moment. He had been consumed with anger before but finally he allowed it to slide away.

Moments passed as she wept upon his shoulder, before her body shuddering close to his began to register.

He could feel her entire body imprinted against his own.

She was so upset he wanted to comfort her. Wanted to show her she wasn't alone, that she had someone to trust in now.

He was going to have to look through her memories more deeply at another time, but he knew nothing he could see would make him feel less for her.

* * *

Nya was so unused to the comforting gesture of a hug, she clung to Nicholas long after her tears had dissipated. His body felt so secure and safe, and although she had no idea why she felt that way, she craved the feel of it. 

She wanted to be safe with someone.

Even though choosing someone who had kidnapped you, was probably an unwise decision, but after everything she wasn't going to ignore her feelings.

Her instincts where all she had left now, and they where screaming for her to touch him.

The thick, golden tanned column of his throat was so close to her lips she could almost taste his skin.

His scent was addictive, she couldn't help moving closer to breath it in, taking it deep into her body before having her first taste of his skin.

* * *

Nicholas head craned back, eyes closed as a moan erupted from his chest at the feel of her tongue lapping at his throat. 

His pulse beating madly against her searching mouth as he caressed her bare back with his thumb.

It was such an unexpected touch she was granting him, he was unable to think clearly.

He lifted his hand to cradle her to him as she tasted his skin.

He turned her head, kissing along her jaw in search of her waiting mouth.

He wanted his first kiss. His first taste of her.

He found her soft lips and groaned at the first contact, he had never expected them to be so giving, easily opening to him.

He crushed her to the wall behind them and ravaged her mouth, allowing his tongue to delve inside and taste the silken interior.

He moaned into the kiss and shuddered as she moaned back, her own tongue lapping upon his, stole his breath.

He tightened his hold, crushed her hips against his own, as he pressed his erection tightly against her. Unable to stop grinding against her due to the feel of her tongue inside his mouth.

One of her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, bringing her lace covered sex close to his body.

He felt so unlike himself, one minute he was the man he had always been, practical and in control of his body, the next, he was nothing but the beast within, wanting to claim, make her submit to him and him alone.

He once more pinned her to the cool stone wall, her feet off the ground, as he allowed his senses to be overloaded by her sweet taste.

He broke away to allow his predatory gaze to sweep her body wrapped around his. So lush. So his.

He grinned sinfully at her red lips, parted and panting from his kiss. She look so kissable, her chest rising and falling frantically with her desire, her lips near swollen from his rough kiss.

He wanted more.

He bent his dark head to the invitation of her nipple. He rubbed his beard shadowed jaw over the pink peak, delighting in the softness of her breast against his rough skin. Her cry into the darkness made him yearn to please her more.

He wanted to show her pleasure.

He wanted to claim her so well, wanted to take her to the place where the pleasure was too much, and all she could see, hear and taste was him. No one else.

He brought his mouth down and began licking at the aching peak, he moaned at the contact. He rolled it on his tongue before sucking deeply into the warm cavern of his mouth, craving the moans and whimpers Nya gave into the dark.

More, he need more.

Craved it.

He lifted his head to laver attention to the other nipple. Loving the way her hands gripped his hair, crushing the strands to drag him closer before lifting her leg to drape around his hips.

He grasped her thigh, squeezing it tightly in his palm.

He broke away from the enticement of her breast as he massaged her thigh. She kissed along his chest and shoulders, and he closed his eyes at the feel of her lips on his skin.

He dropped to his knees before her. She was still pressed against the rock.

Her wet hair draped down her chest. He fingered a strand, before he flicked it over the peaks he had tormented and left them laying there to drop water droplets down her body.

He placed his hot palms either side of her hips he stared up at her.

"Let me bring you pleasure, Nya."

Lifting her thigh over his shoulder he placed the other foot on the ground, steadying her,as he pushed her lace panties to the side, so he got his first proper look at her. He moaned at the sight of her, bared before him.

He could smell her scent and the glistening wetness he could see, was a sinful temptation.

"Let me take away your pain, picolla."

His licked his lips in anticipation of what he wanted to do to her, as he caressed her thigh on his shoulder, kissing slowly up her inner thigh as he moved slowly towards her sex.

_I would never hurt you..._

Her hands on his hair where impatient, trying to drag him closer. Her pleas in her mind driving him insane.

He ignored her impatient cries as he lathered attention to her thighs. He quickly learned he could make her shudder uncontrollable by blowing his warm breath over her sex whilst he kissed up her thigh. She bucked her hips and he grinned against her sensitive skin.

Her skin her was so soft he took his time learning its velvet texture.

He could feel her pulse beating through her thigh, and it made another hunger rush to the forefront.

He wanted to taste her blood.

But even more than that, he wanted to taste her.

He gave one more kiss to her thigh before he turned, and touched her with his fingertip.

A light touch along her bared sex.

He moaned as she bucked for more, she was so warm and wet.

Her sweet arousal coating his finger as he discovered her body.

He slowly pressed into her body, gritted his teeth at the tight heat he found.

He felt like he might come right at that moment.

Too much. Her body was so sinful and he couldn't get enough.

Every inch he pressed into her she moaned and withered above him. He wanted to replace his finger with his shaft, burying himself deep in her moist folds, to feel her body withering _on_ him. But first he wanted to taste her.

He kept his hand working on her, as he bent his head, allowing his tongue to graze over her swollen clitoris.

He wanted more.

He delved deeper, his finger moving within still, going in deeper each time, until he replaced one finger with two.

She was withering on his touch, as he flicked his tongue back and forth over her most sensitive spot, before sucking it deep into his mouth, as he gave one finally thrust with his fingers.

She screamed into the cavern, her cries loud in the empty darkness as she fisted her hands in his hair and rocked her body on his hand until she fell limp above him.

He was too entranced by her taste to stop. He licked at the sweetness he had created.

"Stop, Nicholas" Her breathless cry went unnoticed.

Thrusting his hand more and more until she was shuddering once more. Her thigh was squeezing him so tightly, her soft skin rubbing along his cheeks as she bucked uncontrollably to his mouth.

He devoured her without restraint, desperate for more.

Desperate to please her. To stop her tears.

"Stop Nicholas. Oh god! Please stop. I cant take anymore"

Only when she begged him to stop did he. He feathered kisses along her thigh still cradling his shoulder as he watched her fall back onto the stone.

He was desperate for relief, but tonight was only about giving her a moment of pleasure to rid herself of her past.

He lifted his head from her sex, and climbed back to his full height. Kissing her sweet lips as she clung weakly to his shoulders, her body still thrumming from her orgasms.

"Tell me you believe I would never hurt you. Tell me please. I need to hear you say it"

He nibbled along her petal oft lips, before licking along the bottom one, soothing his playful bites.

"I believe you"

Her voice was shaking still from her pleasure and fatigue. He kissed her suple lips once more before picking up her slight weight into his tight embrace. Her head lay passively against his chest as he walked back into the other section of the cave, ignoring that his body was shattering into a thousand pieces with each step.

He wanted to claim her fully, but he knew until he learned to control himself, he would lose control when he was with her for the first time.

He didn't want to risk hurting her.

He laid Nya down on the cavern floor, she didn't protest or stop his hands from turning her to her front, exposing her back to his gaze. Instead she snuggled down onto the blankets he had produced and began to drift to sleep.

He ran his tongue lazily over her bottom and back to erase the small bruises from his crushing hold, before snuggling up against her.

He smoothed a lock of golden hair from her face, and stared into her emerald eyes as they drifted down...

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading. Sorry this one was quite long._

_I hope there wasn't many errors in it, I went through it three times, but it was quite long so i may have missed a bit, so Im very sorry if there are any. _

_Big Thank You to xXshuangXx and Riah Riddle for the reviews. :-) x_

_xemmalisax_

* * *


	5. In search of food

* * *

_Thanks so much for the reviews, Riah Riddle, xXshuangXx, Elenemire, and Akashia. :-) x hugs_ x 

_Here is the next chappie, hope you all enjoy... _

_xemmalisax_

* * *

…"**I was looking for something to eat"….**

…"**So was I"…**

_Chapter Five_

Nya woke cradled in the arms of the largest man she had ever met.

With his entire body wrapped protectively around her, she got her first real feel of his body.

He was much taller than her, and she wasn't exactly short at five foot eleven.

His arms where once more bulging over her hip and crushing her to his chest.

He was broad too, his shoulder span was so much bigger than hers, their shadow from the candles only showed his body, hers too small beside his to be seen.

His heartbeat was beating slowly into her back. His light breaths while he slept caressed her neck and the top of her breasts, a curiously intimate touch.

Her body was still humming from last nights pleasure.

She shivered at the thought.

The man cradling her body securely, didn't seem to match the man who had pinned her aggressively against the stone wall, and pleasured her till she begged him to stop.

Before she had fallen into a deep sleep she could remember feeling his heated arousal burn into her back, she had heard him groan at the contact and had known how desperate for release he was, and yet he had made no move to touch her.

Her stomach rumbled loudly into the cave, she bit on her lip, hoping it wouldn't wake him up and wondering where she was going to get some food?

She hadn't eaten for ages, and although for some reason, her body seemed to feel sickened by the thought of food, she obviously needed some. She pressed her palm to her belly and thought of her options for some food...

She could search the cave for food, but she highly doubted there would be any, or she could climb down again.

Just the thought of attempting to climb down those vines made her stomach flip. Perhaps not!

Nya peered over her shoulder to look at Nicholas' face.

_Now there was something she wanted to nibble on._

She sighed, she needed some clothes and some food desperately.

She was seriously attracted to Nicholas, who wouldn't be? But she couldn't stay in a cave in the rainforest for the rest of her life. She had a job, or, had a job, and she couldn't just do without the money. She needed it.

Needed it to get away. Get anywhere.

It was a huge shame Nicholas didn't carry around women's jeans and a burger in his back pocket because honestly, right now, she would be more than happy to stay with him in a cave if he did. At least for a little while longer. But unfortunately she needed food.

She slowly teased open his arms, and slowly lowered them to the floor before she was capable of crawling out of his embrace.

She stood and looked down on him sleeping.

He looked younger when he slept, carefree, his beautiful eyes shut and relaxed, hair loose and draped around his shoulders. Her chest tightened unexpectedly.

She hardly knew him, she couldn't feel guilty about leaving a man she didn't know to go get some food.

She might come back. She hoped.

Her rainforest expertise where a little rusty, knowing her luck she would wind up a statistic of people who die in the rainforest because they don't know what they are doing.

Although she guessed she might be one of the first to die in nothing but sequined lingerie, gathering food to take back to a gorgeous… something sleeping in a cave.

_Yep, Nya, you might just be the first._

She tried to lighten her mood with humor but she couldn't help tasting guilt. She didn't want to leave, especially after he had shown her so much passion, and not just passion. He had healed her, and calmed her fears.

She had broken down before him and not like other men, he had held her when she needed it most, not just an awkward pat on her shoulder, and a 'don't cry' comment.

He had embraced her, caressing her back and had chased away her fears. Her failures.

She felt tears gather in her eyes at the unique, sweetness this man had shown her.

He honestly seemed nothing like any of the other men she had foolishly dated in her teens.

She could cross off each finger with losers and lay-abouts.

There was Tony, a man who believed he could bring more spice to the relationship by sleeping with her friends.

Mark, who wanted her to sleep with other men in front of him. She shook her head, she had never understood that request, and thankfully had never been so smitten with the man she had done what he had asked her to do.

Alejandro who got another girl pregnant.

Michael who could barely remember her name some nights, because he was constantly high.

Craig, Bryan, Neco, Steve.

She clenched her fists, an array of useless men.

Foolishly searching for comfort and affection away from her own dysfunctional family had only gotten her into trouble.

But not anymore.

She was going to college, she smiled at the thought, she could do it.

Ok, she was a little late, but late was better than never in her books. She would get the money and go back to America...

She turned back to look at her sleeping attacker. Regret evident in her green eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Nicholas. There just isn't any room for handsome, Brazilian playboys in my life right now."

She gave a weak smile and blew him a kiss before she turned back to the entrance of the cave.

Back to the vines.

God, she hated the rainforest!

* * *

Three hours, two near slips and an array of swear words later, Nya's feet finally rested on solid ground. 

She sucked in a deep breath to calm her nerves, and surveyed her surroundings.

It was late evening she guessed, although it was hard to tell. Now she was on the ground, the sun couldn't penetrate through the branches.

It was dark down here. Darker than she would have liked it to be. She could see, just, but only barely.

She wasn't sure what she was hoping to find.

She hadn't had a proper look at the floor before, but now she did, it was covering in fallen branches, there where few if any bushes growing here.

So her master plan of finding some fruit and berries to munch on, seemed to be out.

She frowned. Another idea was needed.

She sighed, she didn't want to walk to town by herself but what choice did she have?

Stay and starve? Ok, the company would be considerably better but it would still be ultimately death.

She began to walk away from the cave, stepping over fallen branches and leaves.

Her bare feet cautious as to where to step next.

She didn't want to be knee deep in mud, or worse, become a chew toy for a snake.

God, she wished these branches would move!

It was slowing her down having to walk over them.

She just prayed she was heading in the right direction.

She smiled as she noticed her path ahead was clear, a smooth path cut out, void of branches.

Maybe her luck was changing?

* * *

She walked for what felt like hours when she heard a growl sound out into the night. 

She turned, looking behind her.

She could hear birds high in the canopy disturbed, flapping their wings within the leaves and flying away to safety. Not a good sign.

The growl sounded far away.

She just hoped what ever had made that sound was going in the opposite direction to her.

She breathed for the first time since hearing it, and continued on her path.

Frequent glances behind her confirmed she was alone.

She rubbed her now sweaty palms down her thighs, nervous.

She increased her speed, fear making her more enthusiastic about finding the town as she cut down her path.

Her feet moving more confidently, now she was more used to the terrain.

Thankfully no snakes, or worms, or any creepy crawlies had been seen so far.

She had thought the deep rainforest would be crammed with insect, wasn't it something like to every single square mile of rainforest there was more than 50,000 insect species? And yet she hadn't seen any. Strange...

She became conscious she was walking to a beat.

A pounding sound she could hear in her mind.

A heart beat?

No.

Foot steps?

Her eyes went wide as she realized they where steps.

Pounding, quick steps. Loud and crashing through the vegetation behind her.

She looked around her as she began to run.

The beat became more distinct now, she even began to see images within her mind.

Speed. Strength. Determination.

She ran now fully, she could hear the branches snapping under the weight of something large behind her. Not far now.

She didn't bother to look back, didn't need to.

She could see herself running in her own mind.

She could hear branches snapping, branches being slammed aside.

An unwavering pursuit… of her.

Nya wasn't sure how her lungs where keeping up with her heart. She couldn't remember being this afraid for a long time.

She could see herself, in front of whoever was pursuing her. Her body only just visible through the trees as she ran.

She ran faster and faster through the darkness, heart pounding, legs working.

_Oh please! Don't let me die here!_

She could see the lights of the town in the distance!

She was nearly there.

She had to make it.

She pushed herself, running as fast as she was capable even after her long walk already.

Her heart pounded rapidly, if only she could reach the town. If only –

A growl sounded into the darkness, a second before her pursuer grasped her waist, taking her down to the ground.

A second before she was slammed into the ground she was turned, her pursuer taking the fall, her body against a broad, naked chest.

It wasn't a animal! It was-

She was flipped to her back hard, the air slammed from her lungs, as a body was cradled between her thighs.

She stared into the red eyes she knew so well...

Nicholas.

* * *

Nya could hardly breath at the intensity shining in those eyes. 

His chest was naked and pressed firmly against her.

His hands braced either side of her face as he held himself slightly off her body, the only placed they truly touched was at the junction between her thighs.

He was pressed tight against her there.

Every time he leaned down to speak, his hips rocked, pressing in closer.

Making her instantly ache.

"You think to leave me?"

His voice was a growl, low and rumbling.

Heavy breaths, heaving chest and his flexing muscles, showed her more than his voice, how much he was losing control.

He looked more like an animal than a man.

He leaned closer to her wide eyes, his breaths being felt against her lips as he repeated his question.

"You where leaving me!" His incisors where visible in his mouth, large and terrifying. Glistening with deadly promise.

_Speak Nya! Speak! _

Never before had she had any problem speaking her mind, but now she couldn't mutter a word.

Her fear and now her arousal leaving her breathless.

She could hardly think straight at the sight of his chest, anger, and the feel of his arousal pressed aggressively against her...

"No. I..."

She was appalled her voice was breathless. She swallowed down her fear and tried to explain.

"You?!"

His voice harsh and angry didn't help her at all.

_Come on Nya! Speak! Before he rips you to shreds. _

"I was looking for something to eat"

The statement poured from her mouth, quickly and breathless as she tried to breath under his crushing weight and his intensity.

His grin was sinful and sexy, any air she had managed to take into her body was lost, as her breath rushed out at the sight.

"So was I"

His large, rough hands grasped her bare hips, pulling her roughly against his shaft, he groaned, neck craned at the contact.

She was capable of nothing but a breathless gasp and a shudder.

She could perceive his heat through the trousers he wore, burning against her. Making her ache for the thick, heat she could feel there.

His head tiled down, looking deep into her eyes as he dipped his heat to nibble at the insatiable column of her tanned throat.

His rough kisses and licks made her squirm uncomfortable beneath him.

She was so hot.

So aroused.

So easily?

Once more she was confused how she could be so turned on, just by the low, guttural sound of his voice.

His teeth scrapped her throat and she gasped, grabbing fist's full of dark silk, as she held him to her throat.

His body was aggressive, blocking out all light until all she could see and focus on was his body, as his teeth pierced deep…

* * *

His hands still grasping her hips tight against him as he ground his aching shaft against her. 

His teeth where buried in her golden throat, her sweet blood pouring into his mouth.

Her taste erotic to his senses.

Making him burn, ache even more than before.

He had woke from the sleep of humans alone, her scent fading from the cave.

His growl had echoed deep throughout the cave. His rage, and fear where burning through his body, his senses became a red haze of need and desperation.

She was trying to leave him!

Following her scent deep through the rainforest only added to his need.

Every time his foot pounded to the floor, arousal burnt through his blood.

His shirt disappeared from his too hot chest, as he stalked her scent through the rainforest. If he had been looking he would have seen the unusual path cut through the forest floor, clear of all insects and branches as it led a direct path to her.

To what was his.

The feel of her trembling beneath him was his undoing, he could smell her arousal and after his first taste, last night his mouth watered for more.

More of her.

He wanted it all.

His teeth pierced her delicate column as he clutched her closer.

Delighting in the feel of resting between her thighs, her hands gripping his hair in a merciless grip.

He moaned into his bite.

Her blood pouring into his mouth, into his senses. Until she was all he craved.

He pulled back reluctantly.

Leaving the wound open, the blood creating a small trail down her body.

She wouldn't bleed out from the small wound, he wouldn't let her. But he wanted to taste her as he felt her body.

Her head swayed slightly, her mouth open and gasping for air. Her hands still buried in his hair.

He could hear her mental cry for more, and he was more than willing to comply.

He moved down her body, hooking her bra between his teeth and yanking the fabric loose.

Her perfect breasts spilling out into the night.

He created a gentle rain to pour down on her body, the light drops shivering down her body, creating a fine film over her breasts.

He bent his head, rolling his tongue on the pink peak.

Loving the feel of it tight and throbbing in his mouth.

He cradled her breast with his hand as he licked madly. Teeth teasing the peak before pulling sensuously.

Her cries and whimpers barely heard over his pounding heart.

Warm, light rain was dripping onto his back, running down his spine as he moved his attention to her other breast.

His palm rubbing, roughly against the one he had already attended.

He could hardly focus.

The aching tightness straining against his trousers taking his thoughts away.

He needed her.

So damn much.

Just one touch…

He moaned before lifting his head from her breasts.

He sat back on his hunches, flipping her onto his lap as he did so. Her head lulled slightly, as he sucked on her wound, tasting her once more.

She undulated against him in answer, her loud cries echoed through the rainforest.

He nibbled up her throat, tilting her face to his. Using his hands on either side of her face, to stare into her emerald eyes, flashing with passion.

_Touch me, Nya…_

He wasn't the man he knew as he grasped her hand and pushed it down into his trousers, he was too desperate for her touch.

He could perceive the heat from her hand, long before she touched him, and gritted his teeth tight together.

It was already too much.

Her fingertip flicked over the broad tip of his erection and he growled into the night.

He arched his hips into her touch.

His hand like a vise on her wrist, pushing her deeper, more fully against him.

Her small hand curved around him, each finger tip felt like a blow to his control.

He bucked under her hand seeking more.

Needing more.

_Oh god… don't stop..._

He groaned deep as she ran her hand up his length before smoothing her thumb over his slick tip.

His head fell back as he struggled for air.

Too caught up in the moment to realize he didn't need any.

So desperate for this. Had waited so long...

_More!_

He bucked into her palm, until she tighten her grip making he yell out.

He looked into her eyes and saw lust, and determination shining within. She was taking control of his pleasure. He breathed deeply as she pumped her hand upon his length, slow and so tight he wanted to scream.

He was shuddering, twitching with his coming orgasm.

The rain running down his chest a stark contrast to the burning heat of his blood.

He could see her breasts heaving as she touched him, smell her aroused scent and moaned at the realization she was turned on even more by touching him.

He never loosen his grip on her hand as she worked it against him.

He lowered his head, eyes closed as he focused on the touch he never thought he would ever receive.

A gentle touch. A lovers touch.

He growled, primal and deep as she pushed her other hand into his trousers to cup him in her palm.

He ground against her.

His breathing harsh as he moved his hips for her.

He could see the red trail of her blood meandering down her body, now reaching her navel, he was desperate to lean down and lick at it, but feared his body shattering into a millions pieces if he dared move.

_Nya!_

He growled out as his body gave way to the ultimate pleasure.

He arched his back and opened his eyes, staring up at the tight network of branches above him, as his body shattered within her palm.

Her hands reluctantly moved from his body as she breathed heavily before him on her knees.

He pulled her to his chest closing the wound on her neck.

Feathering kisses along her hair as he inhaled her sweet scent.

_Thank you…_

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading. :-) More coming soon i promise. _

_As always, any and all reviews are welcome. _

_Take care_

_xemmalisax_

* * *


	6. Meal and Flying High

**

* * *

**

_Hi. Thanks so much to Riah Riddle and creative kiwi for the reviews :-) :-) _

_This chapter I nearly skipped, but I liked it as I had a lot of their charactors in it. Mini pre warn, the beginning may be a bit uneventful but I really loved the flying scene. Next chapter is a turning point, as Nya and Nicholas get steamy. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It doesn't add much to the story, but its about the charactors being around each other so I liked it. Hope you do..._

_Take care_

_xemmalisax_

* * *

**...Not funny Nicholas. Your very brave taunting me when I'm too terrified to hit you!...**

_Chapter Six_

Nya lay against his chest, cradled there safely, as she felt his hectic breaths feather over her hair.

Every time they where together, reason seemed to leave her and all she wanted to do was touch him.

And not just sexually.

She had the feeling he craved any touch from her.

He seemed starved for something as simple as a touch.

She held him back, and for the first time she embraced him as fully as he did her.

Her body was still a tight coil of need, his early torment had heated her blood to nothing but molten fire.

His head raised from hers to look into her eyes. She was pleased they where dark as apposed to the glowing red. She saw the question in his eyes.

She shook her head, there was no way he could bring her pleasure one more time, she always felt she gave him a part of herself when he kissed her and she honestly didn't have a lot left to give.

She needed to get back, get some clothes on, and eat.

They stared into each others eyes as they held each other in the gentle rain.

He grinned down at her suddenly and she arched her brow in question. He had that look again…

"Still hungry?" he breathed against her lips before kissing her senseless.

He pulled back and she kept her eyes closed from the passion of his kiss.

Damn me! That man and his mouth!

Nya took a deep breath, she was the exotic dancer!

She was sexy… apparently.

She gave him her sexiest stare "Starving"

He growled and Nya could see his muscles flex as if he was getting ready to pounce on her.

She shrieked and jumped off of his lap.

"Down big boy. I need some food"

She hunted around for her bra. Where was it?

When she turned back she saw him swinging the bra around his index finger while he watched her search. She frowned at him as she snatched the bra from him.

"Look at the state of it!"

It was ripped to shreds! His teeth had done that. Rising her hand to her throat, she remembered it wasn't the only thing his teeth had done.

She turned back to see him smiling at her. She didn't know what it was. But that man…

She shook her head.

His smile wasn't going to get her food, or clothes.

She pretended she was angry at him as she stood before him, hands on hips, eye brow raised.

"Any idea how we are going to get some food from town, when we are half dressed?"

He leaned up, tugging down the top of her panties slightly to kiss along her hip bone.

"I prefer to think of it as half naked, Nya" he breathed along her hip.

She swatted at his hand and lips and ignored the disappointed look that flittered across his face.

"Not the point, handsome. How are we going to get food?"

When his eyes dipped down to her throat she gulped, and snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Focus!"

"I am"

"On something other than me?!"

He grinned as he climbed up from the floor. Nya was shocked by his build.

He looked so much more …. Everything, half naked. Half dressed.

Stronger, taller, more lusciously tanned.

He pushed a branch aside as if it was a door he was holding open for her, and gestured for her to start walking.

"You want me to walk into town naked?"

"Half naked Nya" He shouted over his shoulder as he started to walk through the rainforest without her.

She growled after him as she ran to catch up.

Her hand draped over her breasts as she walked.

Please, please, please, please, don't let anyone see me!

She wasn't a particularly modest person, hence the career but she didn't want everyone to see her naked and striding out of the rainforest with a half naked god.

They walked towards the lights, and if she had been wearing clothes, and not starving she could have enjoyed the walk. His body was amazing to watch moving so fluidly through the forest and darkness.

It was so dark now she was having difficulty seeing far in front.

Too busy looking around her, checking they where alone, she didn't notice he had stopped to face her.

She walked straight into him, and if it wasn't for two strong hands steadying her she would have fallen straight onto her arse.

_You are so beautiful Nya…_

She laughed into the darkness. "Yes, I agree with you. I am beautiful in the dark"

She saw the impression of a grin in her mind.

"Can you see me Nya?"

He was right before her of course she could.

"Apparently I can see you a little better than you can see me"

He tugged on a strand of her hair teasingly as he kissed her lips ever so lightly.

The kiss was barely even a kiss, she felt more of his breath than his lips, but it was just as devastating to her senses. He kissed along her jaw, to flick her ear lobe with his tongue.

"Its been pitch dark for almost four hours now. There should be no way you can see me."

He whispered the words in her ear between teasing her.

She pushed him back, confusion and suspicion curling in her stomach.

"If that's true it must be something you have done to me"

He saw a great void in her memories she was trying to focus on, and sensing her confusion decided to drop the subject for the moment.

He kissed her and held tightly to her hand as they walked towards the town.

He would never have imagined, he would have gotten this much pleasure from holding her hand, but he did. It was the same thing with holding each other earlier.

His chest tightened and then his whole body seemed to tingle and rush with life.

They came to the edge of town, and Nya could sense how tense Nicholas was.

Some of the playfulness he had shown her in the dark had surprised her, but it felt right. As if she was finally seeing him, not the logical, practical man, or the raging beast he often portrayed.

His hand was nearly crushing hers, as he held her to him so tightly.

God she could smell the food!

She moaned at the smell and licked her lips.

Damn it, she was starving. If only she had some clothes!

She felt a strange tingle occur and then she felt herself being cloaked in fabric. She gasped at the sensations before looking down to see herself clothed in expensive, and beautiful clothes. Wow. She had only dreamed of owning something this lush.

She ran her hands along the sheer fabric and smiled at the softness.

So perfect.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you"

"For what?" His eyes where looking over her outfit as if for the first time.

She rolled her eyes at his comment. Fine, if he wanted to be secretive.

She strode into the town searching for food.

Yes! Her favorite bar was still open. It overlooked a lake, and at night it was truly beautiful. "Can we go in there?"

He held her hand once more, and her suspicions where confirmed.

He did crave her touch, any touch.

They walked towards the bar, hand in hand.

Nya wasn't sure the last time she had gone on a date.

Or for that matter the last time she had held a mans hand.

Once seated she ordered what she had always wanted to try; Churrasco.

It was a mixed grilled meat served with manioc flour and rice. Usually if she came in here, she would just have a salad but tonight she would have what she wanted for two reasons.

One because she was starving and secondly because she wasn't paying.

He didn't seem to mind how much it was, and she was so hungry she thought she might even be able to eat more than one, but she would be good.

She had asked him what he had wanted to eat.

His response was, something not on the menu, before giving her a hot once over which had left her a little breathless.

The restaurant was surprisingly empty, it was only them.

The whole side of the restaurant where they where seated was glass.

She looked out onto the lake, the moon shimmering along the surface, and felt oddly at peace. Before when she had come in here, she had enjoyed the atmosphere and food, but she had never been truly comfortable. But she was now.

When her food arrived, she found it strangely difficult to eat, the sight of the meat making her sick. She had eaten the rice and a few bites of the meat but she couldn't stomach anymore. Nicholas hadn't eaten anything, he had spent the whole night looking tense and watching her.

No gesture too small was unnoticed.

The way she drank from her wine glass, the way she ate.

She hated to be watched when she ate, but there was something about his gaze that made her breathless and aching. His gaze was so intense, she sometimes felt it like a caress.

Excusing herself she went into the bathroom. Washing her hands and throwing water onto her face she looked at her reflection.

She shouldn't be reacting this way.

Hadn't she learnt her lesson, already?

Taking a deep breath she left the bathroom and found him hovering by the door. He seemed anxious again.

They left to walk back to the cave in silence.

He didn't hold her hand this time though.

The lack of affection caught her by surprise.

And she didn't like the way her body and heart reacted to it.

* * *

Nicholas had been tense since they had approached the town. 

The whole way through the meal he had been afraid she would want to stay here.

He hadn't wanted to hold her hand in case she felt he was dragging her away again.

And yet now he was missing the contact.

He looked down upon her walking beside him and ached to touch her.

His hand had come out more than once to go to touch her hair, but fell back to his side without the contact.

Whether he liked it or not he would have to go into her memories.

There was so much he didn't know about her and he was hungry for all of her, everything he could learn about her.

Watching her in the restaurant he had paid close attention to the way she ate, sat, drank. He had lost himself in her smile.

He also knew however much he wanted to chain her to his side, they couldn't stay in the rainforest forever.

His brothers had been keeping in touch with him, mentally, but he knew they where anxious about his safety. Sooner or later they would leave the rainforest and go somewhere else.

They walked past where he had caught her upon the ground, and his body stirred painfully at the memory of her hand upon him.

He wondered absently if she knew how much that touch had meant to him.

* * *

Nya gripped Nicholas hand as they neared the cave and more importantly the vines! 

Nya had flash backs of the freaky flying thing he can do and shuddered at the thought of flying.

She never thought she would ever say this, but the idea of climbing up was looking a lot more promising.

She knew Nicholas had noted her apprehension but his arrogant, taunting smile told her this man had no idea what it was like to be afraid.

Just looking up to the cave made her feel light headed and nauseas.

He turned her into his arms like before and she couldn't help clutching to his shoulders tightly, her nails digging into the skin as she focused on a shirt button before her. It was only a matter of distracting herself. Focus on something else, and it will be over before you know it… or so she hoped.

Nicholas laughed down at her and she scowled back.

The man was so irritating she felt like braving the vine climb just to prove to him she could do it. She had climbed down twice, she guessed she could climb up.

She had another flash back of going rock climbing with friends. Even with a harness and two instructors beneath her, she had been unable to go further than a meter off the ground before breaking into a cold sweat and crying till she touched the ground again. She decided the freaky flying thing would just have to do…

"Relax Nya"

He kissed along her hair, and she found the contact soothing, but she knew there was nothing he could say that was going to make her relax.

Staring back at the button on his shirt she mumbled an ok and gripped him tightly.

As he floated up from the floor, she shrieked, squeezing her eyes closed.

Oh dear god!

How had she managed this last time.

She breathed out a sigh of relief and opened her eyes as her feet touched the floor again. They hadn't moved!

"What… why?"

"You need to relax. Have you never wanted to fly?"

Fly!? Her wanting to fly was about as likely as her volunteering to cut off her own head; scary, out of character and never going to happen.

"No!"

She breathed out some of the tension before she slapped him for taunting her with the little flying test and comment and refocused on his shirt button. Just focus. Relax. It'll be over before you know it.

She bit on her bottom lip as they floated up from the floor, she daren't look down, but as usual curiosity got the better of her.

Taking her eyes off of the small white button she looked down to her feet.

Have mercy!

She was flying.

Her stomach flipped as she dragged herself further into his arms.

He laughed and for once she ignored the arrogant gesture.

"Beautiful, if you crawl any higher you'll be over my shoulders"

"Not funny Nicholas. Your very brave taunting me when I'm too terrified to hit you!"

She grumbled as she pulled herself even higher, he had a point though.

She was now half over one shoulder, her arms tight around his neck.

She was shaking even more with every foot off the ground they took.

She looked up and just focused on the cave entrance. That was her destination. Soon she would be on solid ground.

Two meters to go...

One meter to go...

So close now she could see the outline of the entrance though the now parting vines.

What!

She kept her eyes glued on the entrance, why weren't they going in!

Turning to face him, she noticed the smile on his face.

"You want to die don't you!" She growled as he continued to ascended higher and higher into the trees.

She ignored the branches and foliage they where traveling though and focused on him completely.

Almost forgetting she was miles off of the ground. Only a slight exaggeration she mused.

"Beautiful, I'm not the one 'miles' off the floor, who cant fly and is insulting the person holding her"

"Don't say that!"

She slapped his shoulder for reminding her she could die.

She tighten her grip on his neck, and closed her eyes, the breeze gentle against her cheek the only indication she was off the ground.

_Im sorry Nya. You wont regret this I promise…_

He was going to regret this if she didn't land on solid ground soon_…_

_I heard that Nya _

Good!

She smiled, she liked playing with him like this, it would be a hundred times more enjoyable if they where on solid ground but it was still nice.

Nice to share this with someone.

Not that she would be flying though the rainforest canopy with anyone else she guessed.

_Open your eyes…_

"Never going to happen, handsome!"

_Its so beautiful…_

"No"

_Open them Nya.._

"No"

_Please…?_

She took a deep breath. One small peek, if its terrifying she could always slap him. She seemed to calm at the thought.

_Your such a violet person, Nya!_

_When I'm a hundred miles in the air I guess I am. _

She felt Nicholas grin against her cheek and realized she had spoken into his mind. Her eyes came instantly open in shock…

Nya was speechless at the view. It was beautiful, he was right.

_I'm always right._

She didn't even make a comment to that as she stared out over the tree tops.

It was so peaceful up here.

She just imagined it was all a photo she was looking on, and she didn't remind herself she was in the air, so she was fine.

The leaves and branches reached high into the air, glistening silver in the moonlight, because of the moisture from the rain.

Thousands of stars glittered overhead.

It was so magical she couldn't speak.

_Worth the flight up here?_

"No" She lied.

She wasn't a successful liar, you could always tell. But then she rarely lied anyway.

_Little liar! _

His laughter floated into her mind and she smiled at his comment.

The view, his tight arms wrapping her to him securely, his lips feathering over her hair as he whispered into her mind… it was so perfect.

Nya realized for the first time that night she had voluntarily walked back into the rainforest with him. She hadn't even tried to stay in town.

The place she had been trying to get to.

Why did this feel so right?

_Because it is right, Nya…_

She heard his words in her mind and the spell of the moment was broken. She needed to think.

"Nicholas? Can you please take me back down to the cave?"

She knew he would hear the quietness in her voice, but he would probably already know what she was thinking as he seemed to know that anyway.

He descended though the trees quicker than he had gone up and floated through the open vines and back into the cave, heading for the pool. She clutched tightly to the solid muscle of his shoulders.

His eyes for once, never found her own, as he looked straight ahead.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she almost missed his shoulders bolt upright, his eyes wide with rage. She stared into his face, what was wrong?

"Nicholas?"

He pressed his rough fingertip to her lips as he crushed her to the formidable muscle of his chest.

His heart pounding beside hers as he spun around to the entrance of the cave.

In this position Nya couldn't see the entrance, but when she heard a throaty, rumbling sound come from behind her, she had discovered the problem.

A Jaguar...

* * *

Thanks so much for reading. Please review. :-) 

Oh and the Brazilian food, Churrasco, I found off of the internet, so I hope it is actually a Brazilian food, and Google wasnt lying to me lol

_xemmalisax_

* * *


	7. Jaguars and Vine play

* * *

_Hi everyone. The last two chapters have taken me a while, so I want to apologise for the late update. I'm also slightly worried about this chapter, I have had a cold for the last few days so writing romance wasnt easy lol But i hope that you all like it. :-) _

_As always I would love any reviews... Take care_

_xemmalisax_

* * *

**...Nya's eyes widen as the vines twisted and locked his arms tight there, **

**his chest rippling as his arms where tied down. **

**His body naked and exposed beneath her...**

_Chapter Seven_

Nya gasped as she heard the vines snap apart behind her.

Powerful teeth and claws opening the entrance wide for entry. Her heart deviated from the rhythm of Nicholas' heart as fear began to overcome her.

She knew how dangerous jaguars where.

Powerful, sleek predators.

Without a word to her, Nicholas pushed her into the chamber with the pool, before walking into the darkness.

Instinctively Nya's arm shot out to try to grab him, pull him back and away from danger. She was unable to make contact, as her hand collided with something solid baring the entrance to the pool chamber.

An invisible barrier keeping her inside, but more disturbing, keeping Nicholas with the animal.

She pounded her fist against it, and was unable to make it move.

Solid power.

She could still see through and watched, terrified, as not one, but two jaguars pushed through the vines into the cave.

She leaned against the barrier, staring at the animals sleek, sinewy bodies as they stalked Nicholas.

Disappearing in and out of the shadows, their eyes catching the light.

She screamed for Nicholas to move, but he remained motionless. His large, impressive frame like a statue of calm, seemingly unaware of the stalking danger.

"Nicholas!"

She screamed his name as one pounced upon him. The large cats legs flexed making it capable of springing high for Nicholas' throat. She never saw them come into contact, Nicholas arm shot out towards her and the barrier went black. She was unable to see through.

"No!"

She pounded on the barrier.

He was going to die.

She might be unable to see the battle but she could hear it.

The grunts and roars, the sound of bodies thudding loudly to the ground.

Pressing her ear to the barrier she listened, desperate to discover Nicholas' fate. She had no idea what he was, and had spent the last few days pretending she didn't know what he was capable of, but now, hearing the battle she prayed he had the strength to save himself.

She felt something large collide with the barrier, causing it to thud against her cheek lightly.

_Please don't let that be Nicholas._

She pushed her palm to the floor by the ground, touching the barrier as she felt a heart beating through it. Nicholas?

A tear rolled down her cheek at the thought of him slumped upon the ground awaiting death.

She pushed herself away from the barrier. She wasn't going to let him die.

Looking around the chamber she saw the candles, strangely still burning bright. She wanted something to burn so she could - she didn't know what she was going to do, she still had to get through the barrier.

She looked once more into the shadows of the chamber and saw some logs nestled along the side.

Smiling at her luck she rushed over, grabbing a small piece and crouching beside the eternally burning candle to light it.

She held it to the small candles and waited, impatiently, for it to catch fire. When it did, she carried it to the barrier.

She wished it would go!

"Nicholas please!" She shouted her command through the barrier, trying to ignore the sounds from the other side. "Please"

_Never…_

She heard the unyielding strength in his voice, and allowed another tear of defeat to creep down her tanned cheeks.

He would die out there, and she would have to listen to his agony. She pressed her hand to the barrier. She wished the jaguars gone, they had had such a wonderful night so far. If only she hadn't made them come back into the cave.

_Please_, she thought as she felt the power humming beneath her palm.

She gasped in shock before smiling as the barrier dissolved.

She rushed into the cave carrying her torch and saw the jaguars leaving, one was limping and licking at its chest, while the other nursed scratches to its leg.

Thankfully Nicholas had gotten them to leave… she searched the chamber for Nicholas. He stood near the entrance, back to the wall as his glowing red eyes watched her, not paying attention at all to the jaguars leaving.

"How did you do that, Nya?"

His voice sounded his usual beautiful tone, but she still wanted to check he was unharmed.

Rushing into the darkness where he stood she looked him over. Eyes wide at the scratches running down his chest, ripping the shirt to shreds. She gasped and went to touch the gashes, but pulled her hand back, fearing hurting him. He caught her hand, pressing it to his heart with one hand as he used his thumb to wipe at the tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Will you let me heal you?" She whispered. She was desperate to help him, desperate to touch him, to prove to herself he was ok.

"I can heal myself, Nya. Explain to me how you did it."

She shook her head at his question. She had only lit a torch, he had removed the barrier, perhaps the fire had scared them away…?

But right now she didn't care.

The thought of losing him had unlocked all her feelings for him.

A tidal wave of need and feelings strong enough to drown in, that she didnt want to name.

"No, Nicholas. I want to do it" She breathed against his lips before running her tongue slowly over his lips.

Lapping against his tender lips, seeking entry.

He groaned as he opened his lips, kissing her back as passionately as she had wanted him to. His tongue madly lapping against hers as he kept her hand pressed tight to his heart.

She hoped her palm resting there, wasn't hurting his wounds.

She lapped more deeply, tasting him fully, before running her tongue over the roof of his mouth making him shiver.

He grabbed a handful of her hair as he locked their mouths together.

She could feel his body aching and hard against hers, even through his pain at the feel of her pressed close to him. _More…_

She wanted to give him so much more…

No holding back.

She knew she would have to leave him, but she would be damned if she left before giving him all of herself.

She felt differently about him than any one else. She wanted him with an intensity and urgency that shook her, but what ever it was, and whatever was causing it, she was done denying him. Done denying what they could have, if only for a little while...

_Don't…_ She sensed his anger as he pulled back, removing his hand from holding hers to his chest, to grasp her nape. "Don't think about leaving me when you are touching me. Don't Nya!"

He growled the words deep into the cave.

His words didn't scare her, they excited her. She couldn't think of leaving him at that moment.

She removed her hand from his chest to unhook the few remaining buttons on his shirt, before she slipped the material off of his shoulders.

The gashes upon his skin where bad but he wouldn't die, she was sure of it. They weren't as deep as she had feared, but the sight of them still made her heart ache painfully.

She skimmed her fingertips down his chest, meandering around his wounds, caressing the golden skin. His powerful abdomen rippling with his breaths fascinating her.

She rubbed her palm down over the muscles there, before running her hand lower over the fabric of his trousers.

He moaned low in his throat as she moved her hand upon his arousal through the fabric.

She could feel him jerk and throb beneath her hand as she caressed him.

He pushed his hips further to her touch before pulling her close to kiss her lips.

She moaned at the feel of him throbbing beneath her hand, while his tongue lapped against hers. She was losing control quickly.

Her need of him, beginning to engulf her until she knew all reason would be lost.

She closed her eyes, as they kissed. She wanted him naked, lying near the vines. _Yes..._ she shivered at the thought.

His body would be shimmering with the glowing moon light, the sweat glistening as she torment him.

She moaned as he moved his lips to her neck, gentle bites and licks sending shivers down her back.

Keeping her eyes closed, she continued to imagine how she wanted him...

His arms high above his head, the muscles flexing down his chest, as his arms where tied in place by the vines….

She felt suddenly disorientated, as she was crushed to Nicholas chest as they fell.

She opened her eyes as they landed on the floor by the vines, his arms locking her to him in surprise, before his arms involuntarily moved up and above his head. Nya's eyes widen as the vines twisted and locked his arms tight there, his chest rippling as his arms where tied down. His body naked and exposed beneath her.

"I think you should be careful what you wish for Nya" He murmured as he tried to pull his arms free.

He tugged and Nya couldn't help reacting to the sight of this man flexing and twisting beneath her.

She looked into his eyes and realized that his annoyance at this situation meant he hadn't been the one to pick out and act on her fantasy. She had done it?

She had no idea how she had and she didn't care. She had too much on her mind.

Like what to do to a Brazilian playboy tied and naked awaiting your touch.

She stood up and looked down upon him. She circled his body, studying his figure breathlessly.

Walking away from him she went into the pool chamber, she heard his angry growl echo through the cave at her leaving him.

She smiled as she took off her shirt and soaked it in the warm water before returning to him.

She knelt beside him and wiped at his wounds lightly, removing some of the blood. She noted the way his eyes followed her body. She slowed down her actions and decided to make this last.

Bending over him she wiped slowly at some blood on his wrist, gentle strokes that teased at his pulse.

Her lace covered breasts where close to his mouth whenever she leaned over and she watched the way his eyes followed her. She leaned further, stroking into his palm at a small smudge of dirt when she felt his tongue snake out and lick along her breast still encased in lace.

He groaned as she shuddered at the contact.

His tongue lapped along the top of her bra, before rubbing sensuously over her nipple.

The lace being pushed against her peak as he swirled his tongue, the rough feel of the fabric made her moan gently.

His mouth left her breast to issue a command.

"Pull it down"

Her breathing heavy she used her other hand to tug down the material of her bra exposing her to him.

He leaned forward, but before he could touch her, she pulled back, rubbing the cloth back down his arm. He growled at her, and she ignored him. She stroked along his chest before rubbing up his other arm, his eyes locked on her breasts as she stretched out above him once more, to rub along his forearm and wrist.

His mouth instantly latched onto her peak, pulling it strongly into his mouth.

She moaned and pushed herself more fully over him as he teased her mercilessly. His teeth caught her rosy peak between them as his talented tongue flicked and caressed her.

She felt on the verge of an orgasm already.

His mouth driving her past her control.

She pulled away, and smiled as he growled and twisted his arms again to try to reach her.

Moving down to straddle his knees she looked at his body laid out before her.

She had the insane thought; it was like a buffet. An 'all you can eat' buffet of hot Brazilian playboy, one night only. She grinned at the thought.

She had never seen a mans body like his before. So masculine and luscious.

His skin was such a gorgeous shade, sweet caramel, golden tan poured over him from head to toe. Nya bit on her lip. The man was truly perfect from head to toe.

Christ, those thighs!

She languorously scratched her nails down his inner thighs as she bent her head down to tease him. Before she touched him she looked up his body and locked her eyes with his.

His chest was rising and falling rapidly at the sight of her mouth as close to him and she could help but grin at the pained expression on his face. Locking that image away in her mind, the wide dark eyes, the panting breaths, she lapped gently at the tip.

She almost moaned at the taste of him, and watched as he arched his back, his entire body twisting within the vines as she lapped with her tongue. So erotic.

* * *

Nicholas couldn't breath.

He arched his back at the feel of her tongue rasping along him.

He could feel himself growing harder, as the ache throbbing within him clawed at his control. He closed his eyes momentarily to stop himself shuddered uncontrollable and then looked down to watch her. He moaned at the sight of her there.

He had pleasured her this way but he had never imagined she would return this to him.

He clenched his teeth as her hot mouth began to engulf him, sliding down his length. He breathed heavily as she wrapped him in heat. The pain of his wounds and the mixture of the pleasure of her mouth was driving him insane.

He ached to touch her.

His hands clenching into fists as he moaned again.

Her name slipping from his mouth as a hoarse cry as she continued to tease him.

"Let me touch you"

His words spilled out as he arched his back for more.

His breathing harsh as he drowned in pleasure.

Every cell in his body wanted her.

Wanted to touch her.

He needed to touch her...

She seemed to ignore his command as she teased his tip again with fast licks and flicks of her small tongue.

God, she had such a wicked tongue.

He cried out when she suddenly removed her mouth from him, his body such a tight coil of need he fought the vines again.

Pulling and twisting upon them. If only he could touch himself, bring himself relief...

He watched as she stood before him.

It was so erotic to be laying beneath her, naked, when she was still half clothed. He watched as she slid her skirt down her long legs, his breath hitched at the sight of her new lingerie. She stepped out of the skirt, her high heels still on.

Her hips began to sway, her hands lifting over her head as she undulated her hips, dancing sensuously to some unheard beat. He felt like pulling his hair out. This was too much.

Her dance drove him wild, and that was before she turned around.

This eyes locked on her, his mouth dropping, as his breaths sped up even more if it was possible.

Her lingerie was little more than a string.

He growled at the sight and tugged on the vines desperate to trace that string with his tongue before sliding a finger between her legs and pulling them off.

She wound her hips down to the floor and then made her body sway as she slowly raised herself back up.

He wanted her more than he had wanted anything in his life.

He remembered the first night they had met, he had sent her a dance into her mind, he had watched aching and hard for her, as she had followed it. He did the same now...

"Run your hands down your breasts Nya. Start at your neck"

Her eyes lifted to his and she smiled sexily at him as she lifted her hands to her neck. He groaned as she smoothed her hands down her own body, the sight of her hands touching herself made him shudder with need.

Her hands where moving too slowly, she was taunting him.

He wanted her hands on her breasts.

"Lower Nya!"

He growled out as she ignored him and slowly rubbed her hands down from her neck. He was about to explode with the fire racing in his blood from her dance when she finally lowered her hands to cup her breasts.

"Open your fingers, let me see you through them"

She did and he moaned at the sight of the rosy peak still wet from his mouth, showing between her tanned fingers.

"Oh god... that's it" He moaned as she flicked her own nipple between her forefinger and thumb. He shivered again. His whole body withered uncontrollable as he watched her.

"Take off your panties...please"

She ran her hands down her stomach, before running them along the top of her panties, flicking the thin frills of lace along the top.

He watched mesmerized as she hooked her fingers into her panties and slowly lowered them.

He watched as her blonde curls became visible as she lowered the lace to the floor.

No more! He gritted his teeth at the sight of her fully naked before him.

He could see the glistening arousal on her inner thighs and his mouth felt dry, he ached to taste her again.

She lowered herself to the floor and crawled up his body.

* * *

Nya almost lost her nerve as she lowered her body along his. 

She wanted him.

She needed this, needed to feel as if someone cared for her. Needed for Nicholas to finally prove her wrong about men. But at the same time she feared this. She felt so much for him, it was going to kill her to leave but she had to.

Dropping her head to kiss his lips, she felt the gentle kiss he gave her to her heart and soul. Gentle, skimming and yet it claimed her completely.

He stared down at her, breathless and panting, as she lifted her head, tears glittering in her eyes due to all the feelings she had for him.

He frowned at the sight of her tears, lust disappeared to show only concern shining in his dark depths.

She pressed her fingertip against his lips and kissed him once more against it.

"Shh please, I'm fine. I just…" She faltered and he smiled against her finger.

He knew how she felt about him. She knew he did with that look in his eyes.

He kissed the fingertip pressed to his lips. A sweet gesture that clawed at her soul, and screamed for her to stay with him always.

Her eyes locked with his. She wanted to make love to this man. Wanted it more than anything.

She smiled, it was what she wished for. She saw the answering humor in his eyes and knew he was reading her thoughts.

Her eyes stared into his as she trailed her hand down his abdomen, hunger ignited in his eyes and her own, as her heart pounded with anticipation. She loved the way he responded to her touch.

His eyes where locked on hers as she finally held him within her palm.

She caressed him gently and loved the look on his face at the pleasure of her touch. His eyes closed momentarily, his teeth gritted together as he breathed out her name. She closed her eyes at the sweetness of her name carried on his breath.

She guided him slowly towards her, pressing back against him and slowly pressed him inside her.

She gasped at his size, as he groaned at the feel of entering her.

_So tight… _He hissed into her mind.

He was shaking around her, his arms strong and shaking pinned above his head. He didn't thrust, he allowed her to control his entry. His back arched as he cried out at every inch he sank within her. She breathed out, panting at the pleasure of his thick heat within her.

He was breathing frantically as she finally took him as far as she was capable. He gritted his teeth and moaned.

She kissed him as she adjusted to his size.

_I never imagined…_ He whispered into her mind, as he threw his head back and withered before her.

Her heart flipped at the sight, and it was then she remembered his earlier words. He had never slept with a woman before.

She smiled against the muscles of his upper chest, she felt humbled she was the first woman to experience the pleasure of this mans body.

The first to watch those dark eyes cloud over with passion, the first to watch him wither to her touch. She kissed along his neck with slow licks so she could feel his pounded pulse beneath her tongue.

She clenched her feminine muscles around him and watched him involuntarily thrust fully inside of her. He groaned at the feel and cried out her name. Reaching to his tied arms she placed her palms against them and got ready to test his 'whatever I wish for' theory.

_Stop Nya, I'll hurt you… _

"No, you wont" She kissed his panting lips as she wished the vines would release him. Nothing happened. She frowned at the vines still clutching him tightly. And then she realized what was wrong. When she did it before, if she did, it was unconscious. She wasn't planning it to work. Closing her eyes, trying to ignore everything, she wished the vines would release him. She smiled as they began to uncurl, threading backwards until his arms were free.

She gasped in surprise as he threw her to her back, still inside her as he kissed her passionately, his hands roaming her entire body. Stroking, caressing and teasing her until she was panting beneath him.

"Make love to me Nicholas"

She watched as his eyes burnt red at her words. She grinned. That was a good sign.

He held her hips as he removed himself almost completely from her body before thrusting back, deeper and harder. She cried out. Clenching strands of black hair tightly in her fists. He stopped immediately.

"No. No. Don't stop. You didn't hurt me… please" She begged breathlessly.

He kissed her lips as he began to thrust against her, his gentle thrusts made her ache in a way no other man had ever made her feel.

_You feel so good Nya…_

He caressed every inch of her skin he could find as she withered to his touch.

So gentle. She would never have guessed he could be so gentle. His touch worshipping, loving, not lust filled and greedy. He was thrusting deep within her, but they where so gentle she shook at the feel of each. So deep, so slow...

His hand fluttered low on her belly to caress her most sensitive part in time with his thrusts. She moaned at the feel.

_Nya.._ he moaned.

His body shaking above hers. Blood was dripping down onto her chest from his wounds. She moaned unable to stop the sound as she tried to breath and form words. She needed to get him to stop as he was hurt. His wounds getting agitated by his thrusts.

"You must stop" She pleaded as he rocked deeper within her. He shook his head, leaning down to lick at the blood drops on her chest.

She clung to him as she drowned in pleasure.

His mouth on her breast, his hand low on her belly as his thick hardness pleasured her. It was all too much...

His movements became more frantic, she knew he was so close to orgasm. Lifting his face, her hands either side, she looked deep into his eyes. They where closed.

"Look at me"

She wanted to see him experience pleasure for the first time.

She had to repeat herself twice more before his eyes opened to look into hers. He grasped her nape as he pulled her close to kiss her as his body fragmented. His hoarse cry of pleasure was captured in their kiss and caused her to follow him into the ultimate pleasure, they're bodies shattering together.

_

* * *

_

_More…._

His orgasm had rocked him, the feel of being inside her … he gritted his teeth at the pleasure. He could never have imagined how she would feel wrapped around him. So tight, painfully so. He groaned as he felt her tight feminine muscles still clenching around him.

He wanted more.

He wrapped her blonde hair around his fist as he kissed her. He craved the feel of her hair stroking his fingers as he held it. He growled as her legs wrapped around his.

He had no idea how he was going to let her go, the beast was constantly riding him hard, demanding he kill and turn.

He pushed all thoughts of her leaving him aside as he thrust into her once more.

She cried out and he shuddered against her.

He had imagined what making love to a woman would be like… but this! He felt euphoric. He was infatuated with her body. The way she shivered if he ran his hand down her side. The small cries and screams she made when he made her feel so much pleasure.

He thrust within her, desperate to claim her.

Claim her completely.

* * *

He watched her shiver and tightened his hold upon her.

She was crushed to his chest, as he continued to slowly thrust inside her.

She was breathing hard over his shoulder as she rubbed up and down his back. Tracing the muscles there absently as she nibbled along his shoulder. His head dropped to rest beside her neck as he kissed along her throat.

His hand shaped her thigh as he leaned up to look at where they where joining. Her breath hitched as he groaned at the sight and kissed her. He trailed kisses over her entire face.

She lay their drowning in pleasure and the magic of the moment when she heard him murmuring things as he kissed over her face.

His lips trailed over her eyes, her jaw and still she couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

She kissed his neck and along his jaw till she reached his mouth.

She moved her lips against his as they kissed and clung to one another.

When he broke away he looked down upon her, she was so close again it was torture. She cried out as she melted, her body shaking with the force of her orgasm as she clung to him. It was then he repeated what he had been murmuring…

I love you

Nya closed her eyes at those words and tried to prevent the tears from falling. No one had ever said that to her before, not even her mother. She clutched him to her as he came, his body finally stopped thrusting as he breathed heavily above her. The weight of his massive body crushing down on her.

How was she ever going to leave?

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review. Have a great weekend x

* * *


	8. Joseph is back

_**

* * *

**_

_Hi, The Joseph in this chapter is again the master vampire that got away from my Zacarias story. This isnt very long, but __I hope you enjoy. All comments welcomed. Take care..._

_xemmalisax_

* * *

_**Your wasting your time Nicholas. Nya is coming with us…**_

_Chapter Eight_

Nicholas cradled Nya to his chest, the candle light from the pool chamber making her hair appear golden and glowing. Her tanned skin illuminated perfectly by the flickering light. He inhaled her sweet scent and their combined scent within the cave. He could smell their love making still.

He rubbed his prickly cheek across her shoulder, as he held her to him.

He had finally claimed her.

He closed his eyes as the memory of taking her washed over him. So much pleasure, he thought he might drown from it. And now, when he was cradling her small body to his, all he could think of was... more.

He wasn't afraid to look into her memories now. He wanted all of her.

He steeled his body as he prepared to skim through her mind. He skirted the edges of her memories, the most recent ones.

He saw their encounters from her perspective.

He saw her home, her friends within the town.

He delved deeper, his hunger for knowledge about her in no way sated.

He saw her childhood, her mother, no sign of her father.

He watched her first days at school, her first kiss.

He saw the old lovers.

He saw the way they had treated her, the way they had made her feel about herself and about men. He felt a burning anger at what he found but it wasn't jealousy, he wanted to kill those men that had hurt her, made her feel worthless and untrusting.

He wanted to kill those that had hurt her.

He watched her memories and felt no jealousy, only a strong, unyielding resolve that he would be whatever she needed him to be, he would do anything to keep her happy and content.

He saw how much going to college meant to her, that she was finally doing something for herself.

He also saw great voids in her memory. Those puzzled him, but so did her apparent power. From what he could see her mother had no abilities to pass on, so whatever she had inherited was from her father. There was no memories of her father in her mind, no face to recall. He found a few dreams and childlike images of what he could look like but nothing that was true.

He didn't know where her powers came from, but he knew they where there.

They where also relatively unused, she focused it subconsciously when she wanted things badly enough. Then her powers seemed to creep into play. It all began to make sense, the fall from the vines before; she had wanted to be on the floor.

The path cut out through the dense rainforest void of insects and branches, the clothes, the jaguars leaving so suddenly...

She had believed he had created her clothing but he hadn't, he had merely created his own. And she believed he had scared the jaguars away when it had been her.

He wondered for a while why she would have had to work if she could have just created the money. He thought about it and then realised why. As she knew nothing about her powers, she never wished for the money, although she needed it, she always came up with a practical solution to gain some, like working. Therefore she had never delved into her powers to gain the money.

He kissed her shoulder as he inhaled once more, taking her scent into his body as he left her side reluctantly to go to the healing pool.

Sliding his large frame beneath the bubbling heat he relaxed back and allowed the water to sooth his chest wounds.

The heat of the pool made the gashes tingle before he felt the healing agents within the water soothing away the pain.

He had already packed the scratches deeply with soil and his saliva once Nya had fallen asleep draped over him. He smiled as he remembered what it had been like to feel her breaths skim over his chest as she clung to him in sleep. He leaned his head back against the rim of the pool and floated there for a while.

He closed his eyes and just relaxed, his mind still reeling from her touch yesterday.

He thought back over their night together, the walk through the rainforest holding her hand, the dinner and the flight into the canopy. He had loved teasing with her and had enjoyed their time together. He hoped they would have a similar night tonight.

He wanted to take her to visit his family, he was so proud she was his. He finally had a life mate of his own, a beautiful, sexy, smart, charismatic life mate.

He heard a sound come from the other chamber so lifted himself from the water, determined to be there when she woke.

* * *

Striding naked into the chamber where Nya lay sleeping, Nicholas stopped immediately and watched a man in agony at what he discovered. 

Nya seemed to be having a sensual dream...

He watched enthralled as she rolled to her back, her back arching with a shiver, as her hand draped over her head. The other hand feathered up her belly to rest beside her breast. Her nipples tightening under his stare as she shivered again and moaned lightly.

Nicholas watched her as she moaned and delved into her thoughts.

Instantly cursing at what he discovered.

She was dreaming about him...

He couldn't stop the shudder that engulfed his body, the burning ache that rocked him from head to toe.

Moving closer he watched the way she wanted him to touch her, the way he did it in her dream. Learning what brought her pleasure.

He crouched down on his knees beside her hip and watched transfixed as she withered upon the floor.

Her knee bent up as she pressed her hips down, arching into his imagined touch.

He groaned, unable to bare her movements and moans anymore.

Pushing himself up on his knees he positioned himself between her thighs, her bent inner thigh pressing against his cheek.

He could see how aroused she was and didn't even bother to start slowly, leaning his head down, his hair draping over her tanned thighs he began to caress her body with his tongue.

Tasting the sweet arousal of her body, he grasped her thighs, squeezing them tightly as he granted himself more room to pleasure her.

He could hear her panting breaths and he growled desperate for more.

Her hips began to undulate to his waiting mouth as he devoured her.

His tongue delved deep inside her, thrusting over and over, as he used his thumb to circle her most sensitive place.

He groaned at the soft heat he found with his tongue and ached to be inside her once more.

Ached to replace his tongue with his aching shaft. Bury himself deep within her body. Indulging in her sweet, tight heat.

He had only imagined what being inside her would feel like, and know he knew... heaven.

He moved his head to suckle her wet flesh as his hands returned to her thighs.

He could hear her pulse beating madly in her thighs, his incisors pierced through his gums, hunger gripping him.

His head spun from her sweet taste and her moans and cries echoing into the cave.

He knew the second she woke, her hands gripping on his hair, an anchor in the maelstrom of pleasure, as her orgasm took hold of her.

"Nicholas!" She screamed as she withered beneath his mouth.

* * *

Nya woke to the sensations of Nicholas' head nestled between her thighs as his tongue was relentless. She had been dreaming about the way he had touched her over the last few days and had relived each experience again in her mind. 

Reliving the excitement and passion until she had been shivering and moaning in her sleep.

She cradled his head to her as her body coiled tighter and tighter. Her muscles clenching as she tensed for her orgasm. To much...

* * *

He growled deep as he turned his head, biting deep into her inner thigh as his hand returned to her sex, caressing within her, increasing the intensity of her orgasm as he drank in her unique blood. 

Her blood coated his mouth as her sex contracted around his fingers.

"Yes, dont stop... please dont stop" She whimpered as his fingers thrusted within her with every draw of her sweet blood.

He moaned against her tanned skin at those sensations.

He licked across his bite as he kissed up her thigh, kissing her sex once more as she cried out before kissing and nibbling up her navel, between the valley of her breasts before licking up her throat as he thrust deep inside her. He hissed in a breath at the pleasure of being inside her again as she cried out.

Nya legs wrapped around his hips as he rocked his large body against her.

Hard and deep.

He grabbed one arm, lacing his fingers with hers and lifting it high over her head as he moved above her.

His large body boxing her in, as he pounded within her.

"Nya" He breathed absently as she teased her rosy nipple with his tongue.

Her nails dug into his shoulders as she panted, yes, her words punctuated with every thrust of his hips.

"Don't stop"

She bit down on his shoulders as he entered her even deeper than before, unable to stand the pleasure of him within her passively. She threw her hips back against his as she began to fragment around him. "Please don't stop" She moaned as her body clenched around his frantically, pulling him deeper inside her as she screamed out into the cave.

Nicholas didn't stop, he couldn't, his need for her driving him insane. The feel of her body contracting furiously around his ... too much...

"I want you to scream my name. Beg for me, Nya." He grated, his voice sounded barely human as he slid himself inside her again and again.

"I cant… not again" Nya moaned out of panting lips as her body barely had time to return to earth from her last orgasm before her body began to coil with more need.

He continued to enter her, over and over until her head was thrashing beneath him, her body shuddering uncontrollable.

She screamed out his name this time as she dissolved into another orgasm.

He could feel her breasts quivering against his chest, her nipples pleading against his chest and growled as he shattered.

His body shudder above her and within her, as colours burst around them.

He felt light headed from his orgasm. His breaths heavy he stroked her thighs still wrapped around him.

He slid himself from her, gritting his teeth at the feel of her arousal coating him as he withdrew. He wanted to stay inside her...

He kissed down her jaw to her throat allowing his teeth to pierce deeply, desperate for more of her taste.

He moaned as she flowed into his mouth, he shaped her thigh against his hip, her sex rubbing against his as he deepened his bite. Arousal and hunger making him starved for a taste of her.

He felt her pulse falter and pulled back, instantly closing the wound.

He had taken too much blood...

She had passed out from the loss of blood.

Lifting her naked body into his arms he cradled her to the muscle of his chest as he enthralled her to taste him.

Her lips feathered over his body, his teeth clenched as she drank his blood. His head spun at the pleasure of her feeding. He allowed her to take as much as she needed, before he closed the wound himself and rocked her soothingly in his arms.

He cursed himself and his very nature. He had done this on purpose, he knew it, he ached to tie her to his side.

Picking her up, he clothed them both as he held her in his arms, waiting for her to awaken.

He leant down to kiss along her forehead when he sensed something...

His eyes burned to flames, as his dark head lifted. He snarled into the darkness of the cave.

A vampire was close by.

Close to Nya...

Cradling Nya close he strode into the pool chamber, placing her carefully upon the ground, he smooth a lock of blonde hair from her forehead and walked out towards the end of the cave.

He was determined to stop the vampire before they even got close to Nya.

No one would dare take her from him.

He would destroy them first.

He stopped in the cave as his senses went haywire.

He focused on scanning the area and focused on the location of the vampire.

He glared at the vine entrance as Joseph strode through.

His back straight, his clothes elegant, with his magic perfecting his looks he looked like the man he used to be, before he became a monster. Nicholas stood his ground, anger and concern churning in his stomach. He had encountered Joseph before, he remembered well the fight he and Zacarias went through.

_Zacarias, Joseph ha__s returned, he is with me and Nya at the cave, just down the river, 3 miles from town. Hurry I need aid against him, he usually has more than one trick up his sleeve…_

_Me and Rafael are on our way. Is your life mate safe?_

_I will do what I need to, to ensure her safety. I will die before I allow him to – _

Nicholas bent over, a pain so excruciating in his stomach he couldn't help dropping to his knees. What had happened? Clutching his stomach as fire clawed at his organs and his veins seemed to want to explode he tried to make contact with his brother, but found it impossible.

_Nicholas?_

Zacarias voice was hardly heard through the pain throbbing in his head. His body felt like it was getting clawed apart. Nicholas snarled at Joseph who stood smiling down upon him, as he started to create a powerful safeguard over the pool chamber, desperate to save Nya within.

_Your wasting your time Nicholas. Nya is coming with us…_

Nicholas thrashed on the floor, desperately trying to drag his agony filled body up from the floor, his nails digging into the floor to try to aid him in lifting himself.

He lifted his face to glare at Joseph just as two more vampires strode through the vines heading for the chamber where Nya slept...

_No!_ Nicholas growled as he pulled himself to his feet.

He staggered towards Nya, hardly able to see, the pain making him almost black out. He grabbed hold of one of the vampires, throwing them back with the last of his strength, falling to one knee from the exertion. He watched as the vampire, rebounded off of the cavern wall hissing and cursing like an animal. Nicholas saw Joseph approach…

_Ill kill you!_

Josephs grin of shark like teeth flashed down on him, as he shook his head.

_Not until I have my fun_...

His laugher floated through the air, crushing Nicholas soul a second before something solid smashed into the back of his head. He felt himself losing consciousness, the last thing he saw before blackness was Joseph being passed Nya's sleeping form as he turned for the exit of the cave.

_No…_

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading. I hoped you liked it. :-)_

_Please, please review. _

_Take care everyone_

_xemmalisax_

* * *


	9. Stone cell

* * *

_Hi. Big Thank you to Riah Riddle and NotSoSweet for the reviews. :-) Violet is Zacarias' lifemate from my other Zacarias story. I hope you like it..._

_All reviews welcomed..._

_xemmalisax_

* * *

…**She cried out, fear and pain evident in her voice, **

**as she tried to drag herself up from the floor.**

**She screamed for Nicholas, **

**screamed for anyone to help her****…**

_Chapter Nine_

Nicholas roared his fury as two of his brothers pushed him back against the wall of the soil chamber beneath their ranch home. He had been here all night and didn't care that the sun was rising, he needed to get Nya!

He could feel the black emptiness bleached his soul, the void in his heart making it ache unbearably at the thought of losing her. He couldn't think clearly. All his mind was focusing on was Nya and Joseph...

_He took __what's mine… _

He growled low at Rafael and Zacarias and charged them once more, locking chests and trying to claw his way past them.

_Stop this Nicholas!_

Rafael had never seen his brother like this. Nicholas was always thinking, always practical and logical thinking, the beast they where containing unsuccessfully was a stranger to him. He could see the pain and fury boiling in his brothers blood red eyes as he stalked across the floor, pacing with quick angry strides, and feared for his soul

_Tell us about Nya. How was she taken? Tell us so we can get here back._

_I will get her back! _Nicholas snarled as he paced. His body language aggressive, his tone full of barely leashed malice.

"Relax, Nicholas! You will need our help. What where you thinking keeping her away from the safety of the ranch?"

Nicholas snarled at his brother. He knew Zacarias was right, he should have returned them sooner to the ranch, but he was selfish and had wanted her to be with him alone. He knew he had made a mistake but right now he didn't need to hear it when she was in danger. He knew this was all his fault.

He heard Zacarias sigh and guessed Violet had been speaking to him, to calm him.

"Nicholas, Nya is part of this family, she will be found, and Joseph will be destroyed. Let us help you. Tell us more about Nya."

Nicholas slumped down onto the soil, in the corner of the chamber, his chin against his knees as he tried to calm himself. His muscles where aching to destroy, the beast within him roaring for his mate to be returned.

He needed to focus, his brothers were right, he was no good to her this way.

He took a deep breath and could still smell her delicate scent on his skin. Not so long ago she had slept beside him. He inhaled deeply taking her into his body, it was soothing, calming him, as he told his brothers everything he had discovered. Minus the way her skin felt like against his, and how sweet and addicting her kiss was. Those he savoured and focused on to calm him, as he told them everything.

"You said she had great voids in her memory, as if they stopped suddenly. Like Colbys?" Rafael asked after listening to Nicholas.

Nicholas thought about it, back in America he had gone into Colbys mind, and had seen her voids. They where similar, he remembered that now.

"Possibly, they are similar."

"Could Nya be related to Razvan? You said she had no father figure, and with her hidden powers?" Rafael looked from Nicholas' crouching form in the shadows to his older brother who stood by the door with his life mate Violet.

"Its possible, Colby was conceived three years before Nya, it's a possibility he could have gone south and met Nyas mother"

"Who is Colbys father?" Violet asked from beside him. She had met Colby and had become good friends but they had never delved into her parentage, she thought her father was a ranch owner? "A vampire I'm guessing?"

"Yes, a turned mage." Rafael supplied as he sent the news to Colby of the conversation. He sensed her gasp. _I have a sister?_

_Possibly..._

He could feel his life mates emotions, she was afraid for the girl, and apprehensive about having a sister and excited too. He knew how much it would mean to her to have someone like her. He had delved into her memories, and knew even though she had Paul and Ginny she had always felt different.

_We don't know anything for sure, Colby. She will be safe.__ I promise you._

* * *

_Mage? Fill me in _Violet asked Zacarias. God, there was so much she didn't know. Yesterday she had been told that not only did werewolves exist but her sister in law was one. That took a little getting used to… 

_They c__ontrol magic, my love. Like a wizard. Dark magic._

_A wizard turned vamp? _

_Yes_

Violets nose twitched as she tried to digest that. Wizards. Werewolves. Vampires. Jaguar people. Right…

* * *

"Its possible, but Nya can materialise things as well as move them." Nicholas spoke his thoughts out loud, as far as he knew Colby couldn't do that before she was turned, and Nya had materialised her own clothing. He swallowed on the lump in his throat at the memory of that night. 

"Colby couldn't do that even though her power was well advanced" Rafaels voice supplied, his face showing he was deep in thought.

"Also she doesn't believe she has any powers." Zacarias pointed out. He didn't like the sound of any of this. Without knowledge and understanding of her powers, Nya may be stronger but unable to use that power against her enemies. It meant at the moment she was in as much danger as a human.

"Where is Monolito?" Nicholas asked. He wanted as many people he trusted searching for his lifemate as he could, although he had yet to see his brother.

"With Marianne, visiting Destiny and Nicholae, they are expecting a baby" Zacarias supplied.

"Riordan?"

"Travelling back, not here till the next rising"

"Did you convert Nya?" Violet asked. Nicholas could see the memory of pain cross his sister in laws eyes and knew she was reliving the memory of her own conversion.

"No"

"She is still human?" Rafael asked, surprise and concern loud in his voice.

"Is that not what I just said?!" Nicholas roared, before he stood, and started to pace. This was getting them nowhere! He had had enough of talking, he just wanted her back...

"If she is still human she has the advantage over the vampires, she could find a way to leave during the day." Rafaels voice seemed to be more aimed at Zacarias than Nicholas.

"You mean run through the rainforest alone?" Violet asked. Shock clear on her face. As a city girl, Nicholas knew she didn't like the rainforest too much, although she respected it, and loved it for its beauty, she knew its dangers.

He also agreed with her, he didn't like the idea of Nya alone in the jungle without aid. But he preferred it to staying with the vampires. God only knows what they could have planned for her.

He clenched his fists as scenario after scenario of torture ran through his mind. He couldnt take the images any more, the thoughts running through his mind. The mere suggestion, and reminder that Nya was in danger made his heart clench as well as his soul. He punched at the chamber wall, ignoring the blood pour down his fist, his eyes burning blood red as he rested his forehead against the cool stone. Violets gasp was loud in the chamber.

"If we help her realise her gift maybe that can help her escape and remain safe until we reach her" Zacarias gentled his voice at his younger brothers obvious distress. He remembered all too well the agony of being separated from his life mate, so understood his brothers anguish. He also feared for the young girl. Joseph was a danger, even more so, now that he had no other family to lose, the hatred for the De La Cruz family ran deep within him. Nya was now a De La Cruz.

"And if not, she is unprotected in the rainforest until we rise to find her" Nicholas growled from against the wall.

"Yes" Zacarias wasn't going to lie. It was a gamble. Either she would learn to accept her gifts, or the rainforest would prove to be her death as apposed to the vampires.

"Ill talk to her when she wakes, try to kill them through her eyes first" Nicholas suggested.

"Nicholas, Joseph knows what we will try to do, he will probably keep her blindfolded and unconscious for as long as possible. Our only hope is he knows nothing about her gift."

"I will try to-" Nicholas began but Zacarias cut him off. He wasn't going to let his brother endanger himself as well.

"No, Nicholas. You have abandoned your health for too long, sleeping like a human and not taking sanctuary below ground. You must rest for the next rising. Violet and I will try to contact Nya and help her during the day."

Nicholas turned to face Zacarias as he said "No! I need –"

"No Nicholas! She needs you strong!"

Nicholas clenched his fist, but knew better than to argue with his brother. And Zacarias was right, he had neglected his health. It had been a welcomed exchange, sacrificing his health to lie beside her.

* * *

Nya opened her eyes slowly. 

Her head pounding aggressively.

The only thing she could hear was her heart pounding erratically in her ears.

She tried to turn her head, and stopped, the pain shooting through her temples too much to bear. She clutched at her head as she screwed up her eyes at the pain.

She exhaled harshly as she tried to see where she was.

Her face was pressed against a cold, stone floor. She could see dirt and dust on the floor. She wasn't in the cave anymore...

There was no Nicholas clutching her to a formidable chest. No heart beat against her spine.

A tear tracked down her cheek, she felt so disorientated, the pounding in her head making her feel sick. Her mouth felt dry, her throat aching for moisture.

She pulled herself up from the floor, stopping every few seconds to allow the pain in her head to die down before she tried to sit up again. She breathed out, clutching her forehead as she leaned back against the wall.

She cried out. Her head felt like it might explode, she squeezed her palms to her head as she rocked through the pain.

Where was she?

Her eyes crept open as she looked around her surroundings. It looked like some sort of cell.

Dark, shadow filled, a small window covered by bars, it was only about four meters square.

A tear trailed down her cheek at her situation.

Where was Nicholas?

She remembered the jaguar battle, they made love, she woke to him pleasuring her and then….

And then…

She clenched her hands into fists either side of her head, as she cried out, why couldn't she remember?

Where was Nicholas?

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, my dear. But Nicholas is dead…"

* * *

Zacarias and Violet walked up from the soil chamber, hand in hand. Their thoughts centred on Nicholas and Nya. 

"Your going to tell this poor girl her dad is a wizard turned vampire, her boyfriend is a vampire, her half sister is also a vampire, who is married to her boyfriends brother and she has special powers?" Violets brow arched at the insanity of all of that. "Honey. I would break_ slowly_ into that." And he would be leaving out, she also had a werewolf, and a jaguar woman for sister in laws.

Zacarias grinned down on Violet and her thoughts. She did have a point. It was going to be a lot to take in at once, but if it was the only way to explain to her about her powers, and get her away from the vampires alive he was going to have to take the risk.

"Thanks for the advice, Violet. Your going to help me"

"How?"

"Nicholas said she didn't trust men much, maybe hearing things from a woman who used to be a human would help to persuade her to listen to me"

"I don't even listen to you-" Zacarias grasped Violets hips as he lifted her, and pinned her to the door out of the basement, his body crushing hers against the wood. She giggled, at his mock punishment. It was never particularly punishing to have this man pressed up against her. She craved his touch.

His teeth scrapped her throat slowly before he whispered into her ear…"Violet, help me"

Violet could hear and sense how much Zacarias feared for his brother, Nicholas had come to mean a lot to her too. It had made her so sad to realise he could feel no emotions, no joy or happiness. And now to find it and have it taken away. It had almost brought tears to her eyes when he had slammed his fist into the wall with his pain. She could see how much he was missing his Nya, and it pulled at her heart.

"Ill do it for Nicholas" She whispered. She wanted to help. She grinned when she heard Zacarias growl, and couldn't help but tease him about his jealousy. The man had obviously seen way too many Jerry Springers.

"Relax Zacarias, I would never leave you for Nicholas… Rafael maybe"

She grinned as his eyes turned red and he lowered her to the floor, looking angry.

"Im joking, its worth it to see that look on your face."

"Ill punish you for that later" That was one of her favourite things to hear come out of his mouth.

"That's what you said last time" she teased as they walked through the basement door.

"I mean it this time" Zacarias rumbled from behind her.

"That's exactly what you said last time" She teased as she sent him a saucy grin over her shoulder as she headed for the living room.

"Ouch" She yelled out, as she felt Zacarias swatted her arse, as he laughed from behind her.

* * *

Nya had cried herself out. 

She was so exhausted she couldn't try anymore, couldn't pound on the door anymore. Scream for Nicholas anymore.

She lay, knees to her chest on the floor. Her cheeks stained with her tears. Nicholas was dead.

Something inside her seemed to shrivel and die at the thought. Break and shatter at the thought of him gone. Forever.

She had turned to find something evil before her, she was certain. He appear beautiful, tall and dark but when she looked into his eyes she saw his true nature. Evil, darkness and death lurked there.

She had stared wide eyed at him as he entered her small cell and smirk at the state of her.

His words shot through her, making her unable to speak, even breathing became hard as the pounding in her head became louder.

Crippling her until she had almost cried out.

She refused to cry out, not in front of this man, not when he would so obviously enjoy it.

She keep her spine straight as she heard how Nicholas had died. Choking on her sob at hearing it had been when he had tried to protect her. Her lip quivered as she desperately tried to keep her tears in check.

He had smirked down at her when she had called him a liar, his teeth sharp and stained, before he left with nothing but a taunting laugh, that seemed to linger long after he had departed.

She had broken down, shuddering on the floor.

So much pain, and Nicholas was dead...

Now she lay helpless. She had lost all her will, she could no longer move, not even to sit. She clenched her knees tighter to her chest as she watched the sky begin to lighten.

_Nya? Can you hear me? This is Zacarias, Nicholas' brother_

She lay not thinking for a while, she heard the man repeat his enquiry, his voice deep and similar in accent to Nicholas' voice, speak into her mind. _Nya?_

How do I know your telling me the truth. She thought. She didn't know if he would be able to read her thoughts as Nicholas could, she didn't truly care. She didn't have the energy to care anymore. Her body, heart and soul where leaden. Dead.

_He has told me much about you. _The male voice came again, a tear tracked down her cheek at those words.

That cant be good...

She heard a gentle feminine laugh float through her mind at her words.

Who was that? She enquired. She didn't recognise the voice. Was this actually happening, or was she making all this up?

_Violet my life mate_

Where is Nicholas?

She held her breath for his answer, she was so desperate to believe he was alive. She cared so much for him.

_Healing_

Her breath left her in a rush. She lay breathing heavily on the ground, a small smile showing through her tears. That was what she needed to hear. She was so desperate to believe the deep voice in her mind. Please let him be telling the truth.

Was he hurt? She asked. She hoped not, she remembered her reaction to the claw marks over his chest and hoped he was ok. She needed him to be ok.

_He was injured,__ poison was used_.

She gasped at the thought of poison.

_He will __be fine, I promise you, he worries more for your health. How are you Nya?_

Peachy! She muttered aloud as she looked at her surroundings. Her head pounded painfully, her body was so so weak. She heard the masculine groan of annoyance in her mind. She sobered her thoughts. If this man was who he said he was, Nihcolas would be wanting to hear how she was, she should tell him.

I don't know where I am, but I'm unharmed.

It wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the whole truth. Anyway that was what she wanted to get back to Nicholas.

_Have they spoke__n to you?_

Only to tell me Nicholas was dead

_He lives__, they lied. _

How do I know your not lying?

_I don't lie_

I've been told that before

_Nya? This is Violet. I promise you Zacarias is not lying to you. And any way, if he can get you out of there unharmed isn't it worth trusting him?_

How do I know Nicholas is not dead? She whispered her question into the darkness of the stone cell. She needed to know that first. Needed to believe it before she could trust them.

_You would know_ She listened to the feminine voice, and knew what she said was right. She would know if he was dead. She had denied it ever since she had been told. She sighed in relief; Nicholas was alive.

Ok, what do you want me to do?

_Just listen…_

* * *

Excuse me?! Nya half yelled into the cell. 

_I know it's a lot to take in Nya, but we believe it may be the truth_

Im a half vampire wizard is possibly the truth…? She couldn't believe a word of what this man had just said, she had fazed out when he had started on about some woman in America, and then a wizard from Europe. The summary of what this man was suggesting was she was a half vampire/wizard with magical powers.

_I told you to break her in slowly _She heard Violet say as she scolded Zacarias' through Nyas mind.

_I did !_

_No you didn't _Came Violets voice again. Nya frowned and rubbed her brow, the throbbing was still making her head feel like it was being split in two and listening to a domestic wasn't high on her list of priorites right now. She needed to get out of here.

_Violet she needed to know_

_That fast? Couldn't you have putted it a little less…. I don't know blunt_

_We don't have time to be subtle Violet_

_Perhaps-_

"Hey!" Nya yelled at the voices in her mind." Look I may not understand what your talking about but I know what I did the other night, I was able to move things, the vines"

_What did you do with the vines?_

She blushed at what the male voice was asking. There was no way she was going to give details of tying Nicholas up for pleasure to virtually strangers. She heard a female gasp, and squeezed her eyes together tight as she realised by thinking about it, she had just told them.

_That's a great idea, better than stockings_ The female voices shocked voice gasped through her mind.

_Violet!_

Nya listened to the rumbling, growl so like Nicholas', and realised again how much she truly missed him, but mostly how much this man was like him. They weren't lying to her. He was his brother.

Stockings? Nya innocently inquired.

_Ill tell you about it later_Violet whispered into her mind, Nya gave a small smile. She liked Violet.

_No you wont! _Zacarias yelled at his life mate, through Nyas mind.

How do I get out of here?

Moments passed as Nya explained what she could see, and what she could hear from her cell. She answered Zacarias questions as fully as she could.

_It might be one of the research centres,__ deep in the rainforest. Nya I need you to get out of that cell, use your powers like you did with the vines. Image opening the door. Find stairs or a door and get outside of the centre. Wait till sunrise to do it. The vampires will be weak then. I don't have much more time Nya the sun is rising fast…_

Nya nodded as she listened to Zacarias, she wasn't sure she could do what he told her to do, her body was still leaden and aching all over.

_Travel as far as you can, but stay safe Nya, Nicholas life depends on you being safe_.

"Any tips from a jungle boy to a town girl about how to survive in the jungle?"

_L__isten to your surroundings, focus on where you are treading, be vigilant. Oh and Nya? Believe in yourself and your abilities. _

Nya heard the door scratch open, the metal scrapping over the stone floor as Joseph strode in. She could sense Zacarias wanting to stay in contact with her, but he seemed to be being dragged away. His presence in her mind fading away, until all she felt was fear as she stared up at the monster in her cell. He grinned down on her.

"Now my dear, there is no need to start name calling" His voice scratched through her like nails on a chalk board. She squeezed her palms once more to her ears to drown out his voice, the agony of his voice was clawing at her mind, the pain returning strongly.

He made tutting sounds as he lifted her from the floor by her arms, holding her before him. She creaked open her eyes and saw him lick his lips. Her eyes widened at the hunger there.

She watched as his eyes became burning pools of red fire, his teeth lengthening in his mouth, his thin pale lips pulling back in a snarl.

She screamed out a second before teeth ripped into her throat, his head rocked back and forth as he drank, ripping more and more of her throat as he growled against her like an animal.

She could feel her blood pouring away, fast, rivers of blood running down her chest and into his mouth.

Tears trailed down her face, as her mouth opened for a silent scream...

* * *

Zacarias fought to get through the strong mental barrier preventing him reaching Nya. 

It was strong, a mixture of Carpathian safeguard and mage magic. Joseph must have seeked help to create such a powerful barrier.

He fought, breaking down the magic, desperate to get to Nya.

Violet was holding her breath beside him, he could see the tears glistening in her eyes out of fear for the young girl.

Zacarias prayed She would be ok. She would live.

He sent all his will to her body, hoping some would get through. Rafael joined him, pouring his strength and will into Nya, Zacarias even sensed Colbys strength too, and Riordan from a great distance.

He prayed it would be enough.

All three brothers worked on the barrier and when it dropped they all stopped.

Hearts in their mouths they saw the joint fate of Nicholas and Nya.

She had been bitten, given blood.

Her body was converting.

The vampire blood torturing her insides.

She lay in a cold, stone cell.

But the worst thing was, the cell had a single window and the sun was rising…

* * *

Nya lay on the cold floor shuddering with the pain of the bite. 

She tentatively touched the wound and winced. It was big, it felt beneath her finger tips like her entire throat had been ripped out.

She heaved once more, at the memory of taking that vile creatures blood. She had almost choked on the poison like liquid being poured into her mouth. Her body was weak. So weak.

The blood was burning her insides.

She could feel more and more agony with every heart beat. The more the blood was being pumped around her body, infecting, burning more of her body.

She looked up to the window, covered by bars. The sun was rising. She could see the first few rays of sunlight, when her body began to convulse.

Molten fire ripping through her muscles.

Slamming her hard to the floor.

She cried out, fear and pain evident in her voice, as she tried to drag herself up from the floor.

She screamed for Nicholas, screamed for anyone to help her...

She couldn't get up, her body involuntarily throwing her back down.

Her bones cracked, breaking and shifting, as her organs burned.

There wasn't a part of her body not sensitive and in agony. She twisted to her front as she heaved and rid herself of toxins.

She cried as she was sick, her body twisting and reshaping.

She was sweating, barely able to keep herself from drowning in her own blood.

She felt disgusted with herself and so afraid, she fell to the floor in a heap, dirt and blood beneath her cheek as she tried to pull herself into a ball to bury her face in her knees, she wasn't even strong enough to do that.

She screamed from the pain.

Her convulsions never weakening.

She knew she had broken more than one rib from her body being thrown to the floor, breathing hurt. Everything hurt. She focused on her breathing. Her heart beat unnatural to her. Too slow, uneven.

She couldn't move. Her body weak, and unused.

She felt like there was nothing left of her, she was just a shell of the person she once was.

She hoped no one was reading her mind, she didn't want Nicholas to hear of her suffering...

Tears meandered down her cheeks as she looked up and watched the sunlight streak across the sky.

The sunlight chasing the shadows away from the roof of her cell.

She watched as the light moved down the wall slowly, inch by inch, the cell beginning to fill with sunlight.

Her eyes stung, pins pricking her eyes, as her skin began to burn and catch on fire…

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading. :-)_

_Please review. sorry it was so long._

_Take care_

_xemmalisax_

* * *


	10. Sunlight

**

* * *

**

_You can shoot me, I am so so sorry this was so late. My dad was in hospital so I have been all over the place recently. But thankfully, he is out of danger, and coming home :) _

_Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews, I love recieving them, they always make my day. BIG Thank You to Chrissienuil, NotSoSweet, Creative-Kiwi, Elenemire, and Riah Riddle. :) Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy..._

* * *

**He would perish in the same sunlight that destroyed his love, thankfully,**

**before he spent another day with out her.**

_Chapter Ten_

Nya screamed as she felt her skin begin to burn and peel away.

She summoned any strength left in her body. Begging for the energy to drag herself into the remaining shadows in the cell.

She heard voices. Male voices shouting and talking to her. She tried desperately to hear them, to understand their words, but it only left her head pounding more.

She couldn't focus on any of them.

The pain was unbearable.

She felt her blood tingle and finally felt some strength returning to her. Digging her nails into the gaps in the stone tiles on the floor, she began to drag her broken body into the corner of the cell.

Her eyes stung. Pin pricks of agony piercing her eyes, shooting pain through her mind.

She wasn't certain but she suspected her eyes where bleeding. Her vision was blurry. Her head pounding.

She cried as she pulled her body inch by inch away from the sun.

_Why? _

She curled into a ball, trying desperately to shield herself, but failing. One of her legs where still fully exposed.

She heard thunder clap outside. Rumbling and loud, shaking the building. She felt the building tremble at the sound, quivering along her back as she tried to push herself out of the sunlight even more.

Nya tried to open her eyes, to look at the gathering storm, through the bars of her cell, but was unable to open them any more.

Her eye lids felt double the size, and throbbed. She sobbed uncontrollably even though the sunlight was finally off of her skin.

The damage had been done anyway, she was severely burnt.

She could perceive the heat emanating from the sunlight within the cell. _Feel_ the heat of the light so close to her ultra sensitive skin. She could tell it wasn't far from her now, probably a few scarce inches.

She knew it was only a matter of time before the sunlight filled the cell and killed her.

* * *

Nya screaming woke Nicholas beneath the soil. 

Eyes blood red snapped open.

Incisors lengthening as he connected with his life mate. His world.

Nya was dying….

A roar of agony resounded up through the layers of soil, travelling through the ranch house. Anyone in hearing distance stopped and couldn't help but shiver at the agony and rage contained in it.

Rational thought was long gone, as Nicholas erupted from the soil, spraying soil in all directions within the soil chamber. Mud thudded against the metal chamber loudly, particles of dirt fell to the ground as a figure walked out from the dark chamber. His body shrouded with shadows, his eyes piercing the darkness with deadly promise….

* * *

Zacarias kept his mind connected with Nya as he waited for Rafael to join him in the study. 

He had only just managed to get Violet below ground, her tears had tore at his soul. The compassion and agony she was feeling because of this young girl, made Zacarias even more determined to save her life.

She was his sister, his brothers salvation, and she _must_ live.

They had no other option.

Violet had refused to go to ground, so he had had no choice but to over ride her mind, he didn't want to, and knew she would be angry, but too many people where already in danger. He needed her safe, so he could focus. Plus, she was still too young to stand the heat of the sun, even this early in the morning, her eyes had already begun to sting.

He felt a wave of sickness, as he thought of Nya's current fate.

The Chevez brothers where out now, searching each research centre in an attempt to find her. Zacarias wasn't holding his breath at the outcome being successful, they where three men, as Paul had gone too, they couldn't search every research centre before the sunlight engulfed the cell.

He guessed Nya had about an hour, two at best, before the sun reached the right angle to pour light completely into the cell.

He had two hours to save his brothers life.

Rafael burst into the room followed by a distraught Colby. Zacarias frowned at the sight.

_She should be below the ground, Rafael. _Zacarias reprimanded his younger brother. He didn't need another life mate in jeopardy.

_I tried. She refused__ to go to ground. She wanted to be here. _

_Force her, this is a dangerous time._

_She would never have forgiven me, plus while Paul is in danger she wants to be awake_.

"I know your both talking about me. I'm not going to ground. Not when I can hear her screams through Rafael's mind." Colby choked on the last sentence and Zacarias felt a lump come into his own throat.

The girl was going to die unless they found a way to save her.

"From what I can see through her mind, she is being contained in a stone cell, tiles are on the floor, broken. Bars over the windows. A few branches visible." Zacarias paused, as he sighed and tried to recall anything that might help them find her faster. But in the end, that was all they had. "Possibly a research centre, or maybe even an old derelict building" He concluded.

"Paul has told me they have search two centres so far, but no sign. Has Riordan checked in yet?"

"He is seeking sanctuary within the rainforest until the next rising. He told me he is going to scan the local area before he goes to ground."

Immediately, Zacarias reached for his youngest brother. _Riordan, any news?_

_I'm not certain yet. I have found an unusual taint on some of the animals, I will try to pin point the source if possible._

Zacarias didn't need the exact source, just an area to look.

_Where is this taint?_

_Seven miles down river to the east._

_Any other sign of vampires?_

_No, only the darkness within the animals. Plus a thunder storm. I can't find the source, only the general area that has been effected._

_Thunder storm?_

_Appears natural but it came from nowhere. _

Zacarias sighed, it was possible that Joseph had been there previously and wasn't there now. It was also possible he had set the taint up as a trap.

_I hear your thoughts brother, but the taint is wrong for a trap. It isn't making the animals act out of character, it's the opposite, they act completely natural.__ It was only by coincidence I discovered it. Perhaps it is a way to hide their location?_

_Perhaps. Seven miles down river to the east?_

_Yes_

_I will send the__ Chevez brothers to check the research facilities in that area. It is our only lead. Go to ground now, and rest._

_You should do the same, Zacarias. We can't let Joseph disappear a__gain, he has threatened our women too many times._

_I agree with you Riordan, he needs to be destroyed. _

Zacarias sent the news to the Chevez brothers and hoped they discovered Nya in time, if she was in that location. It was a long shot, in an impossible situation. But it was the only suggestion they had to go on. It was either this… or she dies.

Zacarias slumped into the black leather chair behind him, in front of the sun blocked window.

He wouldn't sleep. He would watch over Nya.

He looked around the study, his brother looked deep in thought, possibilities swirling through his mind, whilst his life mate sat beside him. Colby looked incredibly pale, which was unusual for her. Her red hair stark against her bloodless cheeks. Her eyes troubled and tired.

"You should rest, Colby. We will do everything to help Nya"

Zacarias kept his tone gentle and calm, he knew his sister in law had a temper to match her firey hair colour, and provoking her wouldn't help anyone.

"I can't do that Zacarias. I want to stay here for as long as possible. I just feel so…." Colby shook her head before sitting down in the chair beside Rafael "...so utterly useless"

"We all do, Colby. But neglecting your needs wouldn't help Nya"

Zacarias watched his sister in laws eyes flame and sparkle with annoyance "And sleeping through her agony will?"

"_Querida,_ that's not what Zacarias means." Rafael's long, tanned fingers, caressed through Colby's hair as he soothed her mind with his voice.

"What's happening with Nicholas?"

Zacarias shook his head as he leaned back into his chair. He wasn't sure what was happening with his brother, or what they could do with him. He was certain he would be able to hear Nya's screams and feel her wounds, there was no way he was sleeping through it.

He sat up abruptly in his chair. Where was Nicholas right now?

He scanned the house, and expected to find him in the soil chamber, no heart beat, no breathing. Was he sleeping beneath the soil… no. Zacarias pulled back his senses and focused back onto the study.

"He's gone"

* * *

Nya winced as she felt her knee begin to burn, and pulled it more tightly to her chest. She was fast running out of time. She needed to think. She had shut the pain out, pushing it to the back of her mind. 

She needed to get out of here, and fast.

A tear trickling down her cheek, hurting her.

The small drop travelling down her skin was painful. Touching the burns on her face.

Now wasn't the time for self pity.

She laughed at her words, actually now was the perfect time for self pity. She was locked in a cold, stone cell, she was burnt, starving and her insides felt like they where being burned and corroded from the inside out.

Not to mention, Nya was pretty sure, she was now whatever Nicholas was. She was a vampire.

_God, if I wasn't half dead, I would laugh at the insanity of that…._

Nya thought back over Nicholas brothers words. She could have powers of her own?

She remembered so clearly the vines moving as she wished them to, even though that seemed like an eternity ago.

It seemed so long ago since she slept beside Nicholas.

Wrapped tightly in his embrace.

Her face screwed up as another tear escaped, she winced painfully, as it rolled innocently of the pain it caused, down her cheek to drop to the stone tiles.

If she did have powers, now was the time to use them.

She was past the point of caring that this was all insane. The pain was so unbearable she was willing to try anything.

Anything to get it to stop.

She listened to the sounds of the storm outside. Where the clouds thick enough to block out the sun?

* * *

Zacarias and Rafael marched from the study, strides strong as they walked towards the lobby. Colby wandered behind Rafael, her fingers threaded through the loop at the back of his jeans. 

_What is Nicholas thinking, the sun is too high__ to leave the ranch. Isn't it?_

_Yes. __He is going for his life mate. Querida, I would do the same thing if you where in danger_

They turned the corner, entering the lobby, their foot steps quiet, except for Colbys. They spotted Nicholas a second before the front door was swung open, and sunlight spilled into the lobby…

* * *

Rafael grabbed his life mate and threw her against the wall, his body acting as a guard against the burning sunlight filling the lobby. His eyes blood red as he looked down to see Colby wincing and her eyes streaming. 

"Shut the door!" He shouted as he pressed his larger frame against Colbys, desperate to keep the sun from burning her delicate skin.

_I think Zacarias is dragging him back in. I can hear them arguing._

_Good! His stupidity has nearly killed you._

_I'm fine, its just a little bright. What happened to, 'I would do the same thing if it was you'?_

_I wouldn't endanger a women to do it. _

_He didn't know I was here._

_No excuse. _

Colby smiled at the raw fear in Rafael's mental voice, snuggling closer to his strength as she listened to the argument between Nicholas and Zacarias.

_You should help Zacarias bring Nicholas inside, he won't be able to do it himself._

_Querida, I'm not leaving you to burn _She smiled at the way he growled his words.

_I'll run into the next room, back to the study. Nicholas needs help. _

She felt Rafael sigh against her, and knew he had come around to what she was saying.

_I'll take you into the next room first._

_Deal..._

Rafael pulled Colby's form closer to his, as he stuck close to the wall, before opening the door and placing her inside the darkened room. His fingers trailed over her face to check for marks and when he got his hand batted away he grinned. His Colby was fine.

He turned to help his brothers.

* * *

Nicholas roared his anger as his brothers gave up convincing him and used brute force to drag him back into the ranch house. He ignored the sun tingling on his skin as he fought against them. He hit the marble floor of the lobby and growled low as the door was slammed close behind his brothers. He hardly recognised his voice anymore. It was low, rumbling and guttural. 

"Let me out!"

He lifted himself from the floor and grabbed hold of his head, bending over in agony. He could feel her pain. Feel everything she had to endure. The headaches, the organs burning with the acidic blood, the burns.

He groaned and crouched down as he gripped his temples. He needed to get to her. Everything in him was screaming for her. Screaming to save her. "Let me go to her!"

"Nicholas, what good will you do for Nya out in the sun?"

"I will search for her"

"How? you will die!"

"I don't care, if I lose her I will die anyway!" He lifted his dark head, silken tendrils of hair loose from the leather tong framing his blood red eyes. He snarled at his brothers blocking the door. The beast awake and roaring for its mate.

_They don't care about her…_

_Get her back…_

_Go now…._

A bestial, low roar erupted from his throat as his incisors shot even longer.

He wanted to search as much of the rainforest as he could, regardless of his burning skin.

He would search for as long as it took to find her. Bring her back to him.

He didn't care too much if he died, as long as she lived.

If anything happened to her… He would be as good as dead anyway.

He would perish in the same sunlight that destroyed his love thankfully, before he spent another day with out her. Without her smile, her teasing, her laughter. He looked at his brothers, barring the door.

_They are standing between me and my mate…_

_Foolish._

* * *

Nya built the image of dark clouds, so dark they blocked all light in her mind. 

She focused and worked on every aspect of her imagined storm. She wanted a storm this fierce, this ferocious. She built the vision working hard to manipulate the very heavens. She needed darkness.

She heard the crack of lightning and listened to the rumbling thunder and prayed this was working.

She could feel the heat of the room decrease, the tell tale sign the light wasn't heating the inside of the cell anymore.

Good.

She tried again to open her eyes. They crept open a few millimetres before she was forced to close them once more.

Red was all she could see, she didn't want to think it was her blood.

She pushed herself up from her ground, ignoring the tight feeling of her skin. She could feel the burns on her body.

Feel the tightness and pain.

She sat upon the floor, slowly outstretching her legs. She held her breath as she pushed her legs out further and further and exhaled when they didn't burn. She had done it!

Now how to get out of the cell?

That was impossible. There was no way she could do it. Her skin was damaged beyond repair, and her insides…

She was stifling a scream at the feel of her blood flowing through her veins. It was like having barb wire rip through them with each heart beat.

She was having difficulty breathing as well. It was almost as if she could feel her body shutting down for death.

She hungered.

She thought of food, but felt sickened. The unwanted thought of the blood on the floor, caused teeth to pierce through her gums.

Nya screamed, backing herself further against the cell cave, as she panted with fear. Fear of herself.

Tears streaming down her eyes. She could feel the teeth elongated in her mouth. Long and unnatural.

She stifled a cry. _What am I?_

_Mine__…._ Nya's head shot up as she heard the voice. Was that…?_Nya you are mine. And I will come for you. _

All the emotion she had tried to keep wrapped up, spilled out suddenly, she sobbed uncontrollably at Nicholas in her mind.

It was definitely him. No one else could pull off being romantic and irritating as well as he could. She grinned through her tears. Waiting patiently for more. She seemed starved for him.

_Your coming for me?_

_Always my love. _

She nodded at the honesty of those words. She should know that by now, how many times had she tried to walk away from the cave, before he dragged her back. He would come for her.

Panic and fear overrode her feelings.

_You cannot come, it isn't safe!_

Even as she said the words, she regretted the truth of them. God, how much she wished she could be safe back in his arms. But there was no way in hell, she was dragging him into this hell. She shook her head. She couldn't let him suffer this.

_Do not come here. Please. _A tear slid painful down her cheek. _I beg you, do not come..._

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading. _

_I hope you liked it. Please review. The next chapter is half done already so will be uploaded soon... :)_

* * *


	11. Found

_**

* * *

** _

Hi. Big Thank you to NotSoSweet, Riah Riddle, Elenemire, and Chrissienuil for the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate them all. :) :) :)

Thanks so much. Hugs all round. :) Here is the next chapter...

Did Nicholas stay at the ranch? hmmm... Of course not! lol

* * *

_**...Nya? ...**_

**_...I begged him not to come… _Her voice faltered as she felt herself slip away...**

_Chapter Eleven_

Nicholas closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to spill at Nya's pleading words. He could feel the damage to her skin, her pain, and couldn't leave her there to die, or worse, die alone.

He filtered through her memories trying to find out if she knew anything that could help him find her.

When he saw her reaction to when she had thought him dead, his heart flipped and ached within his chest.

He focused on her more recent memories, skirting the pain as much as possible, as he couldn't focus when he thought of her in any danger. The beast would take hold and threaten to kill everything standing between them.

He looked at her thoughts closely and saw the storms origins. Nya had created a storm. He sent the news mentally to Zacarias and remained connected to his Nya.

His heart, mind and soul where now residing with her in the cell.

He tried to look through her eyes, but all he saw was red and darkness.

He calmed her heart, allowing it to beat to the slower rhythm of his own. One beat, then another, he concentrated on keeping her calm, and alive.

He scanned her body and clenched his fists at the internal damage.

The blood from Joseph was like poison, burning and destroying whatever it came into contact with.

_Nicholas it can be diluted and removed. The same happened to Destiny. _

Rafael's words didn't reassure him, they only ignited his fury. Like oil to a flame, the beast broke free. He didn't like the casual way his brother was dismissing Nya's injuries. Nicholas could feel her pain! He knew what she was suffering!

_I do not care __about Destiny!_ Was snarled into the lobby.

Nicholas was surprised it was him. He didn't recognise his voice, or those words. He did care what happened to Destiny, she was a Carpathian woman who had been through hell, he did care. He just… he could hardly focus on anything but Nya's pain.

His head ached, his body was wracked with malice, his muscles tense and begging to destroy, maim, kill.

His heart and soul were dying.

He didn't want to look on the bright side, he didn't need a prep talk, a "everything is going to be alright". Right now, he didn't care.

All he was concerned about was his Nya.

And she was far from alright at that moment.

And he was stuck in this damn house! Zacarias was still barring the door.

He couldn't get to her, couldn't help her and that clawed at him. He was so desperate to help, and he was unable to. He couldn't do anything but wait and hope.

He was well aware of the sun, all three of the brothers were, it was fast creeping higher into the sky. Soon they would be unable to move.

Colby was suffering the most, and Nicholas could see by Rafael's strong pacing and concerned expression he could feel the pin pricks in her eyes and the heat on her sensitive skin.

Nicholas lowered his head in shame as a voice he hardly recognised as his own, whispered through his mind that he was happy Colby was suffering. Maybe then, Rafael will understand.

He didn't think like that. He didn't want Colby hurt in anyway, but he was too deep in Nya's agony to think straight. Her screams where permanently branded on his soul, he didn't think he could ever forget the sound of her screams and the feel of her skin burning.

He need her.

_Zacarias, let me go..._

Nicholas lifted his dark head, allowing his brother to see the torment swirling within their dark depths. _Let me go to her._ His voice quiet, but determined.

_Your asking me to kill you. _

_I'm asking you to allow me the chance to save my heart and soul._

_You will die_

_I will die either way. I will follow where ever she leads. _

Zacarias' eyes pierced his younger brothers and saw the utter resolve. His brother would die, either way. His hand skimmed the copper of the door handle behind him as he kept his eyes on Nicholas.

_Find her, and both of you return to us._

Nicholas nodded.

_What are you doing?_ Concern and anger whipped through Rafael's voice as he strode protectively to Colby who had ended up back in the lobby once the door was shut.

Zacarias clutched the handle tight, seconds before he pulled the large oak door open, sunlight pouring into the lobby.

Rafael threw his entire body over Colby's, blanketing her from the harmful rays, as Zacarias watched his younger brother walk through the door, and become engulfed in light…

* * *

Paul wiped rain from his eyes, as he followed his uncles. They where moving towards their third research centre, they had already searched two unsuccessfully. 

The sun had been unbearably hot before, but now the rain pelted down on them from a sudden storm.

They where following Riordan's directions and where careful of their surroundings. There could be vampire traps hidden beneath their feet.

The wind wasn't helping them, nor was the storm, both where so strong they where battling against the elements to take another step.

They had parked their land rover and where now on foot, as they had been unable to drive through the dense tree trunks.

They could see the research center ahead.

Everyone was praying this one would be the one to contain Nya.

Paul had had many experiences with the undead, and knew the damage they could do. He was fearful they would be too late.

How could they bring Nya's ashes back to the ranch? Back to a grieving Nicholas?

* * *

Nicholas ignored the blistering sun as he immaterialised just outside the large oak door. His clothes and body shifted away as he turned into a light mist to stream through the rainforest. 

He scanned meticulously his surroundings, as he passed over them. He looked over the high canopy and saw his destination. He headed for the storm brewing aggressively in the distance. That was where his Nya was.

He could see the storm, blocking out the light, thunder rumbled across the clouds, before lightning licked over the darkness. It was a beautiful display of power and nature. He could feel the magic of the storm as he neared it.

Materialising on the forest floor, he allowed the rain to pour over his body. The white shirt he wore, became drenched to his skin, as he strode towards the center in the distance. Each rain drop against his skin was like feeling Nya's touch. He craved it more than air. More than blood.

He could feel the Chevez brothers progress ahead of him and knew they where close.

Nicholas sent a prayer to the heavens that Nya would recover.

For the first time since she had been taken from him, Nicholas felt hopeful, he and Nya could be together, she would be safe….

* * *

Nya leaned back against the stone wall of the cell. 

She hoped Nicholas had listened to her words of warning although she doubted he would. She smiled weakly, there was no way he would listen to her warning. He would be coming anyway. Probably on his way now.

She felt sick at the thought of him suffering a similar fate.

Would the sun burn_ his_ skin?

Would he feel this pain?

She lowered her head to her bent knees and hoped not. She would prefer to stay here alone, then have him feel this pain.

Nya had always been told that just before you die your life flashes before your eyes.

Nya had spent her life trying to get her priorities straight, trying to get away from her problems. She felt almost ashamed of herself, that it took to be locked into a cell, and being turned into a vampire to see she had been wrong all along.

The second her skin had begun to burn and she had realised she would die, her thoughts had centered on Nicholas. His voice, his touch, his teasing. Not her mother, or her dancing. Just Nicholas.

Keeping her head pressed to her knees Nya made new priorities. She wanted to be happy.

Whether that meant going to America to go to college or staying here, she needed to decide, but it had to be for the right reasons, she had to do it for herself, not just to run away again.

* * *

Pushing Paul and the Chevez brothers aside, Nicholas slammed his shoulder into the door, hard. The metal shrieked as its hinges broke and the door slammed to the tiled floor. 

Dust flew up from the floor, as the door smashed down, the noise loud through the center. Birds flew away from the surrounding trees at the noise, flying away to safety, risking the ferocity of the storm.

Nicholas ignored them as he strode into the dark corridor, stepping over the door. He descended a staircase and followed it to a corridor of cells. Their was only a single lamp flicking in the corridor, highlighting the cells for a second before flicking them back to darkness.

Scanning the area, he discovered that vampires had been here, he could almost hear their evil taunting laugh, their shark like, stained teeth glistening in the darkness of the corridor.

Joseph had been here...

He scanned the cells and discovered a vampire. His heart clenched painfully at the realization it was probably his Nya.

A blood red tear meandered down his cheek, only seen when the lamp flickered an orange glow above his head.

Nicholas took a deep breath, filling his body with the scents of the center.

He smelt blood. Nya's blood.

His eyes flamed red as he caught the strong scent of her blood within one of the cells.

His heart thundering he ran for the cell, he could hear a heart beat on the other side. Please let her be ok…

He slammed his shoulder into the cell door, this time it wouldn't budge. He tried again. His muscles straining as he pushed hard against the door. Nothing.

Safeguard? More than likely.

He pulled away from the door to look for the magic coating it...

* * *

Nya heard pounding. Something hard was being pounded against metal. She lifted her head, her green eyes still unable to see, as she listened. Once more there was a loud clang, as the metal shrieked. 

Her heart pounded, was this good or bad?

She pushed herself further against the wall, as she heard foot steps outside her cell. A vampire?

She hoped they wouldn't find her. _Please let them leave…_

She brought her body close, her knees to her chest, wrapped tightly by her arms, her head bent down by her knees as she listened to the foot steps. They stopped. Her lungs refused to allow her to breath, as she heard pounding again, this time even louder. Close by?

_Nicholas?_

_I am trying to get to you, my love._

_Are you outside?_

_In the corridor with the cells, I will get through the door_

_No, Nicholas. _Pain and fear gripped her heart tightly. _That's the wrong door…_

* * *

Nicholas' soul seemed to brightened at his name drifting through his mind. Nya's voice made him crave to see her; he _needed_ to see her. 

He was desperate to be near her, it was bordering on insanity. He needed to breath the air she breathed, his heart needed to follow her own unique rhythm.

He discovered the safeguard coating the door, and began to unravel it fast, his heart pounding in anticipation of holding her. Keeping her safe.

He could feel himself draining, his strength slipping away, the sun was almost too high, soon he would be unable to function.

But not before he got to Nya.

_No, Nicholas that's the wrong door_, hardly registered before the door swung open and razor sharp teeth went for his throat.

He was caught off guard, his body being thrown back as a vampire slashed madly for his throat and heart.

* * *

Nya screamed as she heard the door slam open, followed by the sounds of battle. She could hear bodies being thrown to the ground, the roars and shouts of fighting. Tears where streaming down her face as she tried to pull herself up the wall, to stand. She needed to get to Nicholas. 

_What's happening Nya?_

She ignored the masculine voice, her heart pounding so loudly in her ears she could hardly hear it anyway.

Her nails dug into the stone wall as she tried to pull herself up.

Trying to straighten her legs, unbend her knees, to stand, she felt the stiffness of her muscles.

Her bones seemed unable to support her weight anymore.

Nya collapsed back to the ground.

Her hand reached down to stop herself slamming to floor, but spilled upon the blood on the stone tiles, causing her face to hit the floor hard.

Her jaw and cheek slamming to the ground, caused her head to spin painfully.

Disorientated and weak, she couldn't move.

Her body leaden.

Pain radiated up her jaw as she lay on the floor. She could feel the pounding of bodies against the floor, as they fought, as it trembled against her cheek.

_Nya?_ Zacarias' voice became more insistent for an answer.

_I begged him not to come… _Her voice faltered as she felt herself slip away...

* * *

Nicholas wrapped his fist around the vampires heart and yanked the organ from its chest. 

Poisonous blood sprayed over the walls and his clothes as he incinerated the heart and the vampire.

His body was almost unable to move anymore, the sun too high to function properly. He stumbled down the corridor, falling to his knees by the last cell.

He could feel her weak heart, beating so slowly, behind it.

He fell to the floor, his face slamming to the cool stone tile. From here he could just see beneath the door.

He ignored his own injuries as he looked beneath the metal door. Tears filling his dark eyes, almost disturbing his vision.

Beneath the bottom of the door he could see her.

His Nya.

He took the sight of her into his heart and soul before he felt himself shut down...

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading. :)_

_Please review. Take care_

_x emmalisa x_

* * *


	12. Healing

**

* * *

**

_**Thanks so much** for the reviews, Elenemire, Akashia, NotSoSweet, Chrissienuil...It really does mean so much to me to recieve them. :)They always put a smile on my face. Thanks so much. Here is the next chapter... hope you enjoy... x x x_

* * *

**...He stifled a moan as he felt his body tighten and harden for her. **

**He ached for her. **

_**Ache **_**was too mild a word for what he was feeling.**

**He yearned for her...**

_Chapter Twelve_

Nicholas' body froze as the sun reached its peak, whilst the leaves reached higher for the suns golden light, Nicholas's body seemed to crumble and shrink away from it.

His dark eyes were still open, looking beneath the door at Nya, even though his body and mind where now leaden. He lay sprawled upon the stone tiles of the research center, his body unable to move, his mind asleep.

He was where he wanted to be; with Nya.

He just wished she could be within his arms.

They where still apart, the metal door between them, impenetrable at the moment, all he could do was steal stolen vision of his world beneath the door.

He could see the extent of her injuries. But she was still so beautiful to him. Even with her skin raw and red, she still, was all he could see.

Nya was unconscious, the pain of her injuries and the hit to her head, causing her to slip into a deep sleep. Her hair cascading around her, she looked like an angel to him.

Nicholas last conscious thought was for Nya.

He hoped that asleep she was free of the pain…

* * *

Paul was waiting outside of the center. His clothes where drenched. Since he had dressed for the heat and humidity, he wore very little to keep himself warm. 

His uncles had been pacing, concerned, outside of the broken down door, waiting for any signal from Nicholas. It had been almost ten minutes, although it seemed longer, when they heard the sounds of a struggle.

A deadly shriek from the undead echoed up through the shadows of the center, as three pairs of brown eyes focused in fear and expectance on the open doorway. Nothing came through.

Paul watched as his uncles rushed to the door, a torch and a shot gun pulled from their duffle bag, were their only protection from whatever lay within the center. Paul guessed there would be a trap, something to stop them rescuing Nicholas's life mate. Everyone was hoping Nicholas had not been taken down, if he had, then they where walking into a trap they would never return from.

They begun to descend the few stone steps, following the sounds of battle. Paul noticed how old the center was, the walls and floors where stained and crumbling under their pounding boots. Vines where creeping into the corridor, as well as fallen leaves, littering the stone tiles with an assortment of colours.

Blood could be smelt, and Paul daren't look down to the floor anymore.

He had been listening to his sisters voice, but she had been forced to ground now. He was now walking into possible danger with no guidance from outside, only him and his uncles. The shotgun loaded and poised behind him, offered him little reassurance against the undead. He knew that if they encountered one, the shot gun would not save them, merely slow their attacker slightly.

The sounds of battle where gone, Paul hadn't even realized he couldn't hear them anymore, until the deafening silence crept upon him.

They turned the corner, stepping into what seemed to be a row of cells, stretching down the entire left side of the corridor. A lamp, flickered above their heads, licking the walls with an orange glow momentarily. Paul squinted as he tried to look deeper into the darkness of the corridor. He had yet to see Nicholas. Was he ok?

Taking a step forward, Paul was going to look further into the corridor but was stopped by Juan's hand on his shoulder. His uncle stepped in front of him and moved down the corridor first.

More than a little thankful he wouldn't be the first one to walk through the darkness of the corridor, he followed silently behind his uncle. The stench of blood was hard to mistake as they stepped deeper into the darkness, away from the relative safety of the flickering lamp.

Paul stopped as his boot splashed into something on the floor. He stopped abruptly, the smell of blood filling his head. He didn't bother to look down to his feet, he had no doubt in his mind that he had found evidence of vampires and torture.

He took a deep breath and continued down the corridor.

A cell was open, blood was sprayed over the walls, Paul gulped nervously at the sight, as he kept close to the right hand wall. Still no sign of Nicholas or Nya...

He had been concentrating so much on the open cell, and the possible dangers that he hadn't realized his uncle had stopped. Walking straight into them, he stepped back, before peering around Juan.

Juan's torch lit the dark corridor, and landed on a figure slumped upon the floor.

Nicholas.…

* * *

Getting Nicholas onto the land rover was an experience no one wanted to go through again. 

Paul had known the De La Cruz brothers where large, but when it came to physically shifting one, they were massive!

It took Paul and his two uncles, a good hour to get Nicholas out of the center. His body large, and unmovable. His weight and girth made it hard to carry Nicholas through the dense trees to the land rover, and once there, they had to lift him onto the back.

The storm didn't help, soaking Nicholas' clothes, adding extra weight to a man, who didn't need it.

They placed Nicholas beneath a thick cover, designed specifically for blocking out all sunlight, before returning for Nya.

They had been unable to get to her first, as Nicholas' entire body had been blocking the cell door. The Chevez brothers began to physically cut down the metal door, to reach her.

No one was prepared for what they would find within...

A woman lay upon the floor, her blonde waves draped around her head like a halo, her entire body was burned, the worst was to her legs. The clothing she wore had in no way prevented the sunlight from reaching her ultra sensitive skin. Paul winced at the sight of such pain and walked out of the cell to breath deeply, trying to clear his head.

That could have been his sister…

There was no doubt in his mind, that if Nya hadn't been caught another life mate would have been. Paul closed his eyes as he leant back against the wall beside the open cell. His head back against the stone. He took a deep breath, before wiping his trembling palms down his trousers, and reentering the cell to help move Nya. He cradled her head as his uncle carried her body out of the cell.

Paul tried to ignore the silken tendrils of blood soaked hair, slipping through his fingers, he didn't want to think of what this woman had been through… he couldn't.

They slipped Nya's delicate frame into the land rover, beside Nicholas and pulled the thick cover over the two lovers as they headed back to the safety of the ranch.

* * *

**3 hours later**

Nicholas became aware his cheek was no longer pressed to a dirty stone floor, as he roused from his sleep. Instead he was resting upon a bed of healing soil.

He could feel the healing quailites of the soil seeping into his tired body, feeling every cell in his body tingle as they soaked in the nutrients and healing agents contained within it.

He wished the soil could heal his broken soul as well. Heal the pieces missing since Nya had been taken from him.

He relaxed into the soil, reaching for her with his exhausted mind and his outstretched arm. He knew she was close, he had fallen asleep with her in his mind, her scent in his lungs.

Expecting to find her beside him, he smoothed his hand over the soil, he felt the soil beneath his seeking hand, but no Nya. Frowning he searched for her with his still groggy mind.

His eyes snapped open suddenly as he connected with his lifemate. Glowing red orbs lying above the rich dark soil.

He felt her pain, and worse… he felt _male_ hands upon her body.

His muscles where tense instantly, coiling with aggression, as he felt male hands smoothing her clothes from her delicate frame.

Peeling away the fabric to reveal her skin to their gaze.

He hissed between his teeth in anger as he lifted himself from the soil, and headed for Nya.

He knew their intent, they wanted only to help her, but to feel another mans hands smoothing over his beloveds supple skin made his mind scream for blood.

No one would touch her.

No one would dare take her from him again!

He belonged to her, as she belonged to him. He would see to her needs. He would heal her and keep her safe.

As was his duty as her life mate. As was his pleasure as a man in love.

* * *

Paul's entire body was aching from the bumpy ride back to the ranch, his back felt like he had been hit by a truck. He was currently helping his uncles assist to Nya. They where taking her clothes off, to lay her into a bath they had run, filled with healing herbs and lotions. 

The more clothing they removed the more of her injuries they could see, with more than one gasp, they looked upon this poor woman.

They could see evidently the pain she had been enduring.

His uncles heads were bent low as they prayed for the girl.

Paul looked on, unable to look away.

She was beautiful, he could tell that she would be exquisite when healed. He could tell by the structure of her face, the curve of her cheek, her beautiful hair currently covered in blood was a glossy gold color.

Paul hoped she would be ok, he feared what would happen to Nicholas if he lost his woman.

The small wooden door to the bedroom was slammed open, startling everyone within. He jumped as he spun around to the door, now hanging from its hinges, a dent in the cream painted wall behind the door marked how hard the door had been slammed back.

But that wasn't what held Paul's attention.

Nicholas did.

Nicholas stood in the doorway, eyes wild, hair disheveled. His dark locks were lose around his broad shoulders, as he stood tense within the door. He was the vision of a deadly predator, muscle tense, eyes wild as he growled at them. Paul thought he looked more like a beast than a man, as red eyes glared at where his uncles hands rested upon Nya's body. Glaring at where their hands touched her bare skin.

"Take your hands off my life mate if you want to live!"

Paul shuddered at the malice resonating deeply in his tone. Gulping nervously, all three men stepped back from Nicholas' life mate. They could tell that Nicholas was serious, his arms where bulging beneath the white material of his shirt, whilst his fists where clenched white.

But it was his eyes that they feared the most.

Blood red, flaming pools of malice.

Paul could almost feel Nicholas' gaze, especially when it focused on their throats as an inhuman growl came from the back of Nicholas' throat, when the men made no effort to move, too stunned with shock.

Juan stepped in front of Paul as all three men edged out of the room. His hands up in a gesture of submission, his uncle spoke to Nicholas. "We where only trying to heal her, she needed- "

"Do not tell me what she needs!" Nicholas strode towards the Chevez brothers. His fists where clenching and unclenching as if he was trying to gain back control, but from the anger he was resonating into the small room, Paul could tell he was losing the battle against his inner beast.

He could feel the dark, malicious energy bleeding out from Nicholas, it seemed to be so thick around him, it seemed to choke everyone in the room with fear.

All three men continued to back from the room, they eyes focused on the man before them.

Where was the calm practical Nicholas they had known all their lives?

Paul now had a good idea what Nicholas would be like if he ever lost his Nya.

_Death_. Pure and simple, he would bring such death and destruction.

They slid the door closed behind them, the door clicking in place, before they finally breathed deeply through their fear. There was no doubt in any of their minds that they had only just missed death.

* * *

Nicholas closed his eyes tightly as he tried to regain control of his body. His blood was burning with such anger he could hardly contain it.

He wanted to fight, to kill.

He breathed out, before taking a deep breath in an attempt to steady himself. He could smell her.

He opened his eyes and inhaled deeply once more. Her sweet scent filled the room. He felt instantly light headed as her scent permenated his senses. He wanted to get drunk on her scent. But mostly he just wanted to hold her...

Nicholas turned back to look upon Nya. Her half naked frame lay upon the silk of the bed. His eyes instantly pooled with red tears.

_My love, what did they do to you…_

Her skin was red and raw, angry looking. He stared on her in horror at her evident pain.

He needed to hold her, and yet feared holding her in case he harmed her more.

Nicholas stepped over her disregarded clothes littering the floor, as he went to his knees beside the bed and ran his fingers over her hair. The silken threads where matted with her blood, and he had to stifle a cry at the feel of it

_I'm so sorry… _He whispered into the silence of the room.

His tears were for her pain, and his ultimate shame.

He had been unable to protect her. His life mate, his life.

He had been unable to keep her safe, and she had paid for it.

He ran the pad of his index finger over her open palm, lying docilely by her hip and remembered the first time he had touched her here. He had felt the softness of her palm the first night he had seen her.

His gut clenched as he remembered the first time he had seen her, the array of emotions he had been bombarded with. She had been so exotic upon the stage, her hands caressing her own body as she moved instinctively to the beat. He smiled as he remembered how beautiful she had been.

How beautiful _she still was_.

He had been able to see the beauty of her soul shining from her emerald eyes.

He leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss to the centre of her soft palm, resting his lips against her skin as his sorrow shook him.

He eventually allowed his lips to leave her skin, feeling instant grief, as he lifted her broken body into the safety of his arms. He carried her limp frame to the bathroom, where there was a bath already run for her. Healing candles where lit around the rim of her bathtub, flickering along the walls, whilst creating a soothing scent.

He was momentarily soothed by the comforting weight of Nya back in his arms once more, where she belonged. He had feared he would never again feel her safe in his arms, and now he had her back, he wasn't sure he would ever let her go._ Never again,_ he vowed as he tightened his grip upon her as he kissed her hair.

He removed his clothes instantly, before he lowered them both into the healing water.

He felt his body sting momentarily where his injuries were, and held her closer knowing that the water would sting her at first. He cradled her in his lap as he allowed the water to sooth her. A broken whimper came from her lips at the contact of the water to her skin, and he felt it like a sledge hammer to his gut. He could do nothing but pull her closer to the muscle of his chest and rock her gently within the water.

He whispered absently into her damp hair. Words of love and devotion. He had never uttered such words to anyone before. And he knew without a doubt that she was the only woman who would ever hear them.

With anyone else, he was a practical and dark warrior, but with her he was just a man.

**3 days later**

Nicholas lay beside Nya on the bed. Her burns had almost completely healed. He had almost bleed himself out, on more than one occasion, giving her much needed blood to heal.

Zacarias had scolded him continuously for neglecting himself to such a point he had passed out when giving her blood.

Stroking back the golden tendrils of her hair from her forehead he didn't care about the cost to himself.

He would give anything to take away her pain.

He would willingly surrender his very last drop of blood.

Her skin had returned to her natural golden tan and he lay on his side watching her every breath. He could feel the pain she still had from the vampire blood flowing through her veins, but his blood was slowly diluting the poisonous blood. Soon he hoped, she would be free of all pain.

He wished he could say the same for himself.

The agony of her torment where still fresh within him, his soul cracked beyond repair with every scream of pain she had given in that cell.

His brothers where searching for Joseph. He had given them one order; let me kill him.

He had no intention of leaving Nya's side until she was healed fully, but he also had no intention of allowing anyone else to kill Joseph.

He wanted that honor. That pleasure.

He stared down on Nya's face, and felt another wave of failure engulf him_. Forgive me please…_

* * *

Nya had never experienced pain like it.

It had engulfed her entire body, taking her over, until she had been unable to function, unable to think beyond her pain.

Slowly as the pain had begun to decrease in intensity she had become aware of her surroundings.

Drifting in and out of consciousness she had listened to her surroundings.

The first lucid memory she had was of being crushed. Her entire body was being pinned to something hot and solid. Her tired and disoriented mind had been unsure of where she was, until she heard a heart beating beside her cheek. It was a chest... she was being held. Crushed, in fact, to a chest. She listened to the rhythm of the heart beat, and noticed it for what it was… Nicholas.

Her mind had slipped away then, taking her back to darkness.

Episodes like this happened more and more frequently as she drifted in and out of awareness.

She remembered a man shouting, his voice so loud it had made the bed beneath her tremble. She had recognized the pain deep within the voice and had nearly cried out when she had realized it was Nicholas's voice. Was he hurt?

She listened trying to understand the words as another male voice intruded into her dream.

"Neglecting your needs Nicholas is foolish, you will be no good to her dead!"

Nicholas was dying?

Nya's pain filled mind tried to pull itself up through the darkness, her eyes twitched, trying to open but in the end the pain won against her will. She winced as she stayed unable to move or wake fully. All she could do was listen.

"I don't care what becomes of me, as long as she is well!"

Nya felt such emotion dwell in her stomach, tiny butterflies fluttering there as she felt a tear drift down her cheek at Nicholas' words.

"That is insanity" Was hissed angrily at him.

And Nya wanted desperately to wake and shout at whoever was reprimanding Nicholas. She _agreed _with them, that he shouldn't be risking his own health, but the hurt she could hear in Nicholas' voice, made her realize how much pain he was feeling already. Especially as she heard him whisper near her…

"No, brother. That is love"

Nya woke once more and for once didn't feel the reassuring beating of Nicholas' heart close to hers. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, Nya's eyes didn't feel quite so heavy, the usual weight keeping them closed, seemed to be gone.

Nya's eyes fluttered open slowly. All she could see at first where her eye lashes fluttering. Her vision hazy and unused, she waited for a few moments to focus upon the room.

It was so beautiful. Cream painted walls, with old oak furniture, the curtains where thick blocking out all light, but they seemed to be made of a white velvet material. The whole room seemed so soothing and heavenly. The pale cream and the luscious white decorating the room made her feel like she must be dreaming.

Her throat felt so dry and aching, but her skin felt better.

The usual burning ache that seemed to engulf her seemed to be nothing more than a tingle now, she looked down at her body, and smiled weakly. She wore one of Nicholas's shirts. Rolled up at her elbows and down to her knees, she was engulfed in his masculine scent. Her skin looked fully healed. Was that possible? _Was_ this a dream?

Her body felt quite leaden still, she focused on her feet and when her toes wiggled as she willed them too, she smiled. Finally she was getting control of her body back!

She jumped with surprise when the bedroom door was flung open as Nicholas stormed in, followed by a petite red haired woman.

"Nicholas your not listening to me!" The petite woman with flaming hair yelled after him.

Nya smiled at the sound of Nicholas sighing in annoyance. God, she had missed him so much...

"Colby, I am listening to you. And your wrong"

Nya winced at his words, knowing full well he would be on the receiving end of a slap very soon.

"I'm not wrong! I have been single handedly running a ranch since I was old enough to ride. I'm right!"

"Colby do whatever you think is right" Nicholas voice sounded exhausted to Nya "I have more important things to worry about"

"I- I'm so sorry Nicholas. How is she?"

She? Nya frowned, where they talking about her?

Nicholas' back was to her as he braced himself against the cabinet and shrugged. Nya wanted to cry at the hopeless air in his gesture, she wasn't sure she could speak, but at that moment she wanted to comfort him so badly, her heart ached, her chest felt too tight. The petite red head, Nya didn't recognized touched Nicholas's shoulder in compassion, but was shook off. She left soon after, without looking over to Nya.

Nya watched Nicholas.

He didn't move, he just stood with his back to her. His shoulders slumped forward as he rested his palms on the wood of the cabinet. He wore a shirt similar to the one Nya was currently drowning in, but unlike her own, his body shaped the fabric to perfection.

He looked well, as far as Nya could see, and she was happy he was ok. She had feared for him whenever she had heard his voice filled with such sadness, or when she had perceived his tears rolling down his cheeks onto her own, as he held her to him.

She lifted her legs over the side of the bed, bracing her hands on her knees, as she sat up, breathing deeply. The sudden movement made her a little light headed. She stood then on slightly shaking legs and waited for her body to become adjusted. When her legs stopped trembling and threatening to give out, she looked over to Nicholas.

She licked her dry lips and swallowed painfully. Her voice was bound to sound unused but she wanted to call out to him, to rouse him from his sadness.

"Nicholas?" Her voice sounded foreign to her own ears, and at first she was unsure if she had even spoken the words. Nicholas tensed momentarily but didn't move to see her or look around. She walked closer and tried again. This time only a few feet away from him. "Nicholas?"

She could see the muscle in his sculpted back ripple and tense beneath the fabric of his shirt as he stood straighter, but still facing away from her.

"Nya?"

She closed her eyes at the hopeless ache in his voice as he whispered her name with his heavily accented voice. She would do anything to take away that sadness she heard.

Running her hand gently down his back, she felt the sharp indentation of his spine beneath her fingertips, and smiled when he shuddered before grasping the wood of the cabinet harder. She saw his fingers biting into the wood and wondered if he was hurting. From the way he acted it was as if her touch seared him. Was he injured?

* * *

Nicholas breath left him in a rush as he heard his name uttered by his love. Was this even real? 

He tensed and mentally chastised himself.

It was nothing but his imagination.

Many times over the last few nights he had dreamed she had awoken, he had almost felt her lips upon his, her skin nestled naked beside his, but it wasn't real.

He had woke alone.

Cramped in the chair beside her bed, aching and miserable for her.

He heard his name again. And stood straighter. His muscles tense as he dared himself to _hope_.

Hope that she was back. And this wasn't just his mind making up fantasies to keep himself sane.

He felt her small hand caress down his back and shivered at the touch he had waited so long for.

She was back!

His fingers bit deep into the wood, as long frustrated desires coiled within him. He felt almost ashamed at his body for needing her so badly after she had only just healed, but his body wasn't paying attention.

His blood heated as he inhaled her scent.

She was so close to him.

He could perceive her body heat.

He closed his eyes against his desire, but he knew it was futile.

Nya effected him so powerfully, setting in motion impulses beyond his control.

It took all his control to not turn upon her like some beast, taking her in his arms as he pinned her to the cream walls and slipped himself deep inside her.

He ached to have her body wrapped around his.

He stifled a moan as he felt his body tighten and harden for her. He ached for her.

Ache was too mild a word for what he was feeling.

He yearned for her...

_

* * *

Thanks so much for reading. :) _

_Take care _

_xemmalisax_

* * *


	13. Teasing

**

* * *

**

_Big Thank you to...**NotSoSweet, Elenemire, Riah Riddle **and **Chrissienuil. x x x x :) **Here is the next chapter..._

* * *

**...Two can play at teasing...**

_Chapter Thirteen _

Nicholas's shoulders slumped forward as he braced himself against the cabinet.

He had been so close to his bestial nature he was finding it near impossible to gain back his civility.

The last few days had been torture, watching her lying so helpless, but he was starting to think it was easier on his sanity. He had her back, she was safe and once more in his protective care.

But now she could leave, she could move from his side. How could be control himself when she did? How could he allow her to leave his sight for even a few moments, that was all it had taken last time for his soul to be snatched away?

But at present he had more of a problem than her safety away from his side.

He could smell her...

He moaned softly as he inhaled her sweet unique scent, feeling it tingle down his spine, igniting his blood to molten need. He had been without her touch for so long, he was a beggar for it now.

It took all his will to remain standing and not drop to his knees and cling to her.

Beg for more of her touch...

His fingers where creating large dents within the wood as he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself.

But it was already too late, he burned.

He swallowed almost nervously and extracting his claws from the cabinet as he turned to look upon her.

His heart slammed aggressively at the sight of her standing and watching him. Her large emerald eyes where staring at him with a mixture of concern and happiness. She had missed him?

He doubted she could possibly have missed him as much as he had her.

His every waking moment had been consumed with her. He stared down her body, following every curve and line as he examined her for injuries. He could hear her heart increase its pace under his gaze and he smiled at the scent of her arousal.

He shook his head, bringing them back from the brink of his fantasies. She was only just healed...

"How do you feel?" His voice was strained and he was forced to cough before he spoke. He knew she would recognized the yearning hidden within his tone, and prayed he could gain control of his body.

* * *

"Better" Nya's voice was still unused and it hurt her slightly to speak, her throat was so dry. 

When Nicholas made no move to speak further she watch him from beneath her lashes as he looked down upon her.

His eyes were pools of need, so intense...

She swallowed her excitement and decided talking might break some of the sexual tension. "My skin feels almost completely healed. The burning of my blood isn't quite so bad either"

She looked deep into Nicholas eyes as she asked the question she really needed to know the answer to... "How are you?"

She watched him extract his heated gaze from traveling down her body to lock with her own.

He moved towards her, making her heart pound aggressively. She clenched her fists and unclenched them as she stared up at him, a little breathless. Nya wasn't sure how she managed to keep herself standing, his gaze and the determination in his strides towards her made her light headed and a little weak at the knees.

His large palms came up to cup her face, and she allowed her eyes to slide closed at the warmth emanating from them.

She felt his breath feather over her lips and shivered within his grasp.

_Dear god, Nya! He is only breathing on you. Get back in control..._

_Control?_ She thought deliriously.

If this was what being out of control of your body felt like she wanted to stay this way. Her eyes still closed, as she felt each of his breaths, warm and soft flutter over her lips. She licked her lips nervously, waiting for his kiss.

"Do you know what your feeling?" His voice was so deep and rumbling she wanted to whimper at the masculinity contained in it.

_What had he said? _

_What was she feeling...?_ Desire. Excitement. Need.

It was a frightening feeling to be so out of control for a man she barely knew, but when she felt Nicholas nip playfully at her lips before soothing the slight pain with a sensual lick, she didn't care.

"I feel..." She whimpered as he tilted her head back with his thumbs to nuzzle her throat.

Every lick and nip he delivered made her heart pound harder against her chest.

"Yes? Nya" She swallowed as she opened her eyes and tried to gain back control of her voice. Hell, she would be happy if she gained control back of her breathing, not alone her voice.

"I feel desire" She rushed out on a moan as he licked up her throat, before nibbling playful on her ear.

He laughed against her ear, before kissing a line down her jaw to her waiting mouth. Branding her with a fervent kiss, his tongue tormenting her own as he moaned into her mouth. When he pulled his lips from hers, she wasn't sure how she remained standing.

It took all her will not to jump him. Wrap her legs around his trim waist and dig her nails into his thick shoulders as she kissed him passionately.

She looked up at him as they both panted.

"Your hungry, Nya"

_God yes_! She laughed at her internal mind, currently in the gutter. She felt starved for him. She wanted to check he was alright beneath the crisp white of his shirt.

He bent down to her lips and languorously licked along her bottom lip, before nipping again playfully. _Are you hungry for me, Nya?_

Nya shivered at the words whispered intimately through her mind. Nya's breath caught in her throat as Nicholas lifted his shirt over his head to drop it to the floor beside them. Licking her lips, before biting down on her lower lip she looked her full of his luscious chest.

Who knew people could have skin like this?

Her skin was tanned but his was_ deliciously_ tanned, luscious gold that begged her for a taste. Her lips trembled slightly as she breathed out a shaking breath. This was way too much excitement for a woman who had been unconscious for days.

Nicholas went back to tormenting her ear, his panting breath against her sensitive skin where sending chills through her. The position also put the naked column of his throat close to her lips.

She stared at the golden skin before her and couldn't help but taste him.

She licked up the length of his throat delighting when he groaned into her ear. Moving some of his hair away from his neck she nuzzled him as he had done to her earlier. She became more and more excited by his taste.

She could feel his heart pounding beneath his skin, pounding beneath her seeking tongue.

She jumped back away from his throat, escaping the power of his body as her teeth lengthened and her mouth watered.

She had been able to feel the blood flowing beneath his skin, and had hungered for it.

She blushed with shame and confusion as she backed away from him, her hands out in front of her, preventing him coming to her.

She looked at him, panting and shaken with his lust before her.

She could tell he wanted her, could tell he needed to grab her and return her to his side. But she couldn't let him do that. He was right before, she was hungry, but not in the way she had assumed he meant. She wanted him. And his blood.

She turned from him, her head in her hands as the events of the last few days came back to her, shocking her back to the reality of what she was now. She was a vampire.

* * *

Nicholas clenched his fists as he tried to regain control. 

The feel of her licking madly at his throat had almost been his undoing.

Tasting her sweet mouth.

Holding her plaint body within his arms had driven him mad with his lust.

He was hard for her, aching and throbbing.

His clothes felt too restricting, biting into his body.

He tried to calm his breaths as he listened to her chaotic thoughts. She was afraid of what she was. Ashamed. She didn't want to hurt him.

He growled ominously as his hatred for Joseph returned ten fold.

He could have converted her when she choose to join him, he could have turned her, and cradled her body within his arms, taking as much of the pain as his own. He would have been able to introduce her to feeding, making her enjoy the experience. Instead she had been converted in a cell. Her first taste of blood consciously was Joseph's.

He clenched his teeth as jealousy wiped through him like claws. He felt instantly ashamed he was jealous but he couldn't help how he felt.

Joseph had been her first, his blood was the first she would be able to recall tasting. He had given her his twice before but only when she was unaware. He clenched his fists tighter. Joseph had taken that from them both.

When he heard her sob into her hands he opened his eyes and watched as her shoulders shuddered with her tears.

_Selfish. Selfish. Selfish_. He scolded himself.

She needed him now. He unclenched his fists, breathing deeply to overcome his lust and jealousy.

* * *

Nya felt Nicholas entire body imprint against hers from behind, his arms wrapped soothingly around her waist. 

She lay back against his strength. Enveloped in his scent as her tears drifted down her cheeks, unknown to her, they where a blood red.

"Nya to be hungry is natural"

"To drink blood isn't!"

Nicholas's gentle laughter cascaded over her hair, and once again she noticed he breathed deeply.

She found it strangely exotic that he took so much obvious pleasure in her scent. "What do I smell like?"

The question slipped out before she could censor her voice. She blushed after her words.

When would she learn not to speak what she was thinking?

Nicholas's arms crushed her more aggressively against his chest. She could feel the evident of his arousal burning against her lower back, and bit her bottom lip at the hardness she felt there.

"Don't ever be embarrassed to speak your mind, pequena. It's a habit of yours I am beginning to find I love."

He inhaled against her neck, sending chills down her spine "I can smell the fragrance of your hair, the unique scent upon your skin which is solely your own, and what I love the most..."

She watched as Nicholas's large, callused hand ran down her stomach, she trembled as she felt it near her core.

An inhuman growl rumble beside her throat seconds before his hand disappeared beneath the shirt.

She gasped as his entire hand cupped her sex possessively.

"...your desire"

She whimpered as he began to stroke her.

Long tanned fingers caressed her, as his lips burnt a trail down her throat.

One of her hands became buried in his dark hair as she held him to her throat, whilst her other hand drifted down to where his was moving relentlessly. She laid her hand over his, and felt his hand move as he pleasured her.

She was trembling.

His fingers pressing more firmly against her, as he stroked her.

Faster and faster until she was throbbing from head to toe, desperate for her release.

"Don't stop... please don't stop!"

She whimpered as he slowed his movements.

_No!_ Her mind and body screamed. She needed more.

She tried to use her hand to move his hand to her clitoris, she needed release. And yet he held fast, slowing his hand even more until she was on the verge of screaming out.

"Please!" She screamed when he went back to just cupping her sex within his palm.

He nibbled up her throat before he flicked her ear lope with his tongue. "Please what?"

She had feared his voice would be arrogant and taunting, but it wasn't. He seemed to be just as tormented as she was.

"Touch me more!"

He growled in her ear as he used his thumb to rub her most sensitive spot with mind numbingly slow circles. She gritted her teeth and cried out.

The slow, hard circles were killing her.

She was so sensitive now, she felt her muscles tense as she neared her climax.

_Yes!_ Finally her mind screamed, only to have his hand stop.

"No!" She yelled as his hand went make to cupping her.

The heat of his hand was so stimulating, she rubbed her body against it wantonly.

Not caring anymore, just needing her release.

She could hear him moaning as she rubbed her sex back and forth over his hot palm.

No doubt he could feel how hot and wet she was.

When his index finger slid easily inside her she arched her back and moaned.

"God Nya!" He whimpered into her ear "so wet..."

She hardly heard him say anything, the blood pounding in her ears as she rode his hand.

Desperate for her release.

She crushed his hand closer to her sex as she withered upon his touch.

Ever muscle was tense and trembled with her coming orgasm.

She screamed out, uncaring if anyone would hear.

Her orgasm rushing through her. She thought she might black out, as colours burst all around her. Pleasure burning her blood, making her tremble uncontrollable.

She rocked on his palm as the last tremors of her orgasms left her.

She hardly had any time to catch her breath before she felt Nicholas's other hand rip up her shirt and unzip his trousers.

Seconds later her cheek was crushed to the cream painted walls as she felt him position himself against her. He was muttering almost absently to himself as he bared her to his intense gaze. She couldn't understand what he was saying. His word foreign and spoken too fast.

He ran his hand down the curve of her bottom, as he sucked in a desperate breath.

She felt so brazenly sexual.

She moaned as she pushed herself back against his erection, feeling it burn against her bottom, and smiling when she heard him curse.

He liked that? Good, she was going to make him pay for teasing her...

* * *

Nicholas cursed out between clenched teeth as the soft fullness of her bottom connecting with his throbbing shaft. 

He was rock hard, and after feeling her orgasm he was desperate to be inside her.

Pleasuring her had been a way to get her to enjoy feeding, but right now he didn't care about feeding, he just wanted to be buried deep within her.

He gritted his teeth as he rubbed himself against her soft feminine skin across her bottom.

He felt her hand come around and begin to stroke him. He hissed out a breath at the feel of her hand upon him. He wasn't sure how he was going to make it through the night...

He threw his hand back in shock when she reached further down to cup him.

_Yes!_ He stared at the ceiling as he shuddered in her palm.

No more... he could take no more...

He clamped his hand around her wrists and pinned them to the wall.

He couldn't let her touch him again... he wouldn't be able to stand it.

He allowed his aching shaft to slip between her thighs and cried out in torment when he found her wet heat.

"You feel so good Nya!" He whispered the words against her neck as he braced himself. He allowed his body to throb against her heat, clenching his fists around her wrists as her arousal bathed him in heat. "So wet..."

He closed his eyes as he positioned himself at her entrance, trying to ignore the feel of her moist folds caressing him. So delicate and soft. Bathing him in liquid need.

He pushed just the tip inside her and bit down on her shoulder in agony.

_So tight..._

He panted against her shoulder as he let go of her hands, and grasped her hips, cradling them in place, as he began to enter her.

So slowly... he knew there could be no worse torture.

Her body was squeezing him tightly, so tight he could barely move.

He was half way within her when he felt her hand wrap around him.

His eyes snapped open when she stopped him moving any deeper within her.

"Nya!?" Half question, half protest he tried to suppress the moan he wanted to give at the feel of being half buried within her, whilst her soft palm cradled the rest of him tightly.

He could imagined what she would feel like, he remembered.

He was half insane when she made no move to loosen her grip or answer for her actions.

"Nya!"

When he heard her laugh at him. He growled and nipped at her shoulder in mock punishment.

"Ow! Say please" Her voice was lust filled but also taunting. She was teasing him? He arched a brow at her, even though he knew she couldn't see it.

He didn't care if she was teasing with him.

At this point he was willing to promise her the moon in the sky if she allowed him to love her.

"Please" He whispered as he licked at her throat. Tasting the sweet saltiness of her skin.

"Please what?"

He growled against her neck. She was playing with him...

He dug his nails into her hips and when she moaned he tried to thrust within her. But once again, her hand prevented it.

"Stop this!" When she giggled at his exasperation, he had an idea.

He would make her _want_ him inside her.

If she wanted to tease him, he would play along.

He withdrew himself from her body, cursing out at the agony it caused him to pull away from her wet heat, squeezing him so exquisitely.

He turned her to face him and throwing her over one shoulder, he ignored her gasp, as he strode for the bed.

His hand clutching her bottom as she squirmed above him.

Two can play at teasing...

* * *

Thank you for reading :) 

_More coming soon ;) Please review x x x_

_Take care_

_xemmalisax_

* * *


	14. Swimming

**

* * *

_Hi, Big Thank you to Elenemire, Riah Riddle, NotSoSweet, Akashia, Chrissienuil for the wonderful reviews. :) :) I really appreciate it. x x x x _ **

_This chapter is lonnnng... so I decided to change it to two seperate chapters otherwise it would be the longest one I have written so far, It would be about 5,590 words. eek. I hope you enjoy... _

_Lots of love from me x x x_

* * *

**Pequena, I am two seconds away from tying you down!**

_Chapter Fourteen_

Nicholas threw Nya down to the silken sheets of their bed.

The silk seemed to reach up and cradle her body, soft fingers catching her from her fall.

He stood still, unmoving, as he took in the breathless vision she made half naked, hair disheveled, cheeks flushed with arousal on a bed of black silk. Exquisite seduction.

He never would have thought it possible, but his body hardened and throbbed even more, his skin ultra sensitive as he stared down at the woman who had brought him out of the darkness and emptiness that had been his life. Just thinking of those times, made him determined he would find a way to keep her safe, locked to his side for all time.

He would never take the risk again that she could be taken from him.

He watched how she reacted to the cool silk against her heated frame, and growled in pleasure at her sensual shiver. His head was spinning, whirling past all his civility, heading straight for untamed sensuality.

He wanted her to shiver like that under his body, feel her body tremble as he took her to the limits of her pleasure.

With that thought in mind he crawled onto the bed beside her, working at the shirt that was half hanging from her frame, until he tossed it casually aside, to get a look at her body.

Only then did she move, her body so lithe and beautiful as she went to her knees in front of him. He looked his full of her healed body, memorizing every inch of her, his life mate, his wife for always.

Kneeling in front of each other, he watched as she too, looked over his body.

He knew she was inspecting him for injuries but the feel of her gaze flowing over his body was turning him to a trembling mess. His need for her multiplying until all he was consumed with was touching her. His entire hand was inching to caress her skin, feel its silken texture beneath his rough one. He couldn't_ not_ touch her for a minute more.

His arms shot out as he clenched her upper arm in his hands, tight, and brought her to the feverish intensity of his lips.

He moaned at the taste of her, running his tongue along the soft crease between her lips, lapping at her sweetness until she allowed him inside.

He groaned as he caressed her velvet interior with his tongue, tasting her wildly, as her scent bleed onto his skin, and her taste invading his senses. Using the strength of his arms, he held her to his chest as he ravaged her mouth. Tasting what he had been dying for a taste of, for too long.

When she pulled away from his mouth, he felt the beast awakening more and more within him, snarling for more, he wanted her to cling to him. Crave him. Never leave his side.

He kept his grip on her arms almost unconsciously, unaware he was still clinging to her.

The gleam in her eyes told him she was going to tease him, he could tell. The small flecks of hazel that glittered within her eyes shone brightly as she gave him the most sinful of smiles. He was positive if he hadn't been hard and yearning for her before, that one look would have made his entire body throb and burn with need.

His heart raced with excitement as he watched her walk closer to him on her knees. Her breath raged from their kiss, her lips red and swollen. She looked so tempting he was marveled by his own control.

Nya loved the look on Nicholas' face when he knew she was going to tease him.

She could actually see his stomach muscles tighten all the way up his abdomen as he waited patiently for her touch. She couldn't believe a man this sublime craved her touch, needed it so badly his eyes bore into her body with such intensity she felt it like a brand upon her skin.

She placed one thigh directly against his and swung her leg over to place her other thigh beside his other one. She couldn't help the shiver of excitement that went down her spine at being this close to his throbbing erection and feeling the skin of his thighs so close to her own.

Her sex was so close to his, see ached to feel him fully inside her.

Ignoring the screaming demands of her body she sat upon his knees and stared him straight in the eyes. She felt instantly lost in his depths. So dark. So needful.

Gripping his shoulders as she allowed herself to slowly slide up his thighs. She could see from the look on his face, and the way his head tilted back ever so slightly, he was enjoying the feel of her body sliding closer and closer to his own.

"Nicholas?" She whispered against his lips.

"Yes?" She grinned at the helpless need evident in his voice.

"Take me swimming"

Reaching up she cupped his whiskered covered cheeks in her palms as she slide closer to his throbbing shaft. She ached so much. And when her sex met his, she shuddered, as he drew out a ragged breath.

His hands where now burning on her hips as he began to take control. Clutching her tightly, she loved the feel of his rough skin upon hers. He brought her closer to his shaft and pressed her firmly against it.

She tilted her hips slightly, allowing her sex to lay flush to his hard heat. Pressing herself even more firmly against his, as she moaned and watched in pleasure as he hissed in a breath and clenching his eyes shut in pleasure.

"Look at me" She whispered, her voice breathless with her lust, as she began to smooth her wet sex up his shaft. He was so hot against her. Hard heat pressed against soft, wet warmth. She watched as he shuddered in her arms, but keep his eyes locked on hers as she slide up his length. He gritted his teeth in anticipation as she neared his tip, she could feel his jaw working beneath her hands.

"Can we go swimming?"

She smiled at him, as she knew he expected her to impale herself upon him. Instead, she circled the very tip with her sex, loving his moans and whimpers before she slide back down the side.

"Is that a yes?" She asked as she suppressed a moan at the feel of him against her. He didn't answer, his groans of pleasure loud in the room.

She began to move faster against him, up and down the side of his shaft until she could feel his teeth grinding together. She felt so close to orgasm she couldn't stop, mindlessly rubbing her body against his.

"Let me inside, Nya" His voice was ragged against her lips as he caught her gaze "Let me inside you"

Shaking her head she rubbed her clit against the tip of his arousal and couldn't help her eyes rolling to the back of her head at the pleasure. Shaking her head at his request, she moaned at the friction of his hardness against her.

"Let me inside you"

"No" Her voice was a mere whisper as she dragged her body up and down his. Needing more, seeking more.

"Why?"

Because she wanted the beast...

She knew it was insane, but she had made love to the man, she wanted the beast within him as well. The one who dragged her away to the rainforest to seduce her. The one who pinned her to the wall to pleasure her with his tongue and bite her deeply in her thigh.

She wanted all of him.

Including what he always tried to hide.

She was so close to her orgasm, her movements frantic, when Nicholas gripped her arms and threw her back to the silk of the bed.

There was no doubt in his mind that this woman was sent to torment him when she bent her knees up and rubbed her small hand down her own stomach, in blatant invitation, mischievous teasing shining in her emerald eyes.

He could smell her arousal, and just looking at her parted thighs beginning to tremble with anticipation made him desperate to crawl between them and pleasure her for hours on end.

He smirked wickedly down upon her… that could put an end to her teasing once and for all...

Feeling her sex sliding up and down the side of his shaft had driven him insane, the feel of her wet heat so close to him had been an unbearable torture. He had ached to wrench her down his shaft, burying himself hilt deep in heaven, but had bitten down hard and gripped her hips as she had worked her sex against him.

He knew she was close to her pleasure.

And right now nothing would give him more pleasure than to slide inside her and feel her instantly contracting around him with her orgasm, drawing him deeper into her tight heat.

He leaned forward, cradled her breast in his palm, rubbing the supple creaminess with the rough texture of his own, her nipple peaking under his palm.

He parted his fingers allowing the rosy peak to be seen through, before bending his dark head down to take her into the heat of his mouth. He fed greedily on her body, and was rewarded when she started to moan loudly into the silence of the room. Biting down gently, he groaned at the small cry of rapture she gave, and was determined to draw more from her.

"Nicholas!" Her screams only ignited his need more.

Flicking and teasing the peak with his tongue he used his other hand to caress her other breast, enjoying the added pleasure of touching and tasting her at the same time. Her hands fisted in his hair as he leant over her dainty frame. He ached to allow his hand to travel down her trembling stomach and touch her intimately.

He growled low, when her hands dragged him from such sweet temptation and glared at him. He kept his eyes glued to her taut peak, wet and throbbing from his attention. _I want more…_

"Nicholas, what about our swim?"

He ignored Nya's words, focused only on the sweetness of her accent and tone. God, how he loved her voice...

"Nicholas!"

_Yes, my love_

"Focus"

_I am focused_

"On my breasts?!"

_No pequena, I was actually focusing on kissing down your navel till I could torment with my tongue_

He grinned when she gave him a sensual shiver, and began to kiss down her navel.

"Nicholas I want to swim"

"What?" Lifting his head in disbelief, he stared down into green eyes full of need, and guessed he must of heard her wrong. Swim! He didn't want to swim, he wanted to… he groaned aloud at the mental image he had of thrusting inside her.

"Nicholas will you take me to swim?"

"Later" He growled as he set back into kissing her stomach, rising and falling with each of her breaths.

"No now!"

"Pequena I am two seconds away from tying you down!"

"Please, Nicholas" She whispered down to him, as her hands worked magic in his hair, and when her nails langorously scratched circles on his neck he stifled a shudder "Don't you like to swim?"

"Not when I could be making you scream in pleasure, Nya"

When she laughed, he grinned up at her. She was infectious. He wanted to please her so badly. He almost gave up a night of steamy love making for a swim. Almost…

"Imagine it… you, me,_ naked_ in the water"

Naked?

Nicholas' reaction reminded Nya of a wolves ears pricking up, as he looked up at her.

Nicholas could just imagine her supple body slipping into the water. He would be able to watch her move beneath it. Wet, naked…

He picked her up, cradling her to his chest as he strode out of the bedroom door. Nya yelped in surprise at his quick movements and at his purposeful strides as he carried her from the room.

_Zacarias, move everyone away from the swimming pool._

_No one is there. Why do you ask? How is Nya?_

_She is awake. She wishes to swim._

_I am glad she is awake and well. I will tell everyone she is coming down..._

_No, tell them to leave _

_But why?_

Nicholas sent a mental growl to his older brother as well as a projection of his need. He could almost see the grin on his brothers face.

_Due to the circumstances, it may be better if the whole family isn't present for your 'swim'_

* * *

Nya ignored Nicholas completely as she dropped down from his arms, the minute she saw the pool glittering before her. 

She couldn't have lasted another second within his embrace anyway, when his eyes held so much desire, his panting breaths feathering over her cheek as he had carried her naked body to the indoor swimming pool. Nya had known they had one, everyone in the town knew.

She padded along the edge of the pool towards the steps that led into the water. Nya had always loved water. Water and music, were two of her favourites things.

It was one of the reasons the restaurant beside the lake had been a favourite of hers. She didn't even bother to look for Nicholas, as she stepped down into the water. It was cool and soothing.

* * *

Nicholas changed his mind, instantly. Tying her to the bed_ was_ a better plan. 

He couldn't believe he could find something as simple as entering a swimming pool erotic, but with Nya, it was. He had craved to reach out and swat her bottom when she had dropped from his embrace and padded to the pool, but had refrained ... somehow.

He watched now, as she lowered herself into the pool.

With each step, the cool water swirled around her body, sending chills along it.

One foot entered the water, and the small gasp she gave made his stomach clench. Another foot. Her shin. He watched the water as it lapped against her legs, envying it that touch.

Another step and she was thigh deep in water. This time Nicholas did have to clench his fists at the vision she made. Her blonde hair draped over one shoulder, hiding a breast from his sizzling view, her navel bare, whilst cool water lapped at her thighs. He watched as the small drops of water trailed down her thighs to re enter the pool.

He watched enthralled as each drop meandered down her tanned skin.

His mouth watered, begging him to enter the water and follow that little bead with his tongue. Feel the softness of her inner thighs pressed to his lips. He remembered clearly when he had pierced that soft skin of her inner thigh, and had drank her sweet blood. He licked as his suddenly dry lips, as he recalled the pleasure of tasting her blood on his tongue, her skin on his lips and feel of the heat of her sex so close to his cheek.

His attention returned to the present, now she was up to her chest in water, and –

He groaned and turned away from the sight.

_She is trying to kill me_… he muttered to himself.

He shook his head, clenching his fists and prayed for the strength to resist her.

She had arched her back, allowing her neck to fall back to drape her hair into the water.

The vision of her naked, and arching beneath the water had shot through him, and worse, in that position her chest was above the water and he had the unbearable agony of watching the water slither down her breasts, flowing over her pink nipples and back into the pool.

He shuddered uncontrollably at that vision, naked, wet, highlighted in moonlight… irresistible.

**_

* * *

Thank you so much for reading..._**

* * *


	15. Swimming part two

* * *

**_This is the second part of the last chapter. I hope you like it... [ Sorry it was sooo long lol :)_**

**_Take care_**

**_xemmalisax_**

* * *

**You are mine, Nya. For always**

_Chapter Fourteen and a half_

Nya loved the feel of her hair when it was floating in the water.

The silken tendrils would spread out and slide between her fingers. Leaning her head back, she allowed the water to rush through her hair and sooth her neck and shoulders.

She still felt so tired and weak but the water was fast relaxing her with its cool touch.

She loved being in water, the way it held her body and made her feel so weightless and carefree. So many times before, she had gone swimming to get away from her problems, allowing the water to support and sooth her for a while before she went back home.

Her head tilted back, as the water lapped around her shoulders, she realised this was one of the only times she had come swimming with someone else. Not that she was actually swimming with Nicholas at the moment - She frowned slightly.

Where was Nicholas? She hadn't heard him enter the water. Using her tip toes, she steadied herself, and stood up in the water. Opening her eyes, Nya scanned the side of the pool, her hair dripping water down her neck and shoulders.

Nicholas wasn't there.

Wiping away stray drops of water that meandered down her face from her hair, she turned her head to see if he was on the side behind her.

Her gasps of surprise was instantaneous and loud as her eyes widened at the sight Nicholas made.

He stood, feet apart, naked upon the white tiles surrounding the clear blue of the pool.

She was sure every muscle in his body was humming with adrenaline and arousal.

But it wasn't his body with its immense show of power and arousal that made her tremble in the water.

It was his eyes...

Deep, dark and such intensity.

In all the times she had seen him with red eyes, flaming with anger, never had she seen such need reflected in his black depths.

Need. Hunger. Possession.

She couldn't take her eyes off him. He looked feral.

Anticipation shot through her, and made her breathless with desire. She turned facing him fully, swinging her body around in the water so he could look upon her fully. She shuddered uncontrollable at the growl he gave at the sight of her body, naked and wet, illuminated by the moon, through the glass ceiling.

Seconds seemed to last for hours as she looked upon him, breaths ragged with anticipation as he raked her with a lustful stare she felt to the tips of her toes. She could almost no longer stand it, she knew now what it must have felt like for him back in the bedroom, watching her ride against him. She bite down on her lip to keep herself calling out to him.

"Come to me"

His deep command, shot through her, igniting her previously relaxed blood. Need pulsed through her, demanding she do as he commanded.

Without direction her body moved through the water towards him. Her body glided through the water, as her eyes where mesmerised by the animal lying in wait, in his own.

"Do you want me?"

His voice was dark and hungry as she swallowed the lump in her throat, as she reached the metal steps leading out of the pool, just by his feet.

Looking up at him, he looked like a god.

Ancient and powerful.

She could barely breath at the intensity in his eyes.

Suddenly he vanished from her sight, she gasped the first time in shock, the second time in arousal, as a large, slick male body pressed into hers from behind as she was pinned to the metal of the steps.

Her hands gripped the metal handle bars as she felt every wet inch of him against her back and bottom. His arousal burning into her lower back, unaffected by the coolness of the water slipping against it.

"I said, do you want me Nya?" His words were growled against her ear as he clung to her body. Her hair was plastered down his chest.

"You know I do"

"Say you will never leave me" Nya barely heard his whispered words, uttered against her wet hair as he pressed his body closer to her own. Her heart clenched at his heart felt words, and tears sprung to her eyes. _Oh Nicholas…_

Obviously taking her momentary silence as a decline to stay with him, Nya was turned fast in the water and pushed up to sit on the highest step. She was shocked by the hot air against her previously chilled wet skin, but not as shocked as when Nicholas clutched at her thighs and pressing them wide.

Nya gripped the handle bars tight as she stared down at Nicholas looking at her most intimate place. His eyes seemed so hungry and yet so haunted.

He looked desperate for her.

"Nicholas, I –"

Nya screamed out, as Nicholas bent his head down to her sex.

His tongue delving, flicking and teasing until she was gripping the metal so tightly she was surprised she wasn't denting it. Her head fell back as he pleasured her. On and on.

His mouth and tongue relentless and when he began to stroke her body with his fingers as well, she cried out in rapture.

Pulling back, she watched as Nicholas looked upon her, withering on the step as he pleasured her with his fingers. Pushing long, tanned fingers inside her as his thumb worked magic circles against her clit. Rough, hard, and relentless in his pursuit of her pleasure.

Nicholas's eyes never wavered from Nya's face as he felt her tremble upon his touch.

He wanted to taste her more, but he loved to watch her face when she was aroused and panting for him.

He needed to get her to stay. And if he couldn't get her this way, he had no problems with tying her to his side for always.

He wasn't a selfish man, but when it came to her, he was greedy and above all needy. He needed her.

It wasn't a simple craving or lusting he felt, he loved her, soul deep, and he wouldn't let anything happen to her ever again.

As long as he breathed.

He needed her to stay and if he had to spend the rest of eternity proving to her, he would be a good lover and protector, he would. He removed his hand and replaced it instantly once more with his mouth.

Separating her soft folds with his tongue as he delved into her, tasting her and tormenting her. Her thighs trembled along his cheeks and he clenched them closed, pressing them to his cheeks tightly as he relentlessly tortured her. He felt her shatter in a million pieces and pressed his finger deep within her to feel the sensation of her sex contracting around it.

How his shaft ached to replace his finger. Buried deep within her, as her sex milked him relentlessly.

He looked up at her as he felt her orgasm die down, her breathing fast as she looked at him, her eyes dreamy and relaxed from her orgasm.

_Does this mean she will stay…?_ His heart clenched at the desperation he felt. _Stay with me…._

"Say you will stay, Nya. Please"

Nya looked down at Nicholas, between her parted thighs he looked desperate. She loved him. Why would he ever think she would leave?

"Nicholas, I'm not going to leave" She watched the hope shine in his eyes before being replaced with the animal within.

"I would never let you leave me, Nya"

The feral, malicious tone of his voice, shook her. She knew he would never hurt her, but she could hear the primal need he had to keep his mate safe.

She nodded breathlessly as she looked down upon him.

She smiled at him as she slipped down from the step and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders as she hugged him tight. He instantly cradled her to his body, before he slide himself deep inside her.

Nya moaned at the unexpected feel of him inside her. Her neck craned back into the water, as they floated. She felt light headed at the pleasure. He was so deep inside her, she swore she could feel him at her navel.

Hard and throbbing. He stretched her, and warmed her whole body and soul as he made love to her.

She gripped his shoulders as he began to climb the steps behind them. Wrapping her legs round his waist she moved for them, lifting herself up and pushing her hips back down. The friction exquisite.

She wasn't sure what he was doing as he laid her down upon the cool white tile, as he stood in the water, upon the steps, while they where still joined.

"I love to look at you as I take you"

He whispered on a moan as he slide himself completely from her body and then slammed back deep inside. Gripping the metal handle, she groaned at the pleasure of him taking her this way. Her feet where still dangling in the water behind him, as he thrust his hips against her own. Each thrust deeper and harder than before. She watched as he looked down upon where they were joining, growling as he entered her again and again.

"Mine" He growled as he cupped her breast in his palm as he made love to her.

She groaned as his other hand rubbed her clit with his movements.

Deep. Hard. Over and over, until she was screaming out with her orgasm.

And still he didn't relent. Her body trembling as it never seemed to come back down from her orgasm.

It dragged on and on, intensified by his thrusts.

"I have to take you hard" Nya watched as he muttered the words to her, before coming fully from the water to lay upon her, all she could do was nod as she drowned in pleasure. He allowed his weight to crush down on her as he began to pound against her.

His thrusts where animalistic and quick, hard and fast, slamming into her, as if he was claiming her body as well as her heart.

Never before had she felt like this. Needed. Needed to the point of obsession. He needed her. And he loved her. Completely.

She dug her nails deep into his back as he clenched her hips and wenched her down harder against his hips, pounding her body against his as he thrusted deep.

She followed his movements, pushing back against him to heighten their pleasure. She knew he was near his orgasm as he moved more frantically. Looking down at her with the eyes of a predator.

"Bite me" He whispered on a moan as his hips pounded against her own. Nya screamed out at the pleasure, as his hand massaged her breast.

_Nya, please._ He cradled her face as he continued to thrust within her. _I need this so much. Take me into your body. Take all of me. Taste me…_

She couldn't help the way her body responded, her teeth lengthened with her hunger and arousal. She felt her body come to life, begging for a taste of the golden skin pleasuring her own.

She leaned forward, licking at his neck.

"Yes!" He hissed as he craned his neck granting her more skin.

_Taste me…. Please._

Nya shivered at his command. She could barely focus, his thrusts keeping her in constant need. Her body throbbed, tingling from head to toe with pleasure. Her blood hot and flowing fast. She scrapped her teeth against his neck, loving the taste of his wet skin moving above her own.

_Bite it!_

She licked madly at his neck, addicted to his scent and taste. But she needed more…. Nya allowed her body to rule her mind as she bit deep into his throat.

Hot liquid fire poured into her mouth, such pleasure she fisted her hands in his hair as she shattered again. Pleasure shot through her again and again as she took the taste of him into her body.

His body coating her tongue, his moaned of pleasure echoing against her lips.

He soon followed her into pleasure. His body releasing itself deep within her as he cradled her head to his neck. Their bodies still locked as one, as she took the essence of him into her.

Nya pulled back and licked at the wound, tasting the last drops of his blood before falling back to the tile, exhausted and sated beyond her wildest imagination.

Nicholas was smiling down upon her, his body heavy against hers, but she loved it.

He was buried deep within her, filling her with heat.

He feathered kisses along her face, her cheeks, jaw and the tip of her nose, as his thumbs swirled absent circles against her hips.

"Did I hurt you?" His eyes held concern as he looked deep into her eyes.

Nya could only laugh lightly and shake her head. She felt so dreamy and relaxed, but at the same time needy and passionate. The feel of him within her, making her need him again, and yet the smile on his face making her soul sing. He was so beautiful, she ran her finger over his face almost reverently as she lay beneath him.

"You are mine, Nya. For always"

She nodded, she knew that already.

"Forever is a long time, my love" She whispered up to him as she ran her fingertip over his lips.

His eyes closed briefly in apparent bliss, as she called him "My love".

"I have a feeling it wont be long enough"

She grinned up at him. Content and happy.

"So… what now, handsome?"

"Now? I take you upstairs and ravage you again, this time somewhere where my family wont hear you scream"

He was teasing her, she could tell by the gleam in his eyes, but the thought still embarrassed her.

"They couldn't! Could they?" The mere thought of his entire family hearing her screaming in pleasure made her blush madly.

He laughed at her embarrassment and she playfully punched his shoulder in retaliation.

"Everyone heard you, my love. You _were _quite loud"

He was grinning again, and the need to slap him for embarrassing her and kiss him for looking so happy warred within her. Her happiness at his apparent contentment won, as she kissed him.

"And tomorrow?"

His face darkened as he looked into her eyes. "Tomorrow, I will kill Joseph for daring to take you from me"

Just that monsters name being uttered, made reality crash down upon their happiness. Nya felt her smile drop away to nothing, as she realised she was a vampire now, she had tasted blood and enjoyed it. All the events of the past few days slammed into her, making her instantly emotional.

Sadness, fear and pain swirled into her heart. Unable to stand the memory of being in the cell, she buried her head against Nicholas's shoulder as she cried.

Nicholas couldn't breath as he felt Nya's tears streaming down his chest, as she shuddered with her emotion in his arms.

He could feel her heart breaking.

Her fear and pain over being Carpathian. He held her tightly as he kissed her hair absently as she wept.

"Please, Nya. I cannot stand your tears"

And he meant those whispered words, the feel of her sadness crushed down on his soul, making him ache.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, he kissed tenderly along her closed eyes lids, tasting the last few tears as they fell. "I beg you Nya, please stop"

He watched as she wiped her own eyes, her palms pressed to her face for a few moments as she tried to regain her composure. He kept his arms tight, offering her physical comfort. He wished he could wipe away the memory of her pain.

Her hands fell away and she looked up at him, with such sad hopelessness shining in her emerald eyes. He couldn't stand that look in her eyes. Couldn't bare the pain he could see there. Joesph would play for this. And so should he...

Nicholas heart clenched at the mere thought of letting her go.

He knew he wouldn't survive without her, but it wasn't his survival that was important anymore. He would teach Nya to live as a Carpathian and if she wanted to, he would find the strength to let her go. He couldn't keep her as he wanted to. She wasn't a possession he had brought.

She was a person. A beautiful, smart, wonderful person who deserved to be happy.

He had failed to keep her safe. He had allowed another to harm her, and had tarnished her heart and soul with such pain she would never forgive him.

He kissed her lips so gently he wasn't sure if she could feel him, but he felt the contact. Felt it down to his soul.

He would kill Joseph and then make Nya happy, even if that meant letting her go...

* * *

Thanks so much for reading 

**_Please review :) :) Pretty please lol _**

**_I wanted to apologise to anyone who read this as one whole chapter, I uploaded it before I realised fully how long it was, so decided to delete the chapter and seperate it. _**

**_xemmalisax_**

* * *


	16. Nightmare

**

* * *

**

**_Big Thank you to ... Elenemire, Whenifadeaway, NotSoSweet, and Chrissienuil. Here is the next chapter ... x _**

**_Hope you enjoy x_**

* * *

**"I love you" **

**He whispered as he looked into her eyes, before turning and walking out the room.**

**The minute the door was shut she crumbled to her knees and cried.**

_Chapter Sixteen_

She was trapped.

Nya tried to open her eyes but she couldn't.

Panic.

Panic, pure and all consuming flooded her.

She couldn't breathe. Pain assaulted her.

Where was she?

She tried to cry out, but her voice wouldn't carry. _Please!_

She cried as she felt the pain return to her, the pain the sun had caused her.

The stone was cold beneath her body and lacking any comfort or compassion for her pain. _No! Not again!_

She whimpered in the dark.

Alone and in pain.

Her heart stopped as she heard a door creep open, the metal scrapping along the stone tiles.

She froze in fear, before adrenaline began to pump through her. Her heart pounding aggressively as she cowered upon the floor.

She was trembling. So afraid.

Was Joseph back? Had he kidnapped her again?

She let out a cry as she felt someone shaking her, yelling at her.

_Please don't hurt me! Please…._ She sobbed as the movement only aggravated the pain of her burns. Making them rub and bleed more.

Someone was calling her name.

She shook her head refusing to listen. _Go away!_

"Nya!"

Nicholas?

She listened to the voice. Was it Nicholas? Had he come for her? Oh, please!

She tried to focus on the sound…

"Damn it, Nya. Wake up!"

Wake up? She focused on the strong grip on her shoulders. She recognized the touch for what it was; Nicholas.

Nya began to feel silk beneath her body not the harsh stone tiles as she drifted out of her nightmare.

Her eyes crept open, slowly, as she woke. She instantly saw Nicholas.

He looked like he was in pain. He looked distraught. Fear and concern where shining bright within his eyes.

Before she could ask him, if he was ok, he sighed in apparent relief and crushed her to his chest. So tight she could barely breathe.

"Nicholas? Your crushing me" She whined into his chest, only to have his grip tighten.

She wasn't truly complaining, after her nightmare, his hot body clutching her tightly made her feel safe and protected, as well as cherished. His heat soothing through the cold fear she had felt in her dream cell.

"Nya don't speak another word!" His hand reached up to fist in her hair as he rocked her back and forth in his arms. "You scared me" He whispered into her locks. She felt him inhale deeply, and knew he was inhaling her scent.

She closed her eyes at his words and snuggled into his heat and strength. Her nightmare had scared her too. It had felt so real. She had felt the wounds again, the fear and panic.

It was as if she was reliving it all over again. She shuddered at the memory of her dream.

"Don't think about it, baby" Nicholas' voice was so concerned she wanted to cry.

She listened to his heart pounding against her ear, his soft foreign words whispering absently into her hair as he rocked her in his arms. She felt so safe here. Safer than she had ever felt before. Her nightmare forgotten she allowed herself to slip back into her sleep.

* * *

Nicholas held Nya long after she had drifted back to sleep. He had awoken from the sleep of his people, to hear her screaming and trembling in apparent agony. Her hot, trembling body had been twisting and turning in the silk, her fists clenching it, as she screaming out. Begging, yelling for him as she cried out. 

He had tried, desperately, to wake her, but had failed. He had pulled her hot, sweaty body into his arms as she trembled in fear and had shouted her name, over and over. Screaming for her with his mind.

Nothing had worked, he was panicking, her screams shattering his soul, until he was forced to try to physically rouse her from her sleep.

Shaking her, he yelled her name and searched for her with his mind.

He had no idea how she could be having a nightmare, most Carpathian shut completely down in sleep, and he had used a strong command with her, to get her to sleep.

Finally when her eyes had crept open, he had been so relieved he hadn't been able to stop himself crushing her to his chest as he tried to calm his racing heart, still pounding frantically with his fear.

How could she make him so strong and yet so weak?

He held her now, as he rocked her soothingly back and forth in his arms, as he felt the last rays of the sun leaving the darkening sky. He could feel the night coming, the hairs on the back of his neck seemed to prick up in anticipation.

Tonight, he was going to help his brothers hunt for Joseph or formulate a plan to draw him out of hiding. They hadn't thought he would be stupid enough to come after them, after they had defeated his accomplishes last time, but he did.

He came back for Nya.

Nicholas swallowed the lump in his throat as he remembered her torture, before clutching her tighter in his arms.

"Your crushing me again"

He listened to the soft voice that floated up to him from his chest and smiled as he savored the gift of having her.

Her voice was amused and dreamy at the same time. Lightening his mood instantly.

He purposely tightened his hold and enjoyed it when she whined.

She snuggled into the muscle of his chest and he grinned down at the sight. He loved that she seemed to enjoy sleeping with him. He could think of nothing better than nestling her close to his body, as she lay sleeping so peacefully.

Nicholas' grin turned wicked… well perhaps having her naked beneath him was a close rival.

"What were you thinking about just now? Because your heart just skipped a beat" Nya's head tilted up, so she could look at him from beneath her long lashes.

"You"

He watched the smile spread across her face, before she snuggled back into his chest. His heart flipped at the sight of her smile. He felt so content, so happy.

He couldn't ever remember feeling this way.

His whole world was in this room.

He would be happy to never come out.

Apart from his brothers and their families, Nya was all he cared for. All he would die to protect. He kissed along her golden locks as he breathed in her unique scent.

He suddenly felt her tense ever so slightly in his embrace, his brow furrowed as he waited to hear what was wrong.

"Nicholas? I wanted to thank you for earlier" He watched as she shuddered slightly at the memory of her dream "Thank you for waking me"

Her voice was so soft he barely heard her.

He kissed her hair again, as she began to relax back into his embrace.

"I will always come for you, Nya" He whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. He loved it when the treads slid through his fingers.

He meant those words. It was a vow to her. He would always come for her. Wounded or near dead he would always run head long for her. Never would he leave her. Never.

"I know"

Nicholas closed his eyes as those few words warmed him. "Nicholas?"

"Nya?"

"We haven't really spoken about our relationship"

His stomach clenched as his entire body drew in a nervous breath at her words. He couldnt breath without her, he was certain. He woke thinking of her. Slept with her in his dreams. Craved her scent on his skin. He couldnt leave her. He never would. But did she feel the same?

He kept his eyes staring straight ahead out of the window, watching the night, as he waited for her words.

"Nicholas, I want to go to college"

Six words had never shattered him so badly. He almost shook with his emotions. She was going to leave him now.

He swallowed the lump in his throat before he spoke to her.

"Nya, you should do what would make you happiest" He had never uttered words that painful before. He would let her leave if it would make her happy. Even if it would kill him.

He cursed his lack of knowledge. If he knew how to pleasure a woman better, if he had more experience, maybe he could please her. Get her to stay.

He had thought he had pleased her sexually, but maybe he hadn't? He had no experience. He had felt her body shatter with pleasure, his name uttered with breathless passion, but maybe he hadn't pleased her? He had never felt so lost. He had always been in control and confident. But with handling a woman he had no experience what so ever.

He knew nothing of women. He had had limited contact with any of them. Most of the women he had meet, had been only after money and power, and he had used them for their blood, nothing more.

He should have studied them. Should have learnt how to please her.

Even as he thought it, he knew he never would have been able to touch another woman. He couldnt have touched them, as he would have seen it as a betrayal to his woman.

He felt her nod against him before she rubbed her hand over his chest, as if to find the most comfortable spot to lie her head.

He was still tense, the fear of her leaving was still heavy on his mind.

"What do you know about your father, Nya?" He felt her shrug against him, as she yawned.

"Not a lot. He and my mother weren't together long. There are no photos of him, and mum never spoke about him"

"I am sorry"

"Don't be, I cant miss what I never had. If he didn't want to be part of my life, its his loss. What about your father?"

"He died long ago. He was a good man. He taught me and my brothers to fight when we were small. He died when I was ten"

Nicholas recalled the day his father had died in battle.

They hadn't needed the letter to know. Their mother had broken down instantly, one minute she was smiling, the next she had trembled and broken down.

He remembered clearly, finding his mother shaking on the kitchen floor, overcome with grief, unable to hear his voice, as he had yelled to her.

She had killed herself the next morning, perishing with the rising sun.

He felt the pain of his parents loss, for the first time in centuries.

Thankfully the scent and feel of Nya soothed him, wiping away the pain of his past, replacing it with a future far brighter.

"I am so sorry" Her compassion evident in her voice touched him deeply.

"I don't know how to tell you this Nya, but my brother thinks he may know who your father is" He felt Nya tense in his arms.

"How?"

"His wife and you have similarities that point to you having the same father"

"His wife? What kind of similarities?" Her voice was no longer dreamy, and he wished he had chosen another time to discuss it, but he guessed there would never be the right time to talk about this. "Your eyes. Your gifts. Both are similar. Plus her father was also absent in her life"

He felt her relax again in his hold as if she was dismissing his idea.

"Just because we have green eyes and didn't have a father in our lives doesn't mean we are related"

"And your unique gift?"

She tensed once more, at the mention of her virtually untapped power.

"I'm not even sure what 'my gift' is" She was tracing circles on his chest, and he knew she was thinking about what all this could mean.

"I just wanted to tell you, to keep you informed. You and Colby may not be related but there is a strong possibility"

"Colby?"

He knew it wasn't a question, she was just trying the name on her lips. He could hear her thoughts clearly, thinking about her gift, and about the possibility of having a sister.

"Who do you think my father is?"

Nicholas tensed at the question, it wasn't going to be easy to answer.

"A man named Razvan"

He felt her nod against him. "Is he still alive?"

"We think so" Nicholas was sure he had heard rumors of him being in the Carpathian mountains causing trouble.

"Have you met him?"

"No, but I have heard about him"

"Through your brother" She nodded as if she guessed rightly.

"No, my brother has never met him. None of them have. He is known to the Carpathian people"

He could see her frown. "How?"

"He is…" Nicholas took a deep breath as he tried to think of the best way to tell her "He was a mage"

"Was a what?"

"Mage, like a magician"

Nya's laughter floated up to him, and he couldn't help but grin at the sound. "You are joking!"

"No, he was a mage"

She shook her head and laughed against him. "Was?"

"He became a vampire"

Nya's laughter died completely as she laid her head against him.

Her mind seemed cut off to him, so he stayed outside, giving her room to think.

He knew she was thinking of Joseph. He wished he had some words he could offer her to take away the pain, it caused her.

"And you think this … man is my father?"

"Possibly. Nya, look at me" He waited and when she wouldn't, he turned her and looked into her eyes "It doesn't change anything."

"How can it _not_ change everything? If what your saying is true my dad is a monster, that would make me-"

"Beautiful and compassionate. A wonderful person, Nya. It doesn't change who you are"

He watched as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply as if to calm herself. When she nodded, he cradled her back to his chest.

"Tell me about your family" She asked, as she settled back into his arms.

"I have four other brothers. All now with life mates."

"Are their wives like you?"

"You mean like us. Yes, they are all Carpathian, although Maryann was a werewolf and Juliette was a Jaguar"

Nya instantly pulled back from Nicholas chest. "What!? Run that by me again!"

Nicholas grinned at her look of bewilderment, as she glared at him. "Nicholas you had better be teasing me!"

He shook his head, and ran his finger tip down her jaw, tracing the curve of soft skin.

"My dad may be a magician turned vampire. I could have a vampire step sister, and a werewolf and a jaguar person as sister in laws. Not to mention brother in laws who are vampires! What next? Bloody killer Gnomes!!"

Nicholas laughed at her, even as he felt instant relief when she referred to his brothers, as her brother in laws. It meant she saw them as a couple. He couldnt help but pull her closer to him, and kiss her hair, even as her words amused him.

"Nya, as far as I know there are no killer gnomes. Or any kind of gnome for that matter. And definitely none that are related to you"

"Your not funny Nicholas!" But even as she said it, he could see the amusement in her eyes.

"This is insane" She muttered as she cuddled against his chest again.

"This is our family, Nya" He whispered as he kissed her hair.

"What have you told them about me?" He felt the hidden compulsion in her voice, and knew she was desperate to hear the answer to this question, and that worried him.

"That we are together now" He didn't hesitate in his answer.

"What will they say when you tell them I am an exotic dancer?"

"I don't care"

"Well I would!"

* * *

She didn't mean to shout at him but it was true. She wouldn't feel comfortable. She would know what they would say about her. What they would think. She had been judged by too many people. 

She didn't want that anymore.

She wanted to be someone she could be proud of. Someone she could feel comfortable being around others. It had been a long time since she felt good about herself.

"Nya, I don't care what anyone says. We are together now"

Nya felt her teeth clench as unwarranted anger ripped through her. She may not be happy working as a exotic dancer, but it was who she had been for a long time. She didnt like the way he seemed to be dragging her away to play the nice, little wife.

"And if I decide to continue working as a dancer?" She felt him tense with her words and growl ominously.

She didn't want to go back, but she would have to, to gain the last bit of money for college.

But she wouldn't be ashamed. She was who she was. She was a good dancer. Talented.

Ok, she didn't like the men leering at her, but she was good at her job. And she wasn't ashamed.

There was worse ways to make money. She had done worse. _Much_ worse in the past.

"That wont be possible, Nya" She felt the malice and tension in every single word he uttered, and each felt like a dagger through her heart.

He was ashamed of her.

She pulled away from his chest, wrapping the silk around her body as she stood up and put some distance between them.

"Your ashamed of me" It wasn't truly a question.

She knew he was rich and well educated. A exotic dancer in the family would be shaming. He wouldn't want people to know it.

She clenched her teeth as tears gathered in her eyes. Tears she wouldn't let spill.

She had thought he had loved her, for her. But now, she was beginning to realise that wasn't true.

He was ashamed of her.

Just like everyone else was...

"Never, Nya!" He went to move to her side, but she put her hand up in warning, stopping him leaving the bed to come to her side.

"And if I go back to dancing?"

"That's not an option"

"Why?!" She yelled at him, as her emotions tore through her. Her mind was screaming... _tell me! Tell me you'd be ashamed!_

She knew it. He would be. His family would be.

"I wouldn't want other men looking upon you" His voice was guttural, his eyes intense.

"And you wouldn't want people to know" She whispered the words as her heart broke at the reality of them.

"Nya, this is ridiculous!" He snarled the words as he stormed off the bed, before stabbing his legs into some black jeans lying over a chair.

"Not to me!" Her hands where fisted white as she clutched the silk to her.

Was she being unreasonable? She couldn't think straight. The mere thought of losing him was driving her crazy.

Her emotions were beyond her control and right now she was afraid and so sad, she felt as if her heart was being split in two.

_After all we have been through, please just say the words I need to hear._.. She pleaded with her eyes, as she watched him pace up and down the room. His hand roughly pushing his hair from his face.

"Nya" She watched as he sighed and turned to face her "Nya, I -" He was interrupted by a knock on the door, before it crept open, to show the pretty red haired woman, Nya had seen before.

"Oh, I'm sorry" The woman blushed before diverting her eyes from Nya, who stood clutching the silk to her body.

"Colby what is it?!" Nicholas's voice was harsh and angry as he yelled at the woman in the door way.

Colby? Nya stared at the woman in the doorway. So this was Colby.

She looked at the woman closely. They had similarities. But not enough to concrete Nicholas's belief that they where related.

A part of her seemed to burst with emotion as she looked upon her, _this could be my sister!_

Nya was pulled back into the events in the room, as she saw the annoyance flash in Colby's eyes, and was amazed she answered so pleasantly.

"Your brothers are waiting in the study for you. I came to see how Nya was doing"

"She is fine, now leave us!" Nya bristled at the anger in Nicholas's voice.

If she was Colby he would be on the receiving end of a slap. There was no reason to take this out on her!

"_She_ can speak for herself!" She yelled.

Nicholas nodded at her, before growling and pacing the room again. Colby seemed to look upon her with respect, as well as a quirked eyebrow.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one with a temper around here" Colby smiled at her, a friendly, warm smile that made Nya wish she could have someone like this as family. But Nya had learned long ago she would never have a normal loving family. "How are you?"

Nya nodded as she tried to gain control of her emotions. "I'm fine, thank you"

"I'm glad. We were worried about you for a while"

Nya nearly cried at those words. They had worried about her?

She knew she wouldn't be able to speak with her turbulent emotions, so nodded and smiled instead.

She watched as the door was slowly clicked to a close.

The emotions in the room were still running high.

Her eyes bore into Nicholas's back.

_Turn around and tell me your not ashamed! Please..._ She knew he couldn't hear her, she had blocked him from her mind. But she was so desperate for him to do it.

"Nya, I'm sorry I spoke for you" His voice was quiet, and she felt guilty for snapping at him. But her emotions where out of control at the moment, and she didn't understand any of them.

"Nicholas, I-"

"Nya, I have to go" Nicholas interrupted as he walked towards the door. Her heart sank as she watched him walk towards it.

_Stop. Turn around and tell me your not ashamed!_

His hand brushed the door and she watched as he hesitated. _Do it now!_

Her heart flew as she watched him turn and stride towards her, he looked hesitant and almost afraid, as he approached her.

He stood so close, she could feel the warmth of his body through the silk sheet.

Leaning towards her he placed a chaste kiss upon her cheek.

"I love you" He whispered as he looked into her eyes, before turning and walking out the room.

The minute the door was shut she crumbled to her knees and cried.

* * *

**_Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked it._**

**_All reviews welcome :) :) _**

**_Take care_**

**_x emmalisa x_**

* * *


	17. Glass

**...It all became a haze of passion. **

**All he comprehended was she arched her back and moaned...**

_Chapter Seventeen_

Nicholas couldn't sense Nya, she had closed her mind to him and now he missed her.

He often would touch her mind, gently, throughout the night to ensure she was still there, still within reach.

And now, the emptiness he found when he went in search of her, ate at him.

He had been a fool. He should have discussed with her why she couldn't go back to her previous job. She had no need, he would care for her now. Plus, the mere thought of her removing her clothes and dancing for the pleasure of other men, sent him into a rage.

He knew his eyes always flashed red at the thought, and his fists clenched tightly made him realize without a doubt that Nya could never go back to her job.

It would be too dangerous.

Not for her.

He would never harm her, he couldn't even bare thinking about causing her harm.

But to any man who looked upon her, would be certainly dead within seconds.

They belonged together. Just the two of them, husband and wife, forever. He wouldn't allow anyone to take her from him.

It was an insane thought, but he knew, even if she held no desire for any of the men, Nicholas still wouldn't be able to bare them looking upon her. One thought would be seared in his mind the whole time. _They want to take what's mine_.

A low growl rumbled from his throat at the thought of them even trying.

Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply, catching the remaining scent of Nya upon his skin. Calming him, as he continued to stride down the staircase, in search of his brothers.

Once again he skimmed for Nya's mind, and once again all he found was a blank void. He sighed, he should have spoken to her more. But all his words had seemed to do was ignite her anger more.

Not for the first time this rising, he cursed his lack of experience with women.

What should he have said?

He had told her he loved her.

Love was too mild a word for what he felt, but it was true just the same.

Surely she would know that meant he would always protect and cherish her?

He shoved open the study door, and collapsed into the nearest black leather chair. Ignoring his brothers completely he nibbled on his lower lip as he went over his and Nya's conversation again. Wondering where it had all gone wrong.

"Problems?" Nicholas lifted his head and looked into his brothers' eyes, he had only just realized his brother Rhiordan was back as well.

Three sets of black eyes stared at his, with half amusement, half concern. He snarled at them, and Rafael grinned.

"No problems" He knew his voice came out a low growl but didn't care.

Zacarias cleared his throat and sat down behind the large desk in front of the window. "We need to come up with a plan. Joseph has yet to be found. The longer he is out of our sight, the more dangerous he will become. We cannot take the risk he could come back"

Nicholas winced as the pain of Nya's torment rushed through him. No, they couldn't take the risk.

"I suggest we search for him, hunt him down and kill him as soon as possible. The longer he stays in hiding the more likely he is to find help"

"What about our lifemate's? We cannot leave them unprotected" Rafael's voice was thick with concern, and Nicholas agreed with his brother. They couldn't leave them alone, without protection.

"One of us should stay behind" Zacarias gave the command, and looked around the room, as if for volunteers. There was no way Zacarias would stay behind, he had a personal grudge with Joseph as well as Nicholas did. That leaves Rhoirdan and Rafael.

"I wont stay." Rafael's voice was firm and Nicholas knew his brother wouldn't budge from his decision. Rafael also wanted blood for Colby's distress.

"Well then, I guess that leaves me" Rhiordan stated, as he lean back against the study wall, casually, with his ankles crossed.

Zacarias nodded. "We leave next rising"

* * *

Nicholas was the first to leave the study after the brief meeting. He was anxious to return to Nya. He knew he had handled the situation poorly and that gnawed at him. 

He only had a few more hours with Nya until they would have to sleep and he would leave to go hunting. He wanted to spend as much time as possible, just holding her. Allowing her scent to bleed onto his skin, her hair to brush under his chin. Her body wrapped around his.

He waited at the door, for several minutes, breathing deeply. He felt so nervous to enter. What if he only made things worse? Nicholas sighed, from the look on Nya's face when he had left, he doubted he could possibly make it worse.

He crept open the door silently, and found her staring out of the window into the night. She looked so ethereal standing there. Highlighted by the moon light, the black silk still draped around her body, blonde hair, almost silver in the moonlight.

His heart slammed painfully in his chest, at the sight of her. It hadn't been long, but he had missed her. He needed to get his brother to paint a portrait of her, one he could carry with him always.

He took the sight of her by the large window into his heart, and entered the room silently. He knew she hadn't noticed his entrance. She was busy tracing the window with her fingertip.

He stood for several minutes just watching her stand there. So perfect.

How could he ever leave her side? But he would, he needed to get revenge for her pain, and more importantly he needed to rid himself of the endless ache of his guilt. His failure to protect her.

He knew when she saw him reflected in the window, when she gasped and stilled her hand upon the glass. He stayed still, staring at her reflection in the glass.

"I'm not ashamed of you, Nya" His voice was a mere whisper but he knew she heard him, as her eyes slid closed and a blood red tear slid down her cheeks.

His heart clenched painfully at the sight.

He wanted to go to her, and kiss that sweet blood away. Kiss the frown from her lips. "I'm sorry if I upset you. I am new to this. Loving someone. Please forgive me" He held his breath as she opened her eyes, which where rimmed with tears.

She nodded and he couldn't stop himself rushing to her side.

His strides long and purposeful he made it to her side in three steps. Spinning her around, he clutched her arms tight, pulling her off her feet as he crushed her to his chest.

His lips crushed down upon hers as he kissed her with all his emotions.

He wanted to remove her pain, and his words that had upset her.

Slanting his lips over hers he devoured her.

He ran his tongue over her teeth, her tongue as he tasted her completely. Taking her taste into his body. Moaning at the feelings she ignited within him.

He was so hard, he pressed her against the window, grinding his body against hers, as he kissed her more. She whimpered into his kiss and he increased his movements against her.

He needed more. Needed to drag more of her pleasure from her.

Running his hands down her arms, he gripped her wrists and raised them above her head with one hand, pinning them to the glass, as his other hand clasped tightly to her hip. The silken sheet was trapped between their bodies as he kissed her.

Her legs wrapped around his hips and he growled low. The beast within him, was pleading for him to take her. _Make her see…_

Even though he was fully dressed he thrust against her. Delighting in her murmurs of pleasure. _Yes! Make her see she is yours…._

He ground against her, pinning her firmly to the glass. He needed more….

His hand clutching her hip, ripped the silk away from her body, throwing it to the floor so her naked body was crushed to his. She cried out at the feel of the cool glass along her back. In his head was a constant roar, begging for release. Begging to please her.

_Take her!_

He pulled away from the kiss and stopped moving against her. The beast was too strong inside him. He would hurt her. He was desperate to lay claim to her again, before he left her side, but he feared with the beast so desperate within him that he could hurt her.

He watched her eyes flutter open as she pinned him with a lustful stare that nearly made him lose his will. We wanted to throw her to the floor and… He growled as he rested his forehead against hers. He wouldn't hurt her…

"I cant hurt you Nya"

He watched her chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath, and he forced himself to close his eyes and not watch.

"I know you wont Nicholas" Her voice was so breathless he ached even more. The beast roared at the sound. _She wants you too…._ No!

He growled as she began to move against him, rubbing her body over the ache in his trousers, while her hands where still pinned above her head.

"You must… you must stop Nya" His voice was a moan as she ground against him.

God, he could imagine her doing that when he was inside her. _Take her!_

He shook his head. "I'm not myself" He whispered as she refused to stop. He didn't open his eyes, he knew if he did it would be all over. He couldn't watch her grind naked against him. He couldn't…

And yet he found himself opening his eyes. He groaned at the sight of her. Her tanned skin, shining in the moonlight, naked…. So perfect. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, as her movement aroused him beyond belief. _This may be the last time you make love to her, for a while._ It was true, tomorrow he went hunting.

He reached down and unzipped his trousers with a trembling hand. Forgetting with his need he could of just removed them with his thoughts. He allowed himself to spring forth, and when her sex touched his, he growled low.

_No more…._ He could take no more.

He gripped her hips with his free hand and slid inside her with one thrust. He moaned as she threw her head back against the glass and cried out.

Yes! He slid himself almost completely out of her body, before he rocked back against her. Pushing her body back against the glass so he could enter even more deeply.

He groaned at the feel of being inside her again.

He felt so connected to her, they were one and the same. Her heart beat matched his, her breaths panting to the same rhythm of his, as he rocked against her.

He looked at her face, as she moaned and withered upon him. He couldn't bare to leave her. His thrust came more forcefully, as he ached to never leave her. He wanted to stay like this always. He grasped her thigh and lifted it, to pin her knee to the glass, before thursting against her again. Going even deeper than before.

"God, Nya,I don't ever want to stop" He groaned as he bent his head to lick and nuzzle her breast.

"Don't stop!" He watched as she arched her back against the glass and ground against him.

He cursed under his breath at the pleasure that caused him. He allowed his hand to leave her wrists and gripped her hips as he thrust against her. Deeper and harder than before. More desperate. "Don't leave me" He whispered as he pounded against her.

He watched her shake her head, and grip his hair in her fists as she cried out.

He made love to her furiously.

It all became a haze of passion. All he comprehended was she arched her back and moaned as he pounded against her.

He never wanted it to end.

Wanted to bury himself inside her and never leave.

The friction of her body wrapped around his was making him crazed. His thrusts became more forceful as he clamped her to him. Their hips locked together as they reached the height of passion.

* * *

Nicholas cradled Nya's naked body to his own as they lay upon their bed. 

Stroking stray locks of hair away from her face, he kissed her shoulder.

"I'm not ashamed of you Nya. That's not the reason for me not wanting you to dance"

He watched as she turned to face him, her body moving closer to his, as he held her to him once more.

"What is the reason?"

"I wouldn't be able to stand other men looking upon you" He shook his head as he kissed her cheek and then the tip of her nose "Your too precious to me, Nya. I couldn't bare it if anyone every sought to take you from me"

He watched as she nodded and laid her hand upon his cheek. He nuzzled against it, loving the soft texture against his rougher skin.

He turned her hand to kiss into her palm. "Sleep now, Nya" he whispered as he kissed her palm.

He sent the command to her, and watched enthralled as her eye lashes fluttered to a close, lying like fans over her cheeks.

He smoothed the skin of her cheeks with his thumb. So perfect….

He lay for hours watching her sleeping beside him. Her face serene and relaxed as she nuzzled into his chest. He watched over her, making certain she had no more bad dreams, only resting when the sun became too much for him, and his body shut down.

He felt the night coming, felt it with every cell in his body.

_Its time, Nicholas._

Zacarias's voice roused him from his tentative exploration of Nya's sleeping face. He cradled her cheeks in his palms, as he lay a kiss on her lips. Closing his eyes, he memorized the taste and feel of her.

Before pulling back and leaving the room.

* * *

**_Thanks so much for reading. I hope you liked it. Please review : )_**

**_Next chapter is 'hunting' ..._**

**_Take care_**

**_emma x_**

* * *


	18. Betrayal?

* * *

**_Hi. Wanted to send a BIG THANK YOU to Chrissienuil, riah riddle, Carly Jo, and Tigerlillie1984... for the amazing reviews. As always, it is your kind words of support that keep me writing. Here is the next chapter... hope you enjoy x x x x_**

* * *

**...He could hardly think through the blood haze and lust he felt for her. **

**And that was when it hit him. **

**This wasn't Nya...**

_Chapter Eighteen _

Deep in the rain forest, beneath the thick canopy, the forest floor was cold. Freezing in fact.

Void of any sunlight during the day, it was littered with fallen leaves and branches. Small glimpses of moonlight could be seen shimmering between the branches and leaves. Outlining the usually vibrant green leaves, with a silvery glow.

Nicholas stood among the darkness.

He didn't notice the cold as he scanned his surroundings. Meticulously searching yet another area.

Nicholas and his brothers had been searching for what seemed like hours, and yet had still found nothing. Not one sign of the undead.

Just as they had feared, this hunt could last longer than they desired. Each had left their hearts at home, and the aching that caused within them, made the hunt seem even longer.

He was keeping in close contact with his brothers, desperate for their first sign of Joseph's presence.

Inhaling deeply, he took in the scent of the forest. A scent he knew well.

He could smell the moist scent the humidity and heat of the day had left behind, the vegetation swaying above his head with the breeze, the animals hiding in the undergrowth, fearing his presence. The presence of a predator far superior to themselves.

There was nothing out of place here in the rainforest. Even Nicholas, with his immaculate garments and hair, looked natural here.

His glowing red eyes and stance of a predator marked him as belonging. Here, in the wild of the rain forest.

Moving silently though the trees, he looked straight ahead but saw everything around him. Nothing went unnoticed.

Twigs didn't snap beneath his feet and even the air didn't dare to spread his scent.

He loved to hunt.

He was a methodical hunter, skilled and thorough.

Relentless in his pursuit and patient in his hunting, he was an unwanted adversary.

He knew this could take days, maybe longer, but he knew he would be willing to wait that long. What ever it took, he would find Joseph and his family would have their revenge.

And he would have absolution….

_We are here to stop a threat on our family, Nicholas. Do not let your feelings of guilt place you in danger_

Nicholas growled at Zacarias' words. Birds flew up from the treetops above, scattering at the sound of his anger. Leaves rustled with their flight, allowing more glimpses of moonlight to been seen through, before settling back into place with the breeze.

_I am well aware w__hy we are here brother. I am no mere fledgling. _

Nicholas waited until the forest had returned to normal, birds settled and leaves undisturbed before he continued to walk on.

He took note of his brothers words, even when he had instantly rebuked them. He wasn't going to be foolish and place himself in danger.

Not when he now had something precious to lose.

His heart and mood instantly lightened as he thought of Nya.

He wished he could be there when she woke…

_No, you don't._

He heard the amusement in Rafael's voice, as it floated through his mind. Nicholas raised a curious eyebrow at his brothers comment.

_Believe me, brother. Sneaking out may not be better for us in the long run, but it definitely saves us a beating in the present. _

Nicholas grinned at his brothers words, thinking of Colby and her red hot temper, before his smile dropped as he thought of his own lifemate.

Nya wouldn't be happy waking alone either. Alone in a house of strangers. Nicholas winced as he thought of what she would be like.

He could hear his brothers laughing at him through his mind.

_She is going to kill me... _He mused.

* * *

Nya finally woke. 

Her body felt so warm and incredibly sated. She smiled as she remembered last night, and snuggled deeper into her pillow, inhaling deeply on Nicholas's scent.

The silken sheet covering her naked form, was so soft against her skin she wanted to stay in bed all night long. Stretching out her body, she ran her hand out along the duvet in search of Nicholas.

When her hand came back empty, she opened one eye and surveyed the room, dreamily.

She saw no one….

"Nicholas?" Nya called out his name, as she sat upright in bed, the silk bunching around her waist. Wiping a tired hand over her face, she called out his name again.

_My love? _His voice shimmered through her mind, like one of his caresses, and Nya couldn't help but smile as she sank back onto the silk sheet.

"Where are you? Come back to bed"

_I __wish I could lay with you, my love. But I cant. I am hunting_.

His words brought her crashing out of her idyllic morning and straight into reality. Frowning instantly as her eyes flashed with annoyance and fear.

"Hunting?" She tried to keep her voice even and uncaring, but even as she asked the question her heart was filling with fear. Panic was beginning to creep through her.

_Yes__, for Joseph. _

"What!?"

She couldn't believe it. He had left her here, alone! And worse he was out there in the darkness, facing God knows what! Fool!

_Your hurting my ma__le pride, honey. I can handle a vampire._

She heard the tinge of male amusement in his voice at her concern for him, and saw red. How dare he throw off her fear for him. She knew what he was up against. Gritting her teeth so took a few calming breaths before answering him.

"Nicholas De La Cruz, I'm serious, if you don't get your ass back here pronto, I am coming to get you!" Her words were practically hissed through clenched teeth.

_You cant do that, N__ya. Its not safe._

"But its safe for you?!"

_I am older and a warrior, my love._

Nya growled at the male chauvinism he was showing her.

Burying her head in the pillow, face down, she screamed. Male pride!

Shaking her head she turned and laid back upon the silk. Anger and concern were going to drive her mad.

She knew what type of creature he was going up against. It was evil. Pure evil and he was out there facing it alone.

_Please do not fear for me. I am n__ot alone, my brothers are with me._

Fear laced through her heart.

"So we are here alone?" Her voice was quiet as she thought of being unprotected. Of that creature finding them alone and taking them away.

Take her back to that cell.

The mere thought of being taken back by the vampires made her physically sick.

There was just no way she could go through it again. She would die first.

She heard Nicholas growl at her comment, but ignored him.

_You are__ not alone, my youngest brother is there to protect you_

"Nicholas I meant what I said. I would die before I let them take me again"

_And I will kill them before they have the chance. Please, Nya rest until I get back._

"You mean lounge around on a bed of silk whilst your out there getting killed?"

_That's exactly what I mean_

Nya growled at Nicholas' humour. She couldn't believe he had left her here. Alone.

No, she couldn't believe he had gone out and left her, without saying goodbye. What if he died?

Her heart clenched at the thought, and fear almost choked her. What if she never saw him again, because he went after Joseph?

Just thinking of Nicholas being hurt at the hands of that creature, brought back all the memories of her own torment. Being alone in that cell, waiting for death.

And now she was a vampire herself.

Tears pooled in her eyes.

Was this what she had come all this way for? Worked herself to death, left her family behind to come here, and get torture and become a monster.

She winced as she remembered taking Nicholas's blood when they had gone swimming. She had enjoyed it. Like liquid fire it had ignited her passions for him even more. They were one when she feed. Their heart beats the same. Their breathing the same. His blood flowing in hers.

She accepted Nicholas as he was, but she hadn't truly accepted what she was yet.

It was a big step, exotic dancer to vampire bride. She grinned a sad smile at the insanity of that statement.

Why could she accepted Nicholas but not herself?

Rolling onto her side, Nya wrapped the silk tightly around her naked frame and allowed a tear to roll down her cheek.

* * *

Nicholas's own heart clenched at Nya's pain. 

He could feel every tear that feel down her cheek, and each made him more determined to kill Joseph and go back to her side as soon as possible.

He wrapped his arms around her, so she would feel his embrace. He was miles away from her but he knew she needed his touch. She needed comfort.

He knew he couldn't stay away longer than two risings as he had only left enough blood for tonight, and Nya would have to feed again tomorrow, and although Riordan could provide blood, Nicholas didn't want him to.

That was his duty as her lifemate... and pleasure.

Observing Nya's memories he saw the fear she had when she had feed from him. It was funny how differently they saw that experience.

Just thinking about her teeth piercing into his skin made him hard and aching for her.

Her sucking on his neck as she took his blood into her mouth, so erotic, he shuddered involuntarily and violently. He had only received pleasure from the experience. Such pleasure. He would always remember her first proper feeding.

Her wet naked body pressed close to his as they made love beside the pool.

His eyes slid closed briefly, he could still picture her naked in the water, arching her back as moonlight lit the pool around her. Ethereal. Beautiful.

_Nicholas focus…_

Nicholas eyes snapped open, at Zacarias words. Had he been watching Nicholas's memories?

His fists clenched at the thought of Zacarias seeing Nya naked in the water. He growled possessively.

_Relax, I could only sense your need for her, not what you were thinking about._

Nicholas continued to walk on through the rain forest, it was almost an hour later when he realised his fists where still clenched. He took a deep breath and released them, as he continued on his hunt.

* * *

Nya couldn't sleep. She could hear people all through the house. In fact, she could hear people out on the ranch packing away their work for the night. Her hearing was incredibly good. And with it she heard a woman shouting downstairs. 

"What do you mean they have gone?!"

Nya grinned through her tears. Colby.

She actually liked the little red head with the fiery temper. Maybe she should get up and go speak to her. Moan about stupid men and their pride. Her smile faded.

She just hoped Nicholas's pride wouldn't be his downfall.

_Nya__, please baby, stop worrying about me. The only thing that is causing me pain at the moment, is our separation_.

Nya closed her eyes as she allowed those words to wash through her.

_Finally, I get a smile._

She smiled even more at his voice in her mind.

_Let me help you feed. _

Nya stopped grinning instantly.

_Please Nya. You need to feed. I left you some blood in a container beside the bed._

Nya turned her head and sure enough there was a container, although she couldn't see what was inside, she could smell it. Blood. Nicholas's blood. Her teeth instantly lengthened at the thought and smell.

"No Nicholas. Please. I cant do it without you. I will wait till you come back. "

_I wont be back till the next rising_

"I can wait" She heard Nicholas sigh

"Please" She begged.

_OK. But if I feel your hunger I will force you to comply, my love. _

She nodded at his words. She could last another day.

* * *

_Give up the hunt for today. We will continue next rising._

Nicholas sighed at Zacarias voice in his mind. He didn't want to stop. So far the hunt had been useless, no one had yet to find any sign of any vampire let alone Joseph.

Nicholas was starving, he had devoted his entire attention to finding Joseph that he had neglected his hunger.

Scanning the forest, he was momentarily surprised to discover some humans were present not far ahead.

His brow furrowed, he guessed it must be a rain forest tour. Yet they never usually came this deep. Using his supernatural speed, he rushed through the forest towards the humans. Sure enough he found a small party of humans, their tents set up as they slept peacefully inside. Scanning the area, he was seconds from entering the camp when he detected something… a human was separated from the group.

He followed the trail, and sure enough discovered a human woman washing in the river. Her hair was blond like Nya's and she looked startling similar to Nya from the back. His incisors pierced through his gums, as he eyed her throat.

Her hair was thrown over one shoulder, and offered him a perfect view of her veins throbbing beneath her tanned skin. His mouth watered.

But what worried him most was the way his body became aroused. He stilled instantly.

Maybe taking the blood from this human was a bad idea. Her appearance was too similar to Nya, and since he was starving for her, he might not be able to pull back and may take too much blood.

But eyeing her throat, wet and waiting for him, made him decide he couldn't turn away. He _needed_ blood.

He sent her a command, and watched as she turned and walked towards the river bank.

The white shirt she wore was slick to her body, beneath she was naked. _God, she looks so much like Nya._

Nicholas became suspicious.

Scanning the area once more, as well as the woman's mind he found no sign of vampires. Relaxing a fraction he watched her approach him.

He was still concerned about the way his body reacted to this woman. He had never before felt lust when he drank blood, the only thing he had lusted for was the blood they could provide. Nicholas concluded it must be the similarities between Nya and this human woman that was making him react this way.

He ignored the needs of his body as he gripped the woman and brought her throat to his lips. Closing his eyes, he drank deeply.

Taking in the blood he needed.

Her blood was so similar in taste to Nya's, her scent so similar….

He gripped the woman tighter as he brought her closer to his lips. _More…._

His mind hazy, all he focused on was Nya.

The way she tasted. The way she smelt. God, he needed her with a desperation that's shook him. He needed her now. Right now. Nicholas groaned as he felt her hand upon him. Caressing him through the fabric of his trousers. Yes, my love…

Feeling her touching him there as he drank from her… bliss. He ground himself against her small hand as he drank deeply. Her taste making his head spin.

"Nicholas?" Nicholas heard Nya's soft voice whisper through his mind. And he pulled her tightly to him as he ran his tongue over her throat as he feed. Tasting her skin as well as her blood.

It took a moment to realise her voice was full of grief and shock. He could hardly think through the blood haze and the lust he was feeling for her.

And that was when it hit him.

This wasn't Nya.

Nicholas broke away with a growl of agony, as the human woman dropped to the floor panting, blood still trickling down her throat. His eyes wide with panic he tried to touch Nya's mind but he all he found was a void. _No!_

He looked down at the woman and the full extent of what he had done crashed into him.

He had allowed another woman to touch him. Sexually.

And dear God he had enjoyed it.

Tears filled his eyes as he backed away from the human, ignoring her wound, and her half naked body as he walked backwards into the trees.

His eyes fearful. He couldn't believe he had done it.

Impossible.

Nya was all he had ever wanted.

All he _would ever_ want.

Then why…?

* * *

Nicholas couldn't believe what he had done. Even now, as he retreated from the scene of his crime, he could hear the human woman moaning seductively, and it effected him. 

He cursed at the weakness of his flesh.

He hadn't found any evidence of the undead within her, so why did he react so powerfully towards her. If it wasn't for his love for Nya, he would be having a hard time leaving the woman. Even cell in his body ached to be buried deep within her, even as his heart, soul and mind felt sick at that betrayal.

Perhaps this was because he was missing Nya? He scowled at his own thoughts. Yes, he missed Nya like a human would miss air, but he had only been separated from her for a few hours, this was inexcusable!

He tried once more to reach for Nya, desperate to find out if she had actually seen his actions. He knew he had heard her voice, but he was praying she hadn't known what he was doing. But then, he could never lie to her, so she would know anyway.

Leaning back against a tree trunk hidden in the shadows he rested his head in his hands. Closing his eyes tight, he wondered how he could have done this!

_Nicholas. Problem?_

Nicholas heard Zacarias's voice in his mind, and asked a question he hoped would be answered correctly.

_Can you sense a vampire in this area?_

He held onto the hope, hoping with all his might that this was a set up. A trap he had innocently fallen into. He prayed this was so.

Not that it mattered anymore, he thought grimly, the damage had been done. His Nya wasn't talking to him. Her silence hurt him soul deep.

His heart and soul was screaming for reassurrance he didn't deserve. Screaming to feel her with him. And all he was granted in return was darkness and silence.

He growled ominously. Why was this happening.

Why me? He had only just found happiness.

_There is something unusual there._

Nicholas heart soared at the possibility of evil intervention in his downfall. Although his brother wasnt known for his vague speech, so the term "something" bothered him deeply. And if there was something here, why hadn't he noticed it?

_"Something unusual"?_

_I sense Violet._

Nicholas frowned. Violet? His mind swirled with possibilities. Could there be a trap in play here? Drawing them in with their lifemates.

_And I sense your need and agony._

Nicholas didnt like the tone Zacarias had used. Possessive rage lingered in his words.

_I betrayed Nya._ Just saying the words aloud, was like a knife to his heart. He was such a fool.

_With my woman?_

Nicholas wasn't sure what shocked him most. The insanity of Zacarias's accusation, or the pure possessive hate riding on his words. His wasn't his brother. He had only ever seen this side of his brother once before.

Nicholas instantly realised this must be some sort of trap. But if so, why hadn't Zacarias or himself been able to pick up on it?

His head was pounding with all his thoughts. He had no doubt in his mind, there was a trap going on here.

He just wished he could see it.

_Zacarias, I think -_

He didn't have time to finish his speculation as his brother slammed into him, knocking him to the floor, before a solid fist smashed down onto his face.

* * *

Nya felt like she had been punched in the jaw. 

For the last ten minutes, she had sat in stunned agony, as she lived through Nicholas feeding and being touched by another woman. The agony and grief that caused her, made her unable to move from the bed. The black silk was bunched around her bare hips as she sat in stunned silence.

Surely she hadn't just seen and felt Nicholas with another woman?

Tears were caught in her throat, making it difficult to breath.

_I don't believe it..._ But even as she thought that desperate plea, she felt her past slap her in the face. How many times before had she used those words and been proved wrong?

Nya shook her head, her blonde hair tumbling around her, as she rested her head in her hands.

But this was different! It was. Even as the bitter memories of past disappointments mocked her faith in Nicholas, she knew she was right. What was between her and Nicholas was right. And true.

She didn't know what had happened, but she was going to find out.

The second she had that realization, she felt pain slice down her jaw, throbbing along her jaw line all the way to her ear. Such pain.

She gasped and cried out, as she cradled the side of her face.

What was happening?

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. :) **_

**_Very sorry, this chapter left a lot of questions unanswered, I will update asap. x _**

_**Please review. **_

_**Take care. And have a wonderful week**_

_**xemmalisax**_

* * *


	19. Crina

**

* * *

_Big Big Big Thank you to NotSoSweet, who sent me two wonderful reviews, for the last two chapters, but who I forgot to mention in the last chapter. Very sorry, Shi. :) :)_ **

_Also Thank you to Chrissienuil, Akashia and Carly Jo. I have to say the reviews that started with "What the?" And "Okay, this I did not see coming", made me laugh. :) Thanks so much everyone. _

_And Thank you to everyone who is reading. x x Hope you enjoy ..._

_PS... I have re edited this as I had left a few spelling mistakes in it last time, I hope it reads easier. I have also added in where the scene occurs so it is less confusing... hopefully lol _

_xemmalisax_

* * *

**...That rat ate my shoe! **

**Its not a rat. Its a dog.**

**Debatable!...**

_Chapter Nineteen_

**The Rainforest.**

Nicholas smashed down to the ground, his brothers large frame following him. Confusion made him momentarily forget they were fighting until a fast punch to his jaw, reminded him.

"Zacarias?" He hissed, as he tried to ignore the pain radiating up his jaw.

His brother looked more like the beast within, than the man. His eyes blood red, his stance intensely aggressive.

"I know what I can sense brother!"

"Can you?" Nicholas wasn't sure how they had ended up missing this trap, but there must be one. Violet wasn't here, and neither was Nya.

His throat was seized in a merciless grip as he was pinned to a tree. His body connecting with the column so aggressively, the whole tree whined in protest.

The woman emerged through the trees. And Nicholas growled at her. It must be her!

Zacarias turned his head, and a feral snarl erupted from his throat at the sight of her.

"How could you!" He snarled at his brother. Rage flickering dangerously in his now red depths.

Nicholas frowned in confusion.

Barely dodging another punch, he managed to break free of his brothers grip.

He went into his brothers mind, and finally saw what he saw.

The human woman, looked like Violet through his eyes.

Identical, even her scent.

Her eyes were tear filled, and she was begging him to forgive her, that it had been a mistake.

But yet as Nicholas turned his head to the human woman he only saw Nya, and she wasn't speaking at all.

Shaking his head at the confusion he sent his brother the information.

_I have problems of my own brother!_ He heard Rafael hiss through his mind, as if he were struggling.

_Rafael?_

_I am unable to move, and unless you two haven't noticed, the sun is rising._

Nicholas cursed their luck.

This was without a doubt a trap!

He growled as Zacarias slammed into him again.

Screw this!

He snarled as he rushed his brother, slamming his formidable shoulders into his brother's chest, and hurtling them both back to the ground.

"This is a trap brother! Cant you see!?"

* * *

**The Ranch House.**

Riordan had gone into his brother's minds to discover their luck with the hunt, and was shocked to his core by what he discovered.

Zacarias was full of rage, possession and the undying need to kill Nicholas. Whereas Rafael was unable to move, pinned out within an outcrop of trees awaiting the suns deadly rays. Riordan was instantly filled with fear for his brothers.

What had happened?

Juliette must have felt his fear, as her lithe arms wrapped comfortingly around his trim waist, her head resting along his back. But even her gentle touch couldn't soothe him.

His brothers where in a trap and worse, they didn't seem to know it.

* * *

**The Rainforest. **

Nicholas's fist connected with his older brothers jaw, throwing him back to the dark ground. Spitting out a mouthful of blood, Zacarias's dragged himself up from the floor with a growl so feral, it even made Nicholas fearful.

Nicholas feared his brother had turned. The blood dripping down his chin from Nicholas's blow only added to the deadly vision Zacarias made.

Nicholas knew all too well, the agony his brother had gone through when Violet had slept with another male, before he had fully claimed her. He had been the one to try to control him, when all his brother had ached to do was kill.

He knew he had to start discovering the trap but at present the rage consuming his brother was dangerous. Zacarias would likely kill him if he took his eyes off him for a second.

Even so, he couldn't afford to forget their problems. The sun was rising, Rafael was immobile, and he and Zacarias were fighting to the death. Nicholas shook his head at their situation.

They were all going to die unless someone discovered what was happening and how.

With that thought in mind, Nicholas grabbed hold of the woman, pulling her in front of him, as his hand wrapped around her throat. It was unbearable to do so, when all he could smell and see was her as Nya, and since he hated even the thought of Nya in pain, it was hard to focus.

But he _had_ to get answers. Tightening his grip on her throat, he heard Zacarias snarl at him.

"Let her go! You would dare to touch her again??!" Zacarias's voice was guttural, more a snarl than words. His blood red eyes watching Nicholas's hands on the woman intently.

Nicholas went into his brothers mind, and saw what he saw. Once again the woman wasn't blond or tanned. She was Violet in Zacarias's mind, all dark hair and pale skin.

Nicholas frowned. In Zacarias's mind "Violet" was pleading with him to help her, to get Nicholas' hands off of her.

Nicholas snarled down at the woman in his grasp but she still pleaded with his brother. Begging for him to save her.

Nicholas pulled out of Zacarias' mind, and could see the agony the woman's mental words where having on him. His eyes looked torment, with his body radiating malice.

"Zacarias! We are brothers, I would never betray you. This is a trap, working off our greatest fears." Even as he said it, Nicholas realized his words were right. This was each of their greatest fears. "Look into my mind, see this woman as I see her"

He watched as the woman began to cry and scream in his embrace. Fearful?

He grinned down at her, so she should be. If this woman had been the source of their problems she would pay for it.

He watched as Zacarias edged towards him. His muscles tense and bulging with aggression. He felt a slight presence in his mind and knew his brother was listening to him, even through the rage and grief he was feeling.

Nicholas needed more help. Searching inside his brothers mind, he discovered his link to Violet, and decided to try to get her to talk some sense into Zacarias.

_Violet. This is an emergency. Connect with Zacarias and explain to him your at the ranch. And your safe. Ple__ase. Our lives may depend on it._

* * *

**The Ranch House.**

Violet was sitting in the living room, her feet tucked beneath her, with her chin resting on the flat of her hand as she watched the new puppy. It had been a present for Colby's younger sister, and was now the life and soul of the ranch.

The little black and white jack russell, was a rascal, or the demon puppy as Riordan called him. But however many times he chewed up their shoes, or peed all over the marble floor, none of them could stay mad at him for long.

Violet grinned as he skidded on the marble and yelped, before running enthusiastically back out of the room.

_Violet. This is an emergency. Connect with Zacarias and explain to him your at the ranch. And your safe. Ple__ase. Our lives may depend on it_

Violet was momentarily shocked at Nicholas's voice in her head, but as soon as the word 'emergency' had past his lips, she was engaged intently on his words.

Her heart clenched at her fear for Zacarias. _Oh my god! Have they found Joseph?_

Jumping up from the chair, she rushed to the window, and connected with Zacarias's mind. Staring out into the night, she looked at the rain forest with pleading eyes. _Please, please come back to me._

The minute her mind connected with his, her heart felt as if it was being ripped apart, such rage and pain were making her tremble with her coming tears.

_Zacarias?_ She whispered through her gasp of surprise. The pain he was feeling was so intense, she couldn't delve deeper to discover the cause. Her body and mind wracked with his emotions.

It was if she had opened a flood gate and everything he was feeling flowed into her instantly. Drowning her in his emotions.

_Violet?_ Zacarias voice seemed so stunned, as if he barely believed he was hearing her voice. She nodded through her tears, before she replied to him. She was too choked with emotions, she had feared him gone.

_Yes, Its me. Tell me what is wrong?_

She braced herself ready for news of his wounds or predicament, but all she heard was the mental equivalent of a sigh. She allowed him a few moments to regain his control and composure._ Please don't let him be hurt! _She thought.

_I have been foolish. And have allowed my brothers to become trapped._

Violet was so confused. _What do you mean? Are you OK?_

_We are in a trap. I was fooled. _She felt him sigh again, and take a deep breath to calm himself more. _I thought I had lost you._

Violet placed her hand against the glass, wishing she could comfort him.

_I am not lost. I am waiting for you._

She felt Zacarias trailing a gentle hand down her cheek and smiled, as she closed her eyes to savor the brief connection between them.

* * *

**The Rainforest. **

Nicholas watched the emotions play across his brothers face carefully. Thankful he no longer looked ready to kill him.

So Nicholas could now turn his full attention back to the woman struggling in his arms.

"Who are you?" Nicholas allowed the beast to be heard through his words. His voice was laced with a carefully leashed violence that was more than ready to be unleashed upon her.

He watched as she squirmed trying to get out of his crushing embrace. All he had to do to quell her struggles, was to increase the pressure on her throat. She stilled instantly, realizing he could instantly kill her.

"Please. Please. Let me go" She began to sob in his arms. And although it was painfully to Nicholas for more than one reason, he refused to release his grip on her, not until he got some answers.

Watching her cry was like watching Nya cry, it clawed at his heart. _But this isn't Nya_ he reminded himself. _She is not Nya. She never will be. Focus!_

Her tears trailed down her face, as she whimpered for mercy.

"Who. Are. You?" drawing out each word, Nicholas made it abundantly clear he wasn't going to ask again.

"My name is Crina. Please don't hurt me"

Crina? A Romanian name.

"Have you ever been to the Carpathian mountains?"

She shook her head.

She was either telling the truth or she had been taught how to lie convincingly.

He realized now, he couldn't fully get into her mind, it was like there was a lock he couldn't get through.

He had been too hungry before to properly see this, his only concern had been if she had been a trap. He grinned sadly, how wrong he had been to think her safe.

_Rafael are you free?_

_No._

Nicholas growled in the back of his throat, and the woman cried out at the sound. This is just what they needed!

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, as he scanned the area again.

There was not even a slight disturbance…. Wait! Maybe they should check the animals again. Nicholas remembered that was how Riordan had discovered Nya's cell. Skimming through the minds of the surrounding animals he looked at their – Nicholas's eyes snapped open. _What the-?!_

The human woman was rubbing herself against him, blatantly sexual. With her scent and looks, he couldn't help but shudder violently. He gritted his teeth. _This wasn't Nya! Focus!_

He broke away, ignoring her efforts, and focused back on the animals. He scanned quickly, looking thoroughly in each animals mind before moving swiftly onto the next.

Nicholas grinned as he came across a taint within an animal. Scanning more in that area he discovered more animals with the same taint. Gotcha! Nicholas grinned, as he sent the information to each of his brothers. It was once again a long shot, but it was the first sign, since the woman, that there was a trap being set up.

He opened his eyes, and over the top of blond hair he found his brothers tormented eyes watching him.

"Forgive me, Nicholas" Zacarias's voice sounded old, and tired, as he leaned against a tree.

"There is nothing to forgive brother. It was a trap."

"It was insecurities. Our fears he drew on…. My fears." Zacarias shook his head. " I will go in search of Rafael. Stay safe, brother" And with a sad nod, Nicholas watched as his brother departed.

The woman was once again grinding against him, her back arched off his chest. Nicholas shook his head, how had be ever thought this was Nya? Even for a brief moment?

If this was truly his Nya, he would be out of his mind by this point, and would no doubt he ripping her clothes off as he took them to the forest floor, regardless of the rising sun. This woman was somehow able to effect him with Nya's scent, but she in no way, effected him as Nya could.

"Stop your games!" He snarled down at her, as he tried once more to connect to Nya, but once more all he got was silence.

Crina spinned around to face him, her throat still in his grasp. Her small hand, so similar to Nya's, slid down his chest playfully. "That's not what you wanted earlier" She teased as she ran her fingers along the top of his trousers, her teeth nibbling on her bottom lip.

"I have a life mate. I belong to her alone!"

He watched Crina laughed bitterly at his words. "Your life mate…. is she pretty?"

Nicholas didn't like to talk about Nya to this treacherous woman, but he was going to ask her some questions later, so perhaps answering hers, would make her return the favor.

"Beautiful"

He watched as her small fingers began to tease open his trousers. He growled down at her, and increased his grip on her throat, "Don't touch me"

"Your afraid?" She looked up at him from beneath her long dark lashes, that were identical to Nya's. Her fingers still working on his trousers.

How dare she look like his Nya!

"I'm not afraid of you"

"Are you worried what you may want to do to me, if I touch you?" Suddenly he was thrust back to the cave he had shared with Nya. He didn't know how, but he saw the memory of him pinning her to the wall as he pleasured her, tasting her arousal and then her sweet blood. His whole body shuddered with the memory.

His mouth watered, he was desperate to go back there. Or even better, get back to Nya now and start making new memories.

Suddenly he felt soft fingers feather across the tip of his sex, shattering his fantasy.

His hand gripped her wrist.

She smiled up at him. "I bet you cant decide whether to push me closer or drag me away" Leaning up on her tip toes she nibbled on his ear " Push me closer, you wont regret it"

Nicholas growled. "Enough!"

Dragging her hand from the hard heat in his trousers, he pushed her back, so he held her wrist at arms length away from his body.

"I told you not to touch me! Now, tell me why your doing this?"

* * *

**The Ranch House.**

Nya couldn't describe the pain that had radiated through her body, for the past few minutes. She felt as if she was being beaten, and yet when she checked her reflection in the mirror, she had no marks or wounds.

Confusion made her fearful. Even more so, when she realized it must be Nicholas who is in pain.

She tried to connect with him, but due to inexperience wasn't sure how.

Slumping back onto the bed, Nya thought over her possibilities.

Nicholas was obviously getting hurt. OK, she herself wanted to give him a good clout but she didn't want him _truly_ hurt. He was somewhere in the rain forest, which she wasn't particularly comfortable with either, and the sun was rising.

What if he couldn't make it to ground in time?

Nya flinched as the memory of the suns effects on her body where recalled vividly. She wouldn't let that happen to Nicholas.

Standing up, Nya went in search of some clothes so she could talk to someone, anyone, and come up with a plan.

Hopefully one that didn't involve mass suicide.

Nya descended the cool marble steps to the lobby, her heart pounding in trepidation. She had only met Colby before, she didn't know anyone else. She wasn't an overtly shy person, hence her career choice, but she was always apprehensive about meeting new people.

Plus, meeting the family of your lover, was a hell of a lot different to talking to drunk men in an exotic bar.

There she could pretend to be someone else, create another persona, but here, she was going to meet people as herself, and she didn't have much experience.

Reaching the bottom step, she watched as a small dog skidded into the lobby, its tail waggling excitedly, before it bounded towards her.

Jumping up at her shins.

Smiling, Nya reached down and picked up the little dog, who continued to wiggle within her grip whilst licking at her face madly.

"That rat ate my shoe!"

Nya looked up as a man similar in appearance to Nicholas slammed through the doors of the lobby, carrying a half ingested shoe, which looked incredibly expensive. He was followed by a exceptionally pretty woman, with long dark hair and eyes that reminded her of a cats.

"Its not a rat. It's a dog"

"Debatable" the man growled as he surveyed the damage to his shoe "Its too small to be a dog. Its more something a proper dog might cough up"

Nya watched their amusing spar with a raised eyebrow. She clutched the little dog tightly in her arms, as both of them watched on the argument.

"Riordan what are you going to do about your brothers?"

Nya watched in silence as pain crossed Riordan's face. What did he know that she didn't? Did he know about the fight?

"What's wrong with Nicholas?" Nya spoke up suddenly.

She watched as two pairs of dark eyes turned and surveyed her. The woman, who Nya now knew as Juliette had a amazingly feline features, her eyes true oval. Oh, this must be the jaguar woman, Nya decided, finally remembering her insane conversation with Nicholas a few nights before.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Nya. I am Riordan, Nicholas's brother and this is my life mate, Juliette." Juliette offered a friendly smile, even as Nya could feel her eyes assessing her.

"Hi. Please tell me what's going on. I felt like Nicholas was in trouble"

"They are in some sort of trap. No doubt set up by Joseph"

Nya gasped at the news, and was too busy thinking of all the possibilities that she didn't hear Juliette groan about Riordan's "lack of tact".

"Forgive me for startling you" He said to her, even though Nya knew he wasn't saying it for her benefit. He was only doing it to appease his wife. "Zacarias and Nicholas are no longer fighting, and Rafael is nearly free. They should be safe"

"Should be?" Nya asked.

"Zacarias was fighting Nicholas?" Everyone turned and looked to who had spoken.

A petite Chinese woman stood in the doorway to the lobby, blood tears were evident on her cheeks. Nya blanched at the sight of the blood tears, before she realized hers were likely red now, as well.

Riordan shifted uncertainly before he replied. "Yes…. A misunderstanding"

"What kind of misunderstanding?"

* * *

**The Rainforest. **

_What should I do with the human woman?_ Nicholas still held Crina at arms length.

Ignoring her eyes filled with desire completely.

His brothers were in danger, and his life mate wasn't speaking to him, that was all that concerned him at the present.

_Have you learned anything from her?_

_Only her name. Crina._

_Romanian?_

_She said she has never been._

_You believe her?_

_I believe nothing that comes from her mouth._

_Wise, brother. We need to discover what her place in Josephs' scheme is. Keep her with us._

_I cannot take her to ground, Zacarias._ Nicholas pointed out

He felt his brother sigh. _True. Leave her somewhere. We will find her again. You took her blood, she should be easy to track._

_I took her blood but all I tasted was Nya._

_That was in your mind. You tasted her, even if you didn't realize it._

_What about Rafael?_

_I am working on it. There is some sort of safeguard mixed with mage magic that has acted like a trap._

_Will you get him free in time?_

Even now, Nicholas could feel the coming of the dawn.

_Let us pray I can, brother_

Nicholas disconnected from Zacarias and stared at Crina. Where shall I put you? He mused.

"In your bed?" Nicholas ignored her comment before a grin split across his face.

The cave.

* * *

**The Rainforest ... Where Rafael is trapped... **

Zacarias was concentrating on the complex pattern of weaves, spells and magic as he worked on the trap Rafael was caught in. Both men were apprehensive, they could feel the coming dawn, and they were both currently pinned out in the open, unable to protect themselves from the coming rays.

Zacarias wiped his hand over his brow, as he pondered what step to take next. It was incredibly complex. Whoever had set it up was knowledgeable about magic and safe guards.

Zacarias continued to unravel the script surrounding Rafael's legs.

It was like a finely spun web, intricate yet strong.

"How did you get into this brother?" Zacarias groaned as he deciphered yet another piece of ancient magic.

"I sensed a werewolf"

Zacarias stopped working and looked up at his brother. "Where?"

"Heading down the river"

Could it be…? Zacarias thought over the facts.

Firstly, a woman who could be seen differently by each of them. Heard differently.

Yet they were unable to get into her mind.

She obviously knew about them, or she would never have been so calm after Nicholas drank her blood.

Romanian name. Crina….

A trap set up with mage and Carpathian knowledge.

Evidence of animals being controlled again like before, when Joseph was present.

Could Crina be a werewolf?

Perhaps Joseph has gotten a werewolf on his side. But why? And where would he get the mage knowledge from, to work these spells?

_Nicholas, watch how Crina walks and moves through the forest and her interaction with the animals. I think she, or someone nearby may be a werewolf._

* * *

**The Ranch House.**

"Excuse me!" Nya and the small woman, Violet, yelled at the same time.

Nicholas had been making out with this woman! His brothers wife. Impossible.

She was at the ranch. Plus, she knew Nicholas, he would never do that!

And yet even as she was willing to defend him, she did remember feeling him being touched by another woman as he feed.

"Zacarias, thinks I slept with his brother?!" Violet looked about ready to slap Zacarias for the accusation, but at the same time ready to cry from the lack of trust he was showing in her.

Nya just wanted the truth.

She wasn't going to get upset until she knew for sure she had a reason to be.

"What's this trap, you mentioned?" She asked Riordan, who looked thankful for the change of topic.

"There was a woman there, who Nicholas feed from, who appeared to them as two different people, speaking differently, smelling differently. Zacarias had thought she was Violet. Whereas Nicholas thought she was you."

Nya was surprised. When she had heard about Nicholas feeding she had winced at the memory, before she had felt jealous which had shocked her. But when she heard that Nicholas had thought it was her, she began to see the trap.

"So Nicholas didn't know she wasn't me when he feed?"

"No, he knew she was a human"

Nya was about to open her mouth and claim she too, was a human, but stopped herself when she realized she wasn't anymore.

_Thanks Riordan, ruin that one hope for me!_ So, Nicholas did know it wasn't her, when the woman was touching him. Great! Nya leaned back against the white painted walls of the lobby.

"But Zacarias thought I had touched his brother" Nya turned at the sound of pure grief evident in the small woman's voice. Riordan didn't seem to understand what Violet was so upset about, but Nya did.

Zacarias had shown a lack of trust in Violet. That was what was causing her pain.

Nya held nothing but sympathy for Violet.

Nya thought over her own actions.

Yes, it had hurt undeniably when Nicholas had been touched by another woman. But was that his fault?

On one side it was. He should never have allowed her to. But if he had been captivated by her scent, and believed her to be, Nya, than was he truly in the wrong?

She was getting so confused.

But right now, none of this mattered.

Getting the men out of their predicament with all their limbs intact was the most important thing.

At least so their life mates could remove those limbs themselves when they got back.

"What's the plan?"

* * *

**The Rainforest...On way to the cave...**

Nicholas watched as Crina meandered around the tree trunks. There was something primal and sexual about her. Plus her graceful movements made Nicholas sure she wasn't entirely human.

Zacarias might be right. Perhaps she is a werewolf?

* * *

**_Thank you for reading. :)_**

**_I am sorry it was a bit choppy, going back and forth between the ranch and the hunt._**

**_Next chapter, gets juicy. As we meet Joseph._**

**_Hope you enjoyed. Please review._**

**_Oh and the name Crina, I did some research into Romanian names and this one came up, so I apologise if this isnt a Romanian name. Blame Google. ;) x _**

**_Take Care_**

**_xemmalisax_**

* * *


	20. The Message

**_

* * *

Wanted to Thank the following people for the wonderful reviews ... Tigerlillie1984, Carly Jo, Chrissienuil and NotSoSweet. Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy ... x_**

* * *

**_...Your insane. _**

**_And however attractive you make yourself, _**

**_I could never see past the pure ugliness of your soul..._**

_Chapter Twenty_

Nya was being stared, at as if she had sprouted a second head. _What?_ All she had asked was if they had a plan. Because, she sure as hell didn't have one.

Her plan didn't go beyond getting Nicholas and his brothers out of the rainforest. But she had no idea how, or even where they were.

And yet the look she was receiving from the others in the lobby made her blush unexpectedly. They have me blushing?

The way Riordan was looking at her, made her realize he was sizing her up, seeing if she could handle what ever was going to lie ahead. Instinctively she straighten her back and held her head a little higher.

She remembered feeling this way when an ex lover had taken her round to visit his family, the disgusted glances they always gave her, as they looked her up and down. She bristled slightly at the memory.

But not any more, this wasn't going to be like before.

She wasn't ashamed, or naïve anymore. She looked everyone straight in the eye, spoke her mind and made her own rules.

"We do need some sort of plan. We cant just leave them out there by themselves. Look at the amount of trouble they have already got themselves in" She watched as Violet nodded before leaning against the door with her head bent low.

Nya's heart went out to the petite woman_. She_ knew what that felt like.

To not be trusted or believed in.

No one had ever believed in her either.

Nya no longer flinched as red tears fell down Violets cheeks, her heart ached instead.

She gentled her voice as she spoke next, unwilling to add to anyone's grief. "Do you know where they are?"

Nya kept her eyes glued on Riordan as he seemed to go inside himself to answer that question, and she guessed he was connecting with his brothers minds.

"Rafael and Zacarias are at the far end of the river, and Nicholas is on the move to the west."

"Moving? Moving where?"

"To a cave"

Nya nodded. It must be the cave they had stayed in, at the beginning. Good. He would be safe there.

"That's good, he can rest there and then come back tomorrow night"

"No, he has to interrogate the human"

"The woman?"

Riordan just nodded.

Nya gapped.

He was taking that woman to their hide away! For more than a few heart beats jealousy and betrayal consumed her, but a gentle sniff from the corner of the room, from a now crying Violet, made her remember more was at stake than her own feelings.

Crossing to Violet, she laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, offering friendship. Violet offered her a sad smile and squeezed her hand.

"So what are you planning to do?" She asked Riordan, who once again seemed to be inside himself, and not fully focused on the happenings within the lobby.

When Riordan made no sign of answering, Nya shouted his name. But still nothing.

She looked over at Juliette and saw, she also wasn't moving. They looked like statues.

Side by side, unmoving.

The far away look in their eyes was disturbing.

"Riordan? Juliette?" Nya's voice became quiet with fear.

Something wasn't right.

Something was very wrong.

Leaving Violets side she walked over to the couple.

They weren't breathing either, it was like they were sleeping in the way of the Carpathians, but with their eyes open and standing.

Unusual.

Nya waved her hand in front of Riordan's face and got no recognition he saw it at all. Nothing.

It was like they were dead...

Nya backed away from them, slowly. Something had happened to them.

Quickly she surveyed the lobby. Checking all windows. The door.

Nothing.

Nya continued to back her way across the marble floor to Violet.

"Violet?" Nya whispered her name, as she continued to back towards her. "Violet?"

Violets dark head lifted, her cheeks had red tracks of tears and her dark eyes held confusion.

"We need to get out of here"

Nya didn't know why but she knew something was seriously wrong.

She turned her head and watched as Violet shook her head and began to contradict her.

"Nya, we are perfectly safe inside the –" Her words died, as both their hearts picked up a pounding rhythm. A scratching noise, was coming from behind Nya. The silence was deafening, the only sound was the scratching.

Nya could see Violets eyes. The main door to the ranch was highlighted within the dark depths.

Nya swallowed painfully on the lump of fear and turned her head towards the door. Even the small puppy in her arms had stopped yelping and bouncing around, instead it keened in fear.

Nya turned and watched as the door knob was scratching, as it was turned and opened…

* * *

Nicholas watched as Crina surveyed the cave. Her eyes everywhere, taking in all the details.

Nicholas had his own reasons to look at the cave again. He had blushed against his will as he had walked through the vines, remembering clearly his time here with Nya.

He could swear he could still smell her scent here, hear her laughter and teasing echoing through the cave. He closed his eyes and just felt all the emotions rush through him as he thought over their time here.

He could pick out each emotion now. He had finally began to put names to the intense feelings he was feeling whenever he thought of Nya.

Hunger. Like a fire, igniting his entire body until he ached, burned for her.

Fear. He held so much fear of losing her, he sometimes found it difficult to breath. The thought of her leaving him was unbearable. But most of all, he felt love.

Not the pale human emotion, he had seen in many workers among the ranch or in the towns.

This was a pure emotion. Unblemished. Perfect.

Its strength was undeniable, just thinking of her made his heart turn over, just looking upon her could make him melt.

He opened his eyes and breathed in her scent again.

No hunger rushed through him this time, only love filled him.

He was brought back to his situation by a seductive laugh from the other end of the cave.

"Umm… I can smell sex" She drawled out the last word, making it more of a purr aimed at seducing him. All it incited in him was vague annoyance, and a roll of his eyes.

"The only thing your going to be smelling soon is blood" He gave her a meaningful stare, allowing his eyes to flicker red, before returning to their normal black.

Nicholas walked towards the pool chamber, and was once again bombarded with memories of Nya. God, he could still picture her bathing here. _Maybe bringing the human here was a bad idea. _

It didn't bother him, he now knew her games and tricks to snare him, so was no longer going to be fooled, but what would Nya say if she found out. Would she be upset? Jealous? Angry? Hurt?

Nicholas thought of what he would feel like if the situation was reversed, and snarled aloud at the thought. Nya alone with a human man, who had touched her. Bringing him to their secret place. His hands became fists, white knuckles showing the intensity of his rage.

Yes, Nya wouldn't be happy about this situation.

Once again Nicholas chastised himself.

He had only been thinking about finding somewhere to stay, sleep and then return to Nya as soon as possible. He had only brought the human woman with him so he could keep an eye on her games. He had only been concerned with getting back. Not how he did it.

Nicholas shook his head. He was still learning how to be a life mate and so far he had failed miserably. _No wonder she will no longer talk to me._

Nicholas bent down and dug his fingers into the dark soil beside the pool. His hands digging deep to feel the healing agents of the soil in his palm. He scanned the soil checking there was no poisons or traps, and when he found none, he rubbed the soil together between his thumb and forefinger. Enjoying the feel of the soil after so long.

He had been sleeping above ground with Nya recently, and although they had slept as Carpathians most of the time, he still missed the healing agents present in the soil.

It was comforting, and soothing.

His entire body began to ache from the exertions of the last few days, as if it knew how close it was to the soil, and just wanted to rest.

Standing up he turned to go look for Crina, he would secure her and then set up safeguards. He turned and found her leaning her hip against the entrance to the pool chamber, a sinful smile on her red lips.

"Want me to tuck you in?" She tilted her head towards the soil, and raised her eye brow in question.

"Woman, do you ever stop?!" Nicholas growled at her. He was beginning to get annoyed with her constant advancements. He turned from her, ignoring her again, as he opened the soil. The hole was deep nearly ten foot deep, and about six foot wide. Deep enough for his tall, broad frame, and many safeguards. He didn't trust Crina or Joseph not to sneak up on him somehow while he slept.

He growled as he felt Crina behind him. Her arms wrapped around him as she pressed herself into his back. She racked her nails down his chest as she nuzzled his neck.

"Leave me!" He snarled to her over his shoulder. He had had enough. More than enough. She was now a pure irritation, he could no longer ignore.

"You didn't answer my question. And you didn't understand what I meant" Nicholas frowned and then sighed.

He could only imagine what she truly meant. He didn't bother to ask her, he knew she would no doubt tell him.

"I didn't mean tuck you into the soil, as a bed" She growled against his throat seductively as she said, bed. Her nails rising back up his chest as if to rack down it again "I meant as in a grave" Her voice went guttural, and evil as she dug her nails deep and clawed large rivets down his chest.

Nicholas growled as he broke her embrace around his waist and jumped from her body. She was surprisingly strong, and Nicholas realized she was definitely not human. Her eyes were wild as she surveyed his every move, his blood dripped from her nails.

Nicholas didn't bother to check his wounds he could feel the extent of the damage. She had dug deep and the wound was quite substantial, blood was pouring freely to the floor. Using his hand, he wiped healing saliva on some of his chest. He could see a fight ahead and he didn't need the blood loss.

He allowed his eyes to go a flickering red, as he took up the stance of a predator, his fangs large in his mouth as he eyed her across the chamber.

"You're a werewolf" It was a statement not a question.

A chilling laugh filled the chamber. "You finally noticed. Carpathian men may be cute but your so _slow_" She drawled out the word slow, and gave him a wink and a smile.

Nicholas only growled. The sun was rising and this bitch now knew his sleeping chamber, he would have to find somewhere else to rest, if, he killed her _before_ the sun had risen. He needed this over fast, the sun was rising quickly, and at this height it wouldn't be long before the sun lit the outside of the cave. Shit.

Nicholas circled Crina. Usually he would stand immobile and wait for the fight to come to him, but in this instance he needed this over fast, and he couldn't remember the last time he had fought a werewolf.

"Why?" He couldn't say more than that, the beast was fast taking over, with the need to survive, not only for himself, he cared not for his own survival, but for Nya. He needed to live for her. And this woman was trying to stand between them. Foolish.

"Why what? Why am I killing you instead of screwing you, or why did I do any of this?" She crossed the points off on her fingers and watched him closely for the answer.

"Why all of this"

"Well" She said to get his attention, she was speaking as if she was about to tell a fairy tale "Werewolves are dying out. I don't want to die. I want power. I want to be strong. So, naturally I …. Well lets just say I diversified. Found new boys to play with" She held her hands up and twirled as she said "And don't I look good on it"

"Your insane. And however attractive you make yourself, I could never see past the pure ugliness of your soul"

Her smile disappeared and was replaced with the wild look of a pure animalistic predator. "Well that wasn't very polite"

He watched as she shifted into a wolf. Her skin and bones contorting almost painfully to give way to glossy white fur. Nicholas changed as well. Shifting into a jaguar.

Black, sleek, short cropped fur replaced his tawny skin. The only part of his body that remained the same was his eyes. Pure, black gems shone from the feline muzzle, which watched the female wolf closely.

Crina's conversion took a few minutes more than his, but he didn't attack her until it was complete. She circled the pool, snarling at him. The jaguar remained motionless, but bent his back legs slightly, to make itself more agile when the attack came. As he knew it would.

The white fur covered the wolves sinewy frame as it stalked Nicholas around the pool chamber. Its eyes locked on its adversary, its powerful legs poised for action.

Suddenly, Crina sprang at Nicholas, going for a surprise attack. Jaw open, teeth prominent as it aimed for his throat.

Both animals collided and rolled to the floor, the wolves teeth had missed the jaguars throat but was clutched tight within his shoulder, trying to pin the cat to the floor. Nicholas rolled his body, bringing the wolf to the ground and brought his own claws down hard along the wolves exposed underbelly. Teeth came free of his shoulder, as a yelp filled the chamber.

The wolf pulled away and began to circle the jaguar once more, blood marring the white fur, saliva dripping from its muzzle. A promise of retaliation glistening in its eyes.

Nicholas could feel the sun rising and didn't have time for these back-and-forth games, he needed to get this over with. With that thought in mind, he sprang for the wolf, leaping over the pool using his powerful hind legs, before slamming into the wolf.

Paws and claws sliced through muscle, as they fought. Teeth snapping with powerful jaws trying to get the death bite. Both were desperate to get to the throat.

Crina charged Nicholas unexpectedly and they both rolled to the floor, before separating.

Nicholas cursed his luck, if only he was outside he could send a bolt of lightning or used the terrain to his advantage, here they were locked together in a chamber with the sun rising outside.

Both of them were bleeding heavily. Werewolves were respected fighters. Tough. Enduring.

Nicholas watched as Crina sprang for him again, but before her white body could smash into his own, he changed, flying into the air as an owl. White and brown feathers on powerful wings kept the bird in the sky, deadly claws ready for fighting.

The owl swooped down upon the wolf, taking advantage of the wolves surprise at his change of tactics. Going straight for the eyes.

Powerful wolfen jaws snapped at the poised claws, but it was too late, the claws dug deep and came away victorious.

A pitiful yelp filled the chamber as the wolf backed away, before it began to snarl like the animal it was, snapping wildly. Blindly.

Nicholas flew to the floor and shifted back to being a man.

His body was assorted with different wounds from the fight, a vicious bite wound in his shoulder, claw wounds and scratches.

He watched as the wolf back to the corner of the chamber and was blindly snapping its jaws for an attack.

Nicholas tilted his head and knew the sun was all but risen, he needed to leave now if he was going to leave at all. Waving his hand he closed off the soil bed he had made and left the pool chamber.

He came to the vines and suddenly was caught by surprise.

Crina had jumped at his back, the impact hard, knocking both of them through the vines, and hurtling them through the air to the ground.

Nicholas should have known. Even blind, a wolf has superior senses and could have tracked him to the entrance of the cave.

But Nicholas didn't have time to complain to himself, right now he was flying through the air, with a wolf snapping and biting wildly at his back, whilst sunlight blanketed his skin.

He grimaced as the sun hit him, it was only weak, not yet strong enough to kill him, but it was still enough to burn him.

His body collided with branches and trees as they smashed to the floor. Nicholas hit the floor and rolled, but still the impact was enough to knock the air out of him.

Steam rose from his slumped figure in the shadows, from the suns rays. Nicholas lay upon the dirt floor exhausted. His wounds stung, and the fatigue he felt from the last few days lack of rest where all too much. He needed to rest.

Nicholas took in a deep breath and slowly pushed himself up from the floor, once on his knees he surveyed the area for Crina. Who was conspicuously disappeared. He growled low. Brilliant, he had lost her.

Pulling himself to his full height, ignoring the complaints from his body, Nicholas walked under the thick canopy blocking out the sun, in search of a place to rest.

"Zacarias? I lost the woman, Crina. She is a werewolf. How is Rafael?"

"Burning!"

* * *

Zacarias hissed in pain as the sun finally rose above the trees previously protecting him and his brother. He had been working on this damn safe guard for hours and it was not fully unraveled. Blocking his mind from everything else, he was focused on it once more. Ignoring the blistering heat of the sun as it gained height and intensity.

Zacarias knew he must of missed something here. He had done everything, utilized all his mage and Carpathian knowledge and yet there was still something he hadn't done.

Zacarias pulled back and looked at the pattern once more.

Complex, long and a mixture of words and symbol, it was similar to many safeguards but yet there was something different.

He looked closely at the centre of the safeguard pattern and began to see …. Zacarias squinted in the bright light as he peered closer. Was that a message?

He started on removing the pattern blocking his view.

"Hurry, brother" Rafael hissed, although Zacarias knew time was imperative.

He could feel the effects on his body from the sun, but he wasn't going to get distracted, he needed to focus, for his own life and for his brothers. Too much was at stake to lose focus.

Zacarias removed the last remaining text and patterns from his view and finally saw the message.

It was written in ancient Romanian. And upon reading it Zacarias lost his focus completely. His sudden stillness alerted his brother something was wrong.

"Zacarias?" Rafael squinted through the sunlight down at his brother, who's face was deathly pale.

"Oh, brother. We have been fools" Rafael frowned at Zacarias cryptic words and worried face.

Looking down to his legs, he saw the swirling pattern, at the centre were words, old words. _God, how long had it been since he had seen this language?_ He then read the message…

**_By the time you are reading this message, Your precious Lifemates will be dead._**

**_ ... Joseph_**

* * *

_**Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked it. **_

_**Please review... :)**_

_**Take care**_

_**xemmalisax**_

* * *


	21. The key

**_

* * *

_**

**_Hi,_**

**_Big Thank you to ...NotSoSweet, Akashia, Chrissienuil, and Carly Jo for the reviews. Pre-warning, this chapter does only add to the suspense I'm afraid :) Hope you all enjoy. Thank you for reading..._**

**_xemmalisax_**

* * *

**_...Brave words, Nya. But you forget your alone with nothing and no one to protect you. _**

**_Plus, I have someone on my side who can easily_**

**_get into that pretty little head of yours..._**

_Chapter Twenty One_

**At the Ranch:**

Nya sighed in relief as she watched Rafael and Zacarias stride through the oak door. It had been them causing the scratching. She smiled at her stupidity and laughed lightly, as she shook her head.

"My God! You scared me to death!" She spoke the words fast, as she placed her hand over her pounding heart.

She couldn't believe she had thought them to be in danger.

But even as she thought of her stupidity, her heart and body seemed to be ignoring her.

Her heart was pounding even more aggressively against her palm, and the hair on the back of her neck was up. Why was her body still afraid?

She turned from the brothers, who looked a mixture of confused and amused by her outburst, and looked at Violet.

Violets small frame was still huddled in the corner of the lobby, her back to the wall. Nya gasped quietly at the state of her.

Her eyes were huge, and had the image of the brothers shining within them. The brothers seemed to be floating on a film of red tears, but it was the utter terror, Nya could see clearly on the woman's face, that caused her such alarm.

She was afraid. No, not just afraid. Violet was utterly terrified.

She was frozen by it.

Her entire body was shuddering with her fear.

Nya knew then, that the men behind her weren't Nicholas's brothers and Violet's life mate. They were impostors.

Impostors, likely vampires, who were now within their home. Their only sanctuary. And Violet's and Nya's only protection, was currently a living statue.

Nya swallowed down her fear, and knew for once, she would have to come up with a plan.

Against the gravity of the situation, Nya had the insane urge to laugh. It was a sign of how bad things were, that she was the one who had to make a plan and save everyone.

Instead of laughing insanely, she came up with a plan. A plan she hoped would work.

Plastering on a smile she had perfected in seedy exotic bars across the country, she turned to the men, who still stood watching her from the doorway.

She put her hands on her hips and frowned at them.

"Zacarias, you should be ashamed of yourself! Everything you have put Violet through!" She shook her head in fake annoyance, and crossed to where Violet was stood, shaking. Grasping hold of her arm and pulling her from the door, she spoke to the brothers over her shoulder "I am going to take Violet and we are going to moan about useless men for the rest of the night. If you need us, _don't _call!"

And with that, she had to physically drag Violet from the lobby, before shutting the door behind them.

She had to stop herself instinctively slamming the door behind them. She was so desperate to get something solid between them and the vampires.

If, vampires was what they were.

"Oh my God!" Violet whispered in a small voice as she placed her body against the door. Nya wondered how much the woman weighed, but whatever it was, it would be in no way sufficient to stop the men getting through.

They had only stolen time. They had surprise on their side, or so Nya hoped. It gave them time to make a plan and escape. The little dog in Nya's arms was silent as if it knew the danger they were in.

Personally, Nya wanted to bang her head against the door. This was awful! She couldn't make plans or decisions! She looked down at herself and realised the insanity of all of this. She was wearing Nicholas's clothes, she was starving, she had to save a distraught woman and Colby, wherever Colby was, from two vampires. Brilliant, just brilliant!

Nya leaned her head against the door, and felt the oddest tingle along her neck. Turning to the windows she watched as the shutters began to fall down. What the…? Oh no! The sun was rising. That meant they were trapped in this house. Nya groaned.

_Doesn't matter, we need to put distance between us and them._ She grabbed hold of Violet and began to drag her away from the door.

"Please tell me, there is somewhere in this house we could hide?" She looked at Violet with imploring eyes, but all she got back was confusion. Violet looked like she was in shock.

"Do you know where Colby is?" Nya said, trying another question.

"The basement" Violet's voice was quiet and distracted as she replied, her large eyes were watchfully as they walked down another corridor.

"Colby is in the basement?" Nya was surprised. She was sure she had heard Colby leaving the ranch earlier.

"No. Colby is at her own house, slightly off the ranch. The basement is where we can hide"

Nya nodded, the basement sounded good. Well, it was the best idea they had at the moment.

"Where is the basement?"

She got an arched stare from Violet and groaned. "I know its below the house, but how do you get into it?"

"The stairs, beside the study"

Nya walked quickly down the corridor, decorated with art and painted a pleasant lavender colour, it was at odds with their situation of running for their lives.

"Where is the study?"

Again, Violet ignored her and was frantically watching behind them. Nya turned and pinned Violet to the wall by her upper arms.

"Look, I know your upset and afraid, so am I. But I need help. I don't know this house at all, so I need you to snap out of this and get with the program. Where is the study?"

Violet nodded, and swallowed on the fear she felt. "I'm sorry, its been one hell of a day"

Nya gave a sad smile and nodded in agreement. That was true. She let go of Violets arms.

"The study is down this corridor to the right, the basement is the second door on the left"

"Thank you, Violet. I am sorry I -"

Violet and Nya stilled as they heard a door slam open. The little dog yelped and both of the women knew the sun had risen and the vampires were hunting...

* * *

**_The Rainforest, with Zacarias and Rafael:_**

Zacarias wiped the blood from his forehead as he tried to focus on the last few spells binding his brothers legs.

It was near impossible to concentrate, he had tried to reach Violet, but all he had been able to sense was fear and sadness. But she was alive. He clung to that fact.

Rafael was shouting at him to go faster, apprehension about Colby eating at him also.

Zacarias weaved the last few patterns fast, his hand moving at an indescribable speed as he frantically worked at the last part of the safeguard. The message from Joseph was eating at him. He knew it must mean Joseph was on his way, or was currently at the ranch.

Alone with their life mates.

_Nicholas, are you near the ranch. The women are in grave danger_

He felt his brothers heart slam at the news, even as he worked on the safeguards. He knew the answer to his question long before he heard the words. The grief and worry filling his brother was answer enough.

_No, But I will try_

_Be smart brother, stay safe_

Breaking off his connection with Nicholas, Zacarias continued on with the trap.

He should have known. Why else would a trap be set up to keep one of them immobile? Joseph would know, Zacarias would be able to unravel the safeguard eventually, he had only needed the time.

And time was all Joseph had needed to slip past them and go after what would do them permanent damage. Attacking their life mates.

Zacarias heart clenched at the thought of Violet in danger. But worse, was the realisation, she could die and think he had not trusted her, or believed in her. He swallowed the tears that threatened to spill, as he finally undid the final pattern.

Rafael sprang free, and both brothers ignored the suns rays as they both streamed for home, moving with supernatural speed.

They got closer and closer but with every mile they crossed, they feared they were too far from home to make it in time.

Their skin was burning progressively and they needed blood and rest desperately, but as long as there was a chance they could make it to the ranch before noon they were going to try.

* * *

**_Heading away from the cave, Nicholas:_**

Nicholas heart had yet to recover from the information his brother had supplied. Nya in grave danger. What if she died? Was injured?

Nicholas moved with supernatural speed back to her. Desperate to get there.

Ignoring his wounds and burns. The bite wound on his shoulder still bleed profusely, leaving a trail behind him. But he didn't care. He needed to get back.

His body meandered through the trees for home. His body not noticeable to human eyes. The only sign he had past through the area was the blood spots on some of the leaves.

Nicholas for the first time in his life, prayed the sun would rise quicker.

Even moving under its deadly rays as he was, he willed it higher in the sky, to become more intense faster. The vampires would be unable to tolerate the sun, and would need to rest. Saving the women.

Please, please be OK! He prayed over and over as he went towards the ranch.

They had been hunting all rising and had covered many miles. How could he have known that with every mile he went in search of evil, he allowed evil to get closer to his heart and soul.

He had left Nya with Riordan thinking her safe, how wrong he was now.

He was unable to reach his brother. According to Zacarias when Riordan had reached for Rafael's mind, he had been caught in the same trap Rafael was in, except it was a mental trap. Juliette being constantly connected to Riordan, had been dragged in as well. Leaving both trapped and vulnerable.

He cursed into the sunlight, he just hoped Riordan hadn't been the one to safeguard the house, because if he had been, Joseph would be able to see them and get in. Nicholas shuddered at the thought of Nya alone with a vampire again.

He wanted to scream at his own foolishness.

He had gone out searching for Joseph, not only to eliminate the threat to his family, but to absolve himself of allowing a vampire to hurt his woman.

And all he had ended up doing, was creating another opportunity for her to be harmed again.

Nicholas swore to himself as he streamed across the rainforest floor that he would never leave Nya's side again.

He would tie her to him if need be.

Never again would he leave her side.

* * *

_**The Ranch:**_

Violet's gasp brought Nya back to the situation. They needed to get to that basement!

Griping hold of Violet she dragged her along the corridor, Violet was looking frantically behind them, and even as they walked, they could hear the pounding of boots on the marble floor, or perhaps it was their own pounding hearts they could hear?

The fear was beginning to flood Nya, visions of being back in a cell, plagued her thoughts.

She felt like she was drowning in terror, it was taking over her body until all she wanted to do was sit down and shake uncontrollably. But she couldn't do that. She had to get them to safety and_ then_ she could break down. But not now.

Nya heard another door slam behind them and knew the vampires where following them.

Perhaps by scent? Nya prayed they weren't in their minds.

Nya began to run down the corridor, and finally saw a door ajar which appeared to be a study. Her heart seemed to sigh in relief. Thank god!

The door beside it looked pretty strong, and Nya couldn't wait to be safely behind it.

Nya reached for the brass handle, and jingled it, she cursed when she found it locked.

"Please, Violet tell me you have a key" She stared over her shoulder and knew the answer to her question when Violet bit on her lip before cursing their luck.

Just great! They had the perfect hideaway but they couldn't get into it.

Nya pulled frantically on the door handle, twisting and jingling the metal till she wanted to scream with annoyance. Slapping her hand on the door she cursed.

Bloody brilliant!

Her stomach rumbled and Nya groaned. God, she was starving! She should have eaten before when Nicholas had offered to help her.

Taking a deep breath she turned around and leaned against the metal door as she tried to think of another escape plan.

Rubbing her hand over her forehead impatiently, Nya wondered how they where going to get out of this alive.

The ranch wasn't big enough for them to get away with hiding and never being found. It was only a matter of time before the vampires caught them. They were already on there way.

Shaking her head, she couldn't believe this.

OK, firstly they either needed to find the key or find somewhere else to hide.

"Violet, do you know where the key could be or if there is somewhere else for us to hide?" Nya prayed she would answer yes to one of those questions.

"The key could be in the study, and I don't know any other place to hide."

OK, key in the study. Fine, she could search for it whilst Violet kept a look out for trouble.

Grabbing Violets arm she went into the study. "You keep a look out for them while I look. Have any idea whereabouts in here it could be?"

When she got a blank expression and shake of her head from Violet, Nya rushed to the desk and began to search the draws. Draw after draw of documents, files, but no damn key.

Nya's hands skimmed over the documents on the desk, moving them aside to check nothing was hidden beneath.

Frustration filled her as she turned over the last sheet and found nothing beneath it. Where was the key?!

Twirling on the spot, Nya went to the book shelves and ran her finger along each shelf as she looked.

Nothing.

Moving to the other book shelf, she ran her finger impatiently along the wood as she looked over every book, every inch of shelf as she moved down the book case.

Nya stopped when she found a small metal box. Her heart pounding, as she prayed this was the box to contain the key. Opening the small tin, she found some papers, rummaging through it further she felt something hit the bottom of the tin. Yes!

Nya reached beneath the papers and pulled out a key.

Grinning she put the metal tin back and ran back to Violet who was peering through the study door. Her hand was gripping the wood, but even so, Nya could see it was shaking.

"I think I have it. Is it all clear?" Nya whispered just in case there was danger near by. When Violet nodded it was clear, both women squeezed through the study door, and ran silently to the basement door.

Violets hands where shaking so badly with her fear and adrenaline she was having difficulties placing the key into the lock. After a few near misses, she finally un locked the door, and pulled the heavy door open. Nya smiled as she pulled the door fully open. Maybe, their luck was finally changing.

They slipped into the darkness, and Violet helped Nya to pull the heavy door back into place. Even within the darkness, Nya could see clearly, and locked the door securely behind them.

Relief began to flood her. They had made it!

She was seconds from turning to Nya and speaking, when their names where called from the other side of the door.

"Nya? Violet?"

Nya frowned as she heard Nicholas's voice. He had come back?

She grinned, he had come back when he had thought her in danger. She reached for the handle but stopped from a sudden thought.

How had he gotten here so fast?

The cave was many miles away and the sun had risen. Her hand fell back from the door handle, there was no way that was Nicholas, it must be a trap.

"Nya, baby please, open the door. I'm here now. Nothing will harm you"

Nya wanted to scream at the vampire for using Nicholas's voice. It was unpleasant and heartbreaking to hear the voice she adored being spoken from a monster.

She had to hand it to the vampire he was a smart one. But she and Violet hadn't been fooled that easily. Both of them had been able to see and hear the differences in their life mates.

"Your going to have to try harder than that, Joseph. We wont be fooled by your games" Nya snarled the words through the door.

Instantly she heard Josephs bitter, twisted laugh. God, how that laugh had haunted her. How many times had she heard that laugh in her head and woke crying?

Her heart pounded as she stepped back from the door.

She didn't want to be close to that monster again.

"Brave words, Nya. But you forget your alone with nothing and no one to protect you. Plus I have someone on my side who can easily get into that pretty little head of yours"

Nya swallowed nervously at his words. She was more than experienced in the ways Joseph could hurt a person.

But she also knew she wasn't going to go without a fight.

"Oh yeah" She forced her voice to remain unconcerned and frankly bored "And who's that?"

An eerie silence followed her words.

"My dear Nya, I would like for you to meet your father"

Before Nya could react to Josephs words, a evil laugh came from behind them. Nya's heart slammed and she was certain she heard Violets do the same.

They weren't alone in the basement...

* * *

**_I know, I know, please forgive me for more suspense, but I promise it will get better in the next chapter. :)_**

**_Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. Please review, I will love you forever lol_**

**_Take care, and have an amazing Halloween! _**

**_Lots of love from me x x x_**

* * *


	22. Magic

_

* * *

_

**Hi everyone,**

**Here is the next chapter. Big Thank you to ...Chrissienuil, Carly Jo and NotSoSweet for the reviews. :) :) Hope everyone had a good Halloween. :)**

**Promise to relieve most of the suspense in this chapter. Thank you so much everyone who is reading this story, please review, I don't bite, and love to hear from you. xx**

**Hope you enjoy...**

**xemmalisax**

* * *

_**...We have an itty bitty problem**_

_**What kind of itty bitty problem?**_

_**My father is in the basement**_

_**What!?...**_

_Chapter Twenty Two_

Nya tightened her fists and clenched her teeth. It was the only way to prevent the scream of denial and fear from leaving her trembling lips. Her eyes were wide, but she never took them away from the metal door before her. She couldn't.

Her father…?

Even through her fear, her feelings and thoughts began to flood her mind. She remembered pretending she had a father. When she had been small, Nya had lied often, whenever asked she would say her daddy was very important and was always away on business. Or some other lie she came up with.

A blood red tear rolled down her right cheek. Why couldn't that have been true? Why couldn't she have had a normal family?

She wanted one. Desperately.

2.4 children, a small dog, a picket fence, kisses over breakfast and before you go to bed. Nya bit on her bottom lip. She felt so childish feeling this way, but she couldn't change it.

It was a dream, a fantasy she had built as a small child to help her through her problems, and right now, that safety blanket was getting ripped away.

She didn't have the perfect family. Standing in the dark, with a killer behind her and an alcoholic back at home, she was far from the idyllic family she had dreamed of.

Nya shook her head, and sniffed delicately, crying over it wasn't going to solve her issues, and it sure as hell wouldn't keep them alive. Angrily wiping the tear from her cheek, she steeled herself and turned to face her father.

She couldn't help but tremble at the sight. He was evil. She could feel it.

The foolish, childlike part of herself was desperate to reach out to him, try to aid him, bring him back to the light, but looking at his face closely Nya knew that those thoughts were useless. This was a man with power, and a man who would do anything to keep it. Even kill his own daughter.

Nya lifted her chin a little higher, and looked him dead in the eye. Why had she ever thought she would have a perfect father somewhere? A sad smile curved her lips. She should have known this was where she had come from.

The man wasn't old or young, like Nicholas and his brothers, it was impossible to determine his age. He was handsome, even though Nya wasn't sure how much of it was natural and how much of it was magic.

Tall, with dark hair he was the opposite to her. Except his eyes, they were a vivid green like her own. And like Colby's.

She wished that wasn't so.

It seemed an intimate thing to share with him, hair colour she could have gotten over, but eyes… They were different.

She had always been told the eyes where the doorway to the soul, that you could always tell what someone was thinking and feeling by looking into their bottomless depths.

Nya's eyes matched a monster. A killer.

Nya stood perfectly still as her 'father' raked her with a penetrating stare. He seemed to be looking into her soul.

"You are my daughter" He said the words as if he had previously doubted them. Before he smirked and shrugged "What a shame I didn't know about you before"

Nya bristled at his words, for some reason. His accent was European and cultured.

"Whys that? Would you have taken me out for ice cream and trips to the zoo on weekends?" Against her will, her voice held hurt and bitterness. She didn't want him to think she had missed not having a father. She wanted him to believe she had never cared, that she still didn't care. Unfortunately her voice gave her away.

"No, my dear" He grinned at her, and Nya was secretly thankful she could see no sign of blood. She couldn't have handled that. Blood of an innocent on her fathers teeth. It was a sight she could life happily without. "I could have done with the extra blood supply"

Nya's eyes went wide and instinctively she took a step back and moved in front of a trembling Violet. That's what he did with his children? She felt physically sick. How could anybody do that to their own child? She swallowed nervously. He was a monster. What was she going to do?

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? Oh my, Nya. All beauty, no brains. Just like your mother. I am disappointed in you"

Nya barely controlled her fury. How dare he?

Her mother had been a successful lawyer before Nya had been born! Incredibly intelligent and beautiful. It was only after Nya's birth she had turned to drinking.

Looking at this man and his lack of humanity made Nya realize that maybe her mother had a good reason to drink. She couldn't have imagined what it would have been like to have been with this man.

No, she could, it would have been hell.

"Now that's not very nice, Nya. Hell is a little over the top don't you think?"

Nya blinked in surprise. He could read her mind? Of course he could, Joseph said so before. Shit.

That's just what they needed. No wonder they had been waiting for them, and knew their plans.

"You didn't answer my question" Nya needed to know what they were up against, and finding out their intentions would help that.

Her father sighed as if bored. "I came to kill you both"

"You would kill your own child?"

A cold veil fell over her fathers face. His eyes filled with cold menace, so she knew the answer to her question immediately. "I've done worse"

She didn't doubt it. And she knew then, her father was going to kill them, and worse, he was going to enjoy it.

* * *

Nicholas kept moving towards the ranch. His brothers had submitted to defeat and had gone to the ground, but he refused to give up yet. He could still make it. He _would _make it! 

Moving at a supernatural speed had weakened him immensely, he was running now instead, moving fast over the rainforest floor.

His wounds ached, and he was positive there wasn't a part of his body that wasn't bleeding or in indescribable pain. He didn't care. Even though, every step agitated his wounds, he took it gladly. As every step took him closer to his Nya.

He could feel her emotions but wasn't able to connect fully with her. She was alive, and as long as she was, he would always run headlong for her.

He could hear Zacarias in his head, he was beneath the soil but trying to unravel the trap on Riordan's mind. If only they could get Riordan moving…

Nicholas jumped over a fallen long, and clenched his teeth as the jolt from the landing caused pain to shoot through him.

Nicholas stopped abruptly, leaves flying up from the floor with his sudden halt. His heart slammed painfully in his chest. Nya was accepting her death.

He could feel it. Everything in him, could feel it.

She knew she was in danger, and she was accepting her death would be the outcome. Never!

Nicholas yelled for Nya with his mind. Using every ounce of his mental strength he screamed her name, and prayed she would answer.

_Nya!!_

_Nicholas?_ Nicholas' relief was instantaneous. She had answered his call. His body was tense with anticipation, as he waited patiently for more of her sweet words. He had missed her voice.

_Do not allow yourself to die_ He sent the words as a command, burying her need to stay alive deep within her. He heard her laugh float through his mind like a caress.

_Thanks for the order. I'll get right on it_. Her voice was amused and every part of him wanted to laugh with her, but he couldn't forget she was in danger.

_I am not joking, Nya. Do not allow yourself to be harmed in anyway. I'm not sure how much control I have left._

Nicholas knew he was more beast than man most days. Ever since finding her, when he had been on the brink of turning, he had allowed the beast to govern occasionally.

_Nicholas, I don't know what you think I am going to do? I'm not the type to walk straight into danger _

Nicholas groaned. _Woman, you left the safety of the cave how many times after I had deemed it unsafe? _

_What was going to happen to me, Nicholas? I trip over a leaf and skin my knee? _

_Dangerous animals hunt in this rainforest, Nya_

_The only dangerous animal I was getting hunted by was you, Nicholas_

Against his will he found himself smiling. That was true.

_What's happening at the ranch? Get to the basement, Its safe there. The key is in the –_

_Little metal box on the book shelf in the study? Yeah, we know._ Nya interrupted.

_Good, Your already in the basement_. Nicholas couldn't help but sigh in relief as he continued to run back to the ranch.

_Yes, we are here. But we have an itty bitty problem_

Nicholas raised an eyebrow as he ran._ What kind of itty bitty problem?_

He felt Nya swallow nervously, and slowed his running pace to listen to her words_. Nya?_ He questioned suspiciously.

_My father is in the basement_

_What!?_

Nicholas's mind swirled at the knowledge, before his heart started to beat a mad rhythm. The beast awoke and the need to protect his mate clawed at him.

_Return to her. Punish those who would dare harm her. Rip. Kill. Stop them._

Nicholas listened to the beasts words. His eyes flickering red in the sunlight. He ran back to the ranch at an incredible speed, ignoring his wounds.

He had to get to Nya.

* * *

Nya felt instantly better. There was nothing that soothed her more than teasing Nicholas. As usual he managed to be irritating and heroic all at the same time. 

He would come for her soon, she hoped. But until then, she need to stay alive. If only to show him she wasn't always getting herself into danger.

Nya looked over to Violet, who had her knees pulled up to her chest, she had been trembling before, but now she seemed to be – asleep?? Nya frowned down at her. How could she sleep?

"Her life mate sent her to sleep. Perhaps to end her suffering and fear, or perhaps so she wouldn't feel what I have planned for her"

Her father grinned at her in the dark. His teeth too white. Must be magic.

She hated him at that moment.

She had her faults, many in fact, but never would she hurt anyone. Ok, she had delivered a knee to several groins over the years, but she wouldn't hurt anyone the way her father was. He was praying on the frightened and weak.

Before he had seemed so powerful, but now, when she saw his true nature he seemed pathetic and small. A bully who chose victims weaker than himself. He was a coward.

She watched as his eyes flared with hatred towards her. And she felt nothing. She certainly wasn't afraid anymore.

He may have power, magic that could harm her, but to her all he would ever be was a coward, something to be pitied and feel disgusted by. He wasn't a true man, he was a spineless wimp of a boy.

Without warning her fathers clawed hand slapped her across the face, hard, slamming her to the floor. Her head connected with the stone.

She grinned to herself, carefully shielding her thoughts. Get a man angry enough they lose their minds and make mistakes. The quickest way to wound a man was to go for his ego and masculinity. She had blown both of those to pieces, and he was losing his control and focus.

She yelled in her mind for Zacarias. And was secretly proud of herself when he spoke to her.

_Why did you leave Violet so vulnerable?_ She still couldn't believe it, asleep Violet would have no way of protecting herself.

_I couldn't stand her fear and pain any longer. And she is not vulnerable. I believe in your powers enough to know you can, and will, protect her_.

Nya rolled her eyes as she dragged herself up from the floor. This was only getting better and better for her.

Her thoughts stopped suddenly as she thought over Zacarias's words.

_My powers?_

_You know you have them. You have used them before. I believe you can harness them now to save you both._

Nya frowned and looked at her father. Maybe eyes wasn't all she had received from him. She knew she had done things with her mind before, but could she do it again?

_You must, Nya. Learn to believe in yourself. We all do._

Those words touched Nya deeply. And she smiled to herself on the inside.

Her eyes locked with her father. "Well, Daddy. It looks like its just you and me"

* * *

Nicholas's entire body came to a halt as he dropped to the floor. 

The sun was beating down over head. But he couldn't lift himself from the floor.

Instead he began to drag his large frame over the debris on the floor.

He had to get to Nya.

He couldn't leave her to face this threat alone.

His wounds where making it impossible to go on. And yet his heart and soul wouldn't listen.

His fists tightened around a tree root as he clenched his muscles and drag himself along the floor. He was panting with his exhaustion.

He needed to sleep, he needed to feed.

_Nicholas go to ground immediately. That is an order!_

Zacarias's hard whip of authority whipped through his mind. No one ignored an order from Zacarias. And yet he kept his eyes locked forward. He could envision the ranch. He couldn't be more than a mile away now. But his body couldn't go on. He cursed his weakness!

_Nicholas?_ He heard Nya's soft words of enquiry and closed his eyes to savor them.

_Yes, my love?_

_Go to ground now_

He smiled at her order. Even as he shook his head at it. He wasn't going to let her die.

_I don't hear you snoring, handsome?_

He laughed lightly.

_I can try to make it to you. I am only a mile away now._

_You will die before you get here. Zacarias has told me all about your wounds, and how you are neglecting your needs. _Nicholas could tell she was quoting Zacarias's words, and right now, he was desperate to throttle his older brother.

_I will be fine, Nya. Are you safe?_

_I will be._

Nicholas frowned. _Meaning?_

_I'm going to kick me some vampire heinie. _

_Nya, your not going to kick anything! Go to safety. I will fight when I get there._

_And until then? _

_You will run to safety!_ Nicholas growled the words, and began to once more drag himself along the floor.

_Oh shut up! Nicholas, you drive me crazy! I have powers remember?_

_Yes, but you haven't practiced with them, and I don't want you fighting_! He was snarling the words, fear and anger at her plan making him crazed.

Nicholas shook his head at her words and slang.She was going to kick vampire heinie. God, that woman would be the death of him!

He heard her laugh gently in his mind, and he tried to ignore the way his heart melted at the sound.

_Go to ground, Nicholas! I mean it. _

_Little love, you are in no position to give me orders_

_Am I not?_ He listened intently, his entire body tense and needy, as she dropped her voice to a sexual enticement. _Nicholas, if you ever want to touch me again, go to ground, or your going to be having cold showers for the rest of eternity_.

Her voice was so sweet, so sexual and teasing, he couldn't help but grin.

_Keep yourself safe, my love._

_If you go to ground._

_Safety, Nya!_

_Ground, Nicholas! _

He groaned. She was going to fight him every step of the way.

He groaned in defeat, with a flick of his wrist, he buried himself deep in the nourishing soil. His wounds beginning to heal instantly. His body so tired.

* * *

Nya felt Nicholas begin to heal and relief flooded her. He was one distraction she didn't need right now. Knowing he was safe would help her concentrate better on her fight. 

Her hands clenched and un clenched as she stood facing her enemy. What was the etiquette of a magic fight? One goes, then the other? Shoot at will?

When she was suddenly slammed into the metal door, with the force of a truck, she reached the conclusion it was fire at will.

Her back ached, as she slid to the floor. One nil to her father.

She groaned as she got back up to her feet. She was going to have to keep her humor to get her through this. There was just no way, this could be happening.

"I guess it was too much wishful thinking, to believe you would have manners and let a lady go first" She complained as she straightened Nicholas's shirt.

She heard her father laugh at her, and seized her chance.

She thought of what she wanted and focused. Building the image, wanting it with everything she was.

_Focus. Focus. Just image._ She chanted to herself.

She built the image of her father being slammed into the wall, a hand tightening around his throat.

Closing her eyes she imagined it, perfectly.

And when she heard a loud crash and a gurgling noise, she knew she had done it.

But when she opened her eyes in triumph, she felt sick at what she saw. Her father was pinned hard to the wall, the air knocked from his lungs, a dent in the wall behind him from the impact. He was struggling with an invisible hand at his throat and choking.

Tears filled Nya's eyes. What had she done?

No! She steeled her spine. This man was going to kill innocent people.

Then why was it killing her to watch him die?

Nya screamed in anger at herself as she allowed the hand to leave his throat. The mage vampire fell to the floor and coughed blood. Nya clenched her fist and shook her head. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

Your in a fight! She tried to remind herself. But even as she did she couldn't just kill him like that. She heard him laugh bitterly up at her and looked down at him. Coughing and laughing on the floor as he watched her. "Your so like me"

Nya felt those words like a knife to her soul. She wasn't like him at all!

"I'm nothing like you! Your evil!"

He grinned up at her. "And your not? Your certainly no angel" Nya hated the way he looked her up and down as he said that. "Joseph told me you're an exotic dancer. Interesting career choice for a Carpathian life mate. Little education. How many lovers have you had? Do you even remember? You left your mother to rot in gin to go fuck a vampire. Well done, my dear. I couldn't be prouder of you"

Nya felt sick. Every comment he made about her, hit home. Hurting her in ways he couldn't imagine. Or perhaps he could.

"Hurts to see what you truly are does it?" He taunted. Nya guessed he had seen the hurt in her eyes and was saying these things to cause more harm. He succeed.

He had found her weakness. Her compassion. Her lack of belief in herself.

She felt on the verge of tears, when she suddenly felt love fill her. Strong arms wrapped around her, as gentle, tender kisses rained down over her face.

_Nicholas?_ She whispered his name like a talisman in the dark.

_My love?_

She smiled sadly. How she wished he was here now, with her. But she knew he was resting, as he should be.

_I can't defeat him_ She admitted. Her eyes closed with her sudden shame and failure.

_Contain him till I get there, and I will destroy him_

_I'm not sure I could live with you killing him either._ She hated her weakness for a man she should despise. Childish fantasies where making her appear weak, and pathetic.

_You could never be weak or pathetic to me. You are pure light and compassion, of course you wish to try to safe him, my love. But believe me, there is nothing left of the man he used to be._

Nya nodded, and building her strength and power, she threw her father back against the way. He groaned in pain as he slammed to the floor, before he threw his head back and snarled at her, before retaliating by throwing her against the door again.

She cried out at the pain. She could see him chanting, building up his own power. He was going to kill her. She knew it.

_I love you_

Nya froze at the words of devotion she heard being whispered in her mind. It made her smile, even in her present situation, to know Nicholas had just comforted her, instead of giving her an order.

_I believe in you, Nya. Make the decision for us. I will follow where you lead_. Closing her eyes, Nya sent all her love into Nicholas's healing body.

_I love you, Nicholas. And I choose life._

Opening her eyes, Nya rose to her feet. Ignoring the pain from her back. Raising her hands, she tilted her head back and focused. _Truly_ focused.

She threw herself into the magic that had always been there, but had been relatively untouched. She felt it within her, building, strengthening, making her stronger.

Opening her eyes, she shot out a beam of magic at the same time her father did.

Sparks flew into the dark as the beams of light and colours collided. Flares of magic flew out, hitting the walls and door, filling the corridor with light, flames and colour. Her father was shouting with the intensity of his chanting.

Nya closed her eyes, ignoring everything, focusing only on the magic. She felt it grow, feed it, nurtured it and let it fly. Such power. Such peace.

It was like finding herself. Discovering a part of herself she had lost long ago.

The magic completed her, filling a void, she had never known was there.

A scream filled the corridor, but she could no longer hear it.

She focused on the heart beating on the other side of the door. She felt for Joseph with her magic and began to build a beam of light and magic to destroy him.

It didn't feel evil, it felt good. Cleansing almost. She was ridding the ranch of evil. It felt cleaner. Safer.

She kept her eyes closed and focused on the heart beating.

One beat. Another. _Now stop!_ She commanded. And the heart stopped. No more beat. No more blood pumping. He was dead.

Nya's magic moved through the ranch, and began to remove the trap from the Carpathian couple.

Her blond hair flew around her head, untamed. Like a burning flame, it circled her body, her outstretched hands. Light moved through the ranch in all directions, cleaning and removing all traces of fear, and death.

She felt Riordan become free, closely followed by Juliette.

But still her magic was building...

* * *

**_Thanks so much for reading._**

**_Been a bit worried about the last two chapters, as the amount of 'hits' havent been as high as the others by far. I hope people are still interested in this story, as I am. Don't worry I'm not thinking of stopping, I will never leave a story not finished. I just wondered if the last chapters have been enjoyable, other wise I could always rewrite. Please send me a message with any suggestions. _**

**_Please review :) I would really appreciate it. _**

**_Take care, and have a great weekend :)_**

**_emmalisa x_**

* * *


	23. Out of Control

**

* * *

Big Big Big Big Thank You to NotSoSweet, Chrissienuil, Akashia, Carly Jo and dark-vampire-fetish. The reviews were amazing. Thank you:) :) :)**

* * *

**Her entire body was beginning to feel the effects of the rising sun. **

**Before the magic had kept her safe from it, but now, she felt a huge pressure on her limbs, like she couldn't move.**

_Chapter Twenty Four_

Silhouetted in a shimmering light, surrounded by the shadows of the corridor beneath the ranch house, a young woman stood, arms extended.

Light swirled around her lithe tanned limbs as an intangible mist of white and blue shades.

Her eyes were closed, dark lashes lay like fans on her tanned cheeks.

Her lips were curled into a serene smile.

Throughout the ranch the light traveled, it killed as easily as it healed.

Broken glass, split into minuscule fragments, lifted from the marble tiled floor before being replaced back into the window pane.

The magic and light weaved its way around withered black hearts, filled with evil, slipping inside and stopping the unnatural beat before incinerating the entire body.

Fire rushed through veins until there was nothing left of her enemies.

Traps and safeguards were flawlessly unraveled, without knowledge of the languages and complexity involved.

Yet, still the power within the ranch continued to build, filling each room with power. Cream walls hummed in answer, as the air seemed to crackle as the intensity increased.

Light poured out of the windows, illuminating the entire ranch. Even the sunlight at its strongest couldn't rival the rays of shimmering magic.

With each small act, the magic seemed to absorb more and more energy. Its reach increasing. Light mist began to slip beneath the large oak door, seeping though the key hole, before spreading out over the soil. The soil was cleansed of any imperfections, making the soil cleaner and fresher.

Traveling over the distance of the ranch, it filtered down through the soil, finding a Carpathian woman beneath the surface, red hair stark against the dark soil. Her blood red tears still streaming down her face even though she slept.

The magic wrapped itself around the woman taking away her fears for her lifemate, removing the tears from her lashes, before increasing the healing properties in the soil. Slipping into the woman's mind, she was whispered to, a promise that everything would be OK, soon she would be back with her love.

Back in the underground corridor, the blond woman stood immobile. Her hair was whipping around her head, a swirling mass of blond curls. A slight frown was showing, small beads of sweat emerged on her forehead, her previously serene lips, trembled slightly with the effort.

A voice was loud in her mind. Shouting a name. Over and over again, a name was being called.

A woman's name.

Her name?

Her hands became fists as she tried to focus on the voice in her mind. It was beginning to drown out her power, taking her thoughts away from the purity of discovering such power.

She was angry and confused.

She wanted the voice to go away.

She wanted it to stop shouting over the magic. She needed the magic to stay. She was drowning in pure light.

She felt whole again. Safe. Nothing could stop her. No one could harm her.

She could control her environment and control her destiny.

She was free…

"Nya!"

Shaking her head, she snarled silently at the voice. She wouldn't listen! Not now…

And yet her mind kept tuning into the voice.

Almost as if part of herself was desperate for the voice to keep calling to her. Desperate for the voice to wake her from the magic induced trance she had managed to place herself in.

_"Nya! Please, baby. Hear me!" _

Her head was pounding. Pain pierced her temples. She cried out as she dropped one of her arms, to hold her head. Such pain…

_Leave me! _

She wanted the voice to stop. It was hurting her!

_Never! _

She growled and flashed open her eyes at that word. The voice wasn't going to leave. It was going to keep on distracting her. Hurting her. She wanted it to go! It was drowning out her magic!

The minute her eyes opened, light filled the corridor, so bright, it was impossible to see clearly. It blinded everything with its purity.

_Listen to me Nya. You must control the magic! _

_I can control it!_

She hated the voice. She _was_ the magic. It_ belonged _to her, she was in control!

* * *

Nicholas lay terrified beneath the healing soil. 

At first he had been incredibly proud and shocked by Nya's power. He had always known she was powerful but the extent of her abilities were truly a surprise to him.

He had been a shadow in her mind when she had killed Razvan and Joseph.

He had felt the magic weaving its way around the withered black hearts of their enemies, felt the fire rushing through their veins as they died.

He had watched as she unraveled the traps flawlessly, it had come so naturally.

He had been proud of her, so proud.

She had gone against her own nature to rid their family of evil and death.

Cleansing the ranch of impurities and even comforting Colby in the soil.

But even as he had watched the power she welded, he had kept his mind fully focused on her mind.

At first she had concentrated on what she wanted to happen, but after a while she had focused on nothing but the magic.

She didn't build an image anymore, she built the magic.

Building its intensity, giving it a life of its own.

She was no longer in control, she didn't program it. It did as it pleased.

Killing and cleansing in equal measures.

He felt the toll the magic took on her body.

She was starving. Hungry for blood. The magic draining her of strength whilst forever gaining her more and more power.

He feared for her now. _Truly_ feared for her.

She was allowing the magic to take over, she hardly knew her own name anymore.

Nicholas trembled beneath the soil, cursing his useless body. He had no way of getting to her. He had no choice but to keep shouting into her mind.

He sighed, he couldn't get through to her!

_Remind her of what she has done. It wont be pleasant for her. But it may be the only way. _

Nicholas listened intently to Zacarias's words.

He didn't want to upset her, he had been proud of her fighting her father and Joseph, even though he had feared so much for her safety. But he knew she would be upset when she heard about it. Perhaps Zacarias was right, perhaps it could break her out of the trance….

_How is Rafael? _Nicholas inquired.

_A few burns. He is desperate to get to Colby, even though he knows she is safe beneath the ground, he fears their separation. _

Nicholas understood Rafael's feelings. He wished he could be by Nya's side also.

He took a deep breath, hating that he was going to have to upset Nya.

* * *

The blond woman threw her head back, cascading her wildly curling hair down her back, as she sighed in relief. 

The voice had stopped.

It was just her and the magic. No one else.

She could no longer feel what the magic was doing, she could only focus on the feeling of completeness.

She was finally who she had been born to be. Whole.

She removed her hand from her temple and lifted it up, the swirling mist curled around her finger tips, changing colour slightly with the contact.

She watched the mist intently, loving the way it seemed to crave her touch, turning from a white, or pale blue to a warm pink whenever it was near her touch. She smiled, it was cool against her skin too, soothing her.

Pain laced through her mind, and she winced unexpectedly.

Like watching a video playback, she saw her actions.

Using her power to throw her father against the wall, then strangle him, then… she stared straight at the door, her eyes intent as if she could see through the thick metal.

She had killed him, and then Joseph.

She had killed two people.

As she watched her actions back, she felt the strain the magic was having on her body.

Her head ached, her temples pounding.

The corridor was filled with so much power, she could hardly breath, the pressure of the magic pushing down on her body.

She began to struggle, the full extent of her actions crushing down upon her.

Tears began to build behind her green eyes, a red sheen across them.

She felt like she was suffocating.

The power was too much.

She had been blinded by it.

Collapsing to the floor, Nya coughed and grabbed her throat. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on breathing.

_Nya, listen to me, the magic belongs to you. You created it. You can control it. Make it stop. _

Nya was panting on the floor. The voice… The voice was Nicholas?

She tilted her head back and leaned against the stone wall. Nicholas had been there with her all along.

Desperately trying to concentrate she stared at the ceiling as she tried to concentrate, but every time she closed her eyes all she could see was her father… dead… because of her.

_You were forced to make a choice, Nya. And you chose the right one. You saved many people. I couldn't have been prouder of you, my love. Concentrate. Concentrate for me. Please. _

The tears were fully falling now. Nya clutched her throat as she tried to control her breathing and her panic.

_That speech was supposed to give you courage, baby. Not make you cry more. I am not being a very good life mate. _

Nya could hear the amusement and concern in Nicholas words and they warmed her heart. She grinned through her tears, and shook her head at his words. Taking deeper breaths, she remembered the choice she had been forced to make.

Her decision had been life, not just for her, but for Nicholas as well.

Nya could now see Violet sleeping peacefully in the corner, the little puppy curled in her lap.

She had done the right thing.

Now she just had to stop it.

Nya took a deep breath, closed her eyes and focused.

She could feel Nicholas's touch, soothing her shoulders and his small kisses down her cheeks.

His lips. Kissing away her tears.

His hand seemed to span her throat as his thumb rubbed a soothing caress. Slowly Nya began to feel like she could breath again.

She swallowed her fears, and used her mind to reach out for the magic. Homing in on its location.

She concentrated, built her control, slowly reining in the magic. She felt it stream back through the oak door, slithering over the marble lobby floor, before filing under the metal door of the basement.

The magic was no longer cool, it was freezing, its touch on her skin painful and harsh. She sucked in a breath as the magic returned to her.

The icy mist, swirled back into the basement, straight back to her.

Hunger was beating at her, her stomach ached. Her throat felt too dry.

Her concentration was breaking...

Her hunger and need for Nicholas overriding her mind.

She felt her weakness now, the toll the magic had had upon her. She was trembling from her hunger and effort. Her entire body was beginning to feel the effects of the rising sun. Before the magic had kept her safe from it, but now, she felt a huge pressure on her limbs, like she couldn't move. Her lungs were labouring.

_Nya, sleep now. I will be there when you wake. Sleep, my love. And I will come for you... _

* * *

Nicholas and his brothers burst from the rich soil simultaneously. Soil flew out from their resting place, as their bodies rose from their healing slumber. 

Becoming mist instantly they crossed the remaining miles to their home, their bodies healed, but their hearts in turmoil.

Nicholas was the first to arrive at the ranch, in his haste to return his clothes had traces of soil clinging to the fabric and specks of dirt and leaves lay in disarray in his dark hair.

Running through the lobby to the basement, Nicholas couldnt believe it had happened again. His family, his lifemate, had been in danger.

His heart almost refused to beat at the knowledge that he had neglected to protect his lifemate. His Nya.

Every beat was an effort. Every breath a chore, as he slammed open the basements metal door and found his Nya upon the floor.

His heart soared at the sight of her, falling to his knees he dragged her pliant body into his lap. Burying his face in her hair, he rocked her gently in the darkness.

Nicholas couldnt help inhaling her scent, as he kissed every inch of her face. Clutching her close he lifted her to his neck, and allowed her sleeping form to feed.

Her sweet pulls at his neck, as he breathed in her scent was euphoric.

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he clutched her tighter and tighter. Being beneath the soil had been agony for him and his brothers.

His hand caressed her back through his white shirt she wore, and he swore to himself he would make her happy. He would keep her safe. He would make her complete without the magic getting out of control.

A thought occurred to him, he knew a way he could do this.

And he knew just who he had to see...

* * *

**_You may all kill me... I know this was inexcusably late! Uni deadlines have been hectic recently so have had no time to write... but I am now on Christmas holidays so have three weeks of writing bliss! _**

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter... :)_**

**_Please let me know what you thought..._**

**_Take care_**

**_xemmalisax_**

* * *


	24. Adrienne

**Maybe Adrienne was just as much a victim as Nya had been. **

**Maybe she needed to be saved as much as her daughter needed to be.**

_Chapter Twenty Four_

Santarém, Brazil

Nicholas stood at the bottom of a small, untidy garden. Litter and used cans were discarded among the over grown grass. A black can of rubbish rocked back and forth in the slight breeze, spilling more and more rubbish onto the ground.

Nicholas tilted his head, to look at the whole house. Small, he imagined it was no more than 4 rooms in total. Peeling white paint, a crack down the bottom right of the door. Dirty lace hanging over the windows. Small figurines stood along the window sill.

This was Nya's old home. He had traveled here in search of her mother.

He tried not to picture her as a child, playing in this garden, with broken glass and rubbish littering the grass. The whole house and garden screamed neglect and Nicholas knew the house and garden weren't the only things Nya's mother had been negligent in caring for.

Nicholas strode up the cracked cement tiled pathway to the house, never taking his eyes from his destination. He had come to bring peace to Nya's mother. As long as this woman suffered, so would Nya. And this was unacceptable.

He opened the door, instantly angry that the door was unlocked. It wouldn't have matter if it was, he would have gotten in another way, what bothered him was this women's lack of self preservation. Had she left the door opened to intruders when Nya had lived here?

Nicholas tried to ignore the thick, black emotion welling in his stomach. He hated to imagine his lifemate, the other half of his soul had been here all along. Centuries he had waited, and she had not only been right before him, but she had been in need of him for many years.

As soon as he was within the house, the smell hit him hard. Alcohol.

If he had to guess, he would say a combination of Gin and Cider. The whole house smelt as if it had been doused in the stuff. And looking at the state of the interior, it may have been.

The house was unsafe and unclean, no place for a small child to live happily. He saw more broken glass on the matted brown carpet, and visions of a young Nya running barefoot around here made him shudder.

The stairs were steep and narrow, leading up into the dark upper hallway. To his right was a room. The moonlight shone in through the lace curtains, casting an unusually beautiful pattern over the room. The light only made the room appear more lifeless and ugly.

An old sofa was placed along the far wall. He could hear a TV playing somewhere in the house. There were no photographs of Nya, no evidence a child had ever lived in this place.

Ignoring his immediate errand, he walked up the stairs silently, his feet not causing the usual squeak of the floor boards. Only silence.

There were two doors, one was a bathroom he guessed, from the vomit beside the door. So that must mean, the other door was the bedroom.

Nicholas opened the white door, and looked into the dismal room. Little furniture was present. And what was there was old and didn't match. A small bed, with dirty, used sheets was in the centre of the room, some woman's clothes were scattered on the floor, some pantyhose with holes in over the corner of the bed.

Nicholas leaned down and picked up a small, pleated dress. Nya's.

It must have been her school uniform.

Nicholas rubbed the harsh fabric between his fingers and thumb. His eyes drifted over the room and landed on some blankets on the floor beside the window. Nya's bed.

His hands fisted the small pleated dress, as he looked upon Nya's sleeping conditions.

There had been more comfort in the cave!

He growled low, without realizing it. The smell of alcohol and urine was strong in this room. He hated to imagine Nya falling asleep here alone, with no one to comfort her.

Nicholas laid the small dress across a chair, and smoothed out the creases with the palm of his hand. One last glimpse of the lifeless room, and he left. Descending the stairs again to find Nya's mother.

She wasn't difficult to find.

The alcohol emanating from her, as well as the slight evil taint drew him instantly. He looked down upon the woman as she slept, hung over her chair arm. A bottle in her hand. Blond curls, dirty and unkept, fell over one shoulder.

Nicholas entered the woman's mind. Her name was Adrienne. She reminded him of… Damn it! She reminded him of Crina, so like Nya, but never anything like her.

How could he have forgotten about Crina?? Instantly, Nicholas reached out for his brother in question.

_Zacarias, the werewolf in the rain forest, what-_

Nicholas was cut off immediately by Zacarias.

_Nicholas, Rafael is going in search of her immediately. She couldn't have gotten far, she was badly injured, not even a werewolf could regenerate that quickly._

Nicholas ran his hand over his silk shirt, remembering his own tender wounds beneath. How had he forgotten about Crina?

She was dangerous, injured or not.

Nicholas sighed and focused on the situation at hand. His life mates mother was currently inebriated and passed out over a couch.

Nicholas skimmed the edges of her mind, watching back her most recent memories and thoughts. His anger rose at the lack of Nya in her mind, no recent thoughts or concerns for her safety. Not even a flicker of hope she would return.

He tried to image what he would be like in her situation, and he was positive he would be standing at the window all night long waiting for his child to return, if he wasn't out searching every inch of the world. And yet Nya's mothers previous months had been spent drinking and sleeping, rarely eating anything, just self destruction was on her mind.

He looked beyond her recent actions and found the darkness. It was embedded deep within her mind, the need to destroy herself, lock herself away, not care for her child. Nicholas skimmed through the dark mass in her mind, and was caught unaware for the building grief he felt.

Had he misjudged this woman?

This wasn't a negligent mother, who cared nothing for her own life or for the life of her child, this was a victim of a vampire, an intelligent, beautiful woman who had been poisoned against herself and her baby daughter.

He saw the woman she had been, the laughing, social young woman. And now he looked down upon the woman, Razvan had made her. The dirty clothes, stringy hair, the alcohol.

He scanned her organs, and cursed at the extent of damage done to her liver.

Closing his eyes, Nicholas dealt with her liver first, her health was of paramount importance before he concentrated fully on her mind.

He healed her as much as he could, moving through her body, trying desperately to rid her body of the damage. Returning to himself, he skimmed her mind once more, locating the darkness and beginning to remove it. The removal was difficult, the mind had long since accepted the darkness being there, it was old and embedded deep, its effects easy to see.

Nicholas had his eyes closed as he felt the extent of damage done by Razvan upon this woman. He realized now as he stood over Nya's mother, healing her mind, that he had done the right thing by coming here.

He wasn't sure how Nya would react when he brought her mother to her, he had no idea if they could rebuild their relationship, but he knew at that moment, as he saw what Adrienne had been and what she had become, that he needed to help this woman either way.

She was his responsibility now, she had given him a lifemate, light to his life, colours so bright, and a love so pure, he couldn't leave this woman to destroy herself any longer. She was under his protection now and always. Just as his precious Nya was.

Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead as he battled against the dark stain within Adrienne's mind. Never before had he removed something so integrated, so permanent. And after he had given Nya a large amount of blood to heal and calm her before he came, he was draining fast. His energy weakening quickly.

He pulled out of Adrienne's mind and rocked slightly on his heels, before he steadied himself. His hand clutched his forehead as he breathed in deeply.

The stain was still there, but it was substantially removed, only a small amount remained. He feared part of the darkness would always be with her.

"Who are you?"

Nicholas's eyes snapped open as he looked down at Adrienne. She was awake and staring at him with hazy blue eyes, blood shot and tired.

Nicholas had planned his visit here, planned how he would heal her, look at where Nya had been raised and then bring her mother back. But he had failed to prepare himself for talking with Adrienne.

"I am Nicholas De La Cruz, lifemate to your daughter, Nya" He nodded his head towards her in respect and waiting for her reply. He knew from her memories how he expected her to react, with cold and malicious comments, and an uncaring attitude, which was why he was so caught off guard when she began to cry.

Tears rolled down her cheeks before she covered her face with her hands as she wept. Her shoulders shuddering with her tears.

Nicholas was completely unprepared for her reaction. He stood immobile in the room for a few moments before he laid a gentle hand upon her trembling shoulder. Her head instantly snapped up as she looked upon him with tear filled eyes.

"Nya is OK?" Her question caused anger to boil within him.

No, Nya was not OK, she had no childhood worth remembering and until a month ago was an exotic dancer. But as he looked into her eyes, he knew the question held more emotions that he could comprehend.

The stain was gone now, and this woman was the mother she was supposed to have been. The mix of fear and hope in her eyes showed him, how much his answer meant to her. Her hands minus the bottle she had dropped to the floor, were trembling with her emotions.

He buried the anger he felt about Nya's upbringing, he couldn't change it, he could only ensure her future was happy and safe.

"Nya is well, she is at our home." He kept his voice emotionless, not wanting her to know about the battle raging within him.

Should he bring this woman to the ranch? Would it help or hinder Nya's happiness?

"May I…" He watched as Adrienne swallowed almost nervously, before shaking her head "No… No.. she wouldn't want to see me" The admission was spoken quietly before she got out of her chair and walked over to the window. Her pale hand clutched the dirty lace as she stared out through the diamond patterned lace.

Nicholas looked at Nya's mother properly, now she was awake. He could imagine how beautiful she had once been, he saw alot of Nya in her, but he could also see the effects of alcohol and darkness.

Nicholas wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel towards this woman.

He was a chaotic mix of anger and sympathy.

He knew she would have made a good mother, he could tell from her earlier memories, but the evidence of her behavior towards Nya were too real to him to forget.

But maybe he was hating the wrong person.

This woman had been infected against herself and her baby. The years of raising Nya had been stolen from her, and lost forever. Never again would this woman be able to see Nya as a child, to hold her, comfort her, and teach her. Those years had been stolen by alcohol and dark magic.

Maybe Adrienne was just as much a victim as Nya had been. Maybe she needed to be saved as much as her daughter needed to be.

"If you wish it… You can come with me" Nicholas' words were loud in the room of silence, and as he said them he knew he had done the right thing. Either way both woman needed to be safe, and free of evil. And now it was his responsibility to do it.

He watched as Adrienne turned away from the window to face him, her eyes still tear filled, and blood shot, her hands idle by her sides.

With a small nod from Nya's mother, Nicholas knew that for the first time in months Nya would see her mother, and for the first time in her life, she would see her as a true mother...

**_

* * *

Thank you so much for reading... :)_**

**_Next chapter Nya meets her mother at the ranch..._**

**_Let me know what you think.. :)_**

**_Take care_**

**_xemmalisax_**

* * *


	25. Reaction

**

* * *

_Big Thank you to CarlyJo, Once Bitten and Chrissienuil for the reviews. It was great to hear from you. Thanks so much for all the support. I hope you enjoy the next chapter :)_ **

_Take care everyone._

_Emmalisa x_

* * *

**Nicholas was right, she did need closure. **

**How could she ever move forward when she was forever looking back?**

_Chapter Twenty Five_

Nya was roused from her sleep by something tickling her nose. Her head was still a little groggy so the tickling sensation wasn't a pleasant one. She just wanted to sleep. Sniffing and groaning at the sensation, she rolled over, back into the warmth of the blankets.

Just one more hour and she would get up. Perhaps...

She wasn't sure how many hours she had slept for, but her body felt like she needed at least another month of rest. Her arms ached still from being extended, and since Nicholas respected her wishes to remain in a bed and not below ground, she hadn't healed as quickly as she may have done.

Nicholas had given her blood and left saying he needed to see someone. She wished she could say she didn't feel abandoned, but she still did. Even though she had been through so much in this house, it still wasn't her own. She didn't yet feel like she belonged here.

Nya groaned aggravated that the tickling sensation was back.

Wiggling her nose she buried herself deeper into her pillow, inhaling deeply of Nicholas's scent. She hoped he would be back soon. She needed someone to hold her, she didn't want to talk about what happened, she just needed someone to be with her.

Once again she felt something tickling at her nose, annoyed beyond belief, Nya's eyes snapped open and came face to face with something red. In natural reaction to something that close to her face, Nya gasped and jumped back, before grinning at what had been tickling her.

Nicholas had a red rose in his hand, and a smile on his face that said he was amused by her reaction, and very happy to see her awake.

"I thought you were going to sleep all night" His childlike grin was mesmerizing, and she couldn't help but beam back at him. How had her annoyance gone away so fast? Her heart did a funny little flip as she looked at him. She wasn't sure she would ever get used to that feeling.

The rose that had previously been annoying her was now being idly run up her arm.

"How are you feeling?" Nya wasn't sure if Nicholas had even spoken, as his eyes were glued to the rose and her skin.

"How am I feeling?" She screwed her face up as she thought of how she was feeling. Not great that was for sure. Her arms felt heavy and stiff, and she still had a chill. A sort of tingling sensation that ran down her back, and down her arms every so often.

The rose reached her shoulder and ran across her collar bone and back before caressing up her neck. Nya swallowed at the feel of the red petals on her skin.

"Better" She managed to whisper out.

Nicholas leaned closer to her, his lips less than a couple of centimeters from hers. "Liar"

Nya smiled, and wondered why she even bothered to lie to him.

"So where have you been?"

Nya frowned as Nicholas pulled back and returned to watching the rose gliding up and down her neck. Something was wrong, she could tell.

"I have something downstairs for you in the living room"

* * *

She had never really enjoyed surprises, but she trusted Nicholas completely. Whatever was in that room would be a good thing. She trusted that. 

On her tip toes, she ran across the lobby floor, the marble cold on her bare feet.

The white shirt was fluttering around her thighs.

She turned to smile at Nicholas over her shoulder and was surprised he wasn't smiling at her antics. He seemed quite grave. No smile on his ageless face. No emotion at all.

Nya should have noticed that more. She would have noticed that before.

Something about living with Nicholas had made her less suspicious and more trusting.

She didn't think anything of Nicholas' expressionless face, she didn't suspect that whatever sitting in the room in front of her would be something she didn't want to see.

She trusted that everything would be fine.

Facing the wooden door, her hand clutched the door handle and before she could open the door, she felt Nicholas' large hands on her hips, tight, stopping her moving any further.

His face rested on her shoulder as he whispered beside her.

"Everything I do, I do for your happiness. Always remember that, my angel. I live to make you happy"

Nya stopped smiling at his words. Although they were words of love, the way he said those words were not happy. They sounded like an apology. An excuse.

She turned to face him, and he kissed her lightly before resting his forehead upon hers.

"Open the door if you want to, Nya. Only if you want to"

Nya closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She trusted him, and her feelings for him. Whatever was on the other side of that door she could handle. She kissed Nicholas before stepping out of his reach, turning to the door. Nya turned the handle and walked into the room.

On the cream sofa sat her mother.

Nya couldn't move, and could barely breath. She hadn't seen her mother in nearly three years. All at once the agony of leaving her mother behind, of traveling alone, working in exotic bars was crushing down upon her. The grief was unbearable. Tears fell before she could stop them.

Her mother was here. In their home. No! She was in Nicholas's home.

Before her mother could even utter a word, Nya turned and walked out the room. She couldn't breathe in there.

The weight of her emotions too much for her to bare. This was too much. All too much.

Yesterday she had killed her father, and tonight she was getting visited by her mother. NO! Nya stilled in the lobby as she realized her mother hadn't come her on her own accord. Nicholas...Nicholas had brought her here.

Dragged her probably, Nya thought bitterly as she ascended the stairs.

Her heart was pounding in her temples, her whole body felt alive, tingling with emotion. The most intense feeling she had was anger. So much so, it took all her control not to spin around, bare her new teeth and hiss as Nicholas followed her up the stairs.

This was one vampire he didn't want to get too close to right now. She was furious, shaking with her feelings.

This was the surprise? This was what he had brought to her, the night after she had killed her own father?

How stupid had she been? What had she expected? Well she was damn sure she hadn't expected to find her bloody mother !

"Nya, wait!" Nya ignored Nicholas as she slammed the bedroom door shut.

Was this what her life was going to be like? The minute everything was going OK, something would happen that would shatter everything she had come to believe in. The second the door was shut, Nya leaned back against it, and let the tears fall. She couldn't stop them once they had started, the emotion too raw and fresh. Her mother was downstairs.

Nya shook her head as she failed to comprehend that fact. Her mother was here. Nicholas had brought her here.

Nya stared at the ceiling as she thought over the agony she had gone through when she had left her mother behind. She couldn't stay any longer, she had long realized she couldn't help her mother. She had tried, hundreds of times over the years.

She had taken her to therapy, meetings, counseling. Brought videos, tapes and books, everything you could imagine to try to get her mother to stop drinking. In the end even tears and screaming didn't help to convince her mother to stop. The threat of losing her own daughter also failed to rouse even a minuscule amount of grief or regret.

Nya could remember clearly leaving her home. Walking to the door with nothing, as she had nothing, hearing her mother approaching from behind. Nya could smell the alcohol before she heard her mothers approach.

The way her heart had pounded, Nya had been sure that her mother was coming to stop her.

Coming to beg her to stay, to remain with her.

That she would promise to stop the drinking.

Nya had turned with hopeful eyes to glance at her mother.

The second she did, her mother had spat in her face, called her vile names and ended with "Shut the door behind you".

Nya sunk to her knees. There had been nothing left to do but leave. And now her mother was back. She loved her mother but she couldn't bare the burden anyone. She couldn't have any more restless nights wondering if she would find her mother dead in the morning.

She couldn't do it anymore.

She couldn't!!

She knew she was weak for not being able to cope but she couldn't anymore. Enough was enough. No more fighting, and losing.

"Nya, Please open the door" Nicholas' whispered voice came through the wood, and Nya couldn't respond verbally, she just shook her head, and covered her face with her hands.

"Nya. I'm sorry. I thought you needed closure with your mother, perhaps build a new relationship. I only want your happiness..."

Nya wasn't sure how it happened, but one minute she was on the floor, sobbing the next the door was open and she was slapping Nicholas. She couldn't even recall how she hit him, she only came back to herself, when her hand connected with his cheek, and the look of sorrow came into his eyes.

She hadn't wanted to hit him, she didn't want him in pain, But –

She was so angry! So emotional. She wanted to scream and fight so badly. She just wanted it all to go away.

"Closure? I need closure with my mother? I got closure when she spat in my face and called me her greatest regret! You want to make me happy? Do you have any idea how difficult it was for me to leave my own mother behind. Sure, she wasn't going to win any 'mother of the year' awards. But she was my mother! I loved her, and for years I tried to help her. You don't know what its like. How could you ever understand." Nya slammed the door on Nicholas and tried to gain back control of her breathing. The words had just slipped out.

Backing away from the door, Nya walked into the bathroom, and leaning over the white wash basin as she splashed her tear stained face with hot running water. Bracing her hands either side of the basin she looked into the mirror above it. This couldn't be happening. She hadn't expected any of this.

She felt like a child, hiding in the bathroom, but she was generally terrified to come out.

She couldn't face what was outside of this room right now.

She couldn't face her mother, not yet.

She wanted a relationship with her mother, of course she did, but she was too angry right now to bare the sight of her. She hated that even after all these years the pain of her childhood, or lack of, still tormented her. How much of a child she was to not be able to get past this?

Nicholas was right, she did need closure.

Not of her relationship with her mother.

But she needed to put her previous life to rest. How could she ever move forward when she was forever looking back?

She did need closure, and when she got it, she could possibly try to rebuild her relationship with her mother. But it would be from scratch, they didn't even have the foundations for a relationship. It would be a fresh start.

Nya took a deep breath and clutched the basin a little tighter. She had been so sure of her future a month ago, but now... so much had changed.

But was the prospect of a loving husband and a chance to rebuild her relationship with her mother so bad a change? She didn't have to work at the bar anymore, she didn't have to be alone all the time, trusting no one.

Nya looked into the mirror and wondered if the changes were good but too much? So much had happened in so short a time. Could she still be the person she had always been, but be happy?

Nya shook her head, she was thinking too much. Worrying too much. She preferred to take everything one day at a time.

"Nya?"

Nya turned and looked at the door. Nicholas was still behind it. Wiping her tears from her face, Nya walked to the door and opened it slowly.

She felt so guilty when she saw Nicholas on the other side. His cheek was pink, and his eyes held so much pain she wanted to cry again. But she wouldn't, crying wasn't going to make this right.

"I'm sorry I hit you"

"Baby, never apologize to me. I deserved it."

Nya shook her head. "About my mother... I..."

"I know, you need time"

Nya nodded, a red tear streaking down her right cheek, before being wiped away with Nicholas's thumb.

_**

* * *

Thank you for reading :)**_

_**Sorry it took me a while to upload. Please review.. :) **_

_**Take care everyone **_

_**emmalisa x x**_

**_PS: Carly Jo your prediction for Nya's reaction was spot on. You know the charactors really well. When I read your review I had already done the draft copy of this chapter, so I was amazed when you wrote Nya's exact reaction... :) x_**

* * *


	26. Cup Cakes

**_Big Thank you to Once Bitten, NotSoSweet, CarlyJo and Dark Fairy79 for the great reviews!! It was so great to hear from you. :) And Happy New Year everyone. I am sorry this was late... again. :( I hope you like it..._**

* * *

**...She felt like she was screaming in the dark, no one understood... **

**...No one was listening...**

_Chapter Twenty Six_

Nicholas looked longingly at Nya's slim back as she slept facing away from him. They hadn't spoken about her mother's arrival, and subsequent stay in the ranch, but he knew it was all Nya had been considering recently.

Even though he had sworn to respect her privacy, he couldn't bare being apart from her mentally. He couldn't even envision how human couples could manage it. To be unable to hear the unspoken thoughts and feelings that were never said aloud but made a person unique. He couldn't bare to miss any of them, especially when he could see pain in her eyes and wasn't able to share every moment with her.

Sighing he ran his finger tip lightly down her exposed back, feeling her delicate spine beneath her tanned, golden skin. He wished she would speak to him about her thoughts, and he didn't have to creep into her mind.

They weren't exactly fighting, ever since Nya had slapped him outside the bedroom door they had left the subject of her mother completely, even though she was now sleeping in the cottage, Violet used to stay in. Nicholas hadn't been physically hurt by the slap, it was the pain he saw in her eyes, and the fact that he had done something to cause his lifemate to want to strike him in pain and anger. His stomach clenched and his lungs felt empty as he remembered the touch of her skin against his.

Nicholas in all honesty had no idea what to do.

He had no previous experience of caring for a woman or for that matter, making her happy when she was sad and hurting. So ever since Nya had invited him back into the room, he had relied on his instincts and listened to the beast.

Although his first instinct was to remove the threat to Nya's happiness, he knew that killing her mother wouldn't solve the problem, so instead he listened to the other cravings. He kept Nya safe. In his bed most of the time.

Even though they didn't talk, he kept her warm, piling the bed with more and more blankets. He knew Nya could control her own body temperature as a Carpathian, but a part of him needed to create a place for her to hide and feel secure. It was an insane impulse, but one he didn't doubt. He would pull her to him as she slept and feed her.

But mostly, he kept her safe.

He didn't delve into her mind too often, he tried to restrict himself, but he couldn't bare her tears. He would only delve into her mind, making them one, when she cried.

He shared her torments with her and held her. Then he would tuck her under one of the million blankets and lie by her side. He knew she wanted to be alone, and since he couldn't bare to be parted from her, he tried to break himself of the desire to have her sleeping curled against him. He had become accustomed to her form beside his, he craved her safe beside him, her breath feathering over his chest. But he knew she needed to be alone with her thoughts.

They had been like this for two risings. Never talking to one another, just lying side by side, as Nya went over her memories and slowly overcame them. At least, he hoped that was what she was doing; Nicholas wasn't sure how much more of Nya's pain he could take.

His finger travelled once more up the length of her spine, before she sat up abruptly. Nicholas hand reluctantly became a fist as he pulled his hand back and just watched her as she pushed her hair away from her face. He wished he could see her, but all he could see was the creamy expanse of her back and hips. Her eyes were out of his sight. And that pained him more than any physical injury could.

He watched in agony as she slipped out of their bed and walked naked into the bathroom. He cursed his body as his blood burned at the sight of her. He turned his head to stare at the ceiling as he tried to quieten the beast and blood pounding in his ears. He didn't want to think of his needs when she was so distraught, it pained him that his body was so treacherous. But he couldn't control his impulses. He wasn't just a man, and Nya wasn't just his lover. She was his one, he burned for her, and would burn for her, for all eternity.

He heard the bathroom door click shut seconds before the shower was turned on. He swore he could picture her in there with the water cascading over her skin... Nicholas moaned as the image of Nya in the swimming pool rushed over him and knew it was time to go for a run... a long long run.

* * *

Nya stood beneath the warm jets of water and for the first time in two days since her mother's arrival, she felt herself. 

The last two days had been a chaotic mix of tissues and tantrums, and she still wasn't sure why Nicholas hadn't gotten annoyed with her. Standing in the shower, she remembered when she had been crying silently in the night, he had held her so tightly, she had stopped crying simply because she could no longer breathe. The gentle way Nicholas had spread kisses over her hair, before he had pulled back and simply laid beside her. She had felt so guilty that she had been unable to tell him how much that had meant to her. No one else had ever held her as she had cried.

She hadn't even spoken to him.

Nya sighed to herself, she wasn't going to lie around like this forever, and it definitely wasn't her style. The two day 'cry-fest' had gotten everything out, she had relived every painful experience, and after crying for the pain of it all, she had woke today feeling more alive than she had before. Fresh and ready to start again.

She wasn't past her childhood, but she wasn't going to dwell on it another second. Two days of finally facing it, was more time than she wanted to spend on something painful, she wanted to focus only on the future. And right now her future was a bundle of sexual torment in the other room.

Stepping out of the shower, Nya shivered at the cold air against her warm skin, as she wrapped herself in a large white towel. First she should sort things out with Nicholas. Thank him for helping her through the last few days. Then she would go and tackle her mother.

Walking into the bedroom, Nya was surprised to find Nicholas gone. All that remained in their bed was a single red rose. Nya bit at her bottom lip as she tried to imagine the conversation she would have with her mother. At the moment, all she had was an awkward "Hi".

Nya truly dreaded the conversation. She knew too well, how often her mouth was separate from her brain...

* * *

Nya crossed over the grass as she walked towards the cottage. The heat of the day was still present in the air, and for the first time in forever it seemed, she wore her own clothes and not one of Nicholas's shirts. Nya walked, even though her legs began to feel more and more like jelly. 

_Just walk in, hear what she has to shout at you, and leave..._

_She probably wants money for something..._

A thousand different reasons for her mother staying here were running through her mind. None were that she actually wanted to see her only daughter. Nya could almost laugh bitterly at that. No that wouldn't be the reason. She loved her mother, but she had learnt the painful lesson many years ago that her mother did not share that same love.

Nya stood before the cottage door, and breathed in deeply. _This is it..._

_Your mother is on the other side of that door..._

Nya clenched her fists, and breathed deeply again. _How could it be this hard?_

Her hand unclenched as she stretch forward for the door handle. Turning the door knob, she entered the small cottage...

Nya wasn't sure if she was happy or sad to find her mother not inside.

Nya had never been in the cottage but as she looked around she realised fully why her mother was here. The cottage was beautiful, and far larger and cleaner than the hovel her mother was used to. Nya was sure she could fit her apartment in town and her family home in just the living area of the cottage. The place was huge. The furniture looked antique and expensive, and Nya cringed at the thought of how much of it would be missing when her mother moved on. But at least Nya now knew the full reason for her mother's visit.

It must have been a dream come true, when Nicholas De La Cruz had turned up at her home. Nya gasped at the realisation that Nicholas would have seen where she had grown up.

Tears flooded her eyes, and a blush covered her cheeks at the thought of Nicholas knowing the full extent of her past. She was embarrassed and ashamed at the same time. Embarrassed that Nicholas knew about her past, and had seen it first hand, and ashamed that this bothered her.

She wasn't the type of person who was ashamed of herself or her past.

She was a strong person.

Nya thought over that statement, she wasn't being herself with this entire situation. The crying in bed for two days was unnatural for her. The embarrassment. None of it was her style.

Nya walked out of the cottage, careful to close the door behind her, as she walked back to the ranch. Why was she acting so out of character?

Maybe it was the joint surprise of meeting and then killing her father, and then her alcoholic mother's sudden reappearance. And if that wasn't enough to send a girl a little mad, the fact she was now a vampire could top off that cake.

Nya breathed in the night air, and caught the scent of something she had long since forgotten. Cup cakes! Nya smiled, it had been so long since she had smelt food. Although it made her feel quite queasy, the smell brought back memories. Not good ones, but memories just the same. She had baked cup cakes at school once, when her and her mother had still been in America. She remembered clearly the mess they had made on the living room wall, where her mother had thrown them, when Nya had shown her baking.

Walking over to the open door, Nya watched as a young girl rushed around the kitchen. A small white apron around her waist, flapped around her skirt, as she ran back and forth between the kitchen counter and the fridge. An assortment of ingredients littered the side, and by the looks of things, the young girl was planning to feed an army. Nya looked over to the oven and saw some cupcakes browning nicely. A little too nicely.

Nya frowned slightly as she saw how brown they were becoming. They would burn soon...

"Hi" Nya spoke as she stepped into the kitchen, her eye on the oven. "I'm Nya. Do you want me to get those for you?" She pointed towards the cupcakes, and after learning the girls name was Ginny, Nya smiled and got the cupcakes out of the oven.

"How do they look?" Nya glanced down at the baking tray in her hands. If she was honest, they looked burnt on the outside, but she would bet her last dollar they were uncooked in the middle. The oven must be too high, she thought, as she placed the tray down on the side.

"They look great" She smiled at Ginny.

"Good. Colby said she would help me, but her cooking..." Nya grinned mischievously as she watched Ginny look both ways before continuing "it's not that good. She burns everything." Ginny scrunched up her nose with a look of disgust that got Nya laughing.

"So I got someone else to help me" Nya had the mental image of Zacarias or Rafael cooking in an apron and grinned at Ginny.

"I can't imagine Rafael in an apron"

Ginny laughed and shook her head. "No, Adrienne"

Nya froze.

Adrienne. _Her mother?_

Her mother was baking.

Nya didn't even notice the way Ginny was looking at her. And couldn't hear her, when she asked if she was OK. All she could see was her baking getting thrown, when her mother was here baking with someone else.

It touched a nerve Nya hadn't released was still there. And before Nya could leave, her mother walked into the kitchen. Smiling.

Nya couldn't believe it. Her mother was smiling.

She looked so much younger, like she used to look in the photos Nya had seen.

Her mother stopped smiling as soon as she saw Nya.

_Typical..._

"Nya" Her mother's voice was a mere whisper of sound, but it shattered Nya completely. Nya's nails dug into the counter top to keep from running. Or worse, cry again in front of her mother.

"What are you doing here?" Nya wasn't sure if she was asking about the cooking, or her mother's visit but the question was out before she could censure it. But then controlling what she said was never her forte.

"I was helping Ginny with baking. Wasn't I, petal?" Nya watched as her mother smiled at Ginny, and played with one of Ginny's curls. And Nya was speaking long before her brain had kicked in.

"Petal? Petal?! What about me? When did you bake with me?"

Nya was horrified that she had spoken those words, and worse that she had screamed them across a kitchen with people to hear them.

"Nya... I ... Please stay here, bake with us"

"This isn't about the baking!" Nya shouted so loud she was sure her voice would be horse the next time she tried to use it. She turned away from her mother and bracing herself on the counter behind her, and looked out of the window.

"Nya, I know I wasn't a very good mother to you. But understand I was under the influence of... of something dark. I can't understand it. Every time I tried to reach out for you, it poisoned me against you, against myself."

"Understand? You try to understand what it was like for me! I had no childhood, no mother!"

"Listen to what I am trying to tell you, Nya!"

"No!" Nya spun around and pointed at her mother "You listen! I am trying to rebuild my life, I am happy here. If you take anything from that cottage, from this family I will never forgive you. I have no idea why your here. I love you mum, but I can't handle any of this anymore!"

"Handle what anymore?"

Nya laughed bitterly. She felt like she was screaming in the dark, no one understood. No one was listening.

"The drinking. The insults. The drugs. None of it!"

"Nya, it's over now. Nicholas healed me. He took the darkness away" Nya could see the belief in her mother's crystal blue eyes. She looked so hopeful.

"It's not over for me" Nya whispered, her throat felt tight with her emotions. She was praying she wouldn't cry.

"We can talk... try to make this work..."

Nya shook her head at her mother. "You won't even say you're sorry will you? You never would. Not when you hit me, or left me at the supermarket. Not when you forgot to feed me. Spat at me, and my friends. Was sick over the headmasters car-"

"Stop! I know" Adrienne had her head in her hands.

"You don't know. Mum, I understand there was a darkness hanging over you. But you had to have let it in. It doesn't take hold that easily. If this was my daughter, I would fight the devil himself before I put her through what you put me through. Never would I give in to it. The whispers and poison. Never!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Her mother whispered the words, as she pulled her hands down from her face.

The tears in her eyes were real and seemed genuine.

But Nya had seen it all before.

But in her heart Nya knew she would fall for it again. This was her mother.

She would always believe in her, even though she knew every single time she would be disappointed. Again and again.

Before Nya could stop herself she was holding her mum. Letting her cry on her shoulder. It was more than her mother had ever done to her. But then, two wrongs don't make a right.

"I will make it better I promise you, Petal" Nya closed her eyes and hoped those words, where true.

* * *

"How is Nya?" Nicholas turned and looked at Rafael standing in the study doorway, his arms braced on either side. 

Closing the book he was flicking through and replacing it on the shelf as he sighed. "I don't know"

His whisper was a whispered confession. He hated to admit that he had no idea how his own lifemate was. He hated that he had granted Nya the time to deal with this herself. Even as he spoke the words he could feel the pain burning within her.

"She will be OK, Nicholas. She just needs time. She needs to find closure with her mother"

Nicholas nodded, the rational side of him agreeing, while the other side of him was busy planning possibly ways to get rid of Adrienne. "Did I do the right thing?"

"Questioning yourself, brother?"

Always, Nicholas thought to himself. He wasn't like his other brothers; he had no natural talent with women. His brothers had made it look so easy. Nicholas sighed. It was not easy!

"My intentions were to make Nya happy, and yet all it has ultimately done is cause her pain"

"Currently it is causing her pain, but ultimately, she will be happy. She needs this. Colby thinks so."

Nicholas looked over at his brother "Colby think so?"

"Its all she has been talking about" Rafael sighed as if to emphasis just how often Colby had been talking about it "She cares a lot for Nya. She is our family now. She doesn't want her hurt, but she knows she needs to face this, one way or another"

Nicholas nodded, before a flustered Ginny came skidding into the study. Nicholas and Rafael both raised eyebrows at the state of Ginny, there was flour coating the girl from head to toe.

"Nicholas. Nya and Adrienne are fighting in the kitchen" Ginny was out of breath as she spoke to Nicholas. Her words rushed.

Nicholas jumped out of his chair and became mist instantly. He travelled over the house, and moved into the kitchen. He saw Nya shouting. Her nails dug into the table, and his soul crumbled. He had been the cause of this anguish. He had been a fool.

How could this ever become right?

Nicholas watched as Nya and her mother's awkward hug came to an end. It wasn't awkward on Adrienne's side, she seemed genuinely embracing her daughter. It was Nya who was holding back, unsure of her emotions. And it was Nya that Nicholas was concerned with.

Nya smiled shyly at her mother before excusing herself from the kitchen, Nicholas followed her mentally through the lobby and once she had started up the stairs he materialised in the corner behind Adrienne.

He starred at Nya's mother and knew she had to leave. He had made a grave mistake bringing her here. One he knew he had to rectify.

"Adrienne, I think it would be better if you leave" His voice was loud and unexpected in the room, but Adrienne wasn't startled by the voice. She didn't even turn around to look at him.

"I know what you are, Nicholas De La Cruz. And I see now what you have done to my baby" Adrienne's words were cold, but her voice was full of emotion. Fear and anger mostly.

Delving into her mind, he saw that she knew what he was. A Carpathian. But the vision she had in her mind was of a monster. A monster who had seduced her daughter into his world.

"I am married to your daughter. She is my world. Never worry for her well being, I have placed it above all others. She will be protected always."

"I don't believe you" Adrienne turned to Nicholas with pure determination in her eyes. "I haven't been there for my daughter, but I won't let anyone destroy her like I was. You won't corrupt her. Not as long as I am breathing"

Nicholas admired her courage and her want to protect Nya. Even as the beast raised its head, at the threat to separate him and Nya. Nicholas held back the instinct to smile like the predator he was. A quick flash of deadly fangs and blood red eyes. But he held back the instinct, and remain motionless on the kitchen tiles. A statue of calm, when the beast was sharpening its claws and eyeing the woman's jugular.

"I would never change Nya. I would never destroy her or corrupt her. You have my word." Nicholas stepped closer to Adrienne and noticed the flicker of fear cross her crystal blue eyes. She did fear him. Even though part of him roared with delight, part of him disliked the thought of her being afraid of him, when he would give his life to save hers. "Adrienne. You need to leave"

He didn't add any embellishments, he stated the obvious. She was the cause of Nya's pain. He could no longer stand this woman's presence in their home.

"No..." Adrienne's eyes lost all fear and tears swam in her depths. "Listen..." She licked her lips nervously before continuing "I know me and Nya haven't had the best start. But I will try. We agreed a moment ago that I could try. Please Nicholas..." Her hands clasped together, her fingers entwined as she begged "Please let me try."

* * *

**_Thank you for reading :) I hope you liked it. Please leave a review... :)_**

**_Take care... x x x_**

* * *


	27. Massage

* * *

A big Thank you to Chrissienuil, NotSoSweet, Dark Fairy 79, Carly Jo, Once Bitten, SpiritStar, and Goldsparkler for the reviews and all the help you have given me. I am so sorry this chapter is so late, I really appreciate you all sticking with my story, some health problems have gotten me behind with writing, but I hope to be writing more soon :)

This chapter is about Nicholas getting Nya back to her old self... it does contain sex, just to warn you. I had some difficulty with this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it.

Take care... Emmalisa xx

* * *

**_...Her eyes closed, her teeth biting into her lower lip, she was all the fantasies he could have ever imagined..._**

**_... Slowly at first, with a gentle almost teasing touch he circled the sweet oil ..._**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Adrienne woke with a scream locked in her throat and tears in her eyes. Sitting bolt upright in a bed that wasn't her own, the silk sheets felt foreign to her skin.

She wasn't used to such comfort, and it brought a peace to her she didn't feel she deserved.

Her body was trembling as if cold, even though sweat covered her skin.

Flipping the covers away, she looked up at the antique curtains and looked upon the ranch house.

It was still early morning, and the ranch house was bathed in the earliest of sunlight. Adrienne looked upon it, and pictured her baby inside.

A tear slid silently down her cheek.

Her baby was no longer a baby. Her baby hated her. And she deserved that hate.

Adrienne bit at her bottom lip. She had no idea how to make any of this right.

_Could _she ever make it right?

Adrienne couldn't escape the feeling her daughter was in trouble. She feared the evil that had tainted her own life would somehow worm its way into Nya's heart.

Nya's heart couldn't stand anymore pain and destruction. And Adrienne knew she would never survive being the cause of any more pain.

Adrienne uncurled her legs out from under the thick duvet and sat on the edge of the bed. Her body no longer seemed her own. The colour of her skin, the appearance of her face... none of it was how she remembered herself being. It was like waking from a day dream, and realising it wasn't just a dream. That nightmare had been her life. And not just hers. It had been her baby's life too.

She shook her head, as she thought over her conversation with Nya in the kitchen. The pain in her daughter's eyes was easy to see, even when they had embraced, Adrienne could see clearly that Nya didn't believe she would change. Nya had the same look in her eyes, she had given her mother before...

Adrienne pushed herself up from the bed, trying to ignore the way her body pained her, it seemed to be punishing her for neglecting it for so long. Just as Nya was.

Adrienne made a sound of disgust at that thought. Nya had a right to punish her, just as her body did. But if her head would stop pounding, and her mind stop replaying her mistakes for one second, she would be eternally grateful.

Adrienne stood at the window and just basked in its light. She had always thought of light as healing. She wished this light would heal her now. But it wouldn't and she needed a plan...

* * *

Nicholas looked upon Nya and felt his heart clench at the emptiness he saw in her eyes. Walking over to her, he stood behind the sofa and began to gentle knead her tense shoulders. He was doing it to relax her, and also because he craved the physical contact. He needed this, as much as she seemed to. The tension he felt beneath his finger tips concerned him.

She had been like this for hours. Just sitting curled on the sofa, staring at the thick curtains covering the windows. Occasionally she would chew nervously on her thumb nail, before crossing her arms over her chest and staring at the thick tapestry.

He was worried about her. And not only about Nya. His whole family seemed to be tense.

He caught a glimpse of Zacarias' safe guarding the ranch, even though it had been done already.

The ranch was sealed so tight, nothing could get in, and still Zacarias was going to the effort of resealing everything.

Nicholas sighed at his own mistakes. Was this to do with Adrienne? Did Zacarias sense evil within her?

Nicholas rubbed his thumb over Nya's slim neck, before massaging her shoulders once more. He could feel how tired and tense she was.

"Nya, please come to bed" He said the words aloud, even thought he wasn't sure she would hear them. She seemed too deep within her own mind to hear his desperate plea.

Nicholas sighed, as his large hands slid down her shoulders, before clasping her arms tightly.

"Nya, baby, please. Talk to me"

He could clearly hear the concern in his own voice, and yet, Nya seemed not to hear his words.

Her delicate hand lifted to her mouth, as she chewed absently on her nail whilst her large eyes continued to stare anxiously at the window.

Nicholas removed his hands, and walked around the sofa, standing before her, he bent down, clasping her face between his large calloused hands, as his eyes pleaded with her own.

_Hear me, my love. Let me take care of you._ His whispered words, floated through her mind, as he held her eyes captivated with his own. His whole heart ached to relax her, unwind the tension and clear her mind. He wanted his care free Nya back...

Nya nodded weakly, as if agreeing with his thoughts, her eyes immediately left his as she looked towards her feet, curled beside her.

Nicholas didn't wait for an answer; his forearm was hooking her legs, as his arm and shoulder cradled her back, as he walked from the room, carrying her in his arms.

"Nicholas!" Nya gasped, as her tanned arms wrapped around his neck. Her eyes glanced nervously down to the floor, as Nicholas began to ascend the stairs.

Nicholas placed Nya upon the bed as if she was made of glass. Lying there, whilst he stared down upon her, Nya felt like a sacrifice. But with her heart so heavy she didn't argue, she just enjoyed the soft, smooth silk against her back, and legs. The gentle way the mattress absorbed her weight, and smoothed around her.

She barely registered Nicholas' fingers removing her shirt, she only felt the sensations. The removal of cotton, and the cool silk that replace it.

"Just... let me take care of you. OK?" Nicholas soft voice whispered over her skin, she watched as dozens of candles came alight, their subtle glow licking over his face.

Nya, lifted herself up on her elbows as she took in the sight of the bedroom, a smile came to her lips as she watched the candles dancing with the shadows. Their smell was subtle, but it soothed her. She laid back on the silk and tried to decipher the fragrance. A deep breath and she sighed, it was magnolia and perhaps cherry blossom too.

Nicholas hands slipped her trousers off, and once Nya felt the silk come in contact with her bare skin, she snapped back to reality. She couldn't make love. Not right now.

Her heart would be in it, but her mind was elsewhere.

She didn't want to be with him, when her thoughts were so sad and dark.

"Nicholas, I..."

"Shh... baby. Please let me do this."

Nya laid back anxiously as Nicholas slipped off her remaining clothes and threw them over his shoulder as he gently moved up the bed towards her.

His lips trailed from a sweet kiss on her forehead, down her cheek, before he lightly spread kisses over her lips.

Once he felt her lips move and open beneath his, he pulled back. He wanted nothing more than to bask in the sweet warmth of her kiss, but he wanted to soothe her first. No, he _needed_ to soothe her first.

Moving quickly, he flipped Nya onto her front, exposing her back. Her gasp made him smile, before he reached over to the bed stand. Removing the small, red vial that had been gently heating above a candle, he removed the diamond shaped stopper, and tilted the vial. His eyes were glued on the red liquid as it fell from its container onto the luscious skin below.

Nya jumped slightly at the feel of a hot liquid being poured down her spine. The texture was silky as it ran down her spine, pooling in the small of her back. She couldn't help the sensual shiver that followed its path.

Nicholas could no longer watch passively, placing the vial gently away, he ran a finger along the luscious trail. The sweet, softness of Nya's skin plus the warmth of the oil was pure ecstasy.

He brought both his hands to her skin and began to slowly caress the warm oil. Rubbing it deeper into her skin as its subtle fragrance of fragapani flowers began to fill the room.

Nya let the scents of the candles and oil fill her senses, and soon she found herself letting go. Her limbs lost their tenseness as she relaxed into his touch.

Nicholas' thighs were either side of her hips as his thumb circled the oil into the small of her back, before his strong hands glided up her spine, taking the heated oil with them. His hands spread the oil, smoothing it over her shoulders, down her arms, before his finger tip caressed the inside of her palm.

Next, his hands glided up the slim column of her throat, his chest was now pressed tightly to her oiled back.

The combination of his weight, the heat of his body and the sleekness of the hot oil between them made Nya breathless.

His teeth nipped at the blood pounding beneath the skin of her throat, causing her to gasp.

His hands covered in the exotic oil, became buried in her hair, as he massaged her scalp gently. His fingers expertly removing her tension, as his lips at her neck and along her shoulders sent her into wanting. Nya couldn't believe that a massage could be so sensual. She had done it before, but nothing like this. She was beyond relaxed, she was near euphoric.

Nya felt herself panting as she felt his hands smoothing down her back. "Please... "

she wasn't sure what she was begging for. The words just came out. Was she begging him to stop? Or go further?

Nya bit her lip to suppress a moan as his hands glided down over her bottom, and clutched her thighs. Her head was screaming yes. Her hands clutched the silk sheets tightly.

All her tension was gone. She wanted to make love to him. Right now.

"Nicholas, please... "

"Not yet. Turn over..."

Turning, Nya gazed up at Nicholas. And froze. She could see nothing but pure lust burning in his black eyes. Nothing but flames and animalistic need. Nya could see the sweat covering his sinewy frame, and knew the toll this was taking on his body.

"Nicholas, I know how much you need –"

"No, baby". His hand removed her hand from the bunched up silk, as he bought it to his lips, to kiss her knuckles. "I need to please you and soothe you more than I need anything else. Nya, don't worry about the beast within me. It wants to please you as much as I do. "

His teeth nipped playfully at her knuckles, and Nya smiled at the action. It was like the beast within him had been allowed to rein for a minute, and it had chosen to tease her.

Her heart felt so full of love for him, her hand caressed the side of his face, and she loved the way his cheek moved closer to her hand, it was so animalistic. It was so Nicholas.

He kissed her open calm and moved it back to the bed, as he grinned at her. "Where was I?"

Nya laughed a little, "Teasing me, I believe."

"Thats right." He smiled up at her, the beast's burning desire in his eyes, and the sweetest smile of love she had ever seen.

Nya watched breathlessly as Nicholas leaned over her body, his chest came in contact with hers for a brief moment, and she instantly missed the contact once he moved away.

He had a small red vial in his hands, it was beautiful and delicate, made of red frosted glass, it was shaped like a diamond. She watched as he removed the stopper, and tilted the bottle.

She watched in anticipation as the oil became visible, and gasped as it fell down upon her skin.

It landed on her neck, sliding down her neck and shoulders, before Nicholas moved down her body taking the vial with him.

The oil ran down her chest, along her stomach, before being swirled around her navel.

Nya fisted the silk sheets, and crushed the silk between her fingers.

She had to bit her lip on a moan as the oil slid around the curve of her breast, her thighs pressed together tightly as arousal tore through her.

Nya closed her eyes as she tried to remember that this was supposed to be relaxing her, not turning her into a bundle of need. But that thought was soon forgotten as she felt Nicholas pour more oil onto her thighs.

She barely heard the sound of the vial being replaced on the bed stand, all she could focus on was the warming oil. It was sliding along her thighs, pooling between them.

Nya couldn't breathe.

"Open your legs for me, Nya. "

Nicholas voice caused another shiver to spread over her. Open her legs? No, she shook her head. She couldn't do that. The oil would be able to reach her sex.

Nya bit back a moan at the thought.

She wouldn't be able to handle that.

She opened her eyes and watched as Nicholas lay over her legs, his head above her thighs, as his fingers caressed her stomach and hips.

She watched in agony as he blew against the oil. Somehow this caused it to warm up even more. Nya gasped and shook her head. She wouldn't do it. She couldn't. The oil was so warm, so soft.

Nya shook her head once more as she closed her eyes.

"No more" she pleaded.

"Now, Nya" Nicholas voice was so low and rumbling she felt it rush over her skin. His hands caressed over her hips, down to her thighs. His fingers caressed and squeezed her skin, until she wanted to scream.

"I can't" She wasn't even sure if he would be able to hear her words. Her hands bunched up the silk, as she tried to ignore the smell and feel of the oil and Nicholas's hands.

"You can, Nya" Nicholas crawled up her body, massaging the oil as he went, before trailing kisses over her breasts. His tongue and teeth nipped and licked so erotically Nya was sure she would die from the sensations.

"Stop" Her voice was nothing more than a breathless plea. "Nicholas, please stop"

His hands gripped the tanned skin of her thighs and squeezed tightly, a small cry of pain and pleasure was torn from her parted lips as her thighs separated and the oil caressed down her skin. Nicholas watched every second, the slow trail the oil took as it slowly flowed down the curve of her inner thigh and down over her hips.

Nya's thighs shivered in his hands, and he clenched his teeth tightly as the oil reached her waiting sex. Nya's cry shot through him, an arousal as intense it coiled in his gut and ripped through his entire body. His vision was almost blurry, all he could see clearly was the vision Nya made squirming beneath his hold as she panted and tried to ignore the heat, and wet texture of the oil.

Nya's hips rolled violently, causing him to hold her thighs tighter, spreading them further apart he settle between them, looking up at her body, as it twisted upon the silk. Her chest rising and falling rapidly as she panted through the pleasure. He could almost see her muscle clench and unclench as she rolled her hips.

Her eyes closed, her teeth biting into her lower lip, she was all the fantasies he could have ever imagined.

He forgot all about Adrienne as he leaned towards her. Keeping his eyes firmly on her, he used both thumbs to massage the oil into her sex. Slowly at first, with a gentle almost teasing touch he circled the sweet oil.

He remembered that a month ago he would never have imagined he would be touching a woman like this. He hadn't even imagined how he would seduce his lifemate like Rafael had. He had given up hope. And yet, here he was making love to his woman after so many centuries, he was caressing her intimately as she cried out in pleasure. Nothing could have given him more satisfaction.

Nicholas lowered his lips, and blew warm breath over the oil covering her sex. He clenched his teeth to stop himself giving in to the pleasure, at the sound of Nya's cry. Instead he crushed his arousal against the mattress, and prayed for the strength to resist... at least for a little bit longer.

Lowering his lips to her waiting sex, he spread kisses over her, almost reverently. He needed her like this, relaxed, happy and free. Gentle he allowed his lips to open, as he delivered a slow, tortuous lick.

The sound of her breath stopping, and her heart pounding broke all of Nicholas' control. He couldn't bare such temptation any longer. His head was ashamed at the weakness of his body, but when he bore down on her sex with an unleashed passion her pleading for more made him forget his shame.

She wanted him as much as he needed her...

Nicholas grinded his hips into the bed as he licked, his tongue caressing in quick, rough strokes unlike before. Lowering his lips over her most sensitive spot he circled his tongue whilst increasing the pressure by gently sucking.

Nya's hands buried in his hair as her hips worked against his mouth. Her cries for more, driving him mad.

He needed to be inside, his mind growled, as his lips and tongue continued to lick and tease. _Inside her heat_. He couldn't stop what he was doing, and didn't want to... he was losing control. Nicholas pulled back, his breathing heavy. It took a while for him to gain control of his breathing, immediately he rolled down beside Nya and pulled her above his hips. His arousal beneath her, the muscles tense over his entire body.

"Nya ... we have to do it this way. I cannot control... I cannot control my impulses." His voice was weak and rasping. It had been too long since they last made love. His body screamed for satisfaction but he wouldn't hurt her. She needed to control the speed of their joining, he no longer trusted himself.

Clutching the silk sheets, once Nya had balanced her own weight above him, he watched as she slowly curled her fingers around his arousal. A pained hiss came from his lips as he slammed his eyes shut. Maybe this was a bad idea he mused, as he felt her bring his arousal in contact with her wet heat.

Her hand caressed the tip of his arousal along her sex, as she panted above him. God, Nicholas could barely remain where he was. Wild fantasies of throwing her beneath him and thrusted hard and fast flooded his mind.

_Take her... She is yours..._ his mind whispered against his will, sending erotic fantasies crashing through his mind.

"Now! Nya! You must do it now...I beg you"

Nya seemed too involved in the feel of his hard heat rubbing against her to hear his words, but what felt like centuries later, his eyes opened, and a look of pure animalistic lust flooded her eyes. He had never seen such a look, although it did look familiar, and then it dawned on him... his own eyes took on that intensity.

Slowly her hips pressed down, inch by inch, a slow temptation. Once he was fully within her, her hands braced on his chest, she rocked her hips. Slow, determined stokes that had him shivering beneath her..

He lifted his hips to go deeper within her, and moaned at the sensations and the gasp she made. Her hips moved rhymeatically, her body leaned back as she continued to move against him.

His hands unclenched the silk sheets, as he caressed her breasts. The warmth of the oil agaisn ther skin was incredibly stimulating as she moaning... her breath coming fast and heavy as she rode him faster and faster, her hips pumping against his till he was clutching her breasts tightly. Unable to release them as pleasure coursed through him. He squeezed her nipple hard, and delighted in her scream.

Nya screamed as she flicked her hips against his hard, and fast. Her nails digging into his chest, as her neck leaned back and she moaned.

He couldn't bare this any more. He flipped her over, crawled above her, and flipped her onto her front, pulling her to her hands and knees. He braced her hands upon the head board of the bed, as he re entered her. 

Her scream of approval drove him past his control. He roared animalistically as he thrusted with in-human strength into her waiting body. She tried to push her body back against him, but his thrusts were too powerful. He knew he should stop, but he couldn't.

Her screams of satisfaction and her tight wet heat were his undoing. He need more, he needed it all.

He thrusted faster, stronger. Her hips pushing back against him now, meeting his thrusts with an urgency. He knew then she was close to her pleasure, his hand shot around, and he buried his hand between her wet thighs, his fingers probed till he found what he was looking for. He circled her nub, hard like his thrusts and with a sensuality that had her tipping into her orgasm. Her sex contracted around him as he growled with his own orgasm.

They collapsed to the bed, his voice murmured over her skin, a sensual apology for losing his control.

She wasn't listening, she had revelled in his need for her... and she felt more relaxed and free than she had in days.

She turned onto her back and cradled his head against her chest, his strong arms held her tightly... it seemed such a childlike position, one she would never have imagined him to be in. He was always so strong, so sure, and yet here he was being cradled, and clinging to her as if she was his life.

"You are my life, my love" He whispered against her skin as his head lifted and she was caught in the hidden, black depths of his eyes. Such passion and longing were hidden there, looking closer she saw pain also. He was hurting, because she had been hurting. She saw it all...

All his feelings he had been trying to hid from her. Nya couldn't breathe, her sorrow choked her. She hadn't been thinking clearly. Her mother and past didn't matter anymore.

She felt herself again, she was who she was. She had no regrets.

And how could she hate her past when it had shaped her so much?

She had gained so much recently it seemed to shadow any pain she had felt in her past. It terrified her in that moment how much Nicholas meant to her. He was her future, and right now he was hurting.

She lifted her head, and kissed him. Not a passionate kiss, or a desperate kiss. One full of love and hope. His lips moved so sweetly beneath hers, and she closed her eyes and pulled him closer.

A tear slid silently from her cheek as she pulled back, "Baby, I'm back" she grinned at him, before continuing to cradle him close. His sigh of honest relief and happiness broke her heart.

**Thank you so much for reading. Please review... :)**

**Next chapter is about Adrienne and her past with Nya's father. I really wanted to go into more detail of how Adrienne became who she is now.**

**Let me know what you think...**

**Emmalisa xx**


	28. The Pain of the Past

**

* * *

**

This chapter is devoted solely to Adrienne, and how she became the way she was. I really enjoyed writing this, as I found her character really interesting. I might do another fan-fic based solely on her... :)

I hope it isn't difficult to follow, the italic words are the past, and the normal is the present. I hope it is easy to read.

Enjoy...

x

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Adrienne walked towards the ranch house, oblivious to the way her sweat pants dragged along the ground, soaking up the morning dew. None of her clothes seemed to fit any more.

Nothing seemed to fit anymore.

Glancing up at the crystal white walls, glittering in the morning light, she felt an evil emanating from the house. An indescribable sense of dread. She could barely proceed any closer.

The thick curtains cloaked the windows of all light, every door way sealed shut. A fortress, not a home.

Adrienne allowed the soft, lush grass to caress her bare feet as she stared upon her daughter's new home. Adrienne remembered the young girl she had met earlier, Ginny, was her name, or perhaps... Jill. Adrienne frowned as she tried to pick through her memory.

No, Ginny was the name of the girl.

This was no place for children. Even though the ranch appeared clean and beautiful, Adrienne could feel the danger.

Pulling the fleece closer around her, she cursed her stupidity for not remembering to put shoes on. Adrienne felt hopeless. Standing before a possible future her past wouldn't allow her to accept.

God, she could remember so clearly the moment she had met Nya's father. The man she had loved. The man who had destroyed her.

"_Accept me as I am! Accept this part of me!" His words screamed as his eyes were filled with fear. His hand clutched a small child, dead, its blood spilling from her lover's mouth..._

Adrienne cringed and turned from the ranch. She couldn't look upon the pure, crystal white walls with such hideous memories. The pain of that moment ripped through her skull, a migraine so severe she clutched her head in a vain attempt to stop the pain.

"_I love you, Adrienne. More than the others". His hand outstretched before her, she stared dumbfounded at the blood dripping from his long fingers. _

Adrienne shook her head, as her hands clamped over her ears. It was like she could hear his voice again. Whispering to her as a lover, cursing her as a demon.

"_Bitch!" A hard slap knocked her back, her body slamming aggressively into the tiles. "How dare you turn me away!"_

_His words were bitter, hate filled, his eyes pure blood, as he stalked towards her, frozen by fear, she lay on the floor. _

_Too terrified to move, her jaw radiated pain, her heart broken into so many pieces. _

"_You will regret this! I loved you! I was a fool... but no more!"_

_His eyes had focused on her with a bitter hatred she had never thought he could possess. Where was the lover she had once knew?_



Adrienne ran straight for the cottage door. Slamming her body into the wood, she rushed through the door way, for the bed. Collapsing upon it, she curled her body protectively. Tears of pain and anguish cascaded down her cheeks. She couldn't stop them. The memories assaulted her. Painfully real, it was like it all happened yesterday.

And to her, it was like it had. She hadn't been this lucid since that fateful night. How long she had prepared to meet her lover, she had worked herself to the bone all day, finishing her case load so she could have time to prepare. The long bath, the coconut shampoo he had loved the scent of. Adrienne cried out, as she rocked back and forth on the bed.

She prayed it would stop! Make the memories go! Please...

_He shook her violently, her blond curls bouncing around her, like she was no more than a rag doll. "Look at me! Look at me, like you did before! "_

_She screamed out as his nails dug into her skin. Her blood mingling with the blood already on his hands._

_She gagged as she looked down at the baby, thrown so casually to the floor. Its eyes... god its eyes! Open and crystal blue. _

_Adrienne screamed out in agony, her own baby was moving restlessly within her. Kicking as if it knew the danger they were in. _

"_Please, I beg you..." She whimpered as she stared into his eyes._

_She cursed her heart, even though he was a killer, a man who had broken her heart into minuscule pieces. Each piece was still his. She belonged to him. She loved him. A tear slid down her cheek._

_Her and her baby were going to die..._

Adrienne turned her face into her pillow, the sweet smell of the cotton, failed to sooth her pain. She remembered everything so vividly. She had worn the little black dress that was his favourite, even though her baby bump was so noticeable, he still found her beautiful in it.

She had ran to his house, once the taxi had pulled up outside, letting herself in she saw the firelight licking the antique furnishings.

She imagined their baby running through the wooden corridors, playing on the beautiful rug. Blond curls bouncing behind her as her father ran after her. He would twirl her around, till they fell to the floor, laughing.

Adrienne was choking on her tears. No sound was coming from her anymore, the extent of her feelings drowning her. Her mouth open, her eyes red she prayed for mercy. Prayed for forgiveness for her stupid, stupid mistake!

She punched the pillow beneath her head. There was no laughing, no running or playing. It had all been a lie...

_His hands had loosened upon her skin, his nails retracing, for a brief moment, her hopeful heart had believed he would spare her and the baby. Before his hand had come down, ripping the dress from her body. The black, lace pooled at her feet, soaking up the blood. _

_She screamed, grasping her stomach. Her hands across her belly, desperate to protect the baby within. _

_Begging, she began to step away from him, backing across the room. _

_The hard wood floor, that had once seemed romantic and warm, seemed cold and unforgiving beneath her feet. _

_Hysteria was beginning to take over, survival of her baby paramount, she glanced side to side searching for an exit. A way out. Anything... _

_Before she could run, his fist punched her to the ground and everything went black._

_Adrienne came back to reality as the sound of a sweet foreign lullaby filled her ears._

_She turned her head, and winced as indescribable pain rushed over her. She went to touch her head, to find the cause of her pain, when she felt the restraints tying her down. Panic welled within her. _

_Slowly she recalled where she was. _

_The sweet, sticky substance along her back was blood._

_The taste in her mouth was her own blood. _

_Her breathing heavy, she opened her eyes and screamed._

_He was before her, dancing, a baby in his arms. _

_Panic filled her. _

_Trembling upon the floor, she watched his malevolent dance, the sick lullaby, the dead child he cradled. _

_Each step made her violently sick, each twirl and lyric he sang made her realise the extent of his insanity. _

_He turned to her, eyes blood red, as he dropped the child's body to the floor, the sick thud make her be sick. Turning her head to the side, she was violently ill. She couldn't stand it any more._

_His sick laughter made her whimper. "Can't handle the entertainment, my dear?" He laughed as she cried upon the ground, her forehead slick with sweat, as she cried for her child's fate. _

"_I should have known we wouldn't be well suited. Love is a cruel master, don't you think? You think you love someone, and before you know it, you are given the cruel slap of rejection" _

_His smile showed his fangs, and yet his eyes were glistening with tears. Blood red tears that trailed down his porcelain cheeks, soaking into the crisp white collar of his shirt._

"_Love does not save. It condemns. And condemn you, I shall"._

Adrienne shivered on the bed as she recalled those words.

He had condemned her.

She remembered how he had stood over her, his hand outstretched as if calling to the heavens. The whip of lightning that had lit the dark room. His black hair had whipped around his body before he had cursed her.

Slit his own wrist and poured the sick mixture into her mouth.

Adrienne clutched her knees in fear, she could barely remember much after that. Her condition had worsened over the years. The darkness spreading, taking hold.

She had been forced to move away.

Drinking more and more alcohol to silence the whispers.

Adrienne wept for how she had treated Nya over the years. She had been a terrible mother.

One foolish mistake, giving her heart to a monster, had cost her not only her life, but the life of her baby.

She remembered clearly the first moment she had seen him. He had rescued her from attackers, staring up at him from the wet pavement she had thought him her hero. Her savour. His tall silhouette haunted her still. His outstretched hand, his crystal white smile...

She shivered through her tears, she had loved him for years... and that love had taken a long time to die. She had hoped it had all been a terrible nightmare, she had even returned to the house, ran through the wooden corridors, searching every room... and there was no trace. There was never any trace left.

Both of them had died that night in that house, as she had predicted.

She still was dead.

A hollow shell of the woman she had once been.

But Nya... Nya had a chance. She could be free of all of this.

If only Adrienne could get her away!

**Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. I would love to hear your comments, so please review... :)**

**Take care...**

**Emmalisa x**

* * *


	29. A small Surprise

_A big Thank you to Once Bitten, NotSoSweet, and Dark Fairy79. I am truly sorry this update took so long. :(_

_Please enjoy... and thank you once again for your wonderful support. :D It means alot to me._

_xemmalisax_

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine

**...Violet just let everything out. And instead of making her feel weak, it made her feel strong... **

**..She was letting all the fear and sadness go... finally...**

Nicholas couldn't help but smile as he watched Nya walk ahead of him in town, pointing out her favourite places and telling him stories.

He still recalled the way her jaw had dropped when he had told her that he knew little of what occurred in the town.

"Are you telling me, you've been here centuries and you don't know what's in the town?" Her shocked face had made him grin, and when she had gotten all excited about wanting to show him around, he couldn't deny her anything. He was just happy he had her back.

He watched as she once more pointed to the beach.

"Isn't it beautiful!" She sighed "I used to spend all my spare time there in the summer"

He wasn't paying any attention to the sea, or the beauty of the view. His eyes were glued to her, his lips curved into a permanent smile, one he didn't even realise he had.

When she turned to him, and once more motioned for him to look at the sea, he grinned and shook his head.

Her hands on her hips, as she shook her head, unable to truly appear angry she muttered "What is the point of this guided tour if all you are looking at is me?"

Before she continued to walk ahead of him so gave him a quick grin over her shoulder.

God, how he was enjoying just being with her.

She was dragging him around humans when he hated to be surrounded by the temptation. But instead of feeling out of place and nervous he was enjoying their little tour.

Especially as his guide was wearing little shorts...

"I heard that comment, Nicholas!" She threw over her shoulder "You choose this outfit"

He grinned, the only temptation he was having to restrain was his need for her.

Turning she glared at him, with mock annoyance, and he felt like a teenage boy, wanting to grin at everything she did. She made him so happy. He was behaving completely out of character.

"Would you prefer to go back?" She asked him, her large eyes held a small tinge of disappointment, although she tried to mask it well.

Cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her forehead. "No, baby. I want you to continue the tour."

When he tried to look as sincere as possible, she smiled and walked beside him, as she continued to talk to him about the area they walked past.

He honestly didn't care about the town, but he did care about how she felt about the town. She missed it, and had loved it here. That's why he didn't mind being dragged around, he saw how much it meant to her for him to be there. And for him to share her experiences here.

If it was important to her, it was important to him.

* * *

They walked down the road, and Nicholas spotted the Gentleman's club, the one Nya used to work in. He looked down at her, and knew when she saw where they were heading, as she tensed slightly, and pointed out something in another direction.

"Nya..." Nicholas sighed. It wasn't like he didn't know she had worked there. He had met her there for the first time.

"Nicholas..." She mimicked, as she stopped to face him "You know I worked there, you know what happens inside. I don't need to talk about it"

"How long did you work there?" He asked.

"How long have you been going there?" She arched her eyebrow at him "You have lived here centuries, surely you noticed me when I arrived at the club. Unless..." He delved into her mind when she didn't finish her question.

She thought he may have been in the "private rooms" in the back. He watched as she imagined him inside...

"Nya. You know you are the only woman I have known"

"I know" She muttered as she turned and continued to walk. Nicholas sighed, why did she sound OK when she clearly wasn't? Dragging her to a stop, he turned her, and looked down at her intently.

"Nya, I have only been in this bar, twice. Once out of curiosity for blood, and the second time when I found you. I never went into the private rooms. And before you, I had never wanted a woman in any way other than as prey"

He watched as she grimaced at the prey, and blood comment, before her mind ever so gently skimmed into his. Her mental touch was gentle, like butterfly wings as she tried to sense if he was telling her the truth.

She nodded at him, and gave him a shy smile, as if she was embarrassed by her moment of jealously. If he hadn't been momentarily afraid she was upset with him, he would have been happy that she felt possessive towards him.

"How long did you work there?" He asked again, as they began to walk.

"Three years"

Now it was Nicholas's turn to feel jealousy. Only difference was, his was pure jealous fury, as he tried to imagine how many men would have seen her half naked in those three years...

Nicholas closed his eyes, and unclenched his fists... she was his now. They were together. Nothing could tear them apart.

* * *

Adrienne walked through the assortment of corridors, rooms and arches as she wandered around the ranch house. She had never been in such a beautiful place. Everything was tasteful and clean.

It felt pure, and open, and she felt incredibly jaded against it. In fact she barely wanted to touch anything in case she disturbed it, or left a mark upon it.

She could see how expensive everything was, and how much care was taken to preserve it.

Even the noise of her foot steps over the wood, made her cringe. This wasn't the type of place for someone like her, she didn't feel right here.

Walking into another room, she didn't even knock. And felt instantly ashamed when she almost ran into Violet. The petite woman, looked worried and cautious. And yet, Adrienne sensed it wasn't in her nature. There could only be one thing to make a strong woman so fearful.

"I'm sorry, my dear" she whispered as she stepped back to let Violet pass.

"No, really its fine. Where you looking for Nya?"

"No... just walking..." Adrienne trailed off, as she realised what she was doing was just wandering around someone else's home without permission.

Instead of suspicion, Violet smiled up at her "I did the same thing, it takes forever to know where everything is. I am sure you will learn your way" Violets sweet smile, made Adrienne hopeful. She hoped she would find her way, and not in terms of the layout of the ranch house.

Violet smiled, and walked passed her, but before she could leave Adrienne said "Don't worry, Violet. You couldn't be safer. I am sure everything will be fine"

Violet paused in mid stride, before turning to look back at Adrienne with shock in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"With you and your baby"

Violet's jaw dropped "How did you know?"

"I am a mother too. I know the only thing a strong woman fears is losing something she loves. Nothing will happen to your baby. I am sure you wont let it" Adrienne choked on her words, and walked into the room, closing the door behind her. She had no idea what room she was in and didn't care. She just felt like she needed to say that to Violet. The young woman looked like she needed to hear those words.

Adrienne leaned her tired head back against the wood of the door and prayed for Violet and her small baby. Lets hope she is a better mother than me... she mused.

* * *

Violet clutched her stomach as she walked away from the bedroom. How had Adrienne known? They had told no one yet. Violet had begged Zacarias for time to adjust. She had only just begun to understand what it was to be a Carpathian and now a child?

Swallowing nervously she walked into the study where Zacarias sat sorting through papers, and frowning at something he was reading.

"Something wrong?" She ventured as she slipped into the room.

"Nothing at all, my love" He gave her a small smile and motioned for her to come and sit on his lap. She shook her head gently and gave him an apologetic smile.

He sighed, and stood, walking over to where she stood beside the door.

His finger tip lifted her chin until he could stare down into her eyes.

"My love, I hate to see you this way. Trust in me to protect our family" He gave her a fleeting kiss, that was so gentle Violet could barely feel the contact, and get it sent jolts of shivers down her back.

"I know... I do... Its just..." Violet broke away from him and walked to the corner window, behind the desk. Looking out into the night she tried to find words for how she felt. How much she was fearing.

"Violet..." She held up her hand stopping him before he tried to comfort her fragmented thoughts. She wanted to explain things to him, but she needed to do it in her own way, not through sharing minds. Somehow she believed it would feel more real if she spoke the words aloud.

"You told me how many children die. I... I don't think I could bare the loss. I would prefer to never have a child, than to lose one" Zacarias once more went to speak, and she held her hand up once more to stop him. "I know that sounds heartless. I do care about the struggle the males of your species have..."

"Our species" He ammended as he walked over to her.

"Our species have. But I just couldn't bare it..." Violets head dropped as she tried to keep her tears from falling. When had she become so weak?

She had fought off vampires, and now she was a sniffling mess. When Nya's father had invaded their home, she had been terrified.

Not of losing her own life. But for Zacarias and her babies life. What if Zacarias had died? What if she was left alone without him, to raise their baby. What if the vampires hurt her, killing her unborn children. The overwhelming fear she had felt had paralysed her, and she was at their mercy. That could not happen again. She needed to gain back control of her life. But how?

"Violet... Look at me, please" Zacarias whispered, waiting for her to comply before continuing "You are in control. I have never met a stronger or more loving woman in all my centuries." He cupped her cheeks as he looked into her fearful eyes.

"No one will make a better mother than you. No one"

Violet for the first time since discovering her surprise pregnancy, began to cry. She just let everything out. And instead of making her feel weak, it made her feel strong. She was letting all the fear and sadness go... finally.

"Our baby will be as strong and as beautiful as you. I am sure of it"

* * *

Nicholas was practically dragging Nya back to the ranch house. "Nya! Its nearly sunrise..."

"I know" She said with a sigh as she once more looked back towards town. Going back, had made her slightly home sick.

Which Nicholas understood, although it still hurt him slightly as he wished Nya saw the ranch as her home.

Nya nuzzled Nicholas arm, as she wrapped her arms around him. "Baby, the ranch is my home. I just missed the town that's all. I have lived there many years"

Nicholas smiled down at her. "I know. I know"

Walking up the steps leading to the front door, they found Adrienne coming down the steps. Her face whitened when she saw them, and lowered as if in shame. He could feel the sadness bubbling up with Nya. She hated to see her mother like this.

"Mum?"

Adrienne looked up and gave a small smile, as she continued down the stairs. Her hair was loose and covered most of her face.

"Mum?" Nya asked again. Nicholas was sure Adrienne was about to answer, her mouth opened, but before anything came out, she closed it, and walked away.

He felt Nya's heart break, and could only hold her closer, as Nya watched her mother walk back to her cottage.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. I am so sorry for the long delay in posting. I wrote this about 3 weeks ago, but couldn't remember where I had saved it, or under what name. So I have been hunting for it... lol **_

_**I hope you liked it. Please review.**_

_**Have a great weekend**_

_**x emmalisa x**_


	30. Guess who is back?

_**This is more half a chapter than a full chapter, but I thought it stood well by itself so decided to upload now, instead of making you wait for the next one. :)**_

_**I hope you enjoy...**_

_**Have a great Saturday night...**_

_**xemmalisax**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

Adrienne walked straight into the small cottage without once looking back at her daughter. She felt numb.

How could she have just said nothing...? But what was there to say?

Seeing her daughter so happy had been such a relief as Adrienne had being having a bad sense of foreboding for days now. _Then why didn't you speak to her!_ Adrienne groaned at her own behaviour as she grasped her head in her hands. _Foolish, foolish woman!_

Collapsing onto her bed, she breathed in deeply. It wasn't going to be easy to rebuild a relationship with Nya, but it was definitely something worth fighting for... and trying for.

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth, she spoke into the silence of the room. Talking and talking to nothing but antique furniture and a small mirror positioned on the wall before her.

She couldn't seem to stop talking once she had started. She spoke of her despair, her need to make things right.

A single tear fell down her cheek. She just needed to get the courage to say this to Nya's face, and not her unrecognisable reflection.

But how could she speak to Nya so openly when that "man" was there all the time?

She sensed something in Nicholas than had been present in Nya's father. A lurking evil, a beast ready to pounce if provoked.

No, she needed to speak to her alone.

Somewhere private where she could be herself. Her new self.

She wanted to prove to Nya she had changed.

Walking over to the mirror, she pushed her hair back from her face and took a good look at her self.

_God, who am I?_ She wondered with a sigh as she took in the strain lines and winkles that hadn't been there previously. She sighed, and rubbed a finger over her dry lips.

When was the last time she had had a drink...? A proper drink. Her stomach tightened at the thought of alcohol and she felt slightly nausea's.

She would make sure she looked respectable when she saw Nya next. And she wouldn't disappear, she would stay and talk.

And she wouldn't stop until Nya saw she had changed, and would do anything she could to change more. To be a mother, Nya could be proud of.

Adrienne smiled at herself in the mirror... yes, she could do this.

She had to. Her and her baby had been separated too long. It was time for them to be back in each other's arms and hearts.

"Perhaps... I can help you there..." came a seductive feminine voice.

Adrienne twirled around and peered around the cottage. "Who's there?" She enquired her voice shaking as she began to walk towards the sound.

No one answered. Adrienne placed her hand over her frantically beating heart in an attempt to calm it.

Surely it's just someone from the ranch, or a family member... she was sure it couldn't be an intruder, there was no way they could have gotten in without permission.

"Is someone there?"

"Apparently yes" Adrienne spun on her heel and came face to face with... Nya?!

* * *

Nicholas followed Nya into the ranch and didn't mention the interaction, or lack of with her mother. She seemed to want to forget it even happened. And since that seemed to make her feel better, he was willing to let the subject lie, at least for the moment.

"So... what did you think of my little tour?" She asked with a grin over her shoulder as she made her way to the living room.

"Tour giving is a secret talent of yours, my love." He teased, as he opened the door for her, and winked at her, as she walked through.

She only laughed at him and slumped onto the couch with a sigh of relief.

He knelt by her feet, and took off her shoes, each boot fell to the floor with a decisive thud. He watched as Nya wiggled her toes with relief. Taking each foot in turn, he massaged them gently, his thumb circling and applying pressure until he heard her sigh.

"Better?" He enquired as he went to sit beside her, before dragging her onto his lap. "Much" She whispered as she nuzzled his neck.

Nicholas clutched Nya closer. His head buried in her hair as he smelt the sweet fragrance of the golden strains.

He smoothed some stray strains away from her face, and smiled as she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him.

He never knew he could get so much pleasure from simply holding someone. It was so peaceful just lying here like this. His hand rubbed up and down her arm, as he began making mental plans for her birthday in two months.

What gift could he give her to ever compensate for the joy she had brought to his life?

Nothing on earth could match the love she had given him, or the light she had brought to his previously dark life.

"What are you thinking about? You blocked me from your mind" She whispered, her light breath feathering over his shirt, and yet he could have sworn he felt it graze over his skin.

"Nothing my love. Just plans" He kissed her hair and snuggled deeper into the couch. It was only half an hour until sunrise, he could indulge himself in her arms for a few more minutes before they retreated to their chamber.



* * *



"Nya?" Adrienne whispered as she stood toe to toe with the mysterious woman. At first Adrienne was positive the woman before her was her daughter, but after a closer look it most definitely wasn't. There was a harshness to her features and eyes than Nya had never possessed.

"Not exactly, Adrienne. My name is Crina" Her voice was like silk, and every word was carefully pronounced. It was truly a beautiful voice, and Adrienne wished the mysterious woman would speak once more.

"I have come to help you get your Nya back"

Adrienne's eyes widened. "Why?"

"I hate to see a mother and daughter so separated"

Adrienne knew it was a lie. This woman was bad. She could feel it in her weary bones. Something was wrong with this woman's motives.

"What do you truly want?"

The woman before her laughed, before shaking her head and responding. "You're smarter than you look, old woman. I want to kill the brothers"

She said the sentence so matter-of-factly she could have been reading out a recipe.

"And how will helping me and Nya talk help you kill them?"

"Taking Nya away from the ranch so you two can spend some quality mother and daughter time together, will draw the brothers out in search for her. Then I can strike"

"By yourself? They are strong. And they have families, what about them?" Adrienne had a sickening feeling in her stomach. She remembered the young girl she had baked with, and the look of fear on Violets face. Violet wouldn't survive losing her husband.

"If they stay out of my way they will be spared." Adrienne didn't like the sound of that. She knew what a woman in love was capable of. They wouldn't just stand back.

"What has this to do with me?" She enquired, watching as the woman made her way over to the small couch in the corner, before reclining on it, relaxed, as if she was discussing the weather and not the deaths of innocent woman and children.

"You will arrange to take Nya away from the ranch for a secret meeting to talk. She must not tell her man. Then I will do the rest."

"What makes you think I will help you do this?"

"Because if you don't, Nya will die with the others..."

_**Thank you for reading. Please review... :)**_

_**xemmalisax**_

* * *


End file.
